Ser una dama
by KatarlizRose
Summary: – ¿Una apuesta? ¿Y de qué trata esa apuesta, si se puede saber? / . – Convertirte en una dama digna de la escuela/ Un convenio por ambas partes, uno quiere su dinero y la otra cumplir su sueños, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil. Un cambio siempre favorece a todos, pero nunca es fácil, mucho menos si te encariñas con el cambio que uno mismo provoca. Capitulo 13!
1. Chapter 1

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 1**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, la ciudad respiraba armonía, las nubes se disolvían mientras otras más llegaban a formarse hasta convertirse en un hermoso algodón que bullía. Las aves revoloteaban y cantaban al ritmo de su respiración. Le gente trabajaba, puesto que era lunes, el día más pesado de toda la semana. Incluso para los estudiantes, cuyas vacaciones llegarían muy pronto y tal por eso, el alboroto albergaba en la escuela de Konoha.

O quizás era por otro cosa.

¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

¡Pelea!

¡Pelea!

Los gritos eufóricos de los estudiantes resonaban por todo el tercer pasillo, era la hora del receso, por lo tanto los maestros – como siempre – nunca estaban al tanto de todo el alboroto. Es muy común ver pleitos en la escuela y casi la mayoría era provocada por hombres, pero hoy en día, las mujeres no se quedan atrás.

. – Ya déjalo mujer – dijo con pereza una joven de cabellos azulados. Portaba su cabello atado en una coleta – muy mal hecho – el uniforme un poco arrugado y sucio, pero aun así, su único encanto prevalecía en su carácter y en su nombre, Hyuga Hinata. Cincuenta por ciento contestona, veinticinco por ciento tímida y el resto, emociones que ni si quiera ella sabe que tiene.

. – Si, Sakura. Basta, estás haciendo una escena. – le susurra una compañera. Su cabello rubio era la enviada de toda mujer, incluso de su mejor amiga. Su nombre era Yamanaka Ino, hasta su nombre era rivalizado. – No te rebajes a su nivel – dijo en voz alta para provocar un bullicio entre todas la mujeres que rodaban a la pobre víctima.

. – Si cariño, no te rebajes a mi nivel – anuncio con altanería la joven Hyuga, quien de sus bolsillo saco un pan de calabaza, se deshizo de la envoltura y empezó a de gustar enfrente de toda la gente. – Con permiso – se burlo de Sakura haciendo una reverencia y se fue abriendo paso.

La joven Haruno Sakura, con su porte elegante, su impecable uniforme y su educación de primera; la hizo evitar todo lo posible por no chistar y gritar como una niña berrinchuda. La causa de su irritación, pues no era más ni menos que Hinata.

Konoha era una escuela respetable, honrada en casi todo el país. El que llegara una chica con el cien por ciento de beca, era casi raro de ver, pero no imposible. La nueva de ese año, Hyuga Hinata, pero eso no era lo que le incomodaba a Haruno, sino el hecho de cómo vestía y era Hinata.

Hinata no resaltaba mucho su belleza, le gusta ser simple y normal, o más bien dos trabajos casi ni le daban tiempo de tomarse un respiro, mucho menos para arreglarse. Nunca supo cómo hacerlo y no creo que le llegara a interesarse.

Pero por otro lado, creo que a alguien si le interesaba.

. – ¿Una apuesta? ¿Cómo en las películas? ¡Qué infantil eres, Naruto! – Menciono con pesadumbre un chico apuesto de cabellos azabaches y su pulcro uniforme – comparado al de su compañero –un estudiante aclamado por las chicas y envidiado por los hombres. Hasta su nombre era una combinación perfecta, Uchiha Sasuke.

Fuera de eso, una persona muy poco sociable.

. – ¡Ja, significa que tu también la viste! ¡Ja, ja, ja! – la carcajada de su exasperante amigo, hizo enfurecer y avergonzar al pobre Uchiha. – Claro que la vi, estaba allí contigo idiota – contesto molesto Sasuke mientras dejaba su libro en el escritorio y volteaba hacia la ventana, viendo precisamente a la joven de la cual se encontraba charlando.

. – ¡¿De veras?! – Naruto confundió por ese hecho, rascándose unos centímetros de su frente. – Bueno… retomando la charla…

. – No – contesto rápidamente y salió del salón ignorando los gritos de su amigo. Camino por el pasillo y los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer. Suspiros, voces chismosos – lo común – pero hubo una a la que si pego oído.

. – Escuchas el pleito que tuvo Sakura y Hinata. Tal parece que la segunda, le tiene miedo… – y hasta allí pudo escuchar.

Uchiha Sasuke alzo la ceja ante ese hecho, pero conociendo a Haruno, supuso que era una mentira. Él sabía lo irritante y convenciera que puede ser Sakura. Por eso opto ignorar ese rumor e ir a la cafetería a comprar una bola de arroz. Era su favorito, rico en nutrientes y una presentación digna de su porte.

. – Lo siento joven, se acabaron – casi se le cae el libro ante el comentario de la vendedora. Pero siempre iba a esa hora y siempre había por montones. Ahora todo el mundo le gusta el onigiri, chisto de irritación y vio otras opciones, pero todo era dulce, el odiaba las cosas dulces. – Esa joven sí que se moría de hambre, las compro todas – señalo la vendedora con simpatía.

Sasuke no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y fruncir el ceño al ver como dicha joven comía alrededor de unos seis onigiri, era demasiado para una persona y de por si las comía con tan poco elegancia. Realmente era un asco verla, pero el ver como disfrutaba comerlas, el estomago de Uchiha no pudo evitar gruñir con insistencia.

Así que sin más se acerco a la mesa y se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención. Hinata volteo mientras se terminaba su tercer onigiri, se paso la comida y tomo un poco de su jugo. – ¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunto una vez que su boca quedara enjuagada.

Hinata se extraño que el chico más codiciado por la mujeres estuviera frente a ella. Alzo una ceja ante la penetrante mirada del Uchiha y este sin más se le quedaba viendo, como un loco. Así que para aligerar la tensión y la irritante mirada de ese sujeto, tomo su cuarto onigiri y se lo metió en la boca, más de la mitad ya no existía. – Esto esta delicioso – hablo con la boca abierta sin pena ajena.

El Uchiha estaba hastiado, no solo por el hecho de que la mujer había hablado con la boca abierta mientras comía sino también porque la joven se había dado cuenta de que su intención era pedirle uno. Tal vez su rostro serio se mantenía intacto, pero esos ojos negros y brillosos miraban con intensidad el platillo de Hyuga.

. – ¿Quieres uno? – pregunto después de terminarse su cuarto onigiri. – ¡Ah, lo siento! No creo que quieras, olvídalo.

Hinata se burlaba por dentro, tal parecía que el Uchiha si se había acercado para eso. Y él lo sabía, estaba a punto de ceder, casi florecía por la pregunta, pero Hyuga solo le tomaba el pelo.

. – "Maldita niña" – pensó Sasuke. Pero no se quedaría como un ridículo frente a ella, así que tomo la silla que estaba frente a ella y se sentó con elegancia.

. – Claro, siéntate – murmuro Hinata agarrando su quinto onigiri y lo partía por la mitad dejando que el rellano de atún se esparciera por ambos lados. Tomo la primera mitad y burlescamente se lo llevaba a la boca, lentamente.

. – Te he observado, niña – mintió descaradamente – Dicen que tu porte no va con este tipo de escuela – eso si era verdad, las niñas chismosos siempre rumoreaban por eso. – Y creo que ya lo comprobé.

. – ¡Felicidades! – fingió alegría Hinata mientras terminaba su quinto onigiri. – Pero se puede saber, ¿por qué alguien como "usted" le importaría tanto mi aspecto? – cuestiono mientras jugueteaba con los dedos y tentada en agarra su sexto y último onigiri.

Sasuke vio el último y antojoso onigiri, así que decidió a largar la conversación. De algún modo esa bola de arroz seria suyo, o si no, tendría hambre por el resto de las clases. – Curiosidad – lo dijo como si ella fuera una especie en peligro de extinción.

. – ¿Y, dígame señor, usted que gana con saciar su curiosidad? – pregunto Hinata mientras llevaba su dos brazos y lo posicionaba entre el plato, como un tentativita o quizá una advertencia.

. – Una apuesta – dijo Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo la última acción realizada por Hyuga.

. – ¿Una apuesta? ¿Y de qué trata esa apuesta, si se puede saber? – levanto su mano derecha y fingió llevarla hasta el onigiri pero esta solo rodeo el plato y tomo su jugo. Sonriendo por dentro ante la alteración del Uchiha.

. – Convertirte en una dama digna de la escuela – respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la mesa. – "Esto es estúpido, me estoy peleando por una bola de arroz" – pensó Uchiha al ver que estaba llegando muy lejos, pero su estomago parecía gruñir mas al ver la ultima ración de onigiri y justamente hoy no había desayunado. Era todo o nada. Tenía que provocarla, a que se fuera enojada y dejara el platillo. Agradecía que la cafetería se encontrara sola y solo uno que otro estudiante se sentaba y los ignoraba.

. – ¿Una dama? – alzo la ceja Hinata dejando el jugo a un lado del plato. – Pero soy una dama, ¿Qué no vez? – Sasuke se le tiñeron las mejillas al ver como señalaba su busto, que muy apenas se veía si no fuera por la chaqueta. Pero algo le decía que su blusa no cerraba del todo y por eso la portaba en este día tan caluroso.

. – No me refería a eso. Se perfectamente que eres una mujer. Me refiero a que tus modales como señorita son un asco. ¡Mírate! – la señalo con el dedo índice de arriba hacia abajo. – Una dama no "traga" demasiada comida, te sientas mal, tu uniforme esta arrugado, tus zapatos no están lustros – Hinata hasta miro sus zapatos por las señalado. No estaba tan sucio, pero ya no mostraban su brillo como antes. – Y mira tu cabello, parece trapeador después de cinco años sin uso, tus ademanes al comer son lo peor que he visto en toda mi vida en una señorita y mira esas uñas – Hyuga frunció el ceño y luego vio sus uñas, estaban pintadas de negro pero ya estaban descarapelada. – la uñas de una dama siempre deben estar presentables. Y también esta…

. – ¡Ya entendí, soy un asco! ¡¿Pero a ti eso que más te da?! – grito exaltada Hinata mientras cerraba sus manos en puño, de la nada se sentía mal por tener la uñas de ese modo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta y por un momento creyó haber hablado de más. – Quiero ayudarte – soltó de la nada. Y ese maldijo cinco segundos después de la estupidez que había dicho.

. – ¿Ayudarme? – Hinata aflojo su mano. – ¿Cómo? Planeas comprarme ropa, llevarme a la estética y cosas así – se burlo ella misma por su imaginación.

. – Sí – dijo con arrogancia. Sasuke no le gusto el tono en que lo decía, el tenia dinero y claro que podía cambiarla si se lo proponía. Sonrió presuntuosamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hinata.

. – ¿De verdad? – dijo con perplejidad. – ¿Y de que sirve gastar dinero en mi? ¿Tú que ganarías?

Sasuke lo pensó, era verdad, ¿Qué ganaría él en todo esto? Así que la examino a los ojos por un momento y no se le ocurría nada. –Mi apuesta – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Hinata entre cerró los ojos y luego sonrió con burlesca. – Hecho – dijo con risa y extendió la mano hacia el Uchiha para que se estrecharan.

. – Hecho – dijo Sasuke estrechando su mano con la de ella y se sorprendió por lo suave que eran.

. – Soy Hyuga Hinata – se presento.

. – Uchiha Sasuke. – respondió.

. – Sabes a que me recuerda… – dijo de repente Hinata soltando la mano de Sasuke. –… A esa película la de "She's all that" no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de películas. – el azabache estaba a punto de reprocharle pero se quedo callado al ver como ella se ponía de pie y tomaba el onigiri y rodeaba la mesa hasta posarse detrás del Uchiha y acercar su rostro a un lado de este – Solo no te vayas a enamorar de mi – se burlo mientras le daba un beso en el cachete y de golpe le metía el onigiri a la boca. – Provecho – canturreo.

Hinata se fue de la cafetería al mismo tiempo que sonaba la alarma – avisando el fin del descanso – sin saber que un par de miradas metiches contemplaba esa última acción con recelo.

Sasuke se levanto y saco la mitad de la bola de arroz de su boca. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa por la acción de esa joven, nunca antes había dejado que una mujer se le acercara tanto – a excepción de Sakura – tal vez, esto se torne interesante.

. – Claro que no me voy a enamorar – susurro. Y de solo pensarlo le causaba estremecimiento.

La campanada dio anuncio el fin de las clases. Muchos murmullos de alegría y júbilo resonaban por todos lados, lunes ya había finalizado, pero no para Hinata. Ella – como siempre – tomo rápidamente su mochila y salió corriendo de la escuela, su turno de trabajo empezaba en 20 minutos y era su fuente de ganancias, no podía faltar. Necesitaba el dinero para sustentarse.

Afirmo su mochila y salió corriendo, como si un toro la persiguiera. – ¡Hyuga! – el llamado repentino, la hizo detenerse en el portón de la escuela. Sasuke se acerco rápidamente hacia a ella, hasta posicionarse a lado de ella.

. – Uchiha, no tengo tiempo… – empezó a caminara a paso largos.

. – Pero quiero empezar a hora – interrumpió el azabache mientras la seguía.

. – ¿Con qué?

. – ¿Cómo qué "con qué"? – Alzo la ceja molesto el Uchiha – En convertirte en una dama.

. – ¡Ah! ¡¿No era una broma?! – Hinata detuvo su paso y lo miro con sorpresa.

. – ¿Una broma?

. – ¡Si, querías una bola de arroz por eso te seguí el juego, ¿no es así?! – le dijo Hinata viéndolo con extrañeza, pensaba que estaba en el mismo canal en esa conversación. El consiguió lo que quería y ella ya se había divertido con él.

Sasuke quería estallar. Todo esto se le había salido de las manos, el si pensó que estaban hablando enserio, por eso aposto de verdad con Naruto y con Kiba sobre transformar a Hinata en una bella dama. Y se aposto dinero, una buen cantidad de dinero y si el perdía, no solo su orgullo quedaría por los suelos, sino su dinero también.

. – No, de verdad quiero ayudarte – mintió con descaro pero su encanto hacia que sonara real.

. – Entonces, lo de la apuesta…

. – Si era verdad – completo la frase.

. – Ya veo, ¿Y qué apostaste? – Sasuke se agacho y le susurro al oído.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tanto?! – los ojos de Hinata casi se le salen por la buena suma de dinero que habían apostado. Y se dijo así misma que, los niñitos riquillos malgastan su dinero en tonterías. Pero ella nos es tonta, si él la usaría, entonces, ella también a él.

. – Correcto. Entonces quiero la mitad – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Esperando la respuesta de Sasuke, tal parece, que incluso era tacaño el hombre. Porque lo vio dudar. – ¿Me necesitas o no? – provoco con altanería.

. – Bien – dijo rendido el Uchiha.

. – Hecho

Hinata tendió de nuevo su mano ante el Uchiha y la volvieron a estrechar. – Pero de mi no sale ni un centavo – le dijo más de cerca y sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio que puso el azabache. – Nos vemos Uchiha, se me hace tarde – Hinata retomo de nuevo su marcha con aceleración.

. – ¿Qué? ¿Tarde para qué? – exclamo Sasuke siguiéndola.

. – Para mi trabajo, ¿Qué más? – le dio la espalda Hinata y emprendía su marcha.

. – ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? – articulo con cierta sorpresa, era realmente raro que alguien como Hinata – y a su edad – consiguiera trabajo. Y pensó que a lo mejor trabajaría en un súper o una tienda de modas. – ¡Espera, iré contigo! – acelero su paso para darle alcance.

La escucho reírse y ella la miro por detrás al mismo tiempo que corría. – ¡No creo que te dejan entrar! – se echo a reír de nuevo.

. – ¿Qué? Pues, ¿en dónde trabaja? – murmuro intranquilo Sasuke mientras le daba alcance.

Tal parece que esto, tal vez, se torne difícil de lo que había imaginado. Pero tenía que ganar la apuesta, el nunca pierde ante nadie y esta no sería una excepción.

Fin del capítulo 1

.

.

.

Hola, soy Yeii-chan y pues les traigo otro proyecto que se vino a mi mente. Espero que les guste y saber si vale la pena continuarlo.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 2**

Hinata llego a su trabajo a carcajadas, se encamino al vestidor y saludo a unos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Se fue directamente a su casillero para ponerse su uniforme, el cual, consistía en un pantalón negro formal y una blusa blanca de manga larga acompañado de un incomodo moño de color negro y para terminar, se abrocho el chaleco negro sin parar de reírse.

. – ¿Cuál es la gracia Hinata? – cuestiono una suave voz, bajando por las escaleras.

. – ¿Ah? ¡Hola, Konan! – saludo la joven mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta y seguía mofándose. – Viste la escena de hace cinco minutos…

. – Si, ¿lo conoces? – pregunto intrigada mientras se recargaba en la pared.

. – Si, y le dije que no podía entrar. – se mofo Hinata mientras se apresuraba a subir junto a su compañera.

. – Claro que no podía, solo tú eres la excepción. – Konan se rio y se fueron mofándose del chico por un largo tiempo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke caminaba con un humor de perros y por primera vez en la vida, deseo revertir el pasado y evitar la pena ajena que había paso ayer por la noche. Nunca supo de Hinata hasta el día de ayer, siempre pensó que era una chica reservada, una invisible; sin destaco alguno, pero ayer sí que vio la actitud de la chica. Y no la olvidaría.

. – Hasta que te encontré, maldita. – gruño siniestramente cerca de su oído, ocasionado que la piel de la joven se erizara de pavor.

El rostro de Hinata se torno azul en cuestión de segundos, al mismo tiempo que su piel se tensaba más de lo normal, e hizo todo lo posible para no emitir un grito por tener al demonio a sus espaldas. La joven volteo con cautela y con media sonrisa para calmar la tensión – pero no funciono – la tensión se duplico tanto que los estudiantes se detuvieron a ver tal escena.

. – Lo siento…

. – Escúchame bien, niña fea… – exclamo con veneno en su palabras, ignorando su anticipada disculpa. – Más vale que lo que paso ayer, quede entre nosotros. Ni una palabra a nadie ¿me entendiste? – exclamo con frustración y un poco sonrojado debido a que había recordado la vergüenza que había sentido ayer. Trato de calmarse, al ver como los observaban con interés y sin más que decir se largo con elegancia, dejando a Hinata con la disculpa en la lengua.

. – Escuchaste le dijo fea, ja, ja, ja – Hinata solo se reincorporo, ignorando los ofensivos comentarios y se encamino hacia su salón.

. – "¡Vaya, si solo era una broma!" – pensó mientras recorría la puerta de su salón.

Se sentó en su asiento y no pudo evitar recordar lo enfadando que estaba el Uchiha. Pero él mismo se lo había buscado. Hinata le había dicho que no podía entrar, una vez que vio donde trabaja, pero este hombre insistía – una y otra vez – en que lo dejara pasar. Porque según él era lo suficiente maduro para entrar a esa clase de lugares. Pero por otro lado, Hinata nunca permitiría dejarlo entrar. Él que el viera donde trabajaba ya era demasiado, el ver lo que hacía, era otra cosa. Por eso opto por llamar a seguridad y obligarlo a irse; atrayendo la atención de todos, tanto dentro y por fuera. Pero lo que más le había incomodado, era la burla que le había hecho ayer:

.

". – _¡No, Uchiha no puedo tener un bebe contigo, lo siento mucho!"_ – proclamo con voz alta y fingió lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se perdía por los callejones y al final terminar riéndose.

Obviamente ganándose las entrometidas miradas de la gente, Uchiha solo lo negó repetidamente y la llamo mentirosa para después salir corriendo con elegancia y porte.

.

.

El receso llego y fue una buena hora para que Sasuke pidiera explicaciones sobre el trabajo de Hinata, por lo tanto acordaron verse en la azotea. El primero en llegar fue el azabache, con su humor ya un poco más tranquilo. Se recargo por un momento en el barandal y se le quedo viendo a la cancha de futbol – donde unos estudiantes jugaban hasta sudar – el viento cálido azoto sus negros cabellos y suspiro al escuchar crujir la puerta abriéndose en el acto.

. – Al fin…

Se silencio de repente y frunció el ceño con fastidio al ver que no era la joven que esperaba. – ¿Qué quieres Sakura? – pregunto hastiado de su presencia.

. – ¡Hola Sasu! – saludo la peli rosa ignorando la cuestión del Uchiha. Se acerco con elegancia hacia él y sin permiso, se posición muy cerca de él. – ¿Cómo has estado?

. – Estaba mejor hasta que llegaste – dijo con impudicia sin saber que sus palabras dañaba a la joven.

Sasuke sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Haruno, el hecho de que fueran casi amigos – por Naruto – no le daba el derecho de pegarse como un chicle. La respetaba y sabía lo inteligente que era y no negaba que la mujer era hermosa, pero su carácter, hacia que todo eso se viniera abajo.

. – Que cruel – inflo los cachetes como una niña, lo cual el efecto de ternura que debía provocar, no funciono con el Uchiha. Así que dejo de hacerlo. – Sabes… me entere de algo. – Sasuke la ignoro, pero sus oídos no y Sakura lo sabía. – Dicen… que estas saliendo con Hyuga, ¿es cierto?

. – ¿Qué? – pronuncio y volteo a verla indignadamente.

. – ¿Entonces, no es verdad?

. – ¡Claro que no! – dijo estremeciéndose, casi del asco de solo imaginárselo.

. – ¡Verdad! ¡Esa gente chismosa no sabe lo que dice! – se mofo la peli rosa mientras removía uno de sus cabellos a su oreja izquierda. – ¡Solo un loco saldría con ella, ¿verdad?! – el muchacho no contesto. – ¡Solo basta mirarla y vomitar de repugnancia! Además… yo sé muy bien el tipo de mujeres que buscas… – la voz burlona de Haruno se modifico a una provocativa. Aprovecho la oportunidad y se posiciono en frente de él, con toda la intención de robarle un beso.

. – Basta, Sakura. Sabes que me molesta mucho – le dijo fríamente, deteniéndola y alejándola en el acto.

. – Lo siento… me deje llevar – tosió disimuladamente. – Bueno… te veo después – se fue un poco frustrada, simplemente por el hecho de que Sasuke ni si quiera le contestara. Pero ella sabía lo frio y cruel que a veces podía llegar a ser el Uchiha, pero aun así, lo amaba demasiado. Por eso siempre pelearía por él, con la esperanza de que un día el muchacho recapacite y vea lo hermosa que es y que podría llegar ser, en un futuro cercano.

La puerta crujió de nuevo – anunciando la retirada de Sakura – pero a los cinco segundos de nuevo rechino. Esta vez Sasuke no frunció el ceño, sino que se mantuvo neutral. Hinata caminaba con una leve sonrisa hacia él y quedaron frente a frente. – ¡Vaya, vaya, no sabía que Haruno era tan ofrecida! – dijo honestamente. – Se nota hasta China lo que siente por ti. Eres muy cruel – menciono mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

. – ¿Nos escuchaste? – cuestiono mientras se daba media vuelta y se posicionaba igual a Hinata.

. – Sí, "soy una novia repugnante" – se mofo ella misma, sin importarle.

. – ¿No te molesta? – pregunto curioso por su reacción.

. – ¡Claro que no! – seguía riéndose. – La gente habla porque quiere, me da igual lo que digan – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me querías?

. – Tu trabajo. – comento seriamente. – Según yo, tu tampoco tienes la edad para trabajar en ese lugar de segundas, ¿Qué edad tienes? – se reincorporo y la miro fijamente.

. – ¡Oye, no es un lugar de segundas! ¡Pagan bien! – Hinata defendió su trabajo, realmente si no fuera por ellos, no estaría estudiando en esta escuela tan prestigiosa.

. – ¿Qué edad tienes? – en curvo la ceja ignorando por completo la defensiva de la joven.

. – 16, pero a ti eso no te importa – Hinata se reincorporo y lo apunto con el dedo.

Sasuke protesto de frustración y se dio cuenta de lo que decía Hyuga era verdad. A él no le importaba si tenía un trabajo tan bajo, el solo tenía el deber de transformarla en alguien respetable, pero aun así, se sentía inconforme por el hecho de que Hinata trabajara en un lugar así.

. – ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? La que trabaja allí soy yo, no tú – comento de la nada Hinata.

. – ¡Porque una dama no trabaja en lugares así! – le exclamo un poco furioso.

Hinata agacho la cabeza y lo pensó dos veces. Sabía que tenía razón, pero era el único lugar que podía pagarle la escuela, más aparte el otro. – No es tan malo – murmuro bajito atrayendo la atención del Uchiha.

. – Entonces tu…

. – ¿Qué? ¡No! … Aunque se gana muy bien bailando… –pensó Hinata – Pero yo solo sirvo cervezas y limpio el "table dance" El hombre que me ofreció el trabajo es muy amable y cuida de mi, nunca deja que salga de la barra del pub. Además solo trabajo de lunes a jueves, debido a que no hay mucha gente. Descanso los viernes y los fines de semana trabajo en una tienda de ropa.

. – ¿Tienes dos trabajos? ¿Para qué tantos? – se cuestiono Sasuke, pero Hinata solo se río por la incrédula cara del azabache e ignoro las preguntas.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo desoyó las preguntas, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia, así que trato de enfocarse en su misión. La apuesta le aguardaba. – Bueno, con esas fachas no me sorprende que consiguieras este tipo de trabajo – se burlo descaradamente.

. – ¡Oye, que cruel! – pronuncio agobiada y sin querer inflo los cachetes tal cual como una niña, sonrojándose en el acto.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar hacer una ligera mueca divertida y sin pensarlo llevo su mano derecho a uno de sus cachetes y lo estiro. – Y tú eres muy fea – articulo con burla ganándose una mirada fulmínate por parte de la joven. – Pero no te preocupes… ya veré que hago. – dijo viéndola de arriba a hacia abajo.

. – ¡Ay, si tú! ¡Tengo mucho dinero, ya veré que hago! – arremedo divertidamente. – ¡No te la pondré fácil! – le amenazo jovialmente.

. – Yo nunca pierdo – se acerco hacia ella – cara a cara – advirtiéndole a los ojos.

. – Siempre hay una primera vez.

Fin de capitulo 2

.

.

.

Hola, me dio mucho gusto saber que les gusto esta nueva historia y no se preocupen que aun continuo escribiendo el otro fic, solo que me tardo mucho en escribirlo y tengo que corregir muchas cosas y de hecho este se me ocurrió mientras escribía el otro, que ironía. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, es muy corto lo sé, pero lo escribo cuando a veces me fastidio del otro XD porque no se me ocurre nada o más bien tengo la idea pero no sé como redactarlo. En fin, gracias por darle una oportunidad y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

.

.

COMENTARIOS

 **NN-chan** **:** Hola muchas gracias por leer y saber que te gusto. Claro que le continuare, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y nos leemos a la próxima.

 **Cherrymarce** **:** Hola y bienvenida, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y pues que te digo, desde que vi RTN ame la personalidad de Hinata, verla así me hizo reír y me encanto, por eso a veces trato de combinar ambas actitudes porque me gusta ambas personalidades XD. (Ay, que bipolar XD) Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y continúes leyendo hasta el final.

 **Shiro5580** **:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y esperes con ansias el siguiente.

 **PandoNee-chan** **:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer mis historias. Me dio mucho gusto que te gustara esta historia y tratare de publicar seguidos (perdóname, soy lenta escribiendo) Ojala pudiera hacer un Kage Bushin XD no me vendría mal un par de brazos extras XD. Te veo a la próxima, bye.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola, gracias por leer y saber que te gusto esta historia me emociona tanto (saltando por todos lados XD) Y no te preocupes estoy escribiendo ambas al mismo tiempo solo que la otra me gusta escribir como unas 20 páginas XD.

 **Hina230** **:** Hola y bienvenida, gracias por leer mi historia y decir que tiene potencial (me hizo llorar) y gracias por el anime, la empecen a ver y me da bastante risa, la tipa está loca – está bien bella – cuando trata de matar a alguien XD apenas voy en el capitulo cinco, gracias por recomendármelo, me relajo un poquito cuando la veo, me quita el estrés. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y te agradezco el apoyo. Saludos!

 **Tokeijikake no Orenji** **:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y dejarte más ansiosa XD

 **Hime23:** Hola muchas gracias por leer y saber que te gusto el capitulo, tuve que traducir lo que me dijiste (lo siento, solo hablo inglés y medio español) XD pero si lo comprendí, no te preocupes, gracias por decirme que hiciera espacio, ya lo hice, espero que así ya no te revuelvas. Y espero que continúes leyendo hasta el final, saludos!

 **:** Hola y gracias por leer, me dio mucho gusto que te gustara este nuevo proyecto y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos a la próxima, chao!

Yeii-chan se despide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 3**

El timbre resonó por toda la institución, anunciando el fin de clase. El jubilo y suspiro de los alumnos no se hizo esperar, puesto que, era viernes.

Viernes, ¿Quién no amaba este día? Prácticamente el día en que nos podemos olvidar por completo de la escuela, tarea… trabajo.

Sin duda alguna, el mejor día para Hinata. La joven se estiro por enésima vez en su asiento y dejo salir un largo bostezo. Estaba cansada y solo quería ir a su casa a dormir, ni hambre tenia. El sueño gana por mucho, ya que mañana tenía trabajo en la tienda de ropa de 10:00pm a 4:00pm. Agradecía que por lo menos fuera medio tiempo, sino, no resistiría sábados ni domingos. Ella es una estudiante, por lo tanto, tenía faenas escolares que hacer.

Al ver que como sus compañeras de clases se retiraban chillando de júbilo, yendo a quien sabe dónde. Hinata se puso de pie con pereza y empezó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Su cuerpo sentía demasiada fatiga que hasta sus cinco sentidos empezaron a nublarse, sin saber que era observada con ojos curiosos.

. – Hyuga, Hyuga, ¡Reacciona! – la mencionada se despertó enseguida con su corazón latiente a todo ritmo. Agito un poco su cabeza y despejo sus ojos.

. – ¿Uchiha? – cerro los ojos para enfocar pero no lo logro, así que saco la funda de sus lentes y se los puso. – Si eres tú – articulo en cuanto lo enfoco y volvió a guardar los anteojos.

. – Usas lentes – afirmo al verla guardar la funda.

. – Si, solo para leer. Últimamente me falla vista – dijo mientras se rascaba los ojos con la mano.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y tomo su mano – sin delicadeza – alejándola de sus ojos. – Como no te va a fallar si sigues rascándote con estas manos sucias – regaño con prudencia al mismo tiempo que soltaba su mano y se limpiaba discretamente en el pantalón. – Vámonos.

Hinata se quejo con pereza y pesar. Sus planes de irse a dormir, se había esfumado por completo. Había olvidado que ese día, Sasuke le había programado una cita con una estilista. Al principio estaba emocionada, ya que iba a ser de primera clase, pero después… por alguna razón comenzó a pensar si todo esto era buena idea. Se estaba involucrando con el Uchiha, eso no era bueno, no desde que empezó a sentir miradas asesinas de todas las chicas.

– "Quizás debería dejarlo por las buenas…" – divago sin saber que Sasuke ya le estaba tronado los dedos en la cara.

. – ¡Reacciona moza! – bramo con impaciencia al ver como Hinata volvía a pestañar. – ¿A qué hora te dormiste? – cuestiono sin dejar salir su tono preocupado. No era raro ver alumnos cansados por desvelarse tanto tiempo haciendo estupideces, pero ella era diferente, él sabía que ella no se desvelaba porque quería.

. – Mmm~ creo que a las cuatro de la mañana – respondió mientras se afirmaba la mochila a su espalda. – No podemos ir otro día – pidió con un tono cansado.

. – No – dijo frívolo. – No tardaremos mucho – se excuso para que la joven aceptara. – Realmente ya no tengo deseos de ver ese estropajo en tu cabeza. Te seré sincero…

. – Cuando no lo eres – musito un poco irritada la joven pero fue todo oído al escuchar las críticas constructivas del Uchiha.

. – Ese corte de cabello no te favorece – dijo al ver como lo tenía por ambos lados, sin fleco alguno, dejando la frente descubierta. – Te hace ver gorda – completo sin descaro alguno y con doble intención. Y tal parece que funciono, ya que vio como la Hyuga levantaba la ceja indignada y aprovecho eso para amonestar más. – Y hay que hacer algo con esas cejas… o quizás deba decir "esa ceja"

. – ¡Bien, ya nos vamos! – bramo colérica mientras se iba del salón de clases, dejando a Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfadora.

. – Hmm

.

.

.

Tomaron el metro para ir a la estética que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Unos buenos minutos para que Hinata se desquitara con el Uchiha. Era raro que alguien como él no portara su propio transporte, a veces lo veía irse caminar o tomar un taxi y eso le hizo recodar cierto incidente que había visto en las noticias. – Así que… viajas en metro – se burlo pícaramente a su lado. – ¿No tienes carro? O quizás ¿tenias?

. – Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas – articulo irritado mientras fingía voltear a otro lado.

. – ¡Me acabas de dar la respuesta! ¡Entonces si fuiste tú! – exclamo divertida Hyuga atrayendo la atención de todos los pasajeros. La alegría de Hinata perturbo la elegancia de Sasuke al ver como se convertía en el centro de atención. – ¡Lo leí en los periódicos! ¡Pero omitieron el nombre…!

. – Ya cállate – demando tapándole la boca a la joven con sus manos y evitar ser el centro de atención.

.

.

.

Después de bajar en la estación deseada, Hinata insistía en saber la historia sobre el carro del Uchiha, la verdad tenía suerte de haberle sacado una buena evidencia. – Vamos, dime… ¡Dime! ¿Qué paso? – rogo al mismo tiempo en que se encaminaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad.

. – No – dijo por octava vez. – Déjame dejarte algo en claro Hyuga. – Su voz se torno molesta – En primer lugar no te metas en los asuntos de otros, no somos amigos, solo somos…

. – Socios – completo Hinata después de unos segundos. – Entiendo, lo siento… ¿Por dónde?

Sasuke ya no supo que decir y ni dijo nada. Así que continuaron con su caminata en silencio hasta llegar al lugar donde las esperaba la estilista. Hinata se maravillo con el acogedor y hermoso lugar. El salón de belleza tenía dos pisos y en cuanto entro, sintió la mirada burlona de todas las bellas damas del lugar. Trato de no cohibirse pero en cuanto entro Sasuke sus miradas se dirigieron a él y empezaron a coquetearlo, incluso las que parecían casadas.

. – Hola, Sasuke – Saludo la dueña del lugar, su nombre era Dana Ritter y por lo que vio Hinata, era extranjera. Su corto pelo rubio con mechones cafés y eso ojos azules, lo decía todo. Su físico era como el de una mujer de 30 años y por alguna razón llego a pensar que tal vez tendría más.

. – Hola, madrina – le devolvió el gesto Uchiha con abrazo.

. – "Madrina" – se sorprendió Hyuga. Realmente subestimaba a los Uchiha.

. – Te traje… "esto" – presento Sasuke sin toque alguno.

. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Modales! – la regaño su madrina mientras le daba un ligero golpe en su hombro izquierdo. – Hermosa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto con cariño.

. – Hinata – contesto un poco avergonzada.

. – ¡Lindo nombre! ¡Vamos! Te reserve el mejor lugar – la tomo por los hombros y la empezó a llevar hacia el segundo piso. – Te veo en una hora Sasuke – se despido Dana y se fue junto a Hinata.

. – Claro – Sasuke se fue con todo gusto.

Entrar en un lugar – solo para mujeres – se sentía hostigado. Así que dio una vuelta por las tiendas comerciales y esperar a que pasara la maldita hora. Se adentro primero a la tienda de libros y buscar uno que llamara su atención. Removió unos cuantos libros y casi al final de una hilera, encontró un libro. Su portaba mostraba una hermosa mujer de espalda, donde sus largos cabellos azulinos oscuros eran sacudidos por el viento, su espalda era cubierta por una hermosa yukata de color blanca. Continuo mirando hasta leer el título: "La dama en la laguna"

Giro el libro para leer la contraportada:

" _El tenia problemas, ella la soluciones. Por eso siempre se frecuentaban en laguna, un momento que solo ellos pueden disfrutar"_

Por un momento se asqueo al ver que se trataba de algo romántico, pero algo le insistió que tal vez no era lo que pensaba. Abrió el libro y no había foto del escritor, solo la editorial – _H &H_ _EDITORIAL_ – La conocía, fue una industria muy pequeña pero el padre de Sasuke se adueño de ella – UCHIHA EDITORIAL – era una empresa muy proclamada y su grandeza era reconocida internacionalmente. Aparte de eso, se adueñaban de empresas de comercio. El padre de Uchiha le gustaba eso, adueñarse de casi de todo.

Con solo saber que ese libro no pertenecía a la editorial de su padre, lo compro. Una vez que salió de allí, se dirigió a ver otras cosas, ignorando los coqueteos de las mujeres. Encontró una pequeña plaza y a su suerte una banca vacía. Aun faltaba media hora para que terminara su madrina con Hyuga, así que se dispuso a leer el nuevo libro, pero más que leerlo, fingía. Las risas y miradas molesta de las mujeres simplemente no lo dejaba concentrarse, así que no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho a Hinata. Quizás se había pasado, pero de algún modo, sentía que hizo lo correcto. Se había entrometido en algo personal.

.

.

.

A casi veinte minutos de acabar, Dana se encontraba secando el cabello de Hinata mientras esta bostezaba por decimoquinta vez. – ¿Cansada? – se rio la estilista mientras retiraba el cabello.

. – Como no tienes idea – musito Hinata sonriéndole con amabilidad.

. – La escuela, ¿no? – cuestiono mientras sacaba las tijeras y un peine.

. – Y dos trabajos – completo con fatigues.

. – ¡¿Dos trabajos?! ¡Me sorprendes! – alago mientras le revolvía el cabello. Pero Dana no quería hablar de las faenas de Hinata – no quería agobiarla – pero con otro tema, tal vez. – ¿Y cómo se conocieron Sasuke y tú?

Hinata alzo la ceja por lo emocionada que estaba la madrina del Uchiha. – ¡No me mires así! ¡Es que es la primera vez que Sasuke viene y trae a una chica! ¡Casi llegue a creer que era homosexual! – se mofo Dana junto a Hinata.

. – ¿Y no lo es? – le siguió el juego. Hinata se sorprendió de lo social que era esa mujer, a pesar de ser la madrina de Sasuke, lo juzgaba con diversión y sin malas intenciones.

. – ¡Ay, no! ¡Yo espero que no! ¡Sería un desperdicio! – Hinata no pudo evitar reírse y se tranquilizo al ver como Dana empezaba cortarle el cabello. – Bueno, ya. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

. – Una apuesta – soltó Hinata ganándose la mirada sorprendida de la estilista.

. – ¿Apuesta? – balbuceo confusa Dana.

. – Sí, bueno, tal parece que mi apariencia afecta la vida de los estudiantes de la escuela – menciono un poco incomoda. – Sasuke dijo que mi porte no va con la escuela… creo que lo ofendo en cierta forma, la cual, no llego a entender.

Dana siguió cortando las puntas abiertas del cabello sin perder detalle de la conversación. – ¿Y no te sientes ofendida? – pregunto preocupada.

. – No, la mitad de la apuesta es mía. Así que… realmente nunca me llego a importar lo que piensen de mí. Puedo vivir con eso – sonrió la joven mientras se miraba a través del espejo y observaba de reojo la expresión angustiada de Dana.

. – Pues sabes que… – Dana sonrió con complicidad. – Hagamos que se retracte ese tonto y vea lo hermosa que eres. Y créeme nadie se queja de mis estilos – sonrió Dana mientras empezaba a tomar unos mechones y empezaba cortarlos. – Pienso que este estilo quedara con tu rostro, hará resaltar tus hermosos ojos.

. – ¡¿De verdad lo crees?!

. – ¡Claro! Y qué bueno que lo tienes largo, eso ayudara mucho. Solo tengo que cortar "la mala hierba" – Hinata sonrió con emoción. Era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto, creo que con este trato visitaría seguido la estética.

.

.

Al pasar la hora, Sasuke se dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón de belleza de su madrina al mismo tiempo que checaba la hora – las 5:05pm – si que era tarde pero aun así la gente seguía paseando por las calles del centro, después de todo era viernes. "El tarde" era en sentido figurado.

Llego a la estética y vio que solo quedaban unas tres mujeres en espera mientras que otras cuatro eran atendidas por las estilistas. Se encamino hacia el segundo piso para encontrar a su madrina arreglando sus materiales de trabajo, y en cuanto lo diviso, lo recibió con una sonrisa. – Hola bebe – saludo con cariño.

. – Hola – dijo un tanto molesto por haberle dicho "bebe" – ¿Dónde está?

. – En el baño, esta sacudiéndose el cabello y su uniforme. ¿Por qué tan ansioso? – cuestiono sagazmente.

. – No estoy ansioso, solo ya quiero irme. Tengo hambre – se excuso con elegancia mientras miraba la puerta del baño, esperando a que se abriera.

. – ¡Ah, la llevaras a cenar! ¡Ese es mi niño! – canturreo Dana con emoción que ni le dio tiempo a Sasuke de replicarle, pero calló al sentir que probablemente Hinata también tendría hambre. – ¡Hina-chan! Sasuke ya vino por ti – le llamo.

. – Ya… ya voy – se escucho del otro lado al mismo tiempo que la perilla del puerta giraba y se abría la puerta.

. – ¡Verdad que hice un buen trabajo! – se alago Dana mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

. – S… si – farfullo Sasuke al ver como del baño salía la joven con cierta timidez. Su cabello había cambiado, ante se veía opaco pero ahora brillaba tanto que percibió que su cabello era azulino oscuro, lo tenía cortado por debajo de los hombros, pero aun así se percibía como – _"¿Largo?"_ – pensó al verlo. Pero más que nada el nuevo estilo con un flequillo en su frente le hacía resaltar sus ojos a perlados hasta sus cejas se veían perfectamente delineadas. – Estas… _"linda"_ …. Mejor – articulo llevándose la palabra "lindo" a lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

. – ¿Mejor? – dijo indignada Dana. – ¿Cómo, solo eso? ¡Me ofendes! – fingió lagrimitas. – Eres tan cruel.

. – ¡No! ¡Yo solo…! – se altero Uchiha al ver como su madrina lo fulminaba con la mirada. – Digo que esta mejor a comparación de antes… Buen trabajo, madrina. Eres la mejor – alago para intentar calmarla.

. – Ya lo sé – le respondió con orgullo mientras tomaba un bolsa de papel y se le entregaba a Hinata. – Ten linda, ponte este champú y acondicionador para el cabello. También hay una crema para peinar que te sentara bien, además te puse un poco de maquillaje y cremas para tu rostro, con esto tu cara será más suave y te quitara esas imperfecciones. Ah, también un ungüento que te ayudara a quitarte esa molesta cicatriz.

. – ¿Qué cicatriz? – pregunto intrigado Sasuke y por la cara de Dana supuso que era un tabú.

. – Nada. Los socios no se entrometen en los asuntos de otros, ¿verdad? – le comento Hinata mientras tomaba la bolsa de Dana y la tranquilizaba por haber hablado de más.

. – ¡Vuelve pronto cariño! – Dana se despidió de Hinata, olvidando que Sasuke se encontraba allí. El Uchiha solo frunció el ceño con solo ver como la joven le devolvía el gesto a su madrina y pensó que tanto había hecho para volverse tan cercanas.

Una vez alejados del salón de belleza, Sasuke pudo ver como Hyuga en todo el camino mantenía la cabeza agallada. A penas estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasa, pero un chiflido de un hombre repúgnate le contesto. – Cabrón – musito Uchiha. – No le hagas caso, ven – agarro su brazo y la llevo al primer restaurante que vio y allí comieron sushi.

. – Vaya… eso si que fue vergonzoso. Jamás se me había quedado viendo… de esa manera. – comento Hinata un poco más relajada.

. – Me lo imagino – articulo burlón Sasuke. – Con tu anterior aspecto no dudo que espantabas a cualquiera. – Hinata alzo las cejas y asintió dándole la razón. – Aunque aún falta arreglar ese feo uniforme.

. – ¿Qué tiene mi uniforme? – cuestiono Hinata viéndose desde su falda hasta su chaqueta en busca de una mancha o algo parecido.

. – No es de tu talla, es demasiado grande. Falda larga que llega a tus rodillas, saco que parece de hombre, zapatos de niño. Una dama no usa eso. Una mujer debe tener la talla a su medida, mañana te llevare a que lo arreglen. ¿A qué horas sales de trabajar? – cuestiono mientras toma su ultimo rollo de sushi.

. – A las cuatro… pero no puedo…

. – Bien. Pasare por ti, ¿En dónde trabajas? – volvió a preguntar una vez que finalizaba de comer.

Hinata lo miro un poco molesta pero al estar cansada e irritada, lo dejo por las buenas. – En la tienda departamental #10, segundo piso. – le contesto mientras se ponía de pie, con toda la intención de salir de ese lugar.

. – ¡Oye, no me…! – se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud Hinata y salió tras ella una vez de haber pagado.

Por alguna razón, la joven se encontraba un poco desanimada y un tanto molesta. Quizás por el Uchiha, si, tenía que serlo, solamente se la pasaba dándole órdenes como si fuese su empleada o algo parecido. Con desgano, subió las escaleras de la estación del metro y se recargo en la primera columna que vio – suspirando con fatigues – mientras miraba lo rieles en espera del transporte. Se quedo aguardando con paciencia mientras tocaba uno de sus mechones de su flequillo sin saber que unos hombres la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

. – Disculpe señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Se acerco un muchacho – de unos 20 años – por detrás de ella, espantándola en el acto.

. – ¡¿Eh?! – Hinata lo observo con desconfianza.

. – Perdóname, no quería asustarla. Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si le gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café con nosotros…

. – No me gusta el café – se adelanto Hinata dándole la espalda.

. – ¡Ah! Bueno que le parece…

. – ¡No, gracias! – Le grito Hinata mientras se alejaba de esa granuja.

. – ¡Vamos! ¡Solo será por un…!

. – La señorita dijo "No gracias" – amenazo el Uchiha tomado con "gentileza" el hombro del muchacho insistente.

. – ¡Tsk, no venia sola! – se quejo el chavo mientras se iba del otro lado con su amigo quien se mofaba por su ante escena.

Hinata la vio acercarse al mismo tiempo que el metro llegaba, la jalo por el hombro y la adentro a la cabina, fulminado al chico de antes con una advertencia de que si se subía no le gustaría lo que pasaría. El muchacho lo entendió con solo ver el semblante del Uchiha y se quedo pasmado en su lugar.

. – Uchiha – fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

. – ¡No te vuelvas a ir de esa manera! ¡Que no vez que tu buena apariencia atrae hasta el más idiota! – recrimino Sasuke mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos.

Hinata mordió sus labios por esa recriminación, no quería ilusionarse, pero lo tomo como un alago. Sin decir nada, por temor a su enojo. Tomo asiento a lado de él y como aun faltaba un buen para la estación donde se tenía que bajar, bostezo y cerró los ojos en el acto. Sin darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar hacia los brazo de Morfeo.

El Uchiha se rehusaba a verla, simplemente por el hecho de recordar como ese niñato estúpido la miraba como si fuera la única chica existente y para colmo no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. – "Solo se arreglo el cabello y ya era el centro de atención" – pensó irritado, pero la tensión no arreglaría nada. Mejor busco la manera de retomar la conversación de hace unos momentos pero de la nada sintió un peso en su hombro derecho y se dio cuenta que era la cabeza de Hinata. Realmente se veía cansada, tanto que sus ojeras casi eran visibles a tan corta distancia.

. – "Quizás por eso estaba tan molesta, estaba cansada." – pensó el Uchiha mientras la observaba dormir con tanta placidez. Sintió la mirada de otra persona y se avergonzó al ver como una ancianita le sonreía con ternura. Como si fuera una pareja de enamorados, así que, con un poco te tacto la empezó a alejar de su hombro, pero casi la un susto al ver como la joven se iba hacia el otro – y del otro lado estaba el suelo – sin más remedio la recargo en su hombro e ignoro la risita picarona de la ancianita.

. _–"Ancianita metiche" –_ pensó mientras fingía ver por la ventana. – Mas te vale que no babees – le susurre con fastidio mientras la veía de reojo.

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 3

.

.

.

Hola, me dio gusto que mi historia es bien recibida y realmente espero que no se aburran y lleguen a disfrutar mi historia. Gracias por el apoyo y lo comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo y decir que esto vale la pena. Lamentablemente mis vacaciones están a punto de terminar dentro de una semana y tres días ya entrare a la universidad y no les aseguro que tan seguido pueda publicar esta y la cruel realidad. Solo espero que me tenga paciencia, no los voy dejar descontinuados – se los prometo – si llego a tener tiempo libre la usare para escribir un adelanto.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

.

.

 **PandoNee-chan** **:** Hola, me dio gusto saber que te gusto esta historia, gracias por el apoyo, claro que continuare, escribiendo lo más rápido posible. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, hoy nuestra Hinata estaba muy exhausta aun así ya dimos un paso a su primera transformación. ¿Cómo será el segundo paso? Bueno te dejo con la duda, saludos. Chao.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola. Gracias por leer y me dio gusto saber que te gusto la broma de Hinata, pues eso le paso por sentirse el mandamás, y pues respecto a Sasuke – todo a su tiempo – Con Sakura… seguirá siendo Sakura, pobre. Pero quien saber, ni yo se que va pasar con esa muchacha que no entiende que un NO es un NO. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Nos vemos, OXOX. 3

 **Fran. sanchez:** Hola. Gracias por comentar, si Hinata trabaja en un bar más adelante se revelara el cómo llego a trabajar allí y pues si Sasuke es un mantenido aunque déjame decirte que también le paso algo por ser tan mimado – de seguro ya lo sospechas – Sobre el aspecto pues aquí lo describí mejor, antes no tenía flequillo por lo tanto se lo recogía por detrás y eso hacía que se viera como un poco desordenada. Además los estudiantes, ya sabes como son, dicen lo que piensan solo para sentirse superiores pero Hinata no se deja, por eso se convertirá en una hermosa mujer para callarle la boca. Yeii! Ya quiero llegar a ese capítulo *u* jajaja. Nos leemos después. Cuídate.

 **Shiro5580** **:** Hola gracias por leer y si nuestra Hinata solo atiende el bar y Sasuke es un mandón. Jajaja, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo hasta el final.

 **NN-chan** **:** Jaja de verdad sientes eso. Pues tal vez un poco. Pero yo digo que Sasuke es como un patrón regañón que no acepta un NO como respuesta y por eso reacciona así. Y Hinata es madura pero a su manera, solo deja llevar por tal de no causar problemas. Pero es divertido, jaja, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y esperes con ansias el siguiente. ¡Saludos!

 **Hime23:** ¡Hola! Me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusto el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el apoyo, por ahora ya dieron el primer paso a su transformación y las lecciones de Sasuke seguirán siendo severas. ¡No te lo pierdas! Saludos. Cuídate. Bye :D

AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORAS Y DEJAN COMENTARIOS O LE DEN CLIC EN FAVORITOS/SEGUIDORES. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Yeii-chan se despide.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

La tienda departamental #10 era un lugar muy concurrido, puesto que su locación era el núcleo donde jóvenes y adultos se reunían para salir. El blanco edificio contenía tres pisos; donde los dos primeros contribuían a la venta y el tercero se dedicaba a la administración. Al ser sábado, el lugar estaba atestado de gente en cada aparador. Había niños en la zona infantil, jóvenes adolescentes en la estación de música y libros, mujeres en el área de ropa y lencería, hombres adultos en la zona de reloj de mano y accesorios de oficina.

. – Hinata ayúdame con esto – pronuncio un joven de ojos azules, con su cabello rubio largo y recogido en una coleta con un mecho largo ocultándole su ojo izquierdo. Vestía un pantalón formal de color negro y una camisa blanca y un saco negro. El recién llegado llegaba con dos cajas de cartón, la cual portaba la marca: Watch Bakuton.

. – Claro – Hinata dejo de escribir el inventario y se guardo el lápiz en la coleta de su cabello. – ¿Qué me traes Deidara? – pregunto curiosa mientras se fajaba y se acomodaba la camisa blanca, quien hacia juego con su falta negra que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, acompañado con uno tacones bajos.

. – Mi nueva…. ¿Hinata? – Deidara dejo las cajas en la vitrina y una vez que su vista quedo libre, sus ojos no creían lo que veía. – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? ¡WoW! – farfullo el joven al ver lo bien que se veía Hinata con su nuevo estilo de cabello, realmente se notaba muy diferente. – ¡Vaya, luces fantástica! – grito el rubio atrayendo la atención de los clientes y de algunos trabajadores.

. – ¡Shhh! ¡Cállate Deidara! – exclamo avergonzada Hinata mientras se tapa con los papeles del inventario. – ¿Quieres que me despidan? – cuestiono alterada mientras observaba por todos lados, esperando que su gerente no los haya oído.

. – Lo siento – murmuro el rubio mientras se recargaba en la vitrina y observaba su nuevo look. – Pero es que te queda bien ese cambio, ¿Qué paso? ¿Un hombre? – indujo pícaramente.

. – ¡Ja! ¡Un hombre! ¡Muy gracioso! – se rio Hinata mientras tomaba la primera caja y la abría con un cúter. – ¡Wow, colección nueva! – cambio el tema al ver lo nuevos reloj que el mismo Deidara había diseñado. – Están hermosos…

. – Ya lo sé. – se idolatro así mismo. – Más vale que se vendan todos – señalo mientras le entregaba un papeleo con diseños de la estantería y cómo quería que se promocionara.

. – ¡Claro! ¿Por qué crees que trabajo aquí? – canturreo la joven tomando los papeles y ver con que empezar. Hinata le gustaba diseñar espacio en interiores y realmente era hábil puesto que la última vez que diseño su área de trabajo las ventanas volaron por los cielos.

. – Cierto… pero que desperdicio que no te asciendan. – murmuro mientras miraba de reojo para que nos los escuchara. – ¿Sigue siendo gerente? – cuestiono cerca de su oído.

Hinata tomo su lápiz de su coleta y asintió al mismo tiempo. – ¿Tu qué crees? Es uno de los hijos del dueño. – musito suavemente mientras firmaba el paquete recibido. – Además un ascenso estaría genial, pero requiere tiempo completo y muy apenas puedo con medio tiempo.

. – ¡Cierto! ¡Ya estás en la escuela! ¡Felicidades! – comento con entusiasmo mientras ayudaba a Hinata a sacar los nuevos relojes de mano. – Pero aun así es raro…

. – ¿Qué cosa? – cuestiono curiosa Hinata mientras iba a notando los nuevos estilos y precios de los relojes.

. – No, nada. Olvídalo – comento al ver como se acercaba de quien hablaba.

Aoi Rukosho de 35 años, era el gerente general del edificio. Su deber era mantener todo funcional y ver que no hubiera ninguna contingencia. Era el sueño de muchas empleadas por su aspecto masculino, cabello verde oscuro y ojos de color morado, además de vestir un traje de color negro y camisa del mismo color que su cabello.

. – Joven Deidara no lo esperábamos hasta mañana – anuncio su llegada Aoi mientras se posicionaba a lado de Hinata. – Veo que ha traído buena mercancía, le aseguro que haremos que se venda en menos de un día – comento vanidosamente mientras posicionaba su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Hyuga.

Hinata se altero por un momento debido a su cercanía y alzo una ceja sin que lo viera pero mantuvo su sonrisa para descartar malos entendidos.

. – Ya veo que sí. – dijo el rubio mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos. – Mi chica sabe lo que hace, ¿no es así? – comento orgulloso hacia Hinata y ella solo asintió mientras pretendía tomar una de las cajas vacías y bajarlas de la vitrina, pero solo era un movimiento sagaz para zafarse del agarre de su gerente.

Aoi contrajo la ceja por un momento, la altanería del rubio le desagradaba por completo. Verlos hablar con tanta confianza le producía una cólera inexplicable. El llevaba más tiempo en conocer a Hinata y sus conversaciones solo se resumían en: "Si, joven."

. – Hinata ya puedes irte – comento Aoi con la esperanza de que Deidara también se fuera. – Tu remplazo no tarda en llegar.

Miro a la muchacha con su nuevo aspecto, realmente lucia bonita. Para él, era como ver como un retoño en crecimiento. Cuando llego pidiendo trabajo a tan corta edad, algo en ella llamo su atención. Verla ahora, reafirmaba el haberla contratado.

. – Con permiso.

Dicho esto, se retiro hacia otras áreas de ventas. – Tarado – musito agriamente Deidara mientras veía como se retiraba Aoi. – ¿Viste? – señalo con obviedad. – Ese tipo me cae mal.

Hinata solo rodeo los ojos ante el infantilismo del rubio. Recogió el inventario y se las entrego a la siguiente señora que la cubriría. Posteriormente la joven muchacha se retiro junto con Deidara. Una vez que ambos tomaban diferentes rumbos, el rubio se despidió de ella y le advirtió que mantuviera los ojos abiertos sobre su gerente. A pesar de que había rumores de los encantos de Aoi, aun así mantenía su respeto por él, por haberla contratado.

Una vez llegando a su casillero de color azul, tomo su ropa – una blusa de tirantes de color lila acompañado de una camisa gris y un pantalón blanco – se dirigió hacia los vestidores, remplazando sus tacones medios por unos Vans negros. Terminando guardo su ropa de trabajo en el casillero y tomo su mochila, junto con una bolsa de cartón de color celeste.

Hecho una ojeada hacia la bolsa y observo su uniforme acomodado. Se quedo pensativa por un momento sobre los arreglos que le harían y por un momento dudo de nuevo. Esto no era tan placentero como ella lo imaginaba. Claro que le gustaba su nuevo estilo de cabello pero a cambio pasó de ser invisible a visible, y eso era lo que ella no quería. Chuleos y elogios la avergonzaban demasiado.

Al instante, el timbre de su celular la saco de su ensoñación y se dispuso a retirarse al mismo tiempo que contestaba la llamada. – " _¿Ya saliste?" –_ se escucho la voz.

. – ¿Quién es? – Bromeo Hinata mientras abandonaba el tercer piso y bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas.

. – _No estoy de humor –_ recito tedioso el Uchiha. – _Espera ya te vi…_

Corto la llamada al mismo tiempo que Hinata miraba por su alrededor para tratar de localizarlo y fue muy fácil hallarlo, un motón de chicas suspiraban cuando pasaba de largo el muchacho. Aunque no las culpaba, Hinata sabía muy bien lo guapo que era pero no era para tanto, como babear o suspirar. Observo la vestimenta de Sasuke y era la primera vez que lo veía sin el uniforme, calzaba tenis de color negro con rayas blancas, unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga de color azul marino. Y su cabello azabache, rebelde como siempre.

Sasuke camino a paso lento cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras y de igual modo se le quedaba viendo. Y al primer vistazo odio la grande camisa de color gris que portaba la Hyuga, obviamente eso no era de su talla. – Al menos la melena de su cabeza ya se ve bien – murmuro para sí mismo y sin detenerse a saludarla y pasar de largo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras eléctricas para bajar al primer piso e irse de la tienda.

. – Hola… _idiota_ – Dijo un poco molesta por su maldita actitud arrogante. Dejo la mala ira y después sonrió como si nada. – ¡Qué lindo trasero Uchiha! – dijo a media voz para que el solo la escuchara y se carcajeo más al ver como las señoras que se encontraban a su alrededor y algunas empleadas empezaron a reírse mientras verificaban si era cierto.

Sasuke se limito a ocultar su rostro molesto y se tapo el flequillo mientras baja rápidamente, ignorando las miradas perversas de las señoras.

. – Tú te lo buscaste – murmuro Hinata dentro del taxi que había tomado junto con el Uchiha y la llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

El silencio sepulcral inquietaba un poquito a la joven, pero aun si, si el Uchiha esperaba una disculpa… creo que seguiría esperando. Su actitud de alguna forma llegaba a herir a Hinata, ella era una persona y el la trataba como si no fuera nada.

Y eso dolía.

. – Deténgase – ordeno Hinata con amabilidad y el chofer obedeció.

. – ¡¿Qu…é?! – farfullo desconcertado Uchiha al ver como la joven salía rápidamente del auto y comenzaba a caminar del lado contrario. – Demonios – murmuro mientras le pagaba la tarifa al chofer y salía en busca de Hinata.

. – ¡Hyuga! ¡Espera! – la llamo y frunció el ceño al ver como aceleraba su paso. Sasuke troto para alcanzarla y se interpuso en su camino. – ¡Escucha…!

. – ¡No! – Chillo Hinata y sin querer le dio una cachetada al Uchiha, se sintió mal al principio pero se mantuvo firme. – Ahora escúchame escuincle… ¿Quién diablo te crees que eres? – dijo casi riéndose mientras observaba el pálido y perplejo rostro del azabache. – Te guste o no, soy una persona y tengo sentimientos. – declaro con un nudo en la garganta. – Llevo tolerándote tus evasivas. Hicimos un trato, lo sé. Pero en ninguno momento acordamos que serias un maldito estúpido con tendencia de gay y tratarme como si fuera un pedazo de basura. No eres superior, ni el amo de nada. O me tratas como me merezco o pierdas tu queridísima apuesta que en lo mas mínimo me afecta a mí.

En el momento en que termino solo se escucha la respiración agitada de Hinata, se cruzo de brazos mientras observaba a su alrededor– Se encontraba rodeados de grandes residencia y solo grande murallas de concreto los rodeaba – Y gracias a ellos no había espectadores. Se negó a mirar al Uchiha porque de seguro le iba a reclamar algo. No era de lo que se daban por vencidos en una pelea.

. – Sera… mejor que me vaya… – farfullo mientras pasaba de lado del Uchiha y lo miro de reojo y observo cómo no le quitaba la mirada de encima. – Adiós Sasuke. – pronuncio mientras le daba una media sonrisa.

Hinata paso a su lado mientras se sobaba el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, luego volteo de nuevo y vio como el muchacho seguía dándole la espalda. Se entristeció y mordió sus labios pero continúo a pie en busca de un taxi o un camión.

Una vez doblando la esquina de la calle, el Uchiha volteo pero aun así no pudo decir nada. De pronto – en toda su vida – se sintió hastió de sí mismo. Las palabras de la joven llegaron de golpe y una vez más se pregunto qué demonios lograría con el cambio de la joven.

¿La apuesta?

¿Realmente la apuesta valía tanto para él?

Inquieto ante sus pensamientos se dirigió a su casa y le diría a su madre que se cancelo la confección del nuevo traje. Todo se había anulado.

Mientras por otro lado, Hinata bajo por el desnivelado camino hasta ver la carretera. Observo los carros ir y venir por sus direcciones correspondientes y se alegro ver taxis y camiones pasar en la zona residencial.

Al llegar al final del desnivel no contemplo tropezarse con una viga de metal de un poster de luz, se mantuvo firme pero tampoco vio venir el encuentro con otra persona. Hinata dejo caer la bolsa donde yacía su uniforme y por impulso el muchacho pelirrojo tomo de la cintura de la joven y evito que se diera de encuentro con el pavimento, pero al mismo tiempo, accidentalmente el pelirrojo pateo la bolsa que se le había caído y al final ambos solo vieron como pasaban el camión y se lo llevaba de paso.

. – Rayos – dijeron al mismo tiempo y al primera en reírse fue Hinata, seguido por el muchacho.

. – Lo siento – dijo mientras la ayudaba a erguirse. – ¿Qué tenía adentro?

. – Mi asqueroso uniforme. Lo iba a llevar a arreglar pero creo que mejor le hago un funeral – señalo risueña mientras observaba con detenimiento a su nuevo conocido. Era un joven entre 16 y 18 años, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos de color aguamarina, vestía bermudas de color café siena y una blusa de color blanca. En su cuello reposaba un dije metálico en forma de reloj de arena y en su frente izquierda tenía un tatuaje. – Soy Hinata, me gusta tu tatuaje.

El joven se mantuvo serio y por un instante en la comisura de sus labios se formo una mueca. – Gaara. – dijo extendiendo su mano quien fue bien recibida por Hinata. – Te pagaré…

. – No déjalo. – Interrumpió Hinata con una sonrisa. – Iré a que me confeccione otro, nos vemos y gracias por evitar que cayera.

. – Aguarda… – llamo de repente y por un momento dudo. Pero de alguna manera se sentía responsable. – Mi hermana es modista… quizás pueda ayudarte…

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por esperar. Me di cuenta que en el segundo capítulo conteste a un review pero no apareció el nombre era para Fran Sanchez, lo siento mucho. No sé porque se quito. De todas manera, ¿Qué tal? Ya salió Gaara. XD ¿Y ahora que pasara?

.

.

COMENTARIOS

 **Tsukin-chin:** Hola, gracias por comentar y me alegra saber que te va gustando la historia. La madrina de Sasuke es un encanto, será una buena aliada para Hinata. Y todo a su tiempo, por ahora te quedas con las ganas de saber. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y espero verte leerte pronto.

 **Yeli Uchiha:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar y decir que soy buena escritora, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo hasta el final.

 **NN-chan:** Hola, gracias por comentar y decir que tu gusto el capitulo anterior. Lamento la demora y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Hime23:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar, lamento mucho la demora pero te traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y continúes leyendo. Chao.

 **Cherrymarce:** ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Gracias por esperar y lamento la demora. ¿Qué te pareció? Lamento que no fue como le predijiste tuve que mover algo para hacerlo más interesante. Pero esto no se queda así, Gaara ya salió :3 eso puede que te diga algo. Besos.

 **Jenni.4364:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar y me da gusto saber que te da curiosidad mi historia pero todo un paso a la vez, por lo pronto de dejo esté capitulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos.

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola, ¿Cómo los dejo picados, verdad? Jajaja por el momento me limite al cambio de Hinata para el siguiente capítulo y sobre tus sospechas espero que sea lo mismo que yo pienso XD. Pero me gusta que haga conjeturas. Espero leerte pronto y el review del capítulo dos era para ti, no sé por qué no apareció tu nombre. De todos modos gracias por esperar. Nos vemos pronto.

 **Knicky Ouji** **:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar, pues si la historia es sobre ellos dos. La transformación esta yendo poco a poco. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos.

 **Shiro5580:** Hola, yo también quiero ir a esa peluquería porque mi cabello chino parece un estropajo XD Nuestro Sasuke es un sumiso ya veremos cómo estará en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Xiomey Uchiha Hyuga:** Hola, me alegra saber que te agrado mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Nos leemos después, cuídate.

 **Verolopez Sui:** Hola, gracias por comentar y saber que se está gustando como se va desarrollando la historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y leerte pronto. Nos vemos.

 **Gilda:** Hola. Gracias por comentar y decir que mi historia es bella. Te dejo este capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Chao.

 **Mitsukihyugauchiha:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Lamento la demora y espero leerte pronto.

.

.

Hola apartir de ahora, Yeii-chan cambiara a ser KatarlizRose espero que no haya confusiones. Sigo siendo yo.

En caso de que no actualice a tiempo:

"FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y LES DESEO UN PROSPERO AÑO"

KatarlizRose se despide

Yeii-chan se despide.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

. – Hinata, quédate quieta por favor. – Ordeno la rubia por quinta vez. Era una muchacha de 20 años y su cabello estaba recogido en cuatro coletas mientras su flequillo cubría ambos lados de su cara. Vestía un vestido corto en forma de kimono con unas mayas negras y sandalias negras, donde claramente anuncio que ella misma lo había diseñado.

. – L… Lo siento Temari. – Pronuncio con pena al ser regañada. Pero Hinata temía que el alfiler llegara a clavarse en su piel o peor que la atravesara al momento que Temari bastilleaba la camisa de color blanca.

Hinata se entumeció al recibir una mirada de irritación por parte de la rubia. – Solo quédate quieta, ya casi termino. – suavizo su ordeno al momento de tomar su ultimo alfiler y la colocaba en los bordes de la camisa. – Listo.

. – ¿Enserio? – cuestiono Hinata y una vez confirmado dejo soltar un suspiro de júbilo. Quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo y con los brazos extendidos era duro.

. – Ya puedes quitártelo, no tardare en ajustarlo todo. – Le dijo mientras se reincorporaba del sillón y la ayudaba a quitarse la camisa. – Sigo sin creer que esto sea real – comento descaradamente mientras tocaba uno de los voluminosos pechos de Hinata con su dedo índice.

. – ¡Oye! – Grito la joven avergonzada mientras refugiaba sus pechos entre sus brazos.

. – Bueno, no es la gran cosa. ¿Te pesan mucho? – sonrió la rubia mientras inflaba a propósito el pecho, en señal de estar orgullosa de sus atributos. Hinata se sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo la envidio, su cara lo decía todo: ¡Sus pechos eran un dolor de espalda!

Temari se carcajeo de Hinata, diciendo que se veía adorable cuando se avergonzaba. Hinata se puso su camisa de color gris y por alguna razón la simpatía de la rubia la contagiaba tanto que ella mismo dejo soltar una mini sonrisa.

. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – articulo la rubia al mismo tiempo que colocaba el nuevo embaste en el maniquí de costura. Hinata volteo con extrañeza y solo asintió con un ademan de la cabeza. Temari saco su gran estuche de color blanco con tres lunas en la parte frontal, al abrirlo tenía varios artículos de moda: Cintas de medir, hilos de diferentes grosor, listones, agujas y otro material que ayudaban a la construcción de un nuevo traje. – Espero no ofenderte, pero soy modista y tengo que decirlo... – Hinata la miro confusa, pero más o menos sabía lo que diría. – Eres muy hermosa, ¿Por qué te viste de esa manera?

La joven Hyuga se sorprendió por la primera oración, lo segundo ya lo esperaba, pero el que alguien le digiera que era hermosa… era… tan increíble. Se sonrojo – no como un farol – pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue color rosa.

La rubia se aguanto una carcajada al ver la inocencia de la joven, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la joven era inconsciente de su propia belleza. – Dime, ¿Trabajas? – cuestiono de nuevo. La joven asintió de nuevo y Temari inicio su faena. – Eso explica todo. – murmuro.

Hinata se le quedo viendo al ver como la rubia se concentraba en su trabajo y se maravillo como lo hacía con rapidez pero con la delicadeza que se merece un nuevo traje. Mientras Temari se concentraba en su labor y sin preguntar nada más, la joven Hyuga pudo verla con más detenimiento. – "Temari es muy bella" – pensó mientras sonreía. Admiraba su estilo tradicional pero a la vez tan moderno. Y él solo recordar como la rubia le había dado un cumplido no pudo evitar compararse con ella – hablando de belleza – Temari era la más indicada para ese adjetivo.

. – T…Temari… – farfullo con cierta vergüenza al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

. – ¿Sí?

. – ¿D…de verdad, m… me veo fea con este atuendo? – cuestiono mientras levantaba la cabeza poco a poco, la observo y la rubia solo le sonrió con ternura.

. – Pues… sí…

Hinata agacho la cabeza y se sintió un poco triste ante la afirmación. Jamás le había importado como se veía o como se vestía pero cuando Sasuke se acerco y se la había afirmado con crueldad, tan solo decidió ignorarlo.

. – Hinata… – Llamo Temari mientras dejaba la aguja y se sentaba a lado de ella. – Tú preguntaste que si con ese atuendo te veías fea y yo dije que sí; Y no lo digo por ti, sino como ese atuendo oculta tu verdadera belleza, ¿Me has entendido? – Hinata la miro con ilusión y eso la hizo sonreír.

. – ¿Tu que me recomendarías? – cuestiono Hinata con cierta esperanza.

Lo que paso después en las últimas tres horas, Hinata llego a arrepentirse por su pregunta. Al soltar la pregunta, los ojos de Temari se iluminaron con cierto fulgor que asusto a la joven, en menos de una hora la rubia termino su nuevo uniforme para después dedicarse a recomendarle el tipo de vestuario que le quedaba a su cuerpo y los diferentes tipos de colores para combinar y no combinar.

Al final la cabeza de Hinata dio vueltas por tanta información femenina, pero por otro lado sentía que rellenaba un hueco que llevaba vacio. Nunca había experimentado esta emoción innombrable, era como sí…

. – Visítame la siguiente semana, por favor, estoy segura que tengo ropa que puede quedarte. – vocifero emocionada Temari en el contorno de la puerta a la de su hermano Gaara.

. – ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es demasiado! – se negaba Hinata pero la insistencia de la rubia la llevo a dejar su número de celular y obtener a cambio un nuevo contacto – un verdadero contacto – donde no era compañeros de trabajo sino de una verdadera amistad.

. – ¡Cuídate mucho Hina-chan! – se despidió la mujer mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro.

Al salir de la casa de los Sabaku no, Gaara se ofreció para acompañarla hasta la parada del camión. Hinata se le agradeció ya que vio lo tarde que era. – Muchas gracias, tienes una hermana muy linda – comentó con felicidad.

Gaara asintió agradecido.

. – Gaara, te sonora muy raro… pero…

Hinata se detuvo y con sus manos apretó la agarradera de la bolsa de cartón – donde yacía su nuevo uniforme – Apretó los labios pero después se arrepintió y le pido al pelirrojo que lo olvidara.

Gaara no dijo nada, no insistió y la acompaño hasta que la vio subirse al camión que la llevaría a su casa. Observo como a través de la ventanilla le dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento y se despidió con la mano.

Una vez en su casa, Hinata llego directamente al comedor y se sentó en la silla de madera. Dejo la mochila y la bolsa en la mesa. Al instante, se llevo ambas manos para cubrir su rostro sonrojado. – "Soy una tonta" – pensó mientras sentía sus orejas calientes. – "¿Cómo diablos le iba a preguntar eso?" – se quejaba mentalmente.

Se paro y la silla chillo ante la fuerte fricción que hizo en alejarse, camino hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso para servirse un poco de agua, al llenarlo pudo mirar su reflejo y se quedo inmersa por un tiempo. Cuestionado, pensando, reflexionado, una y otra vez.

El cambio.

El cambio siempre es bueno.

Pero ¿qué conllevara el cambio?

Realizar un cambio es realmente difícil y Hinata lo sabía, por eso dudaba. – ¿Qué debería hacer… mamá?

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata realizo su trabajo sin interrupciones. Al terminar su turno, se fue pero por alguna razón no quiso ir a su casa por lo tanto opto por ir a dar un paseo por todo el centro, apreciando los centros departamentales. Observo la ropa e intento llegar a formular un gusto como Temari le había sugerido, pero quizás como aun seguía en estado de negación no logro su cometido.

Termino sentándose en el parque donde disimuladamente observaba a las personas pasar, observo su ropa tanto en mujeres como en hombres, actuando tan natural. Su ropa no era tan diferente a la que ellos usaban, por eso se cuestionaba que la hacía a ella tan diferente. Tanto para que el mismo Uchiha se lo dijera sin una pisca de broma.

. – ¿Hyuga?

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa, había mantenido una postura donde su codo se sostenía de su pierna derecha mientras su mano derecha soportaba el peso de su cabeza. Ante el llamado se fue irguiendo poco a poco hasta ver al mismísimo Uchiha a su lado izquierdo. Su porte, elegante como siempre, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que ya no tenía esos pantalanes tan ajustados que siempre poseía sino que ahora estaba un poco mas sueltos, una blanca camisa de manga larga acompañado por una sudadera negra sin mangas.

. – Sas… Uchiha – se corrigió mientras se pasaba un poco de saliva. – H…hola – vocifero débilmente, estaba nerviosa. Como no estarlo, ella le había dado una bofetada. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto para no sumergirse en el eterno silencio.

. – Vine a caminar – contesto. – ¿Y tú? ¿Ya saliste de trabajar?

. – Emm, sí, hace una hora. También vine a caminar – le informo mientras se sentaba correctamente y dirigía su mirada hacia otro punto.

La tensión se acumulo en ambos, no sabían cómo mirarse. Hinata tenía tantas ganas de decirle "lo siento" por lo de la otra vez, pero su orgullo no se dejaba doblegar, lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, solo que él nunca se disculpaba y jamás lo había hecho.

Pero alguien tenía que ceder.

. – Sabes… ayer conocí a alguien – comenzó a contar sin saber si Sasuke le prestaba atención, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de contárselo. Sasuke se acerco para escuchar y sin darse cuenta se posiciono delante de ella. – Dijo que yo era hermosa…– Sasuke alzo la ceja sin querer y agradeció que Hinata estuviera viendo al piso. –… y menciono que esa belleza era oculta por mi fea vestimenta, es cierto, ¿no es así?

Sasuke se sorprendió al momento que ella la miraba con pena. Hinata dejo soltar una falsa risa. – Crees… – se sintió muy avergonzada de nuevo. Pero la necesidad de saber, la carcomía desde adentro y desde ayer. Lo que no pudo preguntarle a Gaara, podía preguntárselo al Uchiha, al ser tan directo el no le diría mentiras de consolación. – ¿Crees que soy hermosa? – pregunto directamente, viéndolo a los ojos.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta, los ojos brillantes de Hinata decían… no, más bien le suplicaban que la respuesta fuera más que sincera. Y así, sin una pisca de burla le ofreció su mano derecha para que se pusiera de pie, en la cual fue correspondido mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Hinata dejo su mochila en la banca y se sorprendió y a la vez se sintió nervioso por la mirada inquisitoria que le daba Sasuke, empezó desde sus pies y lentamente recorrió sus largas piernas, llego a su cintura y luego recorrió la camisa de cuadros – que más o menos se contorneaban a su cintura – después la vista viajo más rápido para omitir la zona del pecho, no quería que lo considerará un pervertido y recibir otra cachetada. Por lo tanto, siguió con su níveo cuello, luego la barbilla, los rosados labios, su fina nariz y se quedo estático en sus hermosos ojos, que sin duda alguna – era lo que más le gustaba – aparte de su cabello.

. – ¿Y bien? – cuestiono de nuevo Hinata, la mirada analítica de Sasuke había terminado. – Vamos… no me voy a enojar.

Sasuke soltó una mueca divertida ante la desesperación y no se dio cuenta que su mano seguía encarcelando la mano de la Hyuga. – ¿Lo prometes? – cuestiono burlón el Uchiha ganándose una risita nerviosa de Hinata al mismo tiempo que le asentía.

. – Si, lo siento. – soltó de la nada Hinata mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

. – Si, yo también. – pronuncio Sasuke sorprendiéndose de sí mismo y de Hinata. Después, el Uchiha se aclaro la garganta. – Bien, seré sincero…

Hinata asintió y se preparo para lo peor, pero ella lo pido así que se aguantaría.

. – No, no lo eres…

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, ya se lo esperaba por lo tanto se mantuvo firme al ver como Sasuke apretó su mano en señal de no haber terminado.

. –… no con esa ropa. Fuera de eso, supongo… no… – se aclaro la garganta. –… Creó que eres muy hermosa.

Hinata se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta y rompiendo el contacto con Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en la banca, tomo su mochila y la estuvo estrujando por la emoción que sentía. – Sabes… había olvidado este sentimiento… – articulo Hinata con cierta nostalgia, y observo como Sasuke tomaba asiento a su lado, prestándole atención. – Esa emoción de que alguien te diga que de alguna manera puedes ser especial y sentirte hermosa…

. – ¿Tu mamá no te lo dice seguido? – bromee el Uchiha pero después se dio cuenta que hablo de más. – Yo… no sabía. Lo siento.

. – Está bien. No lo sabías. – Le sonrió Hinata. – Me gustaría mucho que siguieras ayudándome… ya sabes en mi cambio. Por eso… te molestaría… si te pidiera que fuéramos amigos.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke en sorprenderse, sintió su corazón oprimirse – ¿Por emoción? – No lo sabía. Hasta ahora sus verdaderos amigos era Naruto y Kiba y en cierta parte su hermano, Itachi. Pero era la primera vez que una chica no le pedía que fueran novios o tener una cita, tan solo ella pedía una amistad.

. – Suena bien – respondió y la alegre sonrisa de Hinata lo lleno de vida.

. – Que hambre tengo, ¿ya comiste? – Hinata tomo su mochila y se la amarro al hombro.

. – No, ¿invitas? – dijo jugando.

. – Claro, yo si gano mi propio dinero.

Y como recién y buenos amigos que eran, comenzaron a discutir. Hinata lo invito a comer, presumiéndole las ventajas de tener su propio dinero. Tanto que el Uchiha llego a pensar en buscar un trabajo. Al final, para bienestar de ambos se la pasaron bien. Para Hinata, su segundo amigo y para Sasuke su primera amiga quien no buscaba nada más que amistad. Pero ante la inocencia de Hinata, Sasuke temió por su nueva amistad – no por él – sino por Hinata. Por muy arcaico que sonara, la inquietud de Sasuke era que un día Hinata llegara a enamorarse de él, ya que una vez él lo vio y la prueba viviente era Haruno Sakura. La diferencia fue que Sakura se autoproclamo su amiga debido a Naruto; Hinata se lo pregunto y el acepto.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 5

.

.

Hola, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora, he estado ocupada y pues aun sigo editando el capítulo de la cruel realidad, espero terminarlo para la siguiente semana. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y darle favoritos y seguidores. Eso me da mucho ánimo. Y pues nos vemos a la siguiente.

COMENTARIOS

 **SweHiro:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra saber que la aparición de Deidara te haya gustado y lo mismo con Gaara, solo el tiempo dirá que pasaran con ellos. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **CherryMarce:** Hola, gracias por leer el capitulo anterior. Si Sasuke no fue tras ella, que mal, pero él no es quien va detrás de las personas – que tarado – Pero bueno, es nuestro Sasu, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y ya que ahora Sasuke y Hinata han dado su primer pasó hacia la amistad. Yeiii! Espero leerte pronto y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

 **Gilda:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegraste el día con tu PD, gracias por el cumplido. La verdad no sé si soy buena escritora, solo escribo lo que me gusta y con el corazón y me alegra saber ser considerada como buena escritora. Mil gracias! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **Nashita Hime:** Hola y bienvenida. Gracias por comentar y decir que la historia te va gustando, me da mucho ánimo. Lamento si tardo mucho en escribir, ya sabes cómo es la vida, con muchas ocupaciones. Pero te traje este capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Kislev:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Te agradezco que te guste la historia y lamento mucho el OCC (aunque sé que dijiste que es pasable) jejeje, siento que es mucho por Hinata – más que nada – pero te explico a mí me gusta mucho la ternura e inocencia de Hinata y cuando vi RTN, con su actitud toda cambiante de igual manera me gusto (y asusto) pero siempre trato de combinarlas, no sé, siento que así Hinata tiene más vida. Espero que no te moleste y continúes leyendo. Eres 100% bienvenida. Saludos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola, me doy cuenta que te gusto la abofeteada. Pero bien merecido que se lo tenía y pues si Gaara salió a relucir, poco a poco, pero se acercara tenlo en cuenta. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Nos vemos, cuídate.

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar a pesar de que has tenido mucho trabajo. Lamento que mis capitulo sean cortos jejeje pero mira te traje uno nuevo. Créeme, el cambio radical ya espero que sea el siguiente capítulo si es que no se me ocurre otra cosa, pero estoy casi 50% segura de que será así. Espero que sea de tu agrado, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

 **Suki:** Hola, gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Lamento la demora y espero que continúes leyendo, nos vemos.

 **Mitsukihyugauchiha:** Hola, me da gusto que te haya gustado. Gaahina? No te prometo mucho pero de seguro será muy interesante. XD jajaj que te digo soy perversa uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.

.

KatarlizRose se despide

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 6**

Era la séptima vez que se veía en el espejo que tenía frente a la puerta de su closet. Se había levantado desde muy temprano para probarse el nuevo uniforme confeccionado por su nueva amiga.

. – ¡Temari, ¿qué hiciste?! – exclamo casi tragándose sus propias palabras al verse por octava vez en el espejo para después caminar de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que se mordía la uña de su pulgar derecho. – Esto no puede estar pasándome – murmuró por quinta vez al verse de nuevo en el espejo y ver su pequeño pero des confortante problema.

Con cierta angustia y desesperación llamo a Temari, esperando no molestarla. Sintió un tic en su pie izquierdo al ver como continuaba en espera, y su más grande alivio fue al escucharla del otro lado, pronunciando su nombre con alegría.

. – ¿Temari?

. – _¿Qué paso? Te escucho angustiada._

 _. –_ ¡Estoy angustia! ¡Temari, dime qué hiciste! – exclamó mientras se llevaba su mano derecha y peinaba su cabello hacia atrás, despeinándola en el acto.

. – _¿Y qué hice exactamente? –_ preguntó haciéndose las desentendida.

Hinata frunció el ceño, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho. – Temari, por favor… está…

. – _Esta súper, ¿no? Lo deje muy cute, ¿no crees? –_ confesó Temari mientras reía ante los titubeos de Hinata.

. – ¡¿Cute?! ¡Más bien muy corto! – se quejo la joven mientras giraba con la falda y podría ver la mayor parte de sus muslos. – ¡Demasiado corto, ni si quiera puedo agacharme!

. – _¡Ay, por favor Hinata! ¡Todas las chicas lo usan de esa manera! –_ comentó divertida la rubia. – _Hinata estarás bien, lo hice especialmente a tu medida, incluso ajuste perfectamente la camisa para tus lindos melones –_ Hinata se sonrojo pero se dio cuenta que la blusa por fin cerraba como debía. _– Así que deja de quejarte, te veras bien. Claro, con unos buenos zapatos tendrás el conjunto perfecto y listo._

Hubo cierto silencio la cual ocasiono que Temari se parara de la silla del comedor asustando a sus dos hermanos quienes estaban atentos a los descaros comentarios de su hermana. – ¿Si tienes buenos zapatos, verdad?

. – _Emm… no están tan mal –_ comentó Hinata esperando lo peor. Poco después cerró los ojos ante las quejas de la rubia quien corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a escarbar su closet.

. – Dime ¿Qué calzas? – pregunto Temari al mismo tiempo que abría cajas de zapatos en busca de unos buenos zapatos. – Por favor dime que eres del 24* – suplico al seguir removiendo en el montón de cajas que tenia debajo de su closet.

. – _Como la sabes…_

 _. –_ ¡Los encontré! ¡Genial! – exclamo la rubia al sacar un par de zapatos escolares, en buenas condiciones. – ¡Te espero en la línea del tren! ¡¿En qué estación del tren te bajas?!

Con solo decirle la estación, Hinata se quedó un poco perpleja ante el entusiasmo y lo aventada que era la rubia al decirle que tenía unos zapatos perfectos para ella. Sin tiempo de negarse, tomo su mochila, guardo sus cuadernos de tarea y tomo una manzana de su frutero y se fue de su apartamento.

Aun tenia media hora para llegar a la escuela y cuando se encontró con Temari, esta sin duda alguna le agradeció a los dioses por haber tenido la misma talla de zapatos una vez que vio los malgastados zapatos que tenia Hinata. Sin una pisca de duda, tiró sus zapatos a la basura y le regalo los suyos, haciéndole prometer que los puliría cada fin de semana. Asegurando que estos zapatos traían buena suerte.

Una vez que le ayudo a acomodarse el saco y abotonárselo, la encamino hacia la escuela. La gente que pasaba y veía esas acciones pensaba por un momento que la rubia era su madre pero era demasiado joven y no se parecían en nada. Y entre esas miradas se encontraba Uchiha, quien la vio desde su taxi. Estaba a una cuadra de la escuela y frunció el ceño al ver lo decidida que estaba la rubia en acomodarle el cabello a la joven Hyuga.

. – Emmm… joven ya llegamos. – Le dijo el conductor al ver que su cliente seguía mirando hacia atrás por la ventana trasera.

. – Si… tomé. – le extendió el dinero de la tarifa y bajo del taxi, ganándose los suspiros y murmullos de las chicas quienes se adentraban a la escuela.

. – ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! – exclamo una desconocida y él ni se digno a verla ni mucho menos a regresarle el saludo. Así que con mucha discreción – la cual no funciono muy bien – se dirigió hacia la cuadra donde vio a Hyuga con la rubia.

Camino unos cuantos metros hasta verla despedirse de la rubia y luego se daba la vuelta ajustándose el moño de color rojo. Cuando volteo hacia arriba no pudo evitar dar un brinco de susto al toparse con el rostro serio del Uchiha.

. – Por Dios… no aparezcas así – reclamó Hinata y luego se puso erguida y firme. – ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas Maestro? – preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

. – ¿Qué le paso a tu antiguo uniforme? – cuestiono Sasuke al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia la escuela.

Hinata río. – Bueno… que te digo. Falleció a temprana edad. – contesto con ironía.

. – ¿Falleció? – preguntó el azabache y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era el centro de miradas de todos los estudiantes y eso no le gusto.

. – Lo arrollo un camión, pobre – le dijo y luego se dio cuenta de la situación. Hinata tampoco soportaba ser el centro de atención.

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta, se ajusto el saco y sin decirle ni una palabra a Hinata se encamino primero a la entrada de la institución. La joven lo observo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Qué? – exclamo sin muchos ánimos al mismo tiempo que miraba a la bola de curiosos. Pudo observar como algunas chicas comenzaron a reírse en silenció y otros chicos la miraban de abajo hacia arriba y sin darle mucha importancia se encamino a la entrada de la institución.

Al comenzar las clases, pudo sentir la mirada de todas. El cambio de peinado es lo que más notaban las chicas mientras que los chicos observan el nuevo uniforme que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Hinata. Al poco tiempo, la maestra de inglés llego puntual y cuando se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaban sus alumnos, los aplaco y les anuncio que la clase iba a comenzar. Eso ayudo bastante a Hinata y agradeció internamente mientras se disponía a tomar nota a la clase; y en una antes de ir al receso, recibió un mensaje por parte del Uchiha quien la citaba de nuevo en la azotea para enseñarle ciertos "modales" en lo que se refería a la comida. Los minutos pasaron y la campana anuncio el descanso, los alumnos suspiraron de alegría mientras que el maestro los despedía. Hinata sin tiempo de cocinar su almuerzo, agarro la manzana que había empacado y se dispuso a ir a la azotea. Al caminar jugaba con su manzana como si fuera una pelota y cuando dio vuelta para tomar las escaleras para dar con la azotea no espero ser interceptada por Sakura e Ino, esta ultima sentada en uno de los escalones.

. – Así que es cierto – pronuncio Sakura mientras la veía de abajo hacia arriba.

Hinata la observo cansada y a la vez un poco fastidiada por la personalidad de Haruno. – Dios… ¿y ahora que hice? – murmuro más para ella misma, sin embargo Sakura la escucho.

. – Dime algo Hinata – hablo Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos hacia su pecho y se ponía en el centro de la escalera con toda la intención de no dejarla pasar. – ¿Te sientes bonita?

Hinata no pudo fruncir el ceño ante esa pregunta. – ¿Qué? – se le soltó y solo gano una sonrisa burlona por parte de Sakura y una pequeña risita de Ino. La segunda se levanto y con su mano derecha comenzó acariciarse el cabello hasta ponérselo de lado.

. – ¿Qué si te sientes bonita? – pregunto de nuevo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Hinata. – Tú cabello… e incluso tu uniforme… no cambia lo que eres… – se inclino hasta su oído y musito con enojo: _Una basura._

Con la esperanza de haberle hecho entristecer, Sakura se alejo para observa directamente a los ojos de Hinata, pero no contó que esta solo sonriera ante su comentario. Incluso Ino estaba un poco sorprendida.

. – Tienes razón – musitó Hinata mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, el perfume de Sakura olía horrible para su gusto. – No cambia lo que soy – esas palabras confundieron a Haruno y ese fue el gozó de Hinata, quien miro por encima de ella y mejor optó por retirarse.

Mientras, en la azotea. Uchiha Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse por la impuntualidad de Hinata, miro de nuevo su reloj y solo quedaban trece minutos para que el descanso terminara. La poca paciencia que le quedaba se fue por los cielos y se fue un poco molesto por el haber sido "plantado" por Hyuga. Y antes de poder abrir la puerta, esta se abrió hacia adelante y se irritó más al ver quién era.

. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – chillo Sakura al mismo tiempo que bloqueaba toda vía de escape.

. – ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto fastidiado el Uchiha dando un paso hacia atrás.

. – Te hice el almuerzo, tiene tomate como a ti te gusta – anuncio Sakura quien disimuladamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta de la azotea. – Por favor… acéptalo.

Sasuke miro con fastidio la caja que contenía el dichoso almuerzo y sin su paciencia, camino a lado de Sakura y le musito con cierto odio. – No te cansas de ser una molestia.

Eso fue suficiente para dejar a Sakura con una mueca de dolor al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas de frustración se dejaban caer por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo termino apretando el almuerzo hasta que lo arrojo lejos de ella, esparciendo en el acto toda la comida.

. – ¡No digas nada! – gritó tras escuchar de nuevo la puerta abriéndose. Sabia quien era, era demasiado chismosa como ella.

Ino termino recargándose en el umbral de la puerta observando los desquites de su amiga. Y tal como Sakura demando no dijo nada pero eso no le quitaba la gran sonrisa de diversión que poseía en sus labios, obviamente disfrutando ver el sufrimiento de su compañera y trataba de evitar decirle: _Te lo dije._

Por otro lado, Sasuke no encontró a Hinata hasta que se toparon fuera del instituto. Y como siempre esta última con algo deprisa. Sin embargo, alcanzó a interceptarla.

. – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando? – exclamo enfadado al mismo tiempo que se interponía enfrente de ella para evitar que se fuera.

. – Perdón, surgió algo… – contesto con simpleza Hinata mientras intentaba avanzar pero el azabache volvía a obstruir su paso. – ¿Qué?

. – ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sasuke viendo lo evasiva que era Hinata.

. – Nada, solo me aseguro de que nadie te vea a mi lado. – musito como si nada Hinata. No sabía porque lo había dicho y solo volteo a ver como salían los estudiantes, quienes los observaban de nuevo como si fuera un anuncio publicitario. Harta de sus sospechas alzo la voz con cierta molestia. – ¡Si miren estoy con el Uchiha, Yupiiiii! – fingió su alegría.

. – ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – pregunto Sasuke quien se enojaba ante las miradas de los metiches que comenzaban a balbucear.

. – Lo sabia – murmuro indignada Hinata. – Te avergüenzas de mí… Creí que éramos amigos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante los nuevos comentarios de las chicas chismosas que hasta parecía moscas en la pared cada vez que daban un paso para escuchar. Como le molestaba eso, pero más le molestaba la tristeza que tenia Hinata en su rostro. – Si lo somos – murmuro para que solo ella solo lo escuchara y eso solo hizo enojar más a la joven.

. – Entonces, ¿por qué susurras? – musito en voz baja también, y ya parecía unos idiotas por estar encorvados para escucharse uno al otro, como si fueran a formar un plan malvado o algo por el estilo. De por sí, ya se veía sospechoso y ambos se dieron cuenta y se enderezaron.

. – Te veo mañana Uchiha, y espero que mañana por lo menos me des los buenos días – dijo Hinata mientras se adelantaba primero y les exclamaba a los mirones: _¿Se les perdió algo?_

Uchiha, por otro lado hizo lo mismo, camino hacia a la avenida principal y pidió un taxi. Su molestia no se fue hasta que llegó a su casa y se acostó en su cama. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo, y todo empezó cuando vio a Hinata con su nuevo uniforme. Quien fuera el confeccionista, hizo un buen trabajo ya que Hinata ahora si se veía como una estudiante pulcra. Sin embargo, esos metiches lo echaron a todo perder. Pero lo más importante de todo es ¿Por qué se dejo llevar por las miradas y comentarios que surgían al verlos juntos?

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo

*Talla de zapato en el estándar de México, en E.U Seria el número 7

.

.

.

Hola, aquí les dejo este nuevo capituló. Sé que muchos ansiaban el nuevo capítulo y me disculpo por la demora y de que sean cortos pero así me es manejable mi tiempo. Espero publicar para la próxima semana si es que no me surge un inconveniente. Les agradezco su paciencia y lo veo en mi próxima actualización.

COMENTARIOS

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y me agrado saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, quizás no hubo mucho cambio en su amistad pero ya se contara con el tiempo como se irá desarrollando. Espero leerte pronto! Saludos.

 **Rose101226:** Lamento mucho la demora X$ la escuela no me dejaba en paz y ahora el trabajo menos. Pero ya actualicé y aunque este en unas mini vacaciones espero publicar la otra semana, espero que me tengas paciencia. Saludos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola, me alegra comentarte de nuevo jajajaja. A tus preguntas te diré que Sasuke es un arrogante, el nunca ha tenido una amiga – mujer – en su vida, y lo que le preocupa es que Hinata se enamore de él, (como lo está Sakura ahora) porque eso arruinaría la amistad que se dijeron tener y el pone como ejemplo a Sakura, quien la conoció a través de Naruto. Pero conociendo a Sakura ella se autoproclamo su amiga, o sea, no le pregunto cómo Hinata lo hizo, y esa es una gran diferencia. Por eso acepto puesto que es la primera vez que se lo preguntan. No sé si me explique. XD bueno por eso te dejo este capítulo, lamento que se corto pero me es más fácil subirlo de esta manera, tratare de que sean un poco más largos aunque no aseguro nada.

 **Gilda:** Hola, como tanto ansiabas te traje este nuevo capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu paciencia. No te aseguro nada sobre su enamoramiento pero será muy divertido ver quien cae primero jijiji. Saludos!

 **XukiUchiha:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me agrada saber que te gusto la entrada de los hermanos Sabaku No (a mi me encantan esos hermanos) Y si estarán ligados a Hinata ocasionado estragos y diversión dhee XD Bueno quien sabe que pueda pasar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado para poder leernos en la próxima, saludos.

 **Rose Blue55:** Hola, lamento mucha la demora anda ocupada con la escuela y trabajo. Por supuesto que la continuare, muchas gracias por el comentario me agrada saber que la historia es bien recibida. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Cherrymarce:** Hola, tu comentario me dio mucha gracia, solo para que veas lo baka que es este Sasuke, hasta parece que no sabe hacer amigas XD (eso es muy obvio jijiji) pero como acabas de leer este niño ni sabe lo que hace. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y animes a Sasuke a bajar su orgullo con Hinata, es solo una amiga cofcofporahoracofcof. Saludos!

 **Alejamoya06: ¡** Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Me da mucho gusto saber que para ti la historia tiene potencial! Mil gracias y espero no te decepcionarte en un futuro – rezo por eso – y aquí te dejo este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Hyuga Meiko-chan:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer mi historia me agrada saber que te haya gustado mucho la actitud de Hinata y los acontecimientos que surgen. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y verte hasta el final de la historia, saludos.

 **Suki:** Hola, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Así la amistad ya comenzó pero con sus altibajos como puedes ver. A este paso les tomara una década llegar al amor xD No te preocupes les daré un empujoncito para que eso no pase. Saludos.

 **Miku tqm:** ¡A mi también me encanta! Gracias por dejarme saberlo, espero que te encante este capítulo y el que sigue y el que sigue hasta que termine :D Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 7**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose provoco que Sasuke se levantara con pereza de su cama, escucho como su hermano mayor anunciaba su llegada al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras.

. – ¿Sasuke estás aquí? – pregunto su hermano Itachi, a la vez que abría la puerta sin tocar ocasionado un gruñido de irritación por parte de Sasuke. – ¿Por qué no me contestas? – le cuestiono al verlo parado enfrente de su cama mientras se quitaba la corbata de su uniforme. – ¿Qué tienes? Te vez…. Molesto…

Sasuke estaba molesto, su mirada lo decía todo; cejas fruncidas, sus fulminantes ojos y su boca con una mueca de pocos amigos podrían ahuyentar hasta un hombre ciego, pero nunca a su hermano mayor.

. – ¿Paso algo? – le pregunto con cierta seriedad en su voz para darle a entender que sus intenciones eran para ayudarle.

Sasuke se relajo cuando cenaba junto con su hermano y realmente se aliviaba que sus padres estuvieran de salida. Era uno de esos momentos donde podían platicar sin la severa mirada de su padre Fugaku, quien solo se dignaba a preguntar sobre los estudios de ambos.

. – ¿Me dirás porque estabas tan molesto? – cuestiono Itachi mientras comía de su arroz blanco con paciencia y cierta elegancia que caracterizaba a los Uchiha, puesto que así fueron educados. Sasuke al verlo no pudo pensar en Hinata y en las clases de modales que le iba a enseñar, la cual fue frustrado por la ausencia de la joven y los estudiantes metiches que parecía muy atentos en la vida de otros que en la de ellos mismo.

. – Itachi… ¿Cuándo estabas en la preparatoria, alguna vez lidiaste con estudiantes molestos y entrometidos que parece que no tiene vida personal? – La pregunta fue tan detallista y directa que ocasiono a su hermano mayor reír entre dientes.

. – Claro, todos los días de hecho. – contesto Itachi dejando de comer y viendo fijamente a su hermano. – Cuando salía con mi novia todos comenzaban a murmurar sobre lo bonitos que nos veíamos, cosas así… y cuando rompí con ella, todos comenzaron a murmurar que la había abandonado porque ya le había sacado provecho o que ella me rompió el corazón y por eso me hice solitario y bla bla bla.

. – ¿Y eran ciertas? – pregunto Sasuke ocasionado que Itachi se atragantara con su pedazo de pescado.

. – ¡Claro que no! – masculló al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba con la servilleta.

. – ¿Y cómo…? ¿Y cómo lidiaste con esas mentiras? – preguntó seriamente Sasuke, interrumpiendo a su hermano de contarle los verdaderos hechos con su ex.

. – Pues los ignoraba – dijo Itachi levantando ambos hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – La gente habla porque quiere y me da igual lo que piensen. – Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca al ver que comentaba lo que Hinata alguna vez le dijo en la azotea. – Claro que son molesto y quizás pueden llegar a ser hirientes, pero son más dolorosos cuando comienzas a creértelos.

Sasuke cerro lo boca, apretando los dientes ante ese hecho. Y recordó cuando Hinata lo abofeteo, exclamándole lo hiriente que había sido con ella. _– Soy un estúpido –_ pensó al mismo tiempo que se le quedaba viendo a la nada, atrayendo la atención de su hermano.

. – Sasuke… ¿De casualidad alguien ya se entero sobre tu accidente con el auto? – se aventuro a indagar su hermano mayor, sabiendo que era un tema muy sensible para el mencionado. Y se alivio al ver su negación y el hecho de que no se enfadara por haberle preguntado. – Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?

Sasuke reacciono ante esa pregunta. – Me molesta ser el centro de atención – contesto pocos segundos después. – No puedo hacerlo algo nuevo porque la genta va y se entromete en saber porque decidí esto o aquello. Es frustrante, porque hasta parece que están allí solo para verte fracasar o dudar de tus acciones.

Itachi dejo de comer y agradeció de nuevo por la comida al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y recogía sus platos. – Sasuke… a veces es bueno fracasar y la duda siempre existirá si no hay acción. – le comentó Itachi. – Y si la gente se queda a ver como lidias con ese fracaso, tú demuéstrales como te pones de pie. – Sasuke se le quedo viendo y realmente agradeció la presencia de su hermano.

" _Somos Uchiha después de todo"_ Eso le había dicho Itachi cuando lavaron y guardaron los platos en la alacena. Cuando se fue a su cuarto, se sentía más relajado y de hecho un poco más confiando en sí mismo. Realmente había sido un poco tonto el haberse dejando llevar por lo entrometidos que eran esos estudiantes, era su vida y el podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Y Hinata era su nueva amiga y eso nadie lo iba a negar. De esa misma manera, tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje:

" _Mañana te diré los buenos días y más vale que estés atenta porque no lo diré dos veces."_

U. Sasuke

Bloqueo su celular para al instante vibró anunciado la llegada de una nuevo mensaje de Hinata.

" _Vaya que honor, me asegurare de grabarlo con mi celular."_

H. Hinata

Sasuke rodo los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír ante el desdén de Hinata y no pudo evitar mandar otro mensaje.

" _Asegúrate de enfocarme bien"_

U. Sasuke

" _Con gusto, pero si la cámara llega a quebrarse al ver tu cara, tendrás que pagar la reparación"_

H. Hinata

La vena irritante de Sasuke se alzó y con firmeza tomo el celular, contestando lo más rápido que pudo. Pero cada vez que objetaba, Hinata se la devolvía con más fuerza y así empezó una pelea infantil a través de mensajes. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora escribiendo cosas sarcásticas hasta que la conversación fue desviada cuando Sasuke checo la hora. Eran las 11:45pm y se pregunto si Hinata ya había salido de trabajar y esta le contesto que desde hace una hora, diciéndole y a la vez confirmándole la hora de salida del "Table Dance"

" _Como no hay mucho clientes los lunes, martes y miércoles cerramos a las 10:30pm, los jueves es cuando si me quedo un poco más"_

H. Hinata

" _¿A qué hora sales?"_

U. Sasuke

" _Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, tenemos más clientes pero más el fin de semana. Solo me quede un día para apoyar pero no aguante mucho, jajajaja, después de todo es un table dance"_

H. Hinata

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente por lo abochornado que se sentía. Ni el clima de su cuarto lo ayudo mucho y trato de calmar su inmoral imaginación. Su celular vibro varias veces anunciado doble mensaje de Hinata y en cuanto los leyó, maldijo a Hyuga.

" _Por si te lo preguntas – y creo que sí – si he visto bailar a las chicas, poca ropa y muy voluminosas"_

" _jajajaja, el dueño es amable pero demasiadooooooo pervertido. Me dijo que me dejaría trabajar un fin de semana cuando sea [Solo para mujeres]"_

H. Hinata

Al leer el último mensaje de Hinata, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja por el "Solo para mujeres" y se divirtió al testearle lo siguiente:

" _Eres una pervertida"_

U. Sasuke

Hinata en cuanto lo leyó no pudo evitar soltar una risa y dejarse caer sobre su cama y responderle con rapidez al Uchiha.

" _Tú lo serás. Apuesto que te sonrojaste con mi primer mensaje puesto que solo contestaste al segundo."_

H. Hinata

Sasuke la maldijo y se maldijo más al contestarle con _"Es tarde, nos vemos mañana"_ No pudo negarlo y se golpe contra el escritorio y luego recibió un mensaje de Hinata que logró bajarle los humos.

" _Mañana espero mis buenos días. Buenas noches"_

H. Hinata

Al no recibir más mensajes Hinata dejo su celular en el buro que se encontraba a lado de su cama. Apagó la lámpara y se dejo llevar a los brazos de Morfeo, estaba cansada pero a la vez algo ansioso de que el día de mañana llegara, quería escuchar sus buenos días. Sin embargo, de pronto abrió los ojos con un poco de pánico.

. – ¡La tarea! – grito al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama con desesperación y se encaminaba al comedor donde estaba su mochila.

Los rayos del sol lograron despertarla un poco antes de que sonara la alarma de su celular. Eso llegaba a molestarla un poco pero a veces agradecía a su cerebro que se levantara temprano cuando no programaba la alarma. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana, y las clases comenzaban a las ocho en punto. Y con temor a quedarse dormida de nuevo opto por levantarse y hacer un poco de estiramientos matutinos, ayudaban a relajar sus músculos. Desayuno, se baño y luego se puso su uniforme, sintiendo aun vergüenza por escases de tela en la falda. Miro de nuevo su reloj y ya faltaba poco para las siete de la mañana. Sin nada más que hacer guardo sus libros en la mochila y abandono su apartamento. Cerró con llave, saludando de paso a una mujer de 50 años, cabello negro y liso, su nombre era Mei, la vecina de al lado quien en ese instante se encontraba sacando la basura. Al llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada, fue a ver el correo. Los pagos de luz ya habían llegado y suspiro de nuevo al ver que no se había pasado del límite. Sin embargo se sorprendió de ver un sobre de color amarillo dentro de su buzón. Tomó el sobre al mismo tiempo que dejaba la mochila entre sus piernas y abría la cubierta.

 _UCHIHA CORPORATION solicita su presencia…_

Sus ojos continuaron leyendo con cierta sorpresa y a la vez un poco angustiada. – ¡Cielos…!

Guardo el sobre junto con la carta, tomo su mochila y se encamino hacia el metro. Estaba un poco sorprendida por la citación de tal empresa y pensó que se trataba de una broma por parte de Sasuke, pero él no sabía donde vivía. – _¿Entonces para que rayos me citaron? –_ Nunca ha solicitado trabajo en esa empresa, no tenía ningún préstamo en el nombre de esa empresa. Entonces paró en seco al voltear a ver su apartamento, no estaba lejos aún, así que podía ver a su vecina entrar al vestíbulo y sacar su correo. Regresó deprisa para ver de cerca y no pudo evitar decirle:

. – También le llegó este correo…

Le mostro el mismo sobre de color amarillo y su vecina lo abrió confirmando sus sospechas. – ¿Qué día te citaron? – pregunto la vecina un poco angustiada.

. – Hoy – murmuro Hinata y se preocupo al ver como su vecina le mostraba la carta, misma empresa, mismo día y hora.

Ya faltaba 10 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y Sasuke se encontraba esperando en la entrada del instituto, ignorando a todo el mundo y buscando a Hyuga. La vio llegar a paso lento y por un momento la vio muy pensativa, pero después la vio agitar su cabeza para después levantarla con firmeza pero pudo notar como intentaba forzar una sonrisa.

Hinata al verlo le sonrió y levanto su mano derecha en forma de saludo. – Buenos días – se adelantó mientras se detenía enfrente de él.

. – Buenos días – articuló con voz normal y con su orgullo de lado. Hinata sonrió complacida y caminaron juntos hacia el instituto a pesar de ser el centro de atención.

. – Llegas algo tarde – le recrimino el Uchiha y a la vez al verla tan pensativa.

. – Si es que hubo junta de vecinos… por… las palomas – mintió Hinata.

. – ¿Palomas? ¿Tienes plagas? – se burlo el Uchiha.

. – Algo así… es algo problemático – Contestó Hinata mientras llegaban al pasillo central donde cada uno tomaba un camino distinto. – ¿Te veo en la azotea?

. – Mejor en el jardín, la azotea ya está muy vigilada – lo último fue más hacia el mismo, logrando confundir a Hyuga, pero esta solo asintió un poco alegre al ver que ya no se avergonzaba de su presencia. Al despedirse, Hinata tomo las escaleras que la llevaría al segundo piso y de paso tomo su celular y le envió un mensaje al dueño del bar, diciéndole que faltaría al trabajo debido a una urgencia. Y entre las clases, su celular vibro, donde le decía que no había problema.

Pero Hinata estaba inconforme, un día sin trabajar significa un pago menos en la semana. Tan pensativa estaba con el citatorio que no se dio que cuenta que sus compañeras de clases ya comenzaba mascullar cosas sobre la amistad que tenia con el Uchiha. Y como siempre, los rumores se expanden por toda la institución, pero esta vez a ambos no les preocupaba. Ya no más, sin embargo entre los estudiantes si había alguien que le molestaba todo esas patrañas.

. – ¡Maldita Hyuga! – gruño entre dientes Sakura al verlos pasearse en el jardín a vista de todos, pero lo que le molestaba era que los demás estudiante ya lo tomaba como si fuera algo normal.

. – ¿Me pregunto que abra hecho para ganarse su confianza? – pregunto Ino mientras tomaba de su jugo mientras los observaba desde la azotea. Su ceño se frunció se tensó, le molestaba – eso era más que obvio – Ella era hermosa pero aun así por más que intento ser amiga de Sasuke jamás lo logró y eso la irritaba demasiado.

. – ¿Qué haremos?

. – Creo que es hora de ensuciarse un poco las manos. – Interrumpió Ino alejándose del barandal de la azotea. – Si Hinata quiere ser amiga de Sasuke, temo que tendrá que hacer fila. – Finalizó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

El timbre resonó anunciando el fin de las clases, algunos se estiraron mientras que otros gritaron de entusiasmo, como Naruto, quien prácticamente arrojo el pupitre hacia adelante.

. – No hagas tanto escándalo – vocifero Uchiha mientras guardaba sus cosas y luego lo miraba con cierta molestia.

. – ¡Ay, pero que amargado! – le soltó Naruto mientras tomaba sus cosas y sin una pisca de organización arrojo todo a su mochila.

. – ¡Sasuke! – el mencionado volteo hacia la puerta donde entraba Kiba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego se disponía a tomar un banco y sentarse a un lado del azabache. – ¡Lo vi, lo vi, lo vi todo!

. – ¿De qué demonios hablas? – pregunto el azabache.

. – ¡Jajaja, no te hagas el inocente! ¡Hablo de Hyuga Hinata! – exclamo Kiba mientras alzaba los brazos y los agitaba de emoción. – ¡Tiene muy buenas piernas! ¡¿Cómo rayos lograba ocultar todo eso?!

. – Oye… – quiso recriminarle el Uchiha ante ese hecho que el mismo desconocía pero Kiba no dejaba de parlotear lo hermosa que se había vuelto.

. – ¿Significa que Sasuke ganó la apuesta? – exclamo Naruto quien después se auto maldijo por su estupidez. Sasuke volteo hacia Kiba y le sonrió con arrogancia mientras extendía su mano derecha.

. – Paga imbécil – le dijo ganándose una maldición.

. – ¡No! – se interpuso Naruto. – ¡Esto no se decide hasta que yo lo apruebe!

. – ¡Cierto! – se unió Kiba mientras enganchaba su brazo izquierdo en el cuelo del rubio.

. – Como quieran…

Minutos después…

. – Demonios… – vocifero Naruto al ver como Hinata se había quedado a limpiar el pizarrón y a regar las plantas. Y dentro de la mente de Naruto: _Vio en cámara lenta todos los movimientos de Hinata y luego se la imagino jugando con su cabello y sonriéndole._

. – ¡Despierta maldito pervertido! – lo golpe Sasuke en la cabeza al ver como casi babea al ver a Hinata tan solo recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, ocasionado que su falda se levantara un poco ante esa acción. – ¡Páguenme! – exigió.

Kiba y Naruto se miraron en forma de cómplice y luego salieron huyendo y de paso gritando que jamás le iban a pagar. Eso ocasiono que apareciera una vena de irritación en la frente del azabache mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esa par de idiotas.

. – Hombres… – musito Hinata de pronto, sobresaltando un poco a Sasuke. – Siempre cumpliendo con lo que prometen – se burló mientras trataba de no reírse ante los corajes del Uchiha.

. – No te preocupes, los hare pagar de alguna forma u otra. – masculló irritado el Uchiha tratando por todos lo medio de no ir tras ellos y ahorcarlos con su propia mano.

. – Significa… ¿Qué les parezco bonita? – cuestiono Hinata con un pequeño sonrojo por la vergüenza de decirlo.

. – Eso parece… – le contesto Sasuke.

. – ¡Significa que ganamos, dame cinco! – Pronuncio emocionado mientras alzaba la palma de su mano y sin ningún remedio, las chocaron.

. – Que infantil…

. – Tú más al corresponderme…

La vena del Uchiha se volvió a exaltar. – ¿Qué no tienes trabajo?

Hinata miro su reloj. – Cierto, me voy – se adentro al salón y tomo su mochila. – Nos vemos Sasuke…

. – Hasta mañana – le contesto y la vio partir. Sin embargo de nuevo le llego esa oleada de preocupación al verla irse con tanta tranquilidad, cuando normalmente salía con prisa.

Unos diez minutos después, Hinata ya se encontraba enfrente del magnate edificio Uchiha. Se adentro y les mostro el citatorio a las secretarias quien amablemente la llevaron a cierta sala de reunión. Cuando abrió la puerta nueve de los onces vecinos de su apartamento ya habían llegado, no era una sorpresa ver que todos los inquilinos era adultos mayores y entre ellos solo conocía a Mei, pero de todos modos los saludo con una reverencia y se sentó a lado de la señora, quien le sonrió con ternura y tomaba de su mano. Al cabo de unos minutos, llego el último inquilino un hombre de unos 56 años, cabello corto de color café cenizo, quien de igual modo nos saludaba con un gesto. Y al estar todos presentes, llego el hombre que los había citado.

. – Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, les agradezco que hayan acudido a la cita sin previo aviso. – se presentó el hombre sin dignarse a sentarse. – Me temo que tengo malas noticas para ustedes…

La joven Hyuga pudo sentir como Mei tomaba con más firmeza su mano, como si ya supiera lo que el hombre diría. Hinata tembló, algo que ella también sabia de ante mano y rezó por todos los medios que no fuera lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

. – El dueño de los apartamentos donde viven vendió los apartamentos a mi empresa y me temó que tendrán que desalojarla dentro de un mes, lo siento…

Cuando Fugaku anunció el comunicado miró a los diez adultos mayores y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la única joven estudiante dentro de ese grupos de seniles, observo el sobre amarillo que sostenía, pero sin darle importancia les dijo que se le daría cierta pagare para facilitarles la mudanza y sin tiempo de quejas o explicaciones, abandono la sala no si antes ver como la joven estudiante no le quitaba la vista.

Y eso lo incomodo.

La joven estudiante lo mira con cierto odio y tristeza a la vez.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que los haya intrigado, ahora mismo declaro que los problema de Hinata han comenzado y el pobre de Sasuke no sabe de qué manera está ligado a ellos. ¿Qué pasara? Quién sabe, yo tampoco sé XD Pero esto se está poniendo más ardiente! ¡Me muero por terminar el otro capítulo! Pero no diré spoilers nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

COMENTARIOS

 **Flordezereso:** Hola y bienvenida, gracias por leer mi historia y saber que te ha gustado. Te dejo este capítulo y espero que te haya intrigado, las cosas se ponen tensas. Pobre de Hinata :c bueno ya veremos qué pasa, saludos.

 **GilCa:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia, pero mira ahora mi inspiración está a flote y publico muy rápido. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo las cosas se ponen tensas. Saludos.

 **Clau:** Bienvenida Clau, me alegra que hayas encontrado mi historia y que te diviertas leyéndola. Gracias por comentar y pues aquí te deje un nuevo capítulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Alejamoya06:** Hola, me da gusto que te haya divertido el capitulo anterior jajaja yo también me reía cuando lo escribía y de hecho lo base en una amistad que tengo con una amiga – no se avergonzaba de mi – pero a veces susurrábamos como si hubiera espías vigilándonos. Te dejo este capítulo y espero que te hayas divertido con los mensajes, que de igual modo me reía al escribirlos. Saludos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola de nuevo, me alegra saber que te hayas divertido con el capitulo anterior. Si ya quisiéramos que tuviéramos una amiga confeccionista y se divirtiera haciéndonos trajes XD. Y Sasuke por fin maduro un poco gracias a la sabiduría de Itachi (quien no ama a itachi) siempre apoyando a su hermanito. Espero que este hayas disfrutado este capítulo, cada vez se pone más emocionante. Te leo en la próxima actualización, bye.

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola, me dio mucha risa tu comentario buena observación. Sasuke le habla cuando estaba mal arreglado y no quiere hablarle cuando esta arreglada – quien lo entiende – bueno, debo decirte que si hay diferencia, cuando Hinata estaba mal arreglada los estudiantes murmuraban solo de ella y cuando se puso hermosa, comenzaron ahora si a incluir a Sasuke en los chisme. Creo que por eso andaba molesto pero Itachi ya se lo aplaco, que le valga lo que digan XD. Espero leerte en la próxima actualización, saludos.

 **Hime 23:** Hola, gracia por dejarme los comentarios, lamento mucho si demore jaja pero sigo actualizando lo más rápido que puedo. Si Sasuke no se da cuenta del daño que provoca Hinata saldrá muy lastimada, por ahora como que las cosas anda bien por un lado pero por otro lado no. Esperemos que Hinata no decaiga. Saludos.

.

.

.

KatarlizRose se despide

GRACIAS POR DAR CLIC EN FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES EN MIS HISTORIAS LOS APRECIO MUCHO.

ADIOS.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras aquella abrumadora noticia, sin tiempos de poder objetar o decir alguna palabra en su defensa, los doce habitantes de los apartamentos recibieron su pagaré y entre ellos Hinata tomaba el suyo con cierta incertidumbre. Quería pelear, decirle algo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pelear contra esta empresa? ¿Cómo pelear contra ese líder que muy apenas volteo a verlos?

Al tomar el cheque, Hinata vio que era demasiada la cantidad – lo suficiente para cubrir la mudanza – y nada más. Hasta eso, el hombre era tacaño.

. – ¡Esto es un robo! – Gritó uno de los inquilinos al mismo tiempo que tomaba de mala gana el pagaré y luego se iba murmurando maldiciones a la empresa y al casero de los apartamentos, quien por los rumores se decía que perdió dinero apostando y terminaron quitándole todo lo que tenia y al instante fue comprado por la empresa Uchiha.

Hinata observo como poco a poco todos tomaban sus pagarés y se iban retirando a lo que previamente era su hogar. Al final, Mei tomo su cheque y agradeció que Hinata la esperara. Al salir del edificio ambas miraron el enorme edificio con cierto reproche. – No entiendo porque un hombre como él necesita comprar tales residencias – exclamo Mei con irritación.

Hinata no respondió. Porque ni ella misma tenía la respuesta. Caminaron hasta la parada del camión y tan solo se escuchaban suspirar una a la otra. – Supongo que tendré que regresar a Kioto – dijo Mei ganándose la atención de la joven. – Mi hijo vive allá desde que se casó… supongo que no le importara si me quede con él hasta que encuentre una residencia. – la mujer cerró los ojos con cierto dolor impregnado en su rostro. – Diecisiete años viviendo en esos apartamentos… tantos recuerdos. – musito mientras se soltaba llorar y Hinata tan solo la abrazo evitando con todas sus ganas el no sollozar.

No era muy difícil intuir de qué recuerdos hablaba, puesto que hace dos años tras haberse instalado en esos apartamentos, Hinata llegó a conocer al fallecido esposo de Mei, un hombre muy amable y gentil quien siempre a veces se tomaba la molestia de llevarle el correo.

. – ¿No vienes? – pregunto Mei ya arriba del camión.

. – Tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo Hinata mientras se despedía con la mano derecha. Mei muy insegura tan solo le agradeció su compañía para después partir.

Entonces el dolor de su garganta se intensifico al por fin estar sola. Negaba con la cabeza varias veces, aun si poder creer lo que le estaba pasando. Camino por todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a unas zonas de viviendas y luego visualizo un parque público, donde los foros de luces comenzaban a prenderse. Se sentó en la primera banca que vio y se dejo caer en el respaldo, observando el cielo tornarse oscuro.

. – Esto no puede estar pasándome – mascullo. Se reincorporo y no pudo voltear ver hacia el edificio de los Uchiha, era exageradamente grande que podía verse con claridad desde donde estaba. Sin más remedio, sintió por fin derramar su primera lágrima sobre su mejilla izquierda. – No sabes cuándo trabajo me costó encontrar un apartamento decente – exclamo sin dejar de ver la edificación.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios para poder evitar gritar de histeria y tan solo dejo caer su cabeza sobre su mochila quien era sostenida por sus piernas, y agradeció que no hubiera nadie para poder así desahogarse en paz.

Sin más llanto, limpio su rostro en uno de los bebedores del parque y poco le importo como el agua se impregnaba en su cabello y luego en su uniforme. La joven tan solo quería refrescarse porque de tanto llorar sintió que su calor corporal se había incrementado. De pronto, un gruñido proveniente de su estomago le aviso que no había comido y ya era la hora de la cena tras ver el reloj en su teléfono. Entonces se dio cuenta que estuvo deambulando como una zombi tras darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba. – Demonios – maldijo en voz baja tras volver por donde vino. – Estarás bien Hinata, todo estará bien. – intento elevarse el ánimo. Salió del parque y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el centro comercial, le asustaba un poco el haberse ido en una dirección que nunca había estado. Volteo tras su espalda para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie y después camino con prisa tras visualizar la avenida que la llevaría a un lugar lleno de multitud

Se detuvo en el semáforo y espero a que cambiara a luz verde. Se alegró al ver un poco de gente que quería cruzar y fue tan solo por un momento – un misereó – momento en el que bajo la guardia y sintió como un mano agarraba y apretaba ambos glúteos de su trasero. Hinata se sobresalto y al mismo tiempo que se quedaba congelada. La luz verde se encendió y la gente la ignoro al ver que solo se había quedado quieta, volteo con temor y al no ver a nadie, regreso su vista hacia la gente que estaba cruzando como si nada; observo como la luz parpadeaba y con el temor de volverse a quedar sola corrió sin impórtales los pitidos de los autos.

Los autos avanzaron con rapidez al igual que la respiración intranquila de Hinata, sintió como comenzaba a temblar y no podía de dejar de ver hacia el lugar donde fue manoseada sin tacto alguno. Su corazón dolía, sintió de pronto tanto coraje por no haber gritado. Pero fue algo tan repentino y era la primera vez que le hacía algo tan depravado.

. – ¿Hinata? – una suave voz la llamo. Volteo y reconoció esa cabellera larga de color dorado y a su lado, un hombre de su misma estatura, cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta, la miraba con cierta preocupación.

 _Deidara_

No pudo ni decir su nombre y tan solo sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban por la retención de las lágrimas. El rubio y el moreno, se quedaron un poco impactados ante el sollozo de Hinata, quien se cubría la boca para no soltar un gemido lastimero.

Sin duda alguna, este día fue el peor para Hinata.

. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó el azabache al mismo tiempo que le traía una bebida gaseosa para que sobrellevara el shock.

Hinata asintió, al mismo tiempo que limpia de nuevo su mejilla derecha. – Gracias – le dijo al mismo tiempo que recibía la bebida y tomaba un sorbo.

Habían llegado a un restaurante muy concurrido para que Hinata se sintiera más tranquila, tras haberles dicho lo que le había pasado. Los dos jóvenes adultos no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño y enojarse ante ese hecho. Maldijeron al pervertido y este Deidara fue quien lo tomo más apecho, puesto que era una conocida de ella. En cuanto la llevaron al restorán, el rubio corrió para buscar un policía y avisarle que había un degenerado molestando por esas zonas.

. – Debiste estar muy asustada – afirmo el azabache mientras la veía con cierta angustia al ver como de nuevo sus ojos se cristalizaban.

. – Mucho… – musito Hinata al tomar de nuevo una servilleta y limpiar sus lagrimas. Entonces se percató de que no conocía el nombre del amigo de Deidara. – Lo siento… no escuche tu nombre…

El muchacho sonrió con ternura al ver lo cortés que era Hinata. – Soy Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata no pudo evitar entre abrir sus labios. – _Este día cada vez está empeorando –_ se dijo mentalmente ante la presencia del Uchiha. ¿Pues cuantos Uchiha había en el mundo? Hasta parecía que lo rodeaban por donde quiera que pisara.

. – Hinata ¿No es así? – cuestiono Itachi al verse pensativa con el hecho de haber dicho su nombre.

Hinata reaccionó. – S…Si. Hyuga Hinata, un placer en conocerte – se presento la joven mientras lo observaba con cierto nerviosismo.

Pero Itachi no era un tonto, en cuanto dijo su nombre se percato de la incomodidad de la joven, la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza era: _¿Por qué?_ Era le primera vez que se veía, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba mal sospechar de alguien quien acababa de ser atacado, pero su lado detective siempre surgía cuando alguien no era sincero con él. Pero en cuanto vio el uniforme y el logo del instituto donde estudiaba sus sospechas crecieron más pero se mantuvo callado cuando llegó Deidara.

. – Ya llegue. No te preocupes Hinata, vas a ver qué atraparan a ese degenerado. – llegó diciendo Deidara al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a lado suyo y esta solo le sonreía en agradecimiento.

. – Gracias Deidara, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado – comentó Hinata mientras miraba hacia su bebida gaseosa.

. – No te preocupes, te llevaremos a tu casa después que comas – ofreció Itachi de la nada mientras le extendía el menú del restaurante. – Yo invitó.

En ese momento Hinata no sentía hambre pero tras ver el sincero ofrecimiento de Itachi y fue allí donde tuvo el vago pensamiento de que quizás no todos los Uchiha sean malos. Asintió aceptado su oferta y tan solo pudo pedir una sopa, aun estado en shock no sentía las fuerzas de masticar porque temía devolverlo a los pocos segundos.

. – ¡A mí también me vas a invitar, ¿verdad?! – exclamo Deidara tomando la carta del menú, ganándose de paso una cara de reproche por parte del Uchiha.

. – Siempre me dejas la cuenta de cualquier manera – murmuro Itachi resignado ante ese hecho.

Hinata los vio y por alguna razón sintió que ese par se asemejaba a alguien en la escuela. Su mente recayó entonces en el apellido de Itachi y luego en Sasuke. Entonces entre abrió los ojos de nuevo – _Que despistada soy –_ pensó al ver el parecido que tenían.

. – Itachi-san… – Susurro Hinata casi sin voz ganándose solo su atención. – No quiero ser entrometida… pero… ¡emm! ¿De casualidad eres pariente de Uchiha Sasuke?

Itachi sonrió de nuevo ante la cortes pregunta. – Creo que por el apellido eso es muy obvio ¿no crees? – cuestiono con cierta diversión, dejando en obvio la mala formulación de la pregunta de Hinata.

Hinata cerró los ojos ante su estupidez y solo agacho la cabeza apenada mientras mordía su labio inferior debido a la vergüenza.

. – Son hermanos – interrumpió Deidara quien fulminaba a Itachi por no ser tan directo. El rubio sabía que cuando el azabache no iba al grano, intentaba sacarle información a la pobre joven.

Hinata solo atino a asentir ante ese hecho, aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendida – solo un poco – tal como había dicho Itachi de alguna manera iban a estar relacionado por el apellido.

Como Deidara no dejaba de parlotear durante la cena, Hinata sintió envidia ante la amistad que tenía ese par. Habían estado juntos desde la secundaria y a pesar de sus diferencias de gusto por alguna razón pudieron llevarse bien. Mientras Itachi se sorprendió de que a tan corta edad Hinata ya trabajara en una tienda. Se dijo así mismo que era una muchacha muy admirable, pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar cuando llevaron a Hinata a su casa.

. – Aquí está bien – dijo Hinata detrás del asiento observando su apartamento. Diviso las luces prendidas algunas de sus vecinos y por fuera se encontraban un par de adultos mayores fumando y charlando.

. – ¡Es la primera vez que conozco tu casa! – exclamo Deidara desde el copiloto. – ¡Prométeme que un día me invitaras a cenar! – suplico sin vergüenza el rubio.

. – Ya veremos… – articuló Hinata con una pisca de duda que no paso por desapercibido por Itachi. – Muchas gracias a los dos, realmente me salvaron. – comentó con mucha sinceridad al mismo tiempo que aseguraba su mochila en su espalda.

. – No fue nada – dijo Itachi mientras abría el seguro de la puerta.

Hinata salió del carro y cerró la puerta. Se asomo para ver a Itachi y a Deidara a través de la ventana para poder hacer una reverencia en señal de gratitud. Ambos hombres observaron como Hinata saludaba a los ancianos y luego como subía por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, entrando en la cuarta puerta, donde Hinata les dijo adiós con la mano.

. – ¿Por qué no arrancas? – le pregunto Deidara al ver como el azabache miraba con seriedad por donde se había ido Hinata.

. – Deidara, ¿qué tanto conoces a esa muchacha? – preguntó Itachi mientras arrancaba el carro en dirección opuesta y se dirigían a la avenida próxima.

. – No mucho, ¿por qué el interés? – dijo el rubio fulminando de nuevo a su amigo. – ¿Dime que viste, Sr. Detective? – pregunto a la vez que su burlaba de Itachi.

. – Nada que te importe – le contesto ganándose una típica rabieta del rubio que continuo así hasta que lo aventó a su casa, dejándolo con la duda.

Cuando Itachi parco su carro en el estacionamiento de su casa, se quedo unos instantes en el asiento rememorando como la joven caminaba hacia su apartamento – Las luces apagadas – fue lo que más le llamo la atención. A esta hora de la noche ya todos deberían estar en sus casas cenando o descansando, pero él solo vio como Hinata se introducía su casa y prendía las luces.

. – Demonios – masculló al no poder dejar de sentir esa sensación de vació.

Salió del carro y entro a su casa, encontrando a su familia terminando de cenar. – Itachi, que bueno que ya llegaste, te guarde el postre – anuncio su madre, Mikoto. Una mujer de cabello largo de color azul marino, piel nívea y ojos de color negro.

. – Gracias madre, me lo comeré mañana. A cabo de cenar con Deidara – se excuso con su madre al mismo tiempo que saludaba a su patriarca quien degustaba el postre hecho por su esposa. – ¿Sasuke ya llegó?

. – Si está en su cuarto. Ya sabes que a él no le gustan las cosas dulces. – dijo Mikoto mientras llevaba otra taza de té a su esposo.

Itachi subió las escaleras siendo vigilado por los ojos perspicaces de Fugaku. En cuanto llegó al segundo piso, toco la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor. – Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar?

. – Claro – respondió Sasuke al mismo tiempo que dejaba de leer el libro que había comprado el viernes pasado y observaba como su puerta se abría dejando ver a su hermano, quien al instante la cerró con mucha delicadeza. – ¿Por qué entras como si fueras un ninja?

Itachi solo se le quedo viendo con algo de incertidumbre, preocupando en el acto a su hermano. Solo unas veces veía de esa manera a su hermano. – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sasuke levantándose de la cama.

. – Sasuke, ¿De casualidad conoces a Hyuga Hinata?

. – Si, ¿por qué? – dijo un poco confuso con el hecho de que hermano conociera a su amiga.

. – Es que… – Itachi se aclaro la garganta. – La conocí hoy pero por una situación un poco deplorable.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que le decía Itachi, sus manos temblaron de rabia hasta engarruñase en un puño deseoso de golpear al sujeto. De igual modo, su rabia se transformo en irritación al ver que tal vez pudo impedirlo si tan solo la hubiera acompañado hasta su trabajo, pero sus pensamientos fueron impedidos al darse cuenta de la hora – eran las 10:15 pm – se supone que Hinata debería estar aun en el bar.

. – ¿Dónde fue eso? – pregunto Sasuke dejando su rabia de un lado pero muy bien conservada para después.

. – Por la calle que da al centro de Namikase-d ori – contesto Itachi al mismo tiempo que aumentaba las sospechas de Sasuke. – ¿Por qué?

Itachi se dio cuenta del sigilo de Sasuke y este solo negó, que no era nada. – Voy a llamarla – comentó sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor.

. – ¿Son amigos? – preguntó Itachi directo al grano provocando un nerviosismo en su hermano menor. No pudo evitar abrir la boca al recibir una afirmación, puesto que era increíble que Sasuke haya admitido que tiene una mujer como amiga, cuando siempre rehuía de ellas. – ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué hizo para gustarte? Sé que es muy linda y tierna pero cómo fue que se dieron las cosas…

. – ¡Ya cállate! No es lo que piensas – interrumpió enojado Sasuke. – _¿Gustarme? ¿Cómo puede suponer eso? –_ pensó al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de la insistencia de su hermano mayor, si no le decía, el lo iba a averiguar de alguna manera. – Solo somos amigos, punto final. – dijo y maldijo al ver que Itachi le decía con la mirada: _¿Y qué más?_

Sasuke chisto de irritación. – Fue por una apuesta… que hice con Naruto y Kiba…. Una cosa llevo a la otra… y ahora somos amigos, ¿satisfecho?

. – ¿Apuesta? ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó un poco confundido Itachi.

. – Sobre no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora vete que tengo que llamarla. – demando el azabache menor mientras tomaba a su hermano de la manga de su camisa y prácticamente lo sacaba a patadas.

Itachi no dijo nada ni se resistió, tan solo lo miro con cierto resplandor en sus ojos. – Que interesante…

Una vez relajado Sasuke tecleó el número de Hinata y no se inmuto al no recibir respuesta la primera vez, pero a la segunda, su corazón se comprimió al escuchar su respiración. Hubo silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo oían su leve respiración.

. – Hinata…

La joven tan solo cerró los ojos para evitar que Sasuke escuchara su sollozo interminable. Había escuchado su celular al momento de que se estaba bañando, tomo la toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió sin importarle dejar el piso mojado y no se sorprendió ver la insistencia de su amigo. Contesto por ímpetu, pero no dijo nada, se había quedado sin palabras. Tan solo lágrimas rodaban sin cesar sobre sus mejillas rosadas.

. – ¿Estas llorando? – cuestionó Sasuke, alterando a la joven y haciéndola pensar sobre el súper oído del azabache.

. – T…tu hermano te dijo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hinata. Ya lo había sospechado y había olvidado decirle a Itachi que no dijera nada.

. – Sí… ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Uchiha mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, golpeándose mentalmente ante su estúpida pregunta. _– Claro que no se encuentra bien, idiota. –_ pensó.

Hinata apretó sus labios y pensó en su respuesta. – Creo que… un poco frustrada – musito mientras se ajustaba la toalla y se sentaba en su cama. – Si no fuera por Deidara y tu hermano… no sé…

. – Mi hermano me dijo que te encontraron por la calle que da al centro de Namikase-d ori, hasta donde sé tú no trabajas por esos rumbos. ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿No fuiste a trabajar? – _¿Me mentiste? –_ pensó esa pregunta para sí mismo. Se suponían que los amigos no se mienten, entonces por qué ella mintió.

Por otro lado, Hinata no sabía cómo responder y se angustio ante lo observador que era Sasuke. Se quedó en silencio y tan solo pudo decirle: "Mañana te digo… lo prometo."

Sasuke estaba a punto de replicar pero se detuvo al oír que Hinata necesitaba terminar de bañarse y hacer la tarea.

. – Está bien. Nos vemos…

Tras colgar Hinata tan solo dejo su celular en la cama, que de igual modo se encontraba su mochila y el sobre amarillo. Tomó el sobre, abrió la pestaña y saco el cheque. Su mente decía que no le dijera nada a Sasuke sobre el desalojamiento pero su corazón le gritaba que quizás el podía hacer algo. Pero quién era ella para pedirle tal cosa, apenas habían comenzado una verdadera amistad. Solicitar su ayuda era como exigirle que se enfrentara a su familia o quizás solo la vería como una aprovechada. Cual fuera, ella no permitiría eso. Ya vería como solucionarlo.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se levanto más temprano de lo que acostumbraba puesto que ayer por la noche le pidió a Itachi que si recordaba donde vivía Hinata, tras recibir un asentimiento su hermano mayor ofreció a llevarlo y dejarlos en la escuela. Tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor y tomo una manzana para no irse con el estomagó vació.

. – ¿Sasuke? – volteo ante la sutil voz de su madre. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras. – ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y tú desayuno?

. – Lo siento mamá, surgió algo… nada de qué preocuparte… solo cosas de la escuela. Itachi me hará el favor de llevarme. – articulo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se despedía y salía por la puerta principal donde Itachi ya lo espera dentro del carro.

Mikoto tan solo los vio partir y no pudo evitar angustiase ante su repentina ida. Dejándola al final con un millar de pensamientos.

. – Gracias por llevarme – comentó Sasuke mientras memorizaba por donde se iba Itachi hacia la casa de Hinata.

. – No es nada. – Dijo Itachi. – Sasuke, ¿Qué tanto conoces a Hinata? – se aventuro a preguntar, sabiendo lo inapropiado que estaba siendo.

. – No mucho. Nos hicimos amigos desde el viernes pasado, ¿por qué? – cuestionó Sasuke y tan solo recibió una risa forzada.

. – Curiosidad. Tan solo pensaba que tu amistad es un lazo muy fuerte para hacerme ir por ella. – Dijo, mintiendo lo último. La verdad era que desde ayer Itachi había estado un poco inquieto sobre esa joven. Algo pasaba con ella, y quizás no era de su interés pero había un lado que le decía que ella estaba sola y necesitaba ayuda.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observo a su hermano menor y lo vio muy pensativo. – ¿Qué ocurre?

. – Me estoy dando cuenta que realmente no se mucho de ella. – musito de la nada Sasuke, asombrando a su hermano mayor por tal interés.

. – ¿Y que sabes de ella? – preguntó Itachi mientras doblaba en una calle y se adentraba a unas cuadras.

. – Solo sé que tiene dos trabajos y que su madre falleció. – contesto mientras observaba como Itachi detenía el auto y le apuntaba hacia ciertos apartamentos. Sasuke salió del carro al mismo tiempo que Hinata salía de su apartamento. Sin duda alguna un venturoso encuentro.

 _. – ¿Dos trabajos? –_ pensó Itachi, a él solo se le había dicho de un trabajo.

Itachi tan solo era un espectador donde veía como Hinata desaparecía en las escaleras y luego aparecía en el vestíbulo y sacaba el correo, de igual modo observo las bolsas de basura que tenía en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra observaba un panfleto, que después arrugó y los lanzo al contenedor de basura. Observo cómo Sasuke se acercaba para saludarla – sorprendiéndola en el acto – y prácticamente tomo de su brazo y la llevo hacia el carro.

. – Entra – demando Sasuke adentrándose detrás junto con ella.

. – Sasuke, no necesitabas…

. – Cállate, vámonos Itachi. – ordeno Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

. – ¡Hola Hinata! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Itachi ignorando la orden de su hermano menor y tratarlo como si fuera su chofer.

. – H…Hola, Itachi-san. Bien, gracias por preguntar. – se inclino para saludarlo como debía y luego volteo a ver a Sasuke. – No debiste hacer esto… aunque lo agradezco. Pero…

. – No te emociones, solo es por hoy. – musitó Sasuke mientras ocultaba su vergüenza. – Así que no te acostumbres.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y solo musitó su agradecimiento a los hermanos Uchiha. Se acomodo en el asiento trasero y dejo que el silenció residiera en el auto camino a la escuela. Un silencio extraño. Realmente no estaba en sus planes que Sasuke e Itachi aparecieran y la recogieran, puesto que ella también se había levantado temprano para ir en busca de un nuevo apartamento. – _Y tendría que ser rápido –_ pensó al ver de reojo al azabache menor.

Como aun era temprano, se veía poco alumnos llegando a la institución. Itachi detuvo su auto en una esquina para evitar rumores innecesarios sobre su llegada. – Cuídate mucho, Hinata. Espero verte pronto. – Se despidió el mayor de los Uchiha.

. – Gracias, nos vemos. – articuló amablemente Hinata mientras salía del carro junto con Sasuke y al final ambos vieron como partía el hermano mayor del azabache.

Caminaron la cuadra que les faltaba para llegar y hubo un incomodo silencio. Se percibía la tensión, las dudas de Sasuke y el nerviosismo de Hinata.

. – Sasuke.

. – Hinata.

Articularon al mismo tiempo a la vez que se detenía y se miraban fijamente. – Tu primero… – ofreció Uchiha.

. – Ok. Bueno… sobre ayer... Tenias razón no fui a trabajar. – confesó la joven mientras apretaba con insistencia su falda.

. – ¿Por qué mentiste? – preguntó Sasuke manteniendo su voz neutral.

. – Perdóname. No quería mentirte, es que me surgió un asunto personal. Es todo. Nada de qué preocuparse. – comentó mientras retomaba su caminata, la cual no fue seguida por Sasuke. Hinata se detuvo y lo volteo a ver desconcertada.

. – Un asunto personal siempre es importante. – comentó Sasuke mientras daba unos pasos hasta pararse enfrente de ella. – ¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no quieres decirme?

Hinata trago saliva. Empezaba a odiar lo perspicaz que era Sasuke o quizá ella era como un libro abierto. Y de nuevo sentía esa pulsación de culpabilidad, apenas se conocían y no pudo evitar sentir que tal vez su amistad no duraría mucho.

Así que sin más remedió y con cierto temblor abrió su mochila y tomo el sobre amarillo. Se lo extendió a Sasuke y este tomo el pliego con vacilación. – ¿Qué es?

. – Me llegó ayer… – Fue lo único que musito Hinata, incitándolo a abrirlo.

Sasuke observo el sobre amarillo y en cuanto lo abrió pudo ver una carta medio arrugada junto con un cheque, unidos por un clip. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al Uchiha fue ver el logo de la empresa de su padre y luego el propósito de la correspondencia.

. – No quería decirte… pero supongo que hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad, ¿no lo crees? – comentó Hinata atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Sasuke. Se acerco a él y de forma sutil le arrebato el sobre. – Estoy enojada – confesó. – Como no tienes idea. No sabes cuánto detesto a la empresa Uchiha en estos momentos… de tu padre. – murmuro lo ultimo aun al alcance del oído del azabache. – Investigue anoche… no había foto… pero mencionaba el nombre de tu hermano y el tuyo. Lo siento Sasuke… pero tú no tienes idea por lo que he pasado para estar donde estoy ahorita. Yo… solo… perdóname. – Farfulló Hinata mientras se adelantaba y se adentraba al instituto.

Y de nuevo Sasuke la vio partir. Otra vez no pudo decir nada y esto era grave, su padre le había quitado su casa, su techo donde dormir y el solo llevar el apellido Uchiha pudo recibir el enojo de Hinata. – _¿Enojo?_ – pensó. – _Si estaba tan enojada… por qué me había pedido perdón._

Fue allí donde despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió tras ella. No la encontró en el vestíbulo pero sabía que no iría muy lejos, hasta que la vio enfrente de su casillero. Su cabeza estaba contra el frio metal y pudo percibir su tristeza.

Vigiló que no hubiera muros a la costa y en paso sigiloso se acerco a ella. – Hinata…

. – ¡Ah! – Hinata grito asustada mientras se pegaba a los casillero y era encarada por Uchiha, quien este veía con más detallismo como los ojos de la joven se ponía rojos por la retención de lagrimas.

. – Dime algo Hinata… si estas tan enojada ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba con sus brazos. – _Yo debería ser el que se disculpé contigo…_

Hinata se tensó ante la desafiante mirada de Sasuke. – ¿P…por qué…? – musito para ella misma. Su respiración se acelero y sintió una lágrima en su mejilla izquierda al momento de desviar la mirada y luego regresarla hasta Uchiha. – P…porque sé que está mal odiar a tu familia… una amiga no hace eso. Y lo siento… pero creo que guardo cierto resentimiento hacia tu padre y todo aquel que estuvo relacionado con el desalojo. – articuló y luego poco a poco se deshizo del encarcelamiento de Sasuke.

. – No serías la primera… – confesó Sasuke deteniéndola del brazo y luego la acerco hacia él, para reconfórtala con un abrazo. – A veces los negocios de mi padre destruyen la vida de otros… y nunca me había importado lo que significaba… hasta ahora…

Sasuke quería disculparse, pero no lo dijo. Pedir perdón, no serviría para nada; mientras Hinata con algo de duda afianzo el abrazo. Era reconfortante tener a alguien para apoyarte en los malos momentos, aun si fuera la misma sangre quien había ocasionado todo este embrollo.

. – Estaré bien. – musito Hinata. – _Eso creo…_

Sasuke no le creyó. Pero de algún modo entendía a Hinata, los negocios de su padre eran un tema que él nunca se metía. Como su padre le había dicho, esos temas no era de su interés. No hasta que tuviera la edad y la madurez de entenderlos.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es un capítulo de pura mala suerte o como quieran llamarlo para la pobre de Hinata. Todos a veces tenemos el peor día de nuestras vidas, y cuando acabe ese día, el mañana es una nueva oportunidad de superarlo.

De igual modo, este capítulo está basado en un hecho que nos rodean hoy en día – la parte donde Hinata es manoseada – un hecho, que debo confesar que me ha pasado y algunas de mis amigas. Lo que sintió Hinata son sentimientos que suceden muy a menudo y solo debo decir que ¡NO SE DEJEN CHICAS, SI LES PASO ALGO SIMILAR, DEFIENDANSE! El miedo y la frustración es lo que verán primero, se los aseguro y yo rezo porque nunca les pase. Es una sensación horrible. . ;c

Gracias

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

 **Flordezereso:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar y no te preocupes todo se dirá a su tiempo. Solo te aseguro que de aquí no te vas sin saber sobre ellos dos. Y no Hinata nunca haría eso para extorsionar a Fugaku aunque es una buena opción. Jajaja, pero no, Hinata es un ángel que ha aprendido de la vida, de lo bueno y lo malo. Y Sasuke quizás deba aprender de ella. Espero que este capítulo haya sido entretenido y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar en "La cruel realidad" No te preocupes, me ha dado mucho gusto que te haya gustado desde el principio y sobre todo tu apoyo en los comentarios. Si ya dos años que le dedique a esa historia y me entusiasme y a la vez me dio nostalgia cuando la termine. Y en cuanto esta historia, ¡YO SE QUE TE GUSTA! Por eso la escribo porque a mí también me gusta. XD Sasuke se hará viejo pronto por su constantes fruncidos jajaja, pero no te preocupes, Hinata es fuerte y ella saldrá adelante. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, saludos.

 **GilCa:** Hola, me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te haya divertido mucho. Ni creas, yo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de los textos, me estaba carcajeando por la respuesta de Hinata he imaginado el berrinche de Sasuke. Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y espero que este capítulo te haya entretenido. Saludos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Holis! Me da gusto saber que le capitulo te haya divertido y ahora te traje este triste capitulo, pero así suele ser la vida, uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar de un día a otro. Un capitulo con un poco de más acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata. Hasta yo me pregunto qué va a pasar jajaja. Espero leerte en la próxima actualización, chao.

 **Clau:** Hola, me da gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Lamento que sean cortos, aun trato de que duren pero a veces siento que no tengo tiempo. Pero eso si no dejare de escribir hasta terminarlo, te lo aseguro. Te dejo este capítulo, y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Saludos.

 **Hime-23:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Si quién lo diría, todos los problemas de Hinata están comenzando a juntarse, espero que todo le salga bien. Por ahora ya apareció Itachi que emoción, como me encanta ese personaje, siento que a veces es el puente entre ese par de parejilla jijiji. Gracias por leer y espero leerte pronto.

 **Elidel:** Hola y bienvenida. Gracias por comentar y decir que te ha gustado mi historia. Claro que se va decir el pasado de Hinata y también el accidente de Sasuke, solo que no te diré como y cuando, jijiji. Espero que ese capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero leerte pronto.

 **Guest-Julio 7:** Hola y bienvenido. Gracias por decir que la historia es interesante y cómica, también sobre la manera en la que escribo, se aprecia mucho. Espero que continúes conmigo hasta el final de la historia y sea de tu agrado cada capítulo. Saludos.

 **XukiUchiha:** Hola, gracias por comentar. Te traje este capítulo casi al instante en que me escribiste tu comentario. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y yo espero que las arpías reciban su merecido algún día jajaja porque su veneno se esparcirá en los próximos capítulos. Saludos.

 **Nota** : Solo quería decirles que me gustaría que vieran mi foto de perfil (o si ya lo vieron), es un dibujo mío de Hinata y Sasuke, el primero que hecho desde que comencé a dibujar arte digital. No es muy acá que digamos pero es la primera vez que hago un dibujo digital y decir que yo lo hice, me da mucha alegría. Espero no sonar presumida, pero es la primera que comparto un dibujo.

GRACIAS POR DAR CLIC EN FAVORITOS/SEGUIDORES EN MIS HISTORIAS

KatarlizRose se despide.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 9**

Las grandes nubes blancas comenzaban a agruparse unas con otras, eran tan grandes que comenzaron a formar sombras sobre al asfalto de la ciudad y en la azotea de la escuela. El viento era fresco e incluso se podía percibir el aroma a húmeda, indicios de una posible lluvia.

Sasuke aspiro de nuevo el fresco viento y exhalo en silencio mientras observaba las nubes tonarse gris poco a poco.

. – ¿Qué te parece está? – pregunto una suave voz a lado suyo. Sasuke dejo de ver las nubes para observar con cierta diversión como el viento quería llevarse los papeles de Hinata e incluso su cabello. Reprimió su risa al ver como Hyuga intentaba aplacar su cabello para que no le estorbara mientras leía.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Hinata le hablaba como si nada. Pero eso no implicaba que las cosas estuvieran resueltas. Sasuke sabía de ante mano la molestia que sentía la joven por su familia, de todos modos el decidió quedarse a su lado. Uchiha no era un idiota, sino todo lo contrario, los negocios de su padre eran grandes y el poder era lo que más representaba su apellido, por eso todo el mundo lo respetaba e incluso les temía. No obstante solo unos pocos lo llegaron a ver como realmente es Sasuke, un chico normal. Por eso consideraba a Naruto y a Kiba como sus más cercanos amigos y ahora también tenía Hinata, quien a pesar de todo llego a disculparse aun cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

. – Déjame ver – acerco su mano hacia el recortado papel de periódico y le dio un vistazo. El papel anunciaba un departamento compartido en una casa cerca del metro. Pero con solo ver la palabra _"compartido"_ arrugo el papel y lo lanzo lejos de Hinata, permitiendo que le viento se lo quedara.

. – ¡Oye! – exclamo Hinata al ver la negación de Sasuke. – Un "no" hubiera sido suficiente… además que te ha hecho el medio ambiente. ¡Anda, ve y recógelo!

El mandato de Hinata le resulto muy gracioso a Uchiha, quien después de todo, lo recogió. Después la ayudo a levantarse, viendo que faltaba poco para que finalizara el receso. Hinata organizo los papeles y los doblo para guardarlos en la bolsa de su chaqueta. – Gracias – dijo mientras avanzaban hacia la salida de la azotea.

. – Hinata… – articulo Sasuke con cierto mutismo. La joven lo observo – " _de nuevo esa mirada_ " – pensó mientras le regalaba un sonrisa de tranquilidad, puesto que Hyuga había negado la ayuda del Uchiha. Sabía muy bien que sus intenciones eran nobles pero algo le dijo que solo le iba traer más problemas. Odiar a su familia ya era deplorable, hacer que Sasuke se opusiera a su familia era nefasto. Por eso le hizo prometer que este problema quedaba entre ellos dos, una promesa de amigos.

. – Lo prometiste – musito Hinata acercándose de nuevo hacía él. – Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Sasuke hizo un mohín. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero eran los deseos de Hinata y él quería respétalos, aunque eso lo irritaba. – ¿Y no puedo ayudarte en otra cosa? A parte de buscarte otro departamento…

Hinata lo miro pensativa. La energía irritante de Uchiha la cacheteaba por ambos lados. – ¿Qué tal con la mudanza? – pregunto divertida pero Sasuke no se rió. Fue un mal chiste, lo admitió.

Entonces se puso pensativa de nuevo. – ¿Y en que te guastaría ayudarme? Que no implique la intervención de tu familia – comentó mientras de nuevo se arreglaba el cabello debido al viento.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se dio cuenta que él no tenía cosas que había ganado por su propia cuenta, como el dinero que tenía: era de su padre, el celular, su laptop y todas sus cosas personales habían sido regalos de su padre o de su madre. Se sintió tan impotente ante Hinata, ella había peleado para obtener todo lo que tiene hasta ahora, incluso sus estudios.

Ante el repentino silencio, Hinata se dio de cuenta de lo inapropiado que fue con su pregunta y se abofeteo mentalmente. – Sasuke… tú debes entender algo primero. – comenzó Hinata mientras agachaba la cabeza y buscaba la manera de cómo decirle lo que sentía. – Todo lo que te ha dado tu familia es por tu bien y ellos quieren lo mejor de ti. Mi pregunta estuvo mal, muy mal de hecho – se dijo así misma – Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, te juro que estaría igual que tú. Por eso entiendo tu preocupación y eso me hace muy feliz, como no tienes idea.

Ante esa declaración Sasuke pudo sentir cierta calidez en sus mejillas. – _¿Feliz? ¿Cómo mi preocupación puede hacerla feliz? –_ Pensó Uchiha mientras asentía ante sus palabras.

. – Lo de la mudanza era en serio. – Cambio de tema Hinata, ganándose una mueca por parte de Sasuke, una señal de aceptación. – Necesito cajas para meter mis cosas… – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida tras escuchar el timbre de la escuela.

Las últimas horas fueron tranquilas para ambos estudiantes, sin embargo ambos ignoraba las miradas constantes de Sakura e Ino, esta ultima tan solo sonreía esperando en el momento adecuado para actuar.

. – ¿Ya las tiene? – pregunto Sakura saliendo de la escuela junto con los demás estudiantes.

. – Sipi – dijo Ino mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Hyuga saliera del edificio. – Tan solo sígueme la corriente. – comentó para después pararse con deprisa al verla salir pero luego hizo un mohín al ver que no salía sola. Sasuke la acompañaba junto con Naruto y Kiba, eso era nuevo y no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Pero de igual modo el plan seguía en pie.

. – ¡Chicos! – grito Ino con cierto entusiasmo fingido y detrás Sakura la siguió con una falsa sonrisa. – ¡Qué bueno que los veo! ¡Quería entregarles esto! – les entrego a cada uno una invitación de fiesta.

. – El 28 de marzo va ser mi cumple años y están todos invitados. – comento Sakura mientras observaba la sorpresa de Hinata al ser invitada. – Espero que puedan ir, va ver alberca, comida y bebidas gratis.

. – ¡¿Va ver ramen?! – pregunto entusiasmado Naruto al recibir su invitación.

Todos rodearon los ojos, excepto Hinata quien seguía estupefacta al ser invitada por las chicas que la odian. – _"28 de marzo"_ – pensó. Era el otro fin de semana, un sábado.

. – Espero verlos allí… – dijo Sakura sonrojándose al ver de cerca a Sasuke. – Igual tu Hyuga – musito muy a regañadientes.

. – Ya veremos – fue lo único que dijo Hinata tras agradecer la invitación y luego retirarse junto con Sasuke; Naruto y Kiba se quedaron charlando con Ino sobre invitar a unos conocidos, mientras que la peli rosa miraba con cierto recelo el descaro de la joven y el rechazo de Sasuke, pero muy en el fondo se alegró al ver que Uchiha había guardado la invitación.

. – ¡Diablos, como hablan ese par de idiotas! – dijo frustrada Ino tras librarse del rubio y del castaño. – Bien la primera parte ya esta lista, vamos por la segunda. – dijo con complicidad la rubia mientras comenzaban a seguir a Hinata y a su asombro, a Sasuke.

Al llegar a una calle principal, observaron como ambos tomaron un taxi y ellas los imitaron. – Sígalos, por favor – dijo Ino al conductor quien alzaba la ceja con cierta extrañeza. – ¡Solo hágalo!

. – Ino – la regaño Sakura al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba con el chofer. Quien sin más remedio acato su mandato.

El viaje duro alrededor de unos 15 minutos, ya habían pasado el centro comercial de la ciudad y para su asombro se adentraron a lo que la gente conocía: "La calle de los tres tabúes que deterioran a una persona." Puesto que esa calle en particular, la mayoría de sus tiendas eran Pub, moteles, casinos y table dance.

. – Dios santo – murmuraron las chicas tras bajar del taxi unas cuadras atrás. Observaron como Hinata se baja enfrente de un table dance y se despedía de Sasuke – quien seguía dentro del taxi – Sakura fue la primera en sacar su celular y grabar todo. Grabo desde el despidió hasta que Hinata se adentraba por un callejón y se adentraba al lugar.

. – ¡Pero si es todo una zorra! – comento indignada Ino. – Ahora ya sabemos cómo se gano a Sasuke… ¡esa maldita puta! – La rubia observo como Sakura palidecía. – ¿Qué tienes?

. – Crees que Sasuke y ella hayan… tenido relaciones. – comentó Sakura obviamente asustada para a la vez frustrada.

. – ¡Tranquilízate! Eso no lo sabemos… por ahora ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos. Y más de lo que me esperaba. – dijo con satisfacción al mismo tiempo que tomaban otra taxi y se alejaban de esa repúgnate calle.

Hinata al llegar a su trabajo, termino de cambiarse, se acomodo su chaleco al mismo tiempo que escucho la voz de Konan y pudo notar su buen humor al bajar casi dando brinquitos. – ¿Por qué la alegría? – pregunto la joven lista para trabajar.

. – ¡No sabes! ¡Ah, cierto, no trabajaste ayer! – comento la mujer adulta mientras se acomodaba su flor de papel en su cabello. – ¡Mejor aún, así no podrás escapar! – se rió pícaramente.

. – ¡Ay, no! – fue el lamento de Hinata al ver la malicia de su compañera.

. – ¡ES NOCHE DE "SOLO PARA MUJERES! – Exclamo Konan tras el micrófono y luego un montón de chicas mayores de 18 años gritaron sin cesar, con sus copas muy en lo alto. Había mujeres de 18-19, 25-30 e incluso 50-60 años y a lo que Hinata pudo ver entre toda la multitud de las mujeres la mayoría acompañaba a lo que iba ser una futura novia. – ¡TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE TENEMOS UNA FUTURA NOVIA! ¡CHICA, DESPIDETE DE TU ÚLTIMO DÍA DE SOLTERA! – Grito Konan al mismo tiempo que música electrónica comenzaba a sonar y las luces se apagan, para después encenderse y dejar ver a tres guapos y musculoso hombres sobre el escenario.

El bullicio comenzó al mismo tiempo que se dejaban ver los rostros de los tres hombres, el primero era un hombre de cabello corto y rubio, vestía un uniforme de policía – el cual solo era un moño en su cuello, dejando libre su torso y pecho y unos calzones ajustados de color negro, al igual que su zapatos, calcetas y la falsa gorra de policía. El segundo hombre tenía el cabello medio largo color plata y sus ojos morados cautivaron a la lujuriosa novia, vestía tan solo unos pantalones largos de color negro junto con unas sandalias del mismo color, y en sus manos sostenía una cuerda de color blanca y la agitaba de un lado a otro. El tercer hombre era un hombre un poco más alto, de cabello corto y negro, el vestía un bata de un doctor y unos pantalones blancos, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo.

. – Cariño sírveme un whisky – ordeno una clienta al mismo tiempo que observaba el espectáculo. Hinata asintió y en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía la bebida lista. – Gracias… ¡Sí, quítatelo!

Hinata estaba más que abochornada, el escenario prácticamente lo tenia de lado. Observo como Konan repartía bebidas y chucherías a las mesas, volteo a ver a la joven y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le señalaba como el chico de en medio se baja los pantalones.

 _¡Konan!_

Quiso gritarle pero eso no era muy profesional, por eso mejor se distrajo al repartir las bebidas. Una tras otra y las mujeres se sumergían bajos los efectos del alcohol. – Dame cinco shots de volka y tres bebidas preparadas con wiskys, por favor. – Hinata asintió y se dispuso a prepararlas. Y se alegró al ver como las demás chicas que trabajan como meseras habían llegado para ayudarlas.

. – Vaya se llenó muy rápido – dijo una mujer de cabellos morados mientras admiraba la vista en el escenario, su nombre era Anko.

. – ¿Despedida de soltera? – pregunto otra mujer de cabellera larga de color rosa, se adentro a la barra del bar para ayudar a Hinata, su nombre era Tayuya. Hinata asintió mientras le pasaba un mandil de color negro. – Que lata… – pero luego volteo la escenario y se relamió los labios. – Pero es mejor que ver mujeres bailando.

. – Y que Nagato ni Yahiko están aquí – se rió alegremente al no tener a sus mejores amigos hostigándoles mientras trabajaban.

. – Que bebés… – comentó Tayuya sacándoles unas sonrisas a todas. Puesto cuando era "noche solo para mujeres" literal era solo para mujeres, el dueño se iba a quien sabe donde mientras que Nagato y Yahiko descansaban alegando que sus ojos se cegarían al ver hombres quitarse la ropa, pero como los tres convivían juntos eran muy sobreprotectores con Konan por eso cuando el lugar cerraba se daban una vuelta para ayudar y ver si no hubo algún problema. Pero al menos había seguridad por fuera, en la entrada del table dance. Hinata los conocía como Ying y Yang, obviamente eso no eran sus nombres pero el dueño les dio ese apodo, la joven desconoce su significado y algo le decía que era mejor no preguntar.

Por eso se dirigió al refrigerador y saco un par de sodas para ambos, estar de pie y vigilar podría ser muy agotador. – Ahora vuelvo – dijo Hinata mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Tayuya.

La joven salió del bar y se dirigió por la salida de emergencia, camino hasta la entrada del establecimiento y les sonrió a Ying y Yang. El primero tenía el cabello negro y largo atado a una coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba un mechón suelto a lado de su rostro derecho. El otro, era un poco más ancho y tenía el cabello corto de color gris café. – Hola, les traje algo de beber. – comento Hinata entregándoles una soda a cada uno.

. – Gracias – dijeron ambos.

. – ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más? – preguntó amablemente y estos solo negaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos eran hombres de pocas palabras y la joven ya estaba acostumbrada a su mutismo.

. – ¿Hinata?

La joven no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y voltear para ver quien la llamaba. Sus ojos se asombraron con temor impregnado al ver a Temari a unos metros de distancia. Hinata agacho la cabeza un poco apenada por la mirada de la rubia, intuyo que había un millar de preguntas en su cabeza y sabía que no podía evitar contestarlas.

. – Vine aquí porque conozco a la novia. Es una amiga de una amiga, pero… debo admitir que me sorprendió verte… aquí. – comentó mientras tomaba la cerveza que le daba Hinata. Temari se había adentrado al bar desde hace diez minutos, dejo que Hinata continuara con su trabajo hasta que Konan le dijo que podía tomarse un descanso.

La joven Hyuga tomo asiento en una mesa retirada del bullicio para poder platicar con la rubia. – S… sé lo que piensas créeme, pero no es lo que crees…

. – Tranquila Hinata… no estoy molesta ni perturbada… solo atónica. – confesó Temari mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza y luego miraba al escenario para ver como el policía le bailaba a la novia por delante mientras que el de cabello plateado fingía atarla mientras le danzaba por atrás. La joven Hyuga noto como se había desviado su mirada y se sonrojo. – ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡No pude evitar ver! ¡Digo, ese policía está bien bueno! – se carcajeo la rubia al ver lo inocente que era Hinata. Pero eso es lo que le preocupaba más, ella era muy inocente para estar trabajando en lugares así.

. – Temari… yo…

Hinata se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver como la rubia le pedía que se detuviera alzando su mano derecha. – Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para charlar sobre esto… ¿mañana tienes clases? – Hinata asintió. – ¿Traes tu uniforme? – otro asentimiento. – Bien, te esperare… ¿a qué hora sales de trabajar?

Hinata hablo con Konan para confirmar su hora de salida, debido a la novia el bar cerraría a la una de la mañana y la joven se lo comentó a Temari. La rubia dijo que no importaba y se dedico a festejar con las damas de honor de la novia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba pendiente de Hinata. La observo repartir y repartir bebidas al mismo tiempo que conversaba con la muchacha de cabellos rosas que de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada y luego la desviaba.

. – ¿Estas en problemas? – pregunto Tayuya mientras limpiaba la barra del bar y luego se disponía a lavar unas copas.

Hinata la miro mientras revolvía unas bebidas y solo le sonrió. – No… es solo que no esperaba verla aquí. – comentó Hinata mientras entregaba la bebida a una de las meseras.

Tayuya y las demás eran conscientes de la edad de Hinata, sabían que el dueño tenía sus motivos para contratarla, pero sin importarles las razones, todas ya consideraban a la joven como parte de la familia.

La noche era joven y al final las mujeres del bar salieron ebrias y otras medio conscientes, al mismo tiempo los strippers se iban detrás de bambalinas, la cual Anko aprovecho para darles unas bebidas.

Konan cargo los vasos vacios de cristales y los llevo hacia la barra. – Hinata, puedes irte. Nosotras recogeremos – comentó.

. – ¿Segura? – pregunto un poco dudosa la joven pero tras recibir otro asentimiento, acepto su indicación. – Nos vemos mañana.

. – Cuídate mucho – se despidió Konan mientras la abraza y le susurraba al oído. – Si pasa algo, me llamas.

Hinata se percato del tono de preocupación de la peli azul y solo asintió al mismo tiempo que le sonreía para después irse a cambiar. Se puso de nuevo el uniforme y le mandó un mensaje a Temari para verla a dos cuadras fuera del establecimiento. Esto solo era para evitarle problemas al dueño, ya que detrás de la calle – a unas cuatro cuadras – había un barrio de clase media-baja. Salió por el callejón y miro por ambos lados para que nadie la viera salir. Como vestía su uniforme siempre ocultaba el logo de la escuela con un broche de rosa hecho de papel que le había regalado Konan, de ese modo, si alguien la viera solo diría que es una estudiante que transitaba por allí para llegar a una de las residenciales.

Temari obedeció y ya la esperaba a dos cuadras, y se detuvo enfrente de un abarrote de 24 horas. Un local muy iluminado y pudo notar las intenciones de Hyuga, la calle era tranquila a pesar de que a veces había ebrios por donde quiera, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo puede atravesarse un degenerado.

. – Temari. – la joven Hyuga anuncio su llegado y así ambas se fueron juntas a la casa de la rubia, la cual esta última la invito a dormir y no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver que la Hinata no tenía problemas y eso aumento más sus sospechas. Durante el viaje en el taxi, Hinata se dio cuenta que ya era la una de la madruga y tenía tres mensajes y cuatro llamadas perdidas de Sasuke.

U. Sasuke

 _¿Ya saliste de trabajar? – 10:35pm_

U. Sasuke

 _¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas? – 11:00pm_

U. Sasuke

 _Llámame de inmediato – 11:23pm_

Viendo la hora que era no se le hizo conveniente llamarle al azabache por eso optó enviarle un mensaje al Uchiha diciéndole que había salido un poco más tarde y que se dirigía a dormir a la casa de una amiga. Mientras tecleaba el mensaje, Temari la mira por el rabillo del ojo, atenta a las expresiones de Hinata cuando escribía el recado. La rubia se abstuvo de preguntar para quien era la nota porque sería muy inapropiado.

Al llegar a la casa de los Sabaku No, ambas entraron sin hacer mucho ruido ya que sus dos hermanos menores estaban dormidos. Hinata subió las escaleras junto con Temari y se adentraron al enorme cuarto de la rubia – donde le había confeccionado el uniforme – era una muy espaciosa, en la lateral derecha se encontraba la cama individual y a su lada había un ventanal escondido tras unas enormes cortinas color lila con círculos morados y en frente se encontraba un pequeño tocador con ruedas en las patas donde yacía los materiales de la modista. Por el otro lado, se encontraba un ropero de madera color blanco y a lado la puerta que daba al baño.

. – Toma, está pijama te quedara – ofreció la rubia un conjunto de un blusón y un short de color celeste.

. – Gracias, tomare prestado tu baño. – articulo Hinata y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de su amiga, sus nervios crecieron una vez adentro de la habitación. Estaba tensa, tenia pánico por cómo iba surgir la conversación. Amarro su cabello en una coleta para poder cambiarse y cada vez que se veía en el espejo no podía evitar darse la vuelta para ver su cuello y espalda. Suspiro pesadamente al ver la gran cicatriz de una quemadura en diagonal que recorría la parte baja de su cuello, luego el omoplato y finalizaba en el musculo trapecio. Era una línea gruesa de casi tres centímetros pero gracias al ungüento que le había dado la madrina de Uchiha, poco a poco se iba desengrosándose y esperaba que en un futuro se desvaneciera.

Algo demasiado triste y doloroso pero quizás podría comenzar desde allí.

La madrugada transcurrió muy lentamente, cada vez que la rubia escuchaba el relato de Hinata su corazón se comprimía en mil pedazos, sus ojos se cristalizaban y los nudos de su puño engarruñado perdían su color rosado. Para Hinata contar esto era demasiado desgarrador, puesto que cada día se empeñaban en que su pasado no la atormentará. Sin embargó, contarle esto a una verdadera amiga sentía un alivio que nunca antes había experimentado.

. – No le digas a nadie – murmuro Hinata mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza de café negro que le había ofrecido Temari antes de que la conversación iniciara. – No me gusta que me vean así… – dijo al mirar a la desolada cara que poseía la rubia. – Estoy bien… me llevo tiempo superarlo pero… ya estoy bien.

Temari solo asintió levemente, luego con la manga de su blusa, limpio y absorbió sus lágrimas. Se quedo en silencio por un momento pero luego desvió su mirada al reloj de pared que tenia encima de su tocador. – Siento mucho si te viste obligada a contármelo…

. – No, no, no, está bien. De alguna manera, contar esto me alivia mucho… pienso que por fin alguien me puede entender un poco más del por qué de mis acciones, aunque prefiero hacer amigos sin que sepan mi pasado. No quiero que me traten diferente... – expreso Hinata y con un poco de confianza acerco su mano derecha y tomo la de Temari, transmitiendo un pacto a la vez.

. – Entiendo. – estrecho la rubia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. – Y lamento mucho la hora, son casi las tres de la madrugada, no te deje dormir y mañana tienes escuela. Soy una mala influenza…

Hinata se carcajeo. – No te preocupes. Ni tenía ganas de ir y no creo que me extrañen. – la rubia se empezó a carcajear y declaro la noche como su primera no imprevista pijamada, fueron por galletas y charlaron sobre la vida de Temari. Relatando que estaba en una escuela de modista y que le faltaba un año para graduarse, también que trabajaba como asistente en una tienda de confección. De igual modo, hablo sobre sus hermanos; Kankuro de 19 años, apenas había entrado a la Universidad, en la carrera de administración. Su hermano menor Gaara de 16 años, había ingresado a segundo de preparatoria del instituto Suna.

. – Mi madre falleció en el parto, por eso Gaara es un poco serio. Al principio nos costó trabajo convencerlo de que no era su culpa. Mi papá viaja demasiado así que no ayudo mucho, pero Kankuro y yo nos esforzarnos tanto en que se diera cuenta que lo queríamos demasiado… entonces llegó ese muchacho…

. – ¿Qué muchacho? – pregunto curiosa Hinata al mismo tiempo que mordía una de las galletas

. – Gaara lo conoció en la calle, no sé como dieron las cosas, pero se hicieron amigos y mi hermanito cambio. – confeso felizmente. – Y después se puso el tatuaje en la frente, el Kanji del amor. Creo que le sirve como un recordatorio…

. – Me gusta su tatuaje, tiene estilo. – comentó Hinata mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café.

. – ¡Verdad! Le dije lo mismo cuando lo vi. Por cierto Hina-chan, ¿A quién le testeabas en el taxi? – Preguntó por fin la rubia con algo de diversión. – ¿Era tu novio?

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! – se sonrojo la peli azul. – ¿ _Novios? Que gracioso –_ Pensó Hinata tratando de tragar su risa. – No, solo es un amigo de la escuela. Se preocupa por mí ya que ayer un degenerado se pasó de listo con mi retaguardia.

. – ¡No me jodas! ¡Maldito bastardo! – refunfuño Temari.

Y de ese modo, la rubia empezó a maldecir al maldito bastardo y después a enseñarle a Hinata una técnica de defensa personal, para después caer rendida en el colchón del suelo, ofreciéndole la cama a la joven Hyuga.

La madrugada se convirtió en un lento amanecer y después en mediodía, Hinata estaba tan cansada y se dejo lleva por los brazos de Morfeo, sin darse cuenta, Temari se había levantado primero y sonrió al verla dormir tan plácidamente. Desde ese instante, se aseguraría de que Hinata estuviera bien, la apoyaría como una hermana menor. Al levantarse del colchón se estiro y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, fue en ese entonces donde Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar el agua correr detrás de la puerta.

Acostada, busco su celular y se dio cuenta que no tenia batería, entonces fijo su vista en el pequeño tocador donde había un reloj circular de color lila, dictando casi la una de la tarde. Sonrió con simplicidad y dejo caerse en el confortante colchón. – Tengo que irme – musitó al mismo tiempo que se erguía y al mismo tiempo salía Temari aseada y con ropa limpia.

. – Buenos días, ¿tardes? Lo que sea… ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto la rubia mientras se secaba el cabello mojado con una toalla.

. – Bien, gracias. Es la primera vez que duermo tan pacíficamente… – comento Hinata al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus músculos de la espalda y estos tronaba provocando un placer en la joven.

. – ¿Quieres bañarte? – pregunto Temari mientras separaba las persianas y abría la ventana.

. – No, de hecho tengo que irme a casa… tengo cosas pendientes que hacer. – dijo la joven mientras se dirigía a tomar su uniforme para cambiarse.

. – ¿No te quedaras a comer? Quédate. – rogo la joven rubia al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos en forma de plegaria y ojos de cachorritos.

. – Bueno… Está bien. – se rindió Hinata.

Al poco tiempo, la joven Hyuga termino de cambiarse y se dirigieron al comedor. – ¡Gaara! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la escuela! – comento de repente Temari atrayendo la atención de Hinata y del pelirrojo, quien miro a su hermana mayor y luego a la joven.

. – Me quede dormido. – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo al ponerse de pie y recoger su plato, llevándolo al fregadero de la cocina.

. – ¿El insomnio, de nuevo? – pregunto Temari preocupada. – ¿Ya se te acabo la medicina?

. – Si, iré a comprar más. – musito Gaara mientras servía un par de lonches en una bandeja para después servir en dos vasos jugo de naranja.

Hinata solo estaba atenta a la charla de los hermanos Sabaku No, y por alguna razón se conmovió al ver como Gaara servía el _almuerzo-comida_ para ambas. – Gracias – musito Hinata cuando puso el plato frente a ella.

Gaara solo se limito a sentir para después encaminarse de nuevo hacia la cocina. – Gracias hermanito. – agradeció Temari al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a lado de Hinata. – ¿A poco mi hermanito no es una amor?

. – Si, lo es. – respondió con simpleza la joven Hyuga ocasionando que Gaara se tensara desde la cocina.

El _almuerzo-comida_ transcurrió con tranquilidad entre charlas pequeñas que iniciaba Temari, al finalizar de comer, ambas recogieron la mesa para después despedirse a la joven Hyuga.

. – Déjame acompañarte… – sugirió de nuevo la rubia tras recibir una negación por parte de Hinata. – ¿Hasta la estación del metro?

. – No quiero incomodarte, así está bien…

. – Yo la acompañare. – comento de la nada Gaara con una mochila café de un solo tirante.

. – ¡Sí! ¡Después de todo necesitas ir por tu medicamento! – se alegró Temari al mismo tiempo que empujaba a su hermano menor hacia la puerta junto con Hinata. – ¡Asegúrate que llegue!

Gaara asintió a la vez que observaba a los ojos a Hinata y prácticamente con la mirada le decía "Nos vamos."

. – Gracias por todo Temari, espero verte pronto. – reverencio Hinata, para después ir detrás del pelirrojo.

Al llegar a la estación del metro, el joven ofreció llevarla hasta su casa y por su actitud, Hyuga supuso que un – "no" – no servía de nada. Hinata tuvo que admitir que el silencio de Gaara era un poco incomodo, no había interés alguno de comenzar una charla, pero de algún modo logro percibir cierta inestabilidad en la respiración del pelirrojo.

Cuando bajaron de la estación correspondiente, observo cómo Gaara se detenía en seco, la miraba, entre abría los labios pero no decía nada; entonces retomaba de nuevo la caminata.

. – Emm… Gaara-san, no es por ese lado… – susurro Hinata un poco nerviosa la ver como el pelirrojo lideraba el camino como si ya supiera donde viviera. El joven se detuvo de repente, dándose cuenta de lo sumergido que estaba con sus pensamientos.

. – Lo siento… – musito el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

. – No está bien, solo es una cuadra a la izquierda…

. – No por esto… – interrumpió Gaara.

Hinata se quedo en silencio al ver la penetrante mirada que le otorgaba el pelirrojo. – Yo… anoche… escuche sin querer… – La joven abrió los ojos ante su confesión y su respiración se acelero. Sus nervios se crisparon e intento mantener su temblor.

. – ¿Por eso no dormiste? – pregunto con curiosidad.

. – En parte… Desde que tengo ocho años no puedo lograr dormir. Desperté para ir si había pastillas para dormir y fue allí donde me di cuenta de tu presencia. Y yo…

. – Escuchaste todo – completó Hinata un poco incomoda ante la situación.

. – Lo siento – reitero Gaara.

. – No te preocupes… solo no le digas a nadie, ¿ok? – le sonrió Hinata mientras lo incitaba a continuar por el camino correcto.

Gaara solo asintió y comenzó a seguirla, pero obviamente tenía una pregunta que le causaba irritación en la garganta. Pero él sabía que su pregunta era muy personal y el no era una persona metiche; y de algún modo Hinata no le daba el aire de ser una persona entrometida.

. – ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir? – se aventuró a preguntar Hyuga, rompiendo con la axioma de Gaara.

. – Yo…

. – ¡Hinata!

La mencionada se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre en una voz muy reconocida. – ¡Sasuke! ¿Q…Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono la joven Hyuga viendo que aun debería estar en clase.

. – ¡¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?! ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! – gritó Sasuke percatándose con quien venía acompañada. – ¡No contestas mis llamadas! ¡No sabes lo pre…! ¡No sabes los problemas que has causado! – titubeo y corrigió. Obviamente el Uchiha no bajaría su orgullo al decir que lo tenía preocupado desde el incidente del mañoso pervertido.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que oía, parecía que estaba escuchando a su hermano mayor o en el peor de los casos a su novio porque no le regresaba la llamada. Y de alguna manera se empezó a avergonzar enfrente de Gaara ante la dramática escena. Incluso Gaara se dio cuenta pero no sabía qué relación tenía, por eso no dijo nada.

. – Te veré después. – musito Gaara y luego se dio vuelta para irse.

. – Claro, adiós. – se despidió Hinata con una sonrisa. – ¿Quieres entrar hermano mayor? – pregunto mofándose ante la actitud de Sasuke.

. – Cállate – ordeno enfadado Uchiha al mismo tiempo que seguía a Hinata hasta su apartamento.

. – ¡Demonios, Sasuke! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – regaño Hinata al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la puerta. – Si alguien se entera de que eres un Uchiha te aseguro que no te recibirán con los brazos abiertos – comentó mientras se adentraba a la cocina y dejaba su mochila en el comedor. – ¿Sasuke? – musito al ver como miraba hacia cierta dirección y poco después se percato de que observaba el pequeño *Butsudan que estaba en la esquina de su casa. – Diablos…

. – Itachi tenía razón. – comentó de la nada Uchiha mientras se arrodillaba enfrente del Butsudan y daba un oración a la foto que estaba enfrente de él.

Hinata se conmovió pero a la vez andaba un poco confusa por el comentario de Sasuke. – ¿Lo sospechaba?

. – Ayer vine con mi hermano al ver que no contestabas mis mensajes, tu casa estaba sola y luego me llegó tu mensaje. – comentó mientras se ponía de pie y miraba cara a cara a la joven Hyuga.

. – No me mires así – pidió Hinata al ver la compasión que le dirigía Uchiha. – Por favor…

Sasuke parpadeo, entendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de Hinata. – Hoy me escape de la escuela – murmuro Uchiha. – No sé porque mi cabeza comenzó a delirar cosas negativas al ver que no habías llegado…

. – ¿Estabas preocupado? ¿Por mi? – articulo Hinata ante la nueva actitud que le otorgaba Sasuke, el chico que dice que aborrece a las mujeres.

Tras recibir un asentimiento silencioso, las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron un color rosado pálido. Prácticamente, se sentía idolatrada ante su preocupación. Su corazón se lleno de dicha y no pudo evitar morderse los labios para evitar formar una sonrisa de satisfacción. La reacción de Sasuke solo le decía una cosa, que ya era oficialmente una amiga cercana para él y una parte de ella le decía que estaba mal que se regocijara por estos sentimientos pero no lo podía evitar, hace mucho que no sentía esta calidez en su pecho.

Por otro lado, Uchiha Sasuke había tomado la decisión de permanecer con Hinata cuando la necesitara. Por alguna razón, sentía que no podía dejarla sola. Aunque pareciera fuerte y trabajadora, por dentro seguía temiendo a lo cruel y duro que podría ser la realidad. Y parte él, había sido un golpe indirecto al quitarle su único hogar. Y él, como el Uchiha que era, se había autoproclamado el amigo protector de Hinata, aunque no se lo diría en voz alta. Sería el pilar que necesite cuando ella decaiga y prefería morir que a escucharla disculparse por algo que ella no hizo.

. – ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Sasuke mientras se ajustaba el saco de la escuela.

Hinata le sonrió al ver que no preguntaría nada por su familia, pero eso no significaba que llegara a preguntar. Por ahora dejaría que su amistad siguiera su curso. – Creo… que me gustaría comer algo de carne.

. – Te pregunte que si tenias hambre, no que te gustaría comer. – se burlo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la salida del apartamento.

. – Yo invite la vez pasada – se defendió Hinata, ganado la contienda.

. – ¿Nos vamos?

. – ¿Al menos podría cambiarme?

. – ¡No!

. – Tarado – murmuro Hinata.

. – ¡Te escuche!

 _Demonios_

Hinata se sorprendió por el súper oído de Sasuke. Y sin más remedio, se fue de nuevo a la calle junto con el Uchiha.

Por otro lado, Gaara caminaba de regreso hacia el metro topándose con un señor adulto hablado – o más bien – gritándole a su teléfono a la vez que arrugaba un papel y lo tiraba sin importarle que el pelirrojo lo hubiera visto. El joven miro de mala gana al señor y dispuso a recoger el dichoso pliego, observo unas enormes letras de color rojo que se transparentaban y no pudo evitar abrir para ver de que era el anuncio.

Al terminar de leerlo, no pudo evitar voltear a la dirección donde quedaba el departamento de Hinata.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Lamento si los/las deje con los deseos de saber sobre el pasado de Hinata, pero no quería narrarlo hasta cuando se lo dijera a Sasuke que es en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente no estoy seguro aun, pero es muy pronto. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y los veo en la próxima actualización.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

 **Hinata Uchiha:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Sé que sientes que ambos van lento, pero así es la amistada, después bien los celos y al final el amor. Jajaj creo que ya te dije mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Saludos.

 **Clau:** ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, te dejo este capítulo sobre la hermosa amistad de Sasu y Hina. Y no te preocupes Hinata encontrara un buen lugar jijjiji esto es emocionante. ¿Estás emocionada? Espero leerte pronto, nos vemos en la siguiente.

 **Nana:** Si lo sé, pobre Hinata ese tipo de acciones deberían ser ilegales n pero a veces solo hay que superar el miedo y seguir. Y a la segunda darle un patada – ok, mucha venganza aquí – Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Que genial anécdota donde tu compañero bebe se asusto, bien merecido. Bien hecho. Por ahora sigue la amistad pero muy pronto los celos jajaja y a veces los celos pueden ser divertidos, ¿Quién celara primero? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y dejarte con la ansiedad, ok,no. jajaja Prometo escribir rápido y cuando pueda. Saludos.

 **XukiUchiha:** Holi! Gracias por comentar y me gusto saber que todo esta amistad se está cociendo. Exactamente, ahorita ando crudo pero muy pronto los celos arderán jajaja. Y respecto a Deidara pues se conocieron en el trabajo y pues el rubio le agrada Hinata, porque ella se encarga de diseñar los productos de Dei en los estantes. Y respecto al apartamento de Hinata, muy pronto tendrá un hogar :D es todo lo que diré, saludos.

 **Gilca:** Lamento que escuchar que te ha pasado, te comprendo. Yo estuve vigilando incluso mi sombra y mi madre iba a recogerme a la parada por un tiempo. Género una maldición para esos bastardos! En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos, espero verte pronto.

 **Elidel:** Gracias por la espera. Te dejo este capítulo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Espero leerte pronto. Saludos.

KatarlizRose se despide

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Ser una dama**

 **Capitulo 10**

Prestigio.

Era lo que trataba de cuidar Uchiha Fugaku. Una autoridad poderosa capaz de otorgar y quitar. El es una persona que nunca se daría el lujo de que su apellido se viniera abajo y perdiera su reputación que fue forjándose desde generaciones pasadas. Pero por otro lado, una carga pesada ya que no solo llevaba su estatus a la cima sino que incluso cargaba con los errores de sus antepasados.

Los ojos de Fugaku parecían alma sin vida al releer de nuevo esas amenazas que constantemente llegaban, día tras día. Se reclino sobre su silla ejecutiva de cuero negro, arrugo el papel y como siempre esas amenazas se iban directo a la basura y él con la mente tranquila. Al principio le resultaba difícil ignorarlas, pero gracias a su mentor, todo ese remordimiento se fue y nunca más volvió aparecer.

Continuo tecleando informes sobre los nuevos apartamentos que había adquirido y ya había un posible comprador – un extranjero – que al parecer quería reconstruir una casa grande. Pero a Fugaku poco le importaba sobre los planes que tenían, el solo quería el dinero; que era el doble a su precio actual. Pero la gente ambiciosa existe, y en cuanto lo puso en compra, surgieron alrededor de cinco clientes.

. – _Sr. Uchiha, su esposa está en la línea 2_ – se escucho la voz de su secretaría a través del teléfono.

Fugaku tomo el teléfono y activo la línea 2. – _Hola amor, aun sigue en pie la comida_ – se escucho la sutil voz de Mikoto. – ¿ _O, aún tienes mucho trabajo?_

. – Sabes que para ti siempre tendré tiempo. – articulo Fugaku con cierto cariño ocasionando una risa por parte de su esposa. Para él, Mikoto y sus hijos era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en toda su vida y él se prometió que nunca les faltaría nada; por eso trataba de que la familia fuera su prioridad pero ya ha habido ocasiones donde el trabajo lo es más, pero su compresiva familia lo entendía y con eso le bastaba.

. – _Entonces, nos vemos en nuestro restaurante favorito_ – propuso Mikoto.

. – Claro, saldré de inmediato. Te veo allá en nuestra mesa – dijo Fugaku a la vez que se despedía de su esposa. Y tal como había dicho, se puso de pie, organizo unos cuantos papeles y dejo a los demás hacer sus deberes mientras el comía con su esposa.

Llamo a su chofer y en un minuto un auto Susuki CIAZ de color negro con ventanas blindadas ya se encontraba en frente de él, por la entrada principal de la empresa Uchiha. Al adentrarse, le indico al conductor donde quería ir y el auto arrancó.

Él casi nunca miraba por la ventana puesto que siempre hacia papeleo incluso en el carro, pero esta vez estaba un poco más desocupado y no pudo evitar matar el tiempo al ver las calles del centro. Gente caminando de un lado a otro yendo a quien sabe dónde. En cuanto el carro se detuvo en uno de los semáforos de Shinjuku, el peatón cruzaba por ambos sentidos, y fue en un instante en la que creyó que su mente jugaba con él, pero no lo fue; Su hijo Sasuke cruzaba la calle y se mezclaba con la multitud, por eso tanteo en descubrir si en verdad era él, después su vista viajo a tres pasos detrás de su hijo; una joven de cabello azulinos cruzaba tranquilamente la calle y la reconoció al instante, era la misma adolescente que había acudido al citatorio. Cuando los perdió de vista, el auto ya había arrancado, dejando a Fugaku con la incertidumbre.

.

.

.

. – Sasuke, caminas muy rápido – se quejo Hinata una vez alcanzándole el paso. – ¿Quién te corretea?

. – Nadie me corretea, tú caminas como anciana – comentó Sasuke y luego se dio cuenta que había un par de señoras de la tercera edad a unos metros de él que lo habían escuchado y lo fulminaban con lo mirada.

Hinata reprimió su carcajada con una sonrisa a la vez que se mordía los labios y miraba a otro lado, para que las señoras no la regañaran por reírse.

. – Ya deja de reírte y fingir que no me conoces – dijo Sasuke avergonzado por la reprendía del par de señoras.

. – ¿Te conozco? – bromeo Hinata, tomando ventaja unos metros para que el azabache lo siguiera. Uchiha gruño y aun así la alcanzó, caminaron a través del parque y luego llegaron a una banca de madera lejos de toda multitud.

Era inevitable la conversación y ambos lo sabían, pero el problema radicaba en cómo romper el tedioso silencio tras haberse sentado en una banca protegido por una sombra de un frondoso árbol. Cada quien miraba por su lado, Sasuke se entretenía con el vals de una hoja caída observando donde terminaría mientras Hinata no dejaba de ver sus uñas, estaban limpias y de color rosita natural, pensó entonces en quizás pintárselas de un color azul marino o en negro pero luego esa idea se vino abajo imaginándose un regaño por parte del azabache.

 _. –_ Esto es raro, ¿no crees? – se aventuró Hinata dejando de ver sus uñas para luego ver hacia un oficinista con su niña de kínder con un helado de fresa. Ambos sonreían, felices en su propio mundo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia lo que veía Hinata y ambos vieron como se perdieron entre la multitud. – Yo nunca viví un momento así cuando mis padres vivían.

. – Si no quieres contármelo, yo entenderé. – musitó Sasuke, no quería ver ese rostro de soledad en Hinata.

Hinata volteo a verlo, tomando en consideración su oferta. Pero la curiosidad humana, el deseo de saber, es algo inevitable. Tarde o temprano llegas enterándote de la verdad ya sea por la misma voz o por otras y la joven Hyuga no quería eso. Lo dudaba, pero podría pasar.

. – Te ofrezco un trato – ofreció Hinata. – Yo te digo mi pasado y tú me dices que paso con el carro.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, una mueca de diversión broto y se difundió en la cara de Sasuke. Ella espera su típica reacción de: "no te metas en mis asuntos, perra." Omitiendo lo último, pero así se lo imaginaba.

. – Fue algo muy estúpido – confeso Sasuke.

. – ¡¿Qué, ya me lo vas contar?! ¡¿Así nada más?! – pregunto sorprendida Hinata.

. – Si, ¿por qué pones esa cara? – alzó la ceja Uchiha al ver la atónica mirada de Hyuga.

. – No pensé que me lo dirías así tan fácil. – musito la joven, enviándole una indirecta a Sasuke con la mirada.

. – Es que antes no éramos… ya sabes… amigos. – articulo lo obvio. Ocasionado que Hinata gimiera de ternura. – Ya cálmate moza.

. – ¿Moza? ¿Quién dice eso hoy en día? – comenzó a mofarse la joven.

. – La gente educada. – contesto Sasuke con orgullo y lo único que tuvo fue un fracaso de risa ahogada por parte de Hinata quien comenzó a patalear ante la absurda respuesta de Uchiha. – Ya cállate… ¡¿Quieres que te cuente, o no?!

Después de unos minutos de burla, Hinata se autocontrol respirando varias veces y al instante en que Sasuke abrió la boca, lo único que se escucho fue de nuevo la risa de la joven. – ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No lo hago a propósito!

Una vena en la frente de Sasuke comenzaba a cobrar vida y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pellizcar el brazo derecho de Hinata. – ¡Ouch!

. – ¿Ya te calmaste? – ahora el que se mofaba era Sasuke.

. – Idiota – murmuro Hinata mientras acariciaba la parte de su brazo que fue lastimada sin piedad. – Sí, ya me calme.

Sasuke entre cerró los ojos, esperando que eso sea verdad. Una vez confirmado, la calma y la seriedad reino de nuevo. Ese pequeño momento suele pasar cuando alguien se torna nervioso ante la idea de hablar de un tema muy sensible y ambos lo estaban.

. – Ese carro fue una tontería – articulo Sasuke recargándose en la banca mientras estiraba ambos brazos por el borde de la misma. – Fue un regalo por mi quinceavo cumple años. Mi padre dijo que autorizaría los papeles para poder manejarlo, pero yo… – suspiro – Yo no quería.

La boca de Hinata no pudo evitar entre abrirse, digo, en estos tiempos que un joven adolescente recibiera tal regalo, tan pronto lo obtuviera ya estaría presumiéndole al mundo entero.

. – No me siento cómodo conduciendo entre tantos carros. – murmuro un tanto avergonzado al mostrar una debilidad que él consideraba estúpido. – Mi prueba de manejo fue con mi padre como instructor y eso solo aumento la tensión que previamente ya sentía antes de subirme al carro. Ese día, trate de relajarme y por un momento pensé que eso era pan comido, pero luego… un carro intento sobrepasarme, mi padre me dijo: "no lo dejes, el debe esperar." Pise el acelerador y aun así al otro conductor no le importo, por miedo a chocar gire el volante hacia la izquierda y en vez de pisar el freno termine acelerando. – Sasuke agacho la mirada. – Choque contra un camión de paquetería y el carro desapareció de mi vida.

El silencio de Hinata hizo que Uchiha volteara hacia ella y jamás espero verla tan pensativa y a la vez tan triste. – Tú no tienes la culpa Sasuke, accidentes como esos pasan a cada rato. – musitó Hinata mientras llevaba la mano derecha por detrás de su cuello. – Tu eres afortunado… mis padres y mi hermanita no tuvieron esa suerte.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de entre abrir los labios y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor dentro de su corazón. – Tan solo tenía cinco años…

Hinata se quedo en silencio y luego volteo a ver a Sasuke. – El 24 de octubre del 2005, lo perdí todo en un accidente. En el kilometro 17, un tráiler se… se impacto contra nosotros. – los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a humedecerse al mismo tiempo que sentía un nudo en la garganta. – M… Mi hermanita… tan solo tenía un año, no pudieron salvarla.

Sasuke sentía que era demasiada información, si él se sentía abrumado no podía imaginarse lo que sufría Hinata cada día. Observo como la joven trataba de evitar de llorar y limpiaba sus lágrimas con los nudillos de sus manos.

. – Lo único que recuerdo es… fuego… y luego desperté en el hospital con quemaduras de segundo grado…

Hinata acerco su mano derecha y para sorpresa de Sasuke, llevo su dedo índice al cuello bajo de este y le indico la forma de la quemadura deslizando su dedo en forma de una diagonal. Cuando retiro su mano, lo único que le ofreció fue una amarga sonrisa. Por otra parte, Sasuke comprendía y rememoraba como su madrina le había obsequiado a la joven un ungüento.

. – Cuando me dieron alta, me llevaron al orfanato y debiste verme – se empezó a reír entre dientes – era una tartamuda y los demás niños se burlaban de mí. Y mi única amiga fue Kaede, trabajaba en la cocina y ella me enseño a cocinar. Cuando cumplí lo siete, Kaede se casó a los 25 años y me adopto. Su esposo se llamaba Ken y era un maestro de la Universidad de Tokyo, ellos cuidaron de mí hasta los nueve, su situación económica no podía mantener a dos niños…

. – ¿Dos? – pronuncio Sasuke consternado.

. – Kaede quedo embarazada y yo regrese al orfanato. Estuve en dos casas más y a la tercera entendí que nunca pertenecería a eso hogares. Las familias tenían sus propias familias y aunque estuviera allí solo me observaron como una carga más. Entonces, hace dos años me escape y me di cuenta que nunca llegaría a ninguna parte estando allí. Quería estudiar en una escuela, no en una casa hogar que ni se molestaba en pagar mis estudios. Quería ser… Quería ser alguien importante. Busque empleo y lo conseguí, busque una escuela y lo conseguí, busque una casa… y casi lo había conseguido. – se empezó reír ligeramente, esperando que Sasuke quitara esa cara consternada.

. – Nadie dijo que sería fácil, ¿verdad Sasuke?

. – ¿Sasuke?

La mirada de Sasuke se veía sombría y Hinata tuvo que agacharse para poder mirarlo a los ojos. El corazón de Hinata se estrujo al ver ese rostro lleno de dolor o quizás solo era confusión, pero tuvo que llevar sus manos para tomar su rostro. – Sonríe… sonríe para mí. – suplicó Hinata sonriéndole para contagiarle un poco de su sonrisa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, ante Hinata se veía como un total inútil. Ella ha estado sola desde su niñez, cada vez que regresaba a casa nadie le decía que era bueno tenerla de regreso y lo peor es que no podía imaginarse cuando ella enfermara. ¿Quién cuidaba de ella? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo ha logrado mantenerse de pie ante la crueldad del mundo?

La mente de Sasuke era un caos, pero cuando Hinata le pidió que le sonriera, lo sorprendió de nuevo. Por eso, tomo las suaves manos de la joven entre las suyas, las entrelazo al mismo tiempo que pegaba su frente a la de Hinata y al abrir los ojos, le sonrió.

Como un amigo dispuesto apoyarla ante todo.

.

.

.

 _Restaurante "Tsuki" – 4:33pm_

Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba comiendo en su mesa favorita, que se encontraba a lado del gran ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad de Tokio y sus hermosos edificios. Mikoto comía su estofado con elegancia al mismo tiempo que observaba la intranquila mirada de su esposo quien no despegaba la vista de la ventana y a pesar de haberle preguntado tres veces sobre su estado, él simplemente repetía que no era nada.

. – Amor… ¡Fugaku! – llamo Mikoto alzando la voz suavemente, atrayendo la atención de su esposo. – ¿Ya me vas a decir que tienes? Sé que te pareció ver a Sasuke en la calle… pero, no es eso lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?

Fugaku suspiro y dejo la copa de vino que tenía en su mano derecha en la mesa. Realmente quería evitar esta conversación pero sabía muy bien que su esposa podía a llegar a molestarse, pero también sabía que no podía mentirle a ella, ya que nada se le escapaba.

. – Bien, no es por Sasuke… sino por quien estaba acompañado…

. – Pero dijiste qué creíste verlo solo. – Mikoto dejó de comer, pensando en que quizás su hijo menor estaba con un grupo de rebeldes o algo por el estilo.

. – Me pareció verlo con una muchacha… que se… que se parecía mucho a Hana. – comentó Fugaku sin perder de vista algún tipo de reacción por parte de su esposa. Mikoto frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego se recargo en su asiento.

. – ¿Takumi Hana, digo, Hyuga Hana? ¿Esa Hana?

. – De quien más podría ser – respondió Fugaku sin querer ocasionado que su esposa lo mirara de mala gana.

. – Ya veo… entonces todo este tiempo has… has estado pensando en ella. – articulo con dificultad Mikoto.

. – No de la manera en que piensas. Solo me pareció algo raro, después de todo Hana falleció hace doce años…

. – Lo sé, junto con su **esposo** y su hija, fue un terrible accidente. – comentó con cierto recelo.

. – ¿Por qué esa actitud? – cuestiono Fugaku molestándose por el tono inapropiado que tuvo Mikoto ante la mención de la familia de Hana.

. – Tu sabes porque…

. – Amor… ya pasaron más de doce años. ¡Doce años! ¡Yo te amo! – confirmo Fugaku e intento tomar la mano de Mikoto y esta simplemente la retiro.

. – Lo sé, pero no siempre fui la primera.

Mikoto se limpio la boca con la servilleta y después se levanto de la mesa.

. – Te veo al rato. – se despido secamente y se fue, dejando a Fugaku con sus pensamientos.

Sin poder decir nada, Fugaku termino suspirando con pesar. La mente de la hermosa Hana, revivió en su mente de nuevo, olvidando por completo la molestia de su esposa. – "No fue la primera" – pensó Uchiha como unas diez veces. Tenía razón, Hana fue su primer amor. Un amor que lamentablemente fue rechazado con amabilidad.

. – Esa chica…

En cuanto llego el mesero con la cuenta, Fugaku pago y se dirigió de nuevo a la empresa. Su presentimiento sobre la joven, lo intrigaba demasiado. Así que cuando llego, le pidió a su secretaria que le llevara los papeles de todos los inquilinos que residían en los apartamentos que había adquirido. Como siempre, la humilde secretaría no se negó y le llevo once archivos de los datos de los inquilinos. Al momento en que la secretaría dejó a Fugaku en su espaciosa oficina, Uchiha no tardo en abrir todos los archivos hasta dar con la posibilidad de ver el apellido que jamás creyó volver a pronunciarlo.

. – Hyuga Hinata…

El archivo de la joven decía muy poco, joven de 16 años y estudiante de la misma preparatoria que su hijo menor y su número telefónico. Algo muy tentador y a la vez inapropiado, pero su deseo de curiosidad afloraba como fuego vivo en su pecho.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levanto con suma pereza, pero tenía que ir a trabajar a la tienda departamental. Cuando se levanto no pudo evitar mirar su dormitorio ya casi empacado en cajas. Había avanzado mucho gracias a la ayuda que la brindó Sasuke. Después de la abrumadora charla sobre sus pasados los dejó agotados mentalmente que al final terminaron despidiéndose. Uchiha fue muy amable en pedirle un taxi y pagarlo de ante mano, a costa de la negación de Hinata. Pero al final, aceptó su amabilidad. Desde ese momento, el corazón de la joven se hincho de una tranquilidad que jamás creyó haber sentido. El decirle a la gente porque no tenía familia era muy difícil, pero el tener a alguien que sepa, es como un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, la joven Hyuga observo un automóvil de color plateado donde un joven de unos 35 años ayudaba a su vecina Mei a subir sus pertenecías. Con cierta incomodidad, salió y Mei volteo y le sonrió con ternura. La viuda se acerco y abrazo a Hinata con calidez.

. – Cuídese mucho Mei-san – articulo con gentileza Hinata al momento de separar el abrazo.

. – Tú también pequeña. Te voy a extrañar – dijo Mei. – Debo decir que fuiste la mejor vecina que tuve… si necesitas algo, pues, no dudes en llamarme. – comentó al mismo tiempo que le extendía un papel donde venia su número telefónico. – Estaré encantada en escucharte de nuevo.

. – Gracias, Mei-san.

. – ¿Lista, mamá? – pregunto el hijo de Mei.

. – Claro… – respondió y luego le dio un último abrazo a Hinata. – Si esto no es un Adiós, espero que sea un nos vemos…

Hinata sonrió. – Nos vemos…

Hinata vio el automóvil partir y cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, volteo a ver su apartamento con tristeza y pesar. – Tengo que buscar rápido un apartamento – se dijo así misma.

No dio un solo paso, y su celular sonó dentro de su mochila. El identificador anunciaba un número desconocido, pero aun así contesto.

. – Bueno…

. – _Hablo con la señorita Hyuga Hinata_ – articulo una voz varonil.

. – Depende de quién pregunta – contesto con cierta rudeza al pensar que quizás era una llamada de extorsión.

. – _Mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke_. – anunció con voz autoritaria, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

. – Ahhh… ¿C…C…cómo dijo? – articulo perpleja la pobre joven, quien prácticamente se le puso la cara azul del nerviosismo. – Es un chiste… ¿cierto?

. – _Me temo que no es un chiste, pequeña…_

. – " _¿Pequeña?" –_ Pensó Hinata – " _¿Porqué me dijo pequeña?"_

 _. – Se que esto es muy inesperado, pero me gustaría hablar contigo. –_ Comentó Fugaku.

. – ¿Qué? ¿Pero, porqué? ¿Hice algo malo? – el pánico de Hinata comenzaba a elevarse, casi podía sentir su cuerpo temblando ante esa petición.

. – _No, claro que no. Es solo que… conocía a tu madre…_

Ante esa declaración, el temblor de Hinata se detuvo y capto toda su atención. Poco después, Hinata le comentó que podía después del trabajo, dejando a un perplejo Uchiha al enterarse que la joven a tan corta edad ya trabajara, pero aún así acepto su condición mientras Hinata aceptaba la de él, verse en un restaurante cerca del centro.

Al colgar, Fugaku se quedo pensativo. Llevo su mano izquierda al escritorio, quito la cerradura del cajón del escritorio y al abrirlo, busco entre sus más confidentes papeles. Saco un pequeño tarjetero d dentro tenía varias fotos de su familia, desde su boda con Mikoto hasta el nacimiento de Sasuke, pero entre una de ella, había una foto vieja que guardaba con sumo cuidado. Era una vieja foto de la Universidad, donde se había realizado el festival escolar del último grado, en esa foto salía con Takumi Hana junto con él, en la cual ambos estaban embarrados de chocolate ya que su salón les había tocado hacer pasteles. Por un descuido de Hana, la cacerola que contenía la mezcla de chocolate salió volando, manchándolos a ambos. Fugaku cada vez que veía esa foto una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La risa de Hana, aun seguía guardada en su corazón. No solo estuvo enamorado de ella, también fue su más grande amiga. Su confidente y su apoyo en todo momento. Aún cuando se le declaro, Hana le había dicho que solo lo veía como un amigo y ante todo el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, eso lo desanimo pero a la vez se sentía feliz al ver que en el corazón de Hana había cabida para él. Por eso, cuando Hana se enamoro de Hyuga Hiashi y se casó, el renunció complemente a su amor; pero aun así el siguió siendo su mejor amigo, por eso cuando se entero del accidente poco después de haberse casado, su corazón se partió en dos.

.

.

.

Al ser sábado, la tienda departamental estaba repleta. La gente miraba ropa u accesorios. Dentro de un área, Hinata se encontraba arriba de una escalera de tres escalones, acomodaba los relojes confeccionados por Deidara al mismo tiempo que le daba información sobre ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cada gesto y cada movimiento eran seguidos por los ojos violáceos del gerente. Una vez que el área de Hinata se encontraba semivacío, hizo su movimiento en acercársele.

Por otra parte, Sakura subía las escaleras eléctricas al segundo piso, donde se encontraba la ropa de dama junto con la de caballero. Quería comprar un hermoso vestido escotado para su fiesta de cumple años e impresionar a Sasuke con sus esbeltas piernas. Al momento de llegar miro cierto vestido a su lado izquierda que capto toda su atención y al girar en esa dirección, termino chocando con alguien.

. – Perdóneme _madam_ , ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Aoi, quien evito que la joven adolescente cayera al piso.

. – Si, gracias…

Sakura no pudo evitar tragarse sus palabras al ver lo guapo que era ese hombre.

. – Que bueno que este bien, sea bienvenida a nuestra tienda. Si me disculpa… – dijo educadamente al momento que palmeaba el hombro de Sakura y continuaba su camino hacia donde estaba Hinata. Entretanto, las mejillas de Haruno seguían de un color rosa ante ese encuentro con ese guapo hombre. Lo siguió con la mirada por unos segundos, y antes de olvidarse de ese encuentro, no pudo evitar regresar la mirada y enfocar hacia donde se dirigía ese hombre.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como el hombre dirigía su mano izquierda a la espalda baja de una mujer, un poco más abajo y parecía tocar sus glúteos. Eso la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo y pensó que quizás era su pareja, pero esa idea se desecho al ver como la mujer se sobresaltaba y por poca caía de las escaleras. En ese acto, Sakura se dio cuenta de la identidad de esa mujer, su ceño se frunció al darse cuenta que era Hyuga Hinata.

. – Perdóname, no quise asustarte. Solo venía decirte que no deberías subir a la escalera con esos zapatos… podrías lastimarte. – comento Aoi, sin quitarle la mano de su espalda bajo.

. – Lo siento, pero ya casi termino. Le aseguro que tendré cuidado con la mercancía – se excuso Hinata sintiéndose incomoda de nuevo, ante el tacto del gerente.

. – La mercancía es lo de menos… – murmuro Aoi, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Sabiendo que era un lugar inadecuado, tomo la mano derecha de Hinata la ayudo a bajar de la escalera. – Hinata…

. – Joven Aoi, ¿Podría soltarme? – pregunto con delicadeza, ya que no quería que se enfadara pero al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, la que comenzó a enojarse fue Hinata. – Suélteme. – demando, soltándose con un brusco movimiento. – Se puede saber qué hace… eso fue muy inapropiado.

. – Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Pero… Hinata, debo decírselo o mi corazón va estallar… usted es una joven hermosa y desde que llegó aquí ha cautivado mi corazón…

. – ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Hinata.

Aoi miro a su alrededor y como si fuera un señal de los dioses, el área había quedado vacía. Entonces tomo su oportunidad, tomando de nuevo ambas manos de la joven Hyuga, quien prácticamente, lo único que puedo hacer fue echar su cuerpo hacia atrás al ver cautiva sus manos.

. – Hinata, me gusta mucho. Eres una joven esplendida, hermosa desde que llegó y sobre todo creativa. Sé que eres menor de edad, pero realmente…

. – ¡Deténgase! ¡No diga ni una palabra más! – bramo enojada Hinata volviendo a soltarse con un brusco movimiento. – ¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?! ¡Prácticamente le doblo la edad! ¡Usted… usted… usted me da asco! ¡Siempre acercándose de manera inapropiada, cree que no me doy cuenta! ¡La única razón por lo que lo soporto es porque usted fue muy amable en darme el empleo!

Los ojos de Aoi se tensaron ante las palabras de Hinata, realmente no esperaba esa reacción. Entonces toda su reacción cambio por completo, se volvió frio y oscuro.

. – ¿Asco? – pronunció con cierta irritación. – ¡¿Y qué me dices de ese tipo rubio?! – se acerco amenazadoramente. – ¡Ese hombre también es mayor de edad, ¿o no?! ¡Entonces por qué con él es diferente! ¡Dime algo Hinata, te acuestas con él, ¿es eso?!

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – No lo niegas, ¿eh?

. - ¡Cállese! – la ira de Hinata exploto y le dio una fuerte cachetada. – ¡Que patético es usted! ¡No tiene ningún derecho en juzgarme de esa manera!

. – Eres una perra, después de todo. – articulo Aoi tomando bruscamente el brazo izquierdo de Hinata y lo jaloneo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que le decía con veneno esas palabras. – ¡Maldita zorra!

Los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron al mismo tiempo que su ira crecía y no pudo evitar darle de nuevo otra cachetada, no sin antes sentir como alguien alejaba Aoi con brusquedad y lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa.

. – ¡¿Quién demonios se cree usted en tratar a una dama así?! – bramo con enojo.

. – U… U… usted es… Señor Uchiha – articulo con nerviosismo Aoi al ver al magnate hombre, Uchiha Fugaku.

. – Su padre se enterara de esta grave falta, ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista! – lo empujo Fugaku sin importarle que ya había atraído la atención de los clientes y de ciertos empleados. Y sobre todo era ajeno al ser grabado por Haruno Sakura.

. – Señor Uchiha…

. – Ven Hinata, te sacare de aquí – articulo con amabilidad Fugaku al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la joven por los hombros, como un padre protector, quien la sacaba de apuros y de la vergüenza ajena.

Mientras, por otro lado, Sakura dejaba de grabar al momento en que se veía como el padre de Sasuke ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata.

. – No te avergüences, has hecho bien en defenderte – comento Fugaku mientras ponía su firme mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata, quien se encontraba reprimiendo las lagrimas de frustración ante las brutales palabras de Aoi. – Hiciste bien.

Ante las palabras de Fugaku, Hinata solo atino asentir con su cabeza.

Por otra parte, antes de irse. Sakura se acerco ante el humillado hombre, quien se reincorporaba al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su corbata.

. – Disculpe… – Llamo Sakura al mismo tiempo que atraía la atención de Aoi, quien se sorprendió de ver a la joven con quien choco. – Después de esa terrible escena, le gustaría confirmar sus dudas sobre Hyuga Hinata – comento con malicia.

.

.

.

. – No te preocupes, me asegurare que no te despidan. Esa empresa es tan solo una distribuidora de mi propia empresa. Estarás bien. – articulo con voz demandante Fugaku al mismo tiempo que el mesero les traía un café y capuchino para Hinata.

Hinata no dijo nada, tan solo asintió agradecida pero a su vez, estaba incomoda ante la presencia del padre de Sasuke.

. – No fue mi intención llegar de esa manera, solo quería ver en que trabajabas… lo siento… eso no sonó bien – se corrigió. – Es solo que… me sorprende.

. – Es porque tengo 16 años – dijo Hinata.

. – No solo por eso, sino el verte… viva…

. – ¿Cómo? – articulo confundida Hinata.

. – Cuando me entere del accidente de Hana, me dijeron que nadie sobrevivió. Por eso cuando te vi, era como ver a Hana en sus años de Universidad…

. – Ustedes… ¿eran…?

. – Amigos – completo Fugaku, pensando en que quizás la joven Hyuga se imaginaba que fueron novios o en el peor de los casos, amantes. – Tu madre fue la mejor amiga que tuve desde el jardín de niños y cuando falleció fue muy devastador para mí.

Entonces, Fugaku sacó de su bolsillo la foto de Hana y él. – Es mi… mi mamá – musito Hinata tomando la foto entre sus manos. Era la primera foto que veía de su madre en sus años de juventud, las únicas fotos que guardaba eran en un álbum pequeño de sus vacaciones y de la boda de sus padres.

. – ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – pregunto Fugaku, atrayendo la atención de Hinata. – Tu sola…

. – Pues… no fue fácil…

. – Me lo imagino, como su única hija debió…

. – ¿Única? – interrumpió Hinata atrayendo la atención de Fugaku. – Mamá tuvo otra bebe, ¿no sabía?

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – Tenia tan solo un año… ella murió en el accidente. Se llamaba Hanabi – articulo con dificultad Hinata y se preocupe al ver el pálido rostro de Fugaku. – ¿No lo sabía?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza y luego se recupero de esa sorprendente noticia. Nunca supo que Hana había tenido otro hijo, y de haberlo tenido ella se lo habría hecho a enterar como lo hizo con la primera.

. – ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Hinata.

. – Si, es solo que sigo sin imaginarme como has vivido estos últimos doce años… más lo que te hice…

Hinata se sorprendió ante la culpabilidad que mostraba Uchiha ante el hecho de que le había quitado a la joven su apartamento. Eso era nefasto para él y como mejor amigo de Hana, solo se le ocurrió lo primero que se le vino a la mente para ayudar a la hija de su compañera.

. – Hinata, me aseguraré de que tengas un futuro – comentó atrayendo la atención de Hinata – A partir de ahora, serás mi protegida.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 10

.

.

.

He vuelto mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho por no actualizar como Dios manda pero ahora que trabajo y estudio al mismo tiempo mi única relación es con la cama ya que llegó hecho trizas y me duermo. Ya ciento que el día no me duran más que mis días de descanso. Pero soy escritora y no puedo dejar una historia que es degustada por todas(os) Solo diré que a pesar de lo que me tarde en actualizar, terminare la historia. Les agradezco de antemano su paciencia y el apoyo hacia mi historia.

PD: Si ven errores de ortografía, perdóneme la vida. Es culpa del sueño.

PD2: Tuve dificultadas para subirlo, quise subirlo desde el 25 de diciembre.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

 **Clau:** Hola, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Gracias por tu paciencia y espero que te haya gustado este donde por fin se rebeló el pasado de ambos. Pobre de Hinata y del orgullo de Sasuke al no querer admitir que le da miedo viajar en carro. Espero leerte pronto. Saludos.

 **Elidel:** Holi! Muchas gracias por escribir tu comentario, me dio risa que te haya gustado el baile de nuestro poli XD sobre lo de Gaara pues ya veremos qué será de él, por lo pronto te dejare con este nueva intriga más. Saludos.

 **Nana:** Hola nana, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, me gustaría saber qué piensas sobre la amistad de Sasuke y Hinata, será cierto que las mejores relaciones son las que empieza desde amigos. Por mi parte sigo neutral, pero ya veremos. Gracias mucho por leer y espero leerte pronto.

 **GilCa:** Hola, tu emoción me contagia. XD ¿Te gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí, lo hice con mucho amor, cada vez más las cosas se ponen buenas. Agradezco tu paciencia y espero leerte pronto. Saludos.

 **Hime-23:** Como tú lo has dicho, la amistad de Sasuke y Hinata se vuelve estrecha, será capaz de soportar las tempestades que venga. Por otra parte, Temari es un amor. :3

 **Fran. Sanchez** : Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. ¿Cómo vez? Ya te puse el pasado de Hinata 0w0 pobre de ella y me pregunto qué pensaras al ver que Fugaku se volverá el tutor de Hinata. Esto se pondrá chico, y Sakura sigue siendo una maldita egoísta que solo ve por su propio bien, pero ya sabremos cómo le funcionara. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y agradezco – como siempre – tu paciencia. Saludos y abrazos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola, debo decirte que me encanta tu intuición, no te voy a mentir, la maldad de Sakura e Ino será algo así, pero aun grado que tú misma querrás matarlas con tus propias manos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y recemos que a Hinata le llegue su felicidad.

 **xMoonLizz:** Hola y bienvenida, me da gusto saber que te agrada como escribo y narro. Eso me pone bien happy, lamentablemente no tengo día exacto de actualización debido a mi trabajo, pero debo decirte que yo nunca dejo mis historias incompletas al menos que fallezca (toca madera) por eso siempre agradezco su paciencia. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto.

 **Guest del 25 de agosto:** Si tienes nombre, me daría mucho gusto saberlo. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, es una historia que siempre quise hacer y como tu dice darle mi toque. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y continúes conmigo hasta el final.

 **SKuchiki:** Lo siento mucho T.T por hacerte esperar, pero aquí ya te traje el pasado de Hinata más aparte el miedo de Sasuke. Espero que te haya agradado y espero leerte pronto.

 **Flordecerezo:** Muchas gracias por la espera, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. La vida de Hinata cada vez se tuerce más ante la influencia de los mismo Uchiha. Espero leerte pronto :)

 **XukiUchiha:** Holi! Me alegro tenerte intriga en mi historia, por ahora no salió Gaarita pero lo hará te lo aseguro, pero por ahora te dejo con esta nueva intriga. ¿Cómo lo llevara Hinata? ¿Y Sasuke? ¡Y todo el mundo! ¡Ay, Dios! Hasta yo quiero saber XD bueno espero leerte pronto.

 **Aty:** ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Lo juro! (al menos que falleza (toca madera)) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos vemos.

Les agradezco su paciencia y el seguirme y darle favoritos a mis historias.

Feliz Navidad y les deseo un prospero año nuevo 2018

KatarlizRose se despide.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ser una dama**

 **Capítulo 11**

En cuanto Sasuke llego a su casa, tras haberse despedido de Hinata, se sorprendió ver a su hermano en la sala familiar, vestía una camisa negra acompañado de un pantalón caqui y en sus manos sostenía una bandeja metálica con dos tazas de té y galletas.

. – ¡Hermanito! Llegas temprano de la escuela, ¿No saliste con tus amigos? – comentó su hermano al mismo tiempo que dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera.

. – No… De hecho fui a ver…

. – ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – exclamo de repente una suave voz, su tono estaba lleno de emoción y nostalgia al mismo tiempo. – ¡Por Dios, pero mira cuanto has crecido!

Ante ese llamado, el cuerpo de Sasuke sintió una fuerte electricidad recoger su espina dorsal. Sus nervios se crisparon al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver a la portadora de tan hermosa voz. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la amiga de Itachi, una amiga de la familia: Uchiha Izumi.

Izumi era una hermosa mujer de 21 años – misma edad que la de Itachi – tiene el cabello largo hasta media espalda de color castaño, unos sorprendentes ojos color azabache y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, que resaltaba con su blanca piel. Vestía una blusa larga que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas de color crema y un short de mezclilla, acompañado de unos zapatos blancos.

A pesar de llevarse cinco años de diferencia, Sasuke compartió su infancia junto con ella gracias a Itachi, ya que a veces lo cuidaban juntos cuando era niño. Al principio no le agradaba porque sentía que ella le robaría la atención de su hermano mayor, pero cuando fue todo lo contrario, Sasuke comenzó agradarle y en cuanto más crecieron ambos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Izumi. Unos sentimientos que enterró cuando se dio cuenta que Izumi amaba a Itachi, y lo difícil de todo eso, es que Itachi no daba indicios de que le gustaba pero tampoco decía lo contrario. Y de alguna manera, ese pequeño hueco le servía como una mínima posibilidad de poder confesarle lo que siente.

Izumi se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello al mismo tiempo que reía – ¡No puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido! ¡Hasta me sobrepasas unos cinco centímetros! – comento mientras se alejaba y media con su mano la altura del "pequeño" Uchiha.

. – ¿C…cuando volviste? – no pudo evitar farfullar Uchiha menor ante la cercanía de Izumi, quien se había puesto más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio.

. – Hoy en la mañana. Mi intercambio en Estados Unidos termino y fue muy divertido – comento al mismo tiempo que corría a la sala, tomaba su maleta y se agachaba para abrirla y rebuscaba entre sus cosas. – Te traje un regalito… tuve que llamar a Itachi para saber tu medida…

Sasuke curioso se acerco en cuanto Izumi se puso de pie y le extendía una blusa de "I love NY"

. – ¡Ups! ¡Esta no es…! – comenzó a carcajearse al mismo tiempo que se volvía agachar.

Izumi se reincorporo y le mostro una playera blanca con un diseño de una cara de un lobo ancestral. – Yo lo diseñe, aun recuerdo que te gustan mucho los lobos. – comento la joven mientras se la daba a Sasuke.

. – Gracias, te quedo… muy genial – articulo Sasuke con admiración y con un gozo interno, al saber que Izumi recordaba ese hecho.

. – A Itachi le hice una linda comadreja – Izumi comenzó a burlarse de Itachi, ya que si tradujeran el nombre de Itachi significaría "comadreja"

. – Me la pondré solo en casa – confeso Itachi. – Lo hiciste muy… femenino…

Itachi no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde estaba su dicha playera, Sasuke se acerco al pequeño buro donde se encontraba el teléfono y la playera. El azabache menor la tomo y al desdoblarla, pudo ver el diseño de una pequeña comadreja en miniatura.

Como dijo Itachi, muy femenino.

. – ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Lo siento, no pude evitarlo! Es que es muy lindo como mi adorado Itachi – articulo Izumi al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del mencionado.

Ante ese acto, el ánimo de Sasuke disminuyo. Después de todo, Izumi sigue enamorada de Itachi, pero lo que más le dolió fue una diminuta sonrisa por parte de su hermano mayor. Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero el portazo de la puerta de su casa resonó con brutalidad causando un ligero espanto. Los tres voltearon y vieron como Mikoto caminaba con prisa e ignoraba a todo el mundo – algo no muy común en ella – Izumi trato saludarla pero se quedo callada al ver como la madre de los hermanos estaba molesta.

Mikoto camino apresuradamente hasta subir las escaleras hasta desaparecer y escuchar otro portazo, el cual indicaba que se había encerrado en su cuarto.

. – Iré a ver… – comentó con tranquilidad Itachi poniendo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Izumi quien se veía preocupada; repitió el acto con su hermano menor y los dejo en la sala, para ir a ver como estaba su madre.

. – ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? – pregunto Izumi posicionando a lado de Sasuke.

. – Lo única vez que la vi de ese modo, fue por mi padre. De seguro se pelearon por algo… – comentó Uchiha, nervioso ante la cercanía de Izumi.

. – Ya veo… espero que no sea nada grave. – comento la joven al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano derecha de Sasuke. – Por mientras, dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes novia? – pregunto con picardía al mismo tiempo que ambos se sentaba en la sala.

. – Bien y no tengo novia. – dijo con simplicidad, ocasionando un berrinche de parte de Izumi. Respuesta muy seca.

Ante la mirada insistente de Izumi, Sasuke aflojo su lengua y comenzó a platicar con su querida Izumi. Mientras, por otro lado, Itachi tocaba la puerta de madera de color blanca por tercera vez. Oía claramente el sollozo silencioso de su madre e insistió a que le abriera la puerta, sin embargo el dolor de Mikoto era más que un simple estoicismo, simplemente se sentía humillada ante la imagen de Hyuga Hana. Después de doce años, su esposo no la ha olvidado.

. – Madre, por favor… abre la puerta. – musito suavemente Itachi y al no recibir respuesta, desistió. – Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme… te quiero…

Itachi se alejo de la puerta unos centímetros y sin dejar de mirar la puerta, tomo su celular de su pantalón color caqui y llamó a su padre. No recibió respuesta inmediata hasta que lo intento por segunda vez.

. – Padre… – el tono de voz de Itachi fue más claro para su progenitor, estaba angustiado por lo que haya ocurrido entre sus padres.

. – ¡ _Ah!_ – Suspiro cansado – _Supongo que tu madre llegó enojada…_

. – Llorando diría yo, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Itachi al mismo tiempo que bajaba las escaleras en silencio y se quedaba quieto en el penúltimo escalón a la vez que observaba la animada conversación de Izumi y Sasuke.

. – _Un malentendido..._ – sentenció sin dar detalle. – _No podre ir casa esta noche, avísale por mí. Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer…_

Itachi estaba a punto de replicar que eso no era muy conveniente, pero ante el seco "Cuídate hijo" cortó la llamada. El pobre Uchiha no hizo más que suspira con pesar, la tensión de los problemas de su familia le llego por lo hombros y luego más al ver la mirada de su hermano menor que le daba a Izumi.

. – ¿Y ahora que haré? – se pregunto así mismo en voz silenciosa viendo fijamente la sonrisa de Izumi.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se levanto con un gran ánimo. Después de todo, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Izumi y su aventura en Nueva York, sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse feliz por dentro, estaba el asunto de su madre, quien no bajo a cenar la noche anterior y eso lo preocupo. Pero Itachi simplemente le dijo que ese problema que tenían sus padres solo podía ser resuelto por ellos y no objeto. Así que simplemente cenaron su hermano, Izumi y él, poco después ella se retiro para darle la sorpresa a su casa de que había vuelto, no si antes de pasarse el número telefónico para estar hablando; misma razón de su estado de ánimo.

Tomo su celular y miro la hora, en esos momentos Hinata estaría trabajando en la tienda. Por un momento pensó en ir a molestarla mientras trabajaba pero esa idea se desecho al recibir un mensaje de Izumi.

" _Hola mi hermoso niño, espero que hayas dormido bien. Una preguntita, Itachi sigue dormido es que no me contesta y he intentado varias veces. Espero que no sea nada preocupante, solo quería decirles que mis padres harán una fiesta de bienvenida el sábado que viene y están todos invitados. De igual modo, intentare llamar de nuevo, bueno eso era todo. Que tengas un buen día. "_

U. Izumi

Al terminar de leer, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia al saber que solo era eso el motivo del mensaje. Pero, ¿Qué más podría haber sido? Después de todo, el amor de Izumi por su hermano estaba más claro que el agua. Ante esa idea, se cambio de ropa y salió para ver la razón del porque su hermano no contestaba las llamadas de Izumi. Se dirigió al cuarto de Itachi quien se encontraba a unos metros del suyo, de lado izquierdo. Tocó, pero no recibió respuesta y abrió para confirmar que su hermano no se encontraba en su habitación, y en su cama – ya tendida – se encontraba su celular. Salió al escuchar la puerta principal de su casa cerrarse, escucho pasos subir la escalera y pudo visualizar a su hermano.

. – ¿Saliste?

. – ¡Oh!, Sasuke, ya te levantaste. Si, fui por unos medicamentos, mamá no se siente bien. – comentó Itachi mientras le enseñaba la bolsa con algunos farmacéuticos.

. – ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Sasuke con un deje de preocupación.

. – Tiene algo de fiebre, ya le di algo de comer y con estas pastillas se repondrá. No te preocupes – comento Itachi caminando hacia la habitación de su madre.

. – ¿Y papá?

Itachi se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y miro a Sasuke. – Te veo abajo…

Fue lo único que dijo Itachi para después entrar a la habitación de su madre. Mientras, Sasuke se ponía nervioso ante esa actitud, así que espero pacientemente en el comedor. Después de unos diez minutos, Itachi bajo con una bandeja metálica en la cual estaba el desayuno semivacío de Mikoto.

. – ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Sasuke observando cada movimiento de Itachi.

. – Bien, ya se quedo dormida. – dijo Itachi dejando la bandeja en el lavaplatos.

. – ¿Me dirás lo que te preocupa? – cuestiono Sasuke ya impacientándose.

. – Papá llegó a las 6:00 de la mañana, lo escuche, sin embargo no noto el estado de mi madre. – comento un poco molesto. – Y se volvió a ir… ¡Enserio, como no se dio cuenta! – se exaltó. – ¡Mamá estaba temblando de frio y sudando! ¡Y para el colmo, apagó su celular! ¡¿Qué demonios estará pasando en su cabezota?!

Sasuke se sorprendió ante la frustración de Itachi, era la primera vez que lo veía exaltarse de esa manera en contra de su progenitor. Pero lo comprendía, después de todo, su madre era lo más preciado que tenían en sus corazones.

Y ante esa exaltación, la misma interrogante pasó por la cabeza de Sasuke.

" _¿Dónde estás papá?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un auto BMW de color azul rey conducía por la carretera que daba salida de la ciudad de Tokio para dar con Nerima. Uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, Japón. El barrio donde Fugaku conoció a Takumi Hana. Un dato que Hinata ignoraba ya que ella había nacido y crecido en Kioto; poco después del accidente fue llevada a los orfanatos de la ciudad de Tokio.

Con ese deseo de saber, Hinata acepto la invitación de saber sobre el pasado de sus padres, especialmente el de su madre. Pero su nerviosismo era difícil de ocultar debido a la conversación en el restaurante donde el padre de Sasuke declaro prácticamente convertirse en su tutor y con el shock en la boca, tan solo se quedo inmóvil ante esa declaración. Y el mismo Fugaku supo que quizás fue demasiado rápido por eso opto cambiar el tema de cómo conoció a Hana, llevándola a la casa donde solía vivir.

. – Ya casi llegamos… – anuncio Fugaku doblando a la derecha en una calle, adentrándose a un vecindario.

Ante ese hecho, Hinata sintió su pecho inflarse de emoción.

. – Ves esa casa de color amarilla… esa era la casa de tu madre. – pronunció con cierta nostalgia al mismo tiempo que detenía el auto enfrente de dicha casa.

La casa de color amarilla consistía de dos pisos de 153 metros cuadrados. En su entrada rectangular a sus laterales había un pequeño jardín con pequeñas florecitas de color azul y amarillas; la puerta era de madera de color blanco y a su lado derecho había un gran ventanal en forma cuadrangular. En el segundo piso había un pequeño balcón y a lo que se veía dos habitaciones.

. – Es muy hermosa. – musito Hinata conmovida al imaginarse a su madre salir de esa casa con su uniforme escolar.

. – ¿Quieres entrar? – pregunto Fugaku al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su lustro saco, una llave metálica. Hinata se sorprendió y antes de poder decir algo, Fugaku salió del carro y le sonrió a la joven, invitándola a salir.

La llave metálica se introdujo en el cerrojo y con dos vueltas la puerta se abrió. Fugaku dejo entrar primero a Hinata quien se ponía nerviosa al ver la casa por dentro. Lo primero que vio fue el espacio vacío para una sala y mientras caminaba, un pequeño baño de lado derecho y luego, a su izquierda, las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, más adelante estaba un comedor rectangular cubierto con un plástico junto con una silla de madera y a su lado derecho, la cocina, donde había un refrigerador metálico envuelto en plástico para evitar el polvo, pero aun así, Hinata se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba limpia a pesar de estar vacía.

. – ¿No vive nadie aquí? – pregunto Hinata llegando a una puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al patio de la casa.

. – Solía vivir un joven escritor… – Musito Fugaku en el contorno de la puerta. – Cuando me entere del accidente, llegue aquí un día y le ofrecí cierta cantidad al joven por la casa. Y el acepto.

Hinata se quedo sorprendida de nuevo.

La casa que fue de Hana, era ahora de Uchiha Fugaku.

. – Era lo único que me quedaba de Hana… – musito Uchiha tocando la puerta con su mano.

Hinata no pudo evitar ver la desconsolada mirada de Fugaku pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces pudo verlo, la sinceridad en él por su madre. La tristeza de haber perdido a una amiga y una felicidad de haber compartido buenos momentos con ella.

Y ella entendió.

. – Debió amarla mucho – musito la joven al mismo tiempo que rozaba el plástico de la mesa con sus dedos. Ante esa afirmación no tuvo el valor de ver a Fugaku a los ojos.

Por otra parte, esta vez fue el turno de Fugaku en sorprenderse por las palabras de Hinata. Dando en el clavo. Pudo ver a través de él, por lo tanto no lo negó.

. – ¿Aún la ama? – se aventuro a preguntar Hinata, atreviéndose esta vez a verlo a los ojos.

Fugaku sonrió con nostalgia. – Claro que sí… pero amo más a mi actual y hermosa esposa – confesó Uchiha sin duda alguna, provocando una suave sonrisa por parte de Hinata.

. – Me alegra – articulo Hinata al mismo tiempo que miraba con cierta tentación el ir arriba, y con el permiso de tan solo una asentimiento por parte de Fugaku, ambos subieron arriba.

Al subir se veía de nuevo una estancia vacía para una sala de estar, pero en ambas laterales había cuatro habitaciones y un baño de lado izquierdo – un poco más grande que el de abajo – la cual esta contaba con una regadera. Las demás habitaciones era recamaras y las de enfrente tenía el pequeño balcón, donde la del lado derecho era un poco más amplia ya que contaba con otro baño.

. – Hinata, sabes algo sobre los padres de tu madre…

Hinata negó con la cabeza y sintió cierta amargura al no saber casi nada de sus padres. La razón del porque nunca tuvo contacto con sus abuelos o algún primo. Así que su única esperanza de contestar a sus preguntas, era el hombre que estaba enfrente de él. Por lo tanto, apretó sus labios y razono varias veces en como preguntárselo sin llegar a obtener una respuesta negativa. – U…Usted… ¿me contará?

Fugaku se acerco y de nuevo toco la cabeza de Hinata, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

. – Si no te molesta… – respondió Uchiha, después de todo él solo contaría lo que alguna vez Hana le contaba. No era su deber divulgar la vida privada de Hana, pero, su única hija se lo pedía con tanto anhelo y al parecer era lo único que tenía para saber más de su madre. Y eso hizo que su corazón se estrujará, ya que eso solo indicaba una sola cosa.

" _Hiashi no le contó a su hija que tenía un hermano gemelo" –_ pensó Fugaku. De alguna manera tenía que decírselo, pero primero tendría que averiguar el paradero del hermano de Hiashi y la razón del porque nunca se entero sobre la existencia de su sobrina.

. – Claro que no. Al contrario, espero que me cuente todo. – comento Hinata sacando a Fugaku de sus pensamientos. – ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto debido a que se había quedado mudo.

. – No, nada. – Articulo Fugaku al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano de la cabeza de Hinata y la llevaba de nuevo al bolsillo diestro de su saco. – Solo… – se aclaró la garganta. – Bienvenida a tu casa. – comentó Uchiha con una suave sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le extendía la llave a la joven Hyuga.

. – ¡¿Q…Qué?! – Hinata tan solo abrió los ojos como platos y miraba la llave y luego al dueño de la llave. – ¡N…N…No...! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Es su casa!

Fugaku rió a carcajeadas, desconcertando y asustando a Hinata. – ¡Eres como tu madre! – Ríe – ¡Igual cuando intente conquistarla al comprarle un carro! – Fugaku volvía a reír, dejando de nuevo a Hinata pasmada. – ¡Aunque fue una broma, el carro era de algún extraño, recuerdo que solo quise invitarla a comer a un restaurante y al ver los precios del menú…! – Fugaku llevo su mano derecha a su estomago mientras la izquierda tratando de opacar las carcajeadas. – ¡Puso la misma cara que tú…!

La risa de Fugaku era ciertamente extraña de oír, debido a que tenía una fachada de un individuo que no reía muy a menudo o nunca. Pero al verlo sin su carácter duro, Hinata pudo ver que detrás de esa facha de empresario indiferente ante la sociedad, había un hombre que alguna vez fue adolescente que hizo locuras que solo una persona de confiar pudo verlo tal como es.

. – Hinata… – comenzó a relajarse Fugaku y tomo la mano derecha de la joven. – Esta es tu casa – comento con su tono demandante al mismo tiempo que le entregaba la llave. – Tu madre así lo hubiera querido… y yo también…

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a cristalizarse, sentía su pecho arder. Quería negarse, pero al ver la casa y la sinceridad de Fugaku, sus mejillas se pusieron de color rosa y agachando la mirada a la vez que hacía una reverencia, sus lágrimas salieron sin detenerse y agradeció con toda su alma ese acto de generosidad.

Al salir de la casa, Hinata volteo a ver su nueva casa y sonría de nuevo, agradeciendo a los dioses por tan hermoso e inesperado encuentro. Un encuentro que fantaseo desde hace años y que ahora parecía algo irreal. Por lo tanto, volteo a ver a Fugaku y corrió abrazarlo con vehemencia.

. – ¡Gracias, Gracias… de verdad… muchas gracias! – articulaba al mismo tiempo que lloraba de felicidad. – C…Como podría pagárselo… – comento al mismo tiempo que se separaba para verlo. – Aún siento que es demasiado…

. – Creo que… el verte viva es suficiente. – dijo Fugaku al mismo tiempo que le tocaba la cabeza de la joven. Es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ante sus ojos, Hinata es una niña en crecimiento que ha vivido con lo que tuvo a su alcance. – Eres hija de mi amiga, el ayudarte será todo un honor para mí. Te contaré todo sobre Hana y como me ayudo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, creo que yo le debo más a ella. – confeso Fugaku separándose de Hinata al mismo tiempo que la conducía al auto.

. – Siento que será mucho para digerir… con lo de hoy…, no sé, siento que voy a explotar. – Musito con felicidad Hinata a la vez que se ponía el cinturón.

. – Tranquila, te contaré poco a poco. – comento Fugaku haciendo la misma acción que Hinata. – Me gustaría presentarte a mi familia… aunque supongo que ya conoces a mi hijo Sasuke. Los vi ayer por las calles del centro…

. – ¡Ah, sí…! – se apeno Hinata. – Sasuke y yo somos buenos amigos… espero que eso no sea un problema…

. – Claro que no. Me da gusto saber que se llevan bien. – comentó Fugaku al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular y se daba cuenta que no tenia batería. Por lo tanto, tomo el cargador para auto y lo conecto enseguida. – Debo tener un montón de llamadas perdidas…

Hinata sonrió ante ese comentario, pero luego su sonrisa se borro al ver una mirada confusa en el rostro de Fugaku al encender el celular. – ¿Paso algo malo?

. – Mi esposa está enferma…

Fue lo único que dijo Fugaku para después poner en marcha su auto, sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por un par de entrometidos que se encontraba dentro de un Volvo V40 de tono gris.

. – ¡Vaya, vaya! Esto no sé muy bien mi querida Hinata – articulo con diversión Sakura mientras dejaba de grabar con su celular. – No te lo dije – volteo a ver su copiloto, Aoi, quien veía con repugnancia la ida de Hinata con ese anciano.

. – Que asco…

. – Ven a mi fiesta. Me asegurare de que ella vaya. – comento Sakura encendiendo el motor de su carro. – Quizás haiga algo de diversión en las bebidas…

Aoi comenzó a reírse por esa infantil idea.

. – ¿Cuál es la gracia? – pregunto Sakura molesta ante la burla de Aoi.

. – Que planeabas drogarla y hacerle ver al mundo lo puta que es. – comento Aoi y por el silencio de la muchacha se dio cuenta que no estaba tan equivocado. – No está mal, pero puede mejorar…

. – ¿Me ayudaras?

. – Claro, e incluso te haré un favor… dices que te gusta el niño Uchiha, bueno, podemos hacer que se odien… y abrirte camino a ti.

.

.

.

Fugaku tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Itachi y como unos veinte mensajes del estado de su esposa. Por lo tanto, pospuso el encuentro de Hinata con su familia más la plática sobre el pasado de Hana. Dejo a Hinata en el metro a petición de ella, ya que tenía que comprar algunos víveres para la cena, además de que sus actuales vecinos – los pocos que quedaban – no les gustarían su presencia. Fugaku acepto con cierta incertidumbre, pero no se negó.

Cuando Hinata se subió al metro, no dejaba de repetir lo vivido de ese día. Su sonrisa oculta pero ansiosa de salir, temblaba en sus labios. Y así siguió hasta llegar al supermercado y luego la caminata hacia su apartamento. Su sonrisa afloro y de nuevo sintió que todo su esfuerzo en salir adelante se recompensaba de alguna manera – como un acto de Dios o quizás de sus padres – ya que parecía de telenovela, pero al morderse la lengua se dio cuenta que todo lo que paso, fue real.

. – _"Mamá… esto es… real…"_ – pensó Hinata con la ansiedad de llorar de nuevo. – " _Mamá, Papá, hermanita… no saben… lo feliz que estoy." "Si me enviaron al Sr. Uchiha, espero que sea para bien…" –_ Rezaba internamente al mismo tiempo que subía las escaleras del los apartamentos.

. – Hinata… – musito una voz grave.

Hinata despertó de sus pensamientos y vio a Gaara enfrente de su apartamento. El pelirrojo vestía completamente de negro y eso hacia resaltar su pelo y su blanca piel. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver como su playera de slim fit se ajustaba perfectamente al torso de su cuerpo, y eso era la debilidad de la joven Hyuga; Por lo tanto, se golpeo mentalmente para no sonrojarse.

. – ¿Vienes del trabajo? – pregunto Gaara, observando como Hinata conservaba el uniforme de su trabajo, su mochila y las bolsas de plástico con víveres. – Déjame ayudarte…

. – Gaara… Gracias, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono la joven al mismo tiempo que dejaba que el pelirrojo lo ayudara. – No es que me moleste, solo…

. – Es que…

. – ¡Hyuga Hinata! – grito Temari desde la calle al verla llegar a su apartamento. Lucia enojada y la mencionada tembló cuando vio correr la rubia con demasiada prisa.

. – ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Y ahora qué hice? – Musito asustada Hinata – ¿Acaso me veo mal? – le pregunto a Gaara sobre su apariencia, pensando que tal vez era el motivo por el cual Temari estaba molesta.

. – No. Pero mejor ponte detrás de mi si quieres vivir – dijo Gaara poniendo más nerviosa a Hinata, quien sin replicar acepto su sugerencia al ver a la rubia llegar al segundo piso.

. – ¡Gaara, no la protejas! ¡Igual le voy a pegar! – Bramo colérica Temari deteniendo su paso al ver como su hermano – con tan solo mirada – le decía que estaba exagerando. Nótese, hombre de pocas palabras, basta con verlo a los ojos. – ¡Bien, no le voy a pegar! – dijo entrecerrando la mirada hacia Hinata, y luego fue aflojando hasta verla seriamente. – Hinata, ¿Somos amigas?

. – ¡¿Eh?!

. – ¿Acaso me odias? – cuestiono melodramáticamente la rubia.

. – ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto la joven Hyuga, aun detrás de Gaara.

. – Gaara ya me conto todo. Así es, por mucho que mi hermanito no lo aparenta es un chismoso de primera…

. – Temari… – pronunció el pelirrojo con cierta irritación al mismo tiempo que Hinata volteaba a verlo y este le regresaba la mirada, negando con su cabeza ante el comentario de su hermana.

Temari tosió y se aclaro la garganta. – Tú sabes que es verdad – le murmuro a su hermano. – Como sea, Hinata… ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto? – pregunto la rubia sacando de su bolsa el volante de desalojo.

Hinata abrió la boca y luego suspiro aliviada de que solo fuera eso. – Vaya, Gaara si que eres un chismoso – dijo jugando la joven ganándose que el pelirrojo lo mirara insólitamente. – ¿Por eso estas molesta? – pregunto tranquilamente Hinata.

. – ¡Claro! ¡¿Por qué otra razón estaría molesta?! ¡Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué rayos luces tan tranquila?! – comento Temari comenzando a perder la paciencia.

. – Bueno… simplemente algo maravilloso ocurrió – comento la joven con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y con la mirada llena de añoranza. Ante eso, los hermanos Sabaku No se sorprendieron al verla feliz.

Hinata los invito a su apartamento – ya semivacío – donde tan solo quedaban el comedor y las sillas, más la cama de Hinata y su escritorio. Sus poco muebles ya estaban cubiertos por plásticos para cuando llamara a la mudanza se los llevara. Sus electrónicos y algunas cosas personales ya estaban en cajas, tan solo su cocina era la que le faltaba guardar cierto utensilios más su refrigerados y guardar el Butsudan de su difunta familia.

Mientras la joven preparaba la cena con la ayuda de la rubia y de su hermano, fue contándoles como estuvo su día. Desde el atrevimiento del pervertido Aoi hasta el encuentro con Fugaku y la casa de su madre. Entre la conversación y la cena, Temari soltaba una maldición en cuanto con lo del gerente hasta una exclamación de estupefacción por el empresario Uchiha.

Y al final, Temari aun en shock, grito: – ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Te regalo la casa!

Hinata asintió por segunda vez. – Le dije que era demasiado… pero no acepto un "no" por respuesta…

. – Entonces será tu tutor legal – más que una pregunta, afirmo el pelirrojo.

. – Pues… eso dijo… – musito Hinata tomando un poco de su té. – Aún sigo pensando que es un sueño…

Temari se levanto y le dio una "suave" cachetada a Hinata. – ¿Te sigue pareciendo un sueño?

. – ¡Ouch! ¡No! – se quejo Hinata. – Pero, gracias por dejármelo en claro. – comento sabiendo que la rubia no lo hizo con mala intención.

. – Hinata, esto es serio. ¡El te dio una casa, ya pagada; dices que le gustaba tu madre pero al final solo fueron amigos, tiene esposa y dos hijos; y uno de ellos es tu amigo, ¿Te das cuenta en lo que te metiste?!

. – Entiendo lo primero, pero a tu pregunta, no sé a qué punto vas… – dijo confundida la joven.

. – ¡Ay, por Dios! Eres muy inocente jovencita – regaño Temari volviendo a confundir a Hinata. – Me ayudas Gaara, tú que eres hombre…

Ambas mujeres voltearon a ver al pelirrojo, quien sin más remedio se introdujo en la conversación muy a su pesar. – Lo que quiere decir mi hermana, es que a lo mejor el Sr. Uchiha tiene doble intenciones contigo. Tienes que admitir que tu difunta madre se parece mucho a ti, eres joven y hermosa y él es un hombre adulto…

…

. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?– seguía sin comprender la joven Hyuga.

. – ¡Que quiere sexo! – Grito Temari. – ¡Cielos, Gaara! ¡Escúpelo!

. – ¡¿Q…Qué?! – ahora fue el turno de Hinata en gritar y sonrojarse por lo que pensaban sus amigos. – ¡¿Qué les hace pensar eso?! ¡No creo que el Sr. Uchiha se rebaje a eso! ¡El me dijo que amaba más a su esposa!

. – Todos los hombres dicen eso y luego… te atrapan con sus encantos. – Comento Temari mientras maniobraba con sus manos e insinuaban como la encarcelaban.

. – Estas diciéndome que puedo… e…enamorarme del Sr. Uchiha – farfullo Hinata ante esa idea. – ¡Guácala, no! ¿Qué me creen? ¿Una fácil?

. – ¡No, no, no! – interrumpió la rubia. – No quise decir eso… es que… es demasiada generosidad, ¿no lo crees? O, quiere algo contigo o realmente está en deuda con tu madre para llegar a esos extremos…

. – Mi hermana solo está preocupada – continuo Gaara al ver la tensión entre ambas chicas. – Si llega a pasar algo… puedes contar con nosotros. – ofreció el pelirrojo haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

. – De hecho, la otra razón por la que vinimos fue a invitarte a quedarte con nosotros. Tenemos un cuarto extra, pero ahora, si llegas a ocupar algo solo háblanos… – comento Temari tomando la mano de Hinata.

. – Gracias…

La sonrisa de la rubia cambio por completo a una de irritación asustando a la joven Hyuga, sintió como su mano era tomada con más fuerza. – Por cierto, muchachita. ¡¿Por qué rayos no contesta tu teléfono?! ¡Te he estado llamando desde la tarde y no me has contestado!

. – Lo siento, debí ponerlo en modo silencioso – se disculpo Hinata tratando de zafarse del agarre de la rubia. – Iré a buscarlo…

. – Temari… – regaño Gaara para que por fin soltara a la pobre Hyuga.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú estabas más preocupado al ver que no contestaba, además fue tu idea el esperar a que volviera! – comento con picardía la rubia haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la joven e incomodando a Gaara. – ¡Admítelo Gaara te atrae Hinata!

. – ¡Temari! – regañaron al unísono Hinata y Gaara.

Hinata se paro del comedor y fue a buscar su celular en su mochila para quitarse el bochorno. El cual se fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba, entonces, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Gaara al verla voltear por varias partes de la estancia de la sala.

. – No encuentro mi celular. – comento Hinata rebuscando en su mochila.

. – ¿Quieres que te marque? – sugirió el pelirrojo.

. – Pues, no creo sirva mucho. Esta en modo silencioso.

. – Igual, déjame intentarlo – dijo Gaara sacando su celular y Hinata le dio el número de su teléfono.

. – Buena táctica hermanito, muy buena. – se burlo Temari, sin embargo fue silenciada por Hinata y Gaara. – Para que me callan si de todos modos esta en modo silencioso, mejor busquemos a la antigua y después se guardan el número de ambos.

. – ¡Temari!

Al momento en que comenzaron a buscar por todo el apartamento, el celular de Hinata estaba en el auto de Fugaku y vibraba sin parar a la vez que se iluminaba la pantalla.

. – ¡Ay, no! ¡Me faltaba poco para terminar de pagarlo! – dijo afligida Hinata. – A lo mejor se me callo en los vestidores del trabajo o en el auto del Sr. Uchiha…

. – Entonces llámalo. – sugirió Temari dándole su teléfono, apostando que debía estar en el auto del Sr. Uchiha

. – No me lo sé.

. – Entonces llama al mocoso Uchiha. – sugirió de nuevo la rubia.

. – Tampoco me lo sé… jaja… no recuerdo su número. – Temari se resigno.

. – ¡Ay, Hinata! ¿Qué harás? – pregunto la rubia. – Lo único que te queda es ir a la empresa y buscarlo…

Hinata hizo un berrinche interno. – Creo que iré después del trabajo…

. – ¡¿Irás a trabajar?! – pregunto Temari. – ¿Y si esta ese tipo?

. – No me queda de otra… necesito el empleo. Buscar otro puede llevarme meses – comento Hinata.

. – Bien, pero Gaara te acompañara – demando Temari. – Iría yo, pero mañana trabajo tiempo completo.

. – Creo que puedo ir sola…

. – A mi hermanito no le molesta, es más, si tiene la oportunidad evaluara al Uchiha y créeme el sabrá si es de fiar o no. – comentó Temari, para después no recibir una negativa por parte de la Hyuga, mientras su hermano que a pesar de no haber dicho nada sabía que no podía negarse aunque quisiera.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, la familia Uchiha no contaba con su inusual paz y tranquilidad.

Sasuke podía escuchar desde su cuarto, la discusión que se propagaba por toda la casa. Y a lo mucho que escucho fueron las palabras de "una mujer" y luego "Hana".

No quiso pensar mal, pero sus pensamientos negativos influyeron en que tal vez su padre este saliendo con otra mujer ya que nunca antes los había escuchado discutir de esa manera. Trato de despejar esos malos pensamientos y abrió de nuevo el libro que había comprado cuando Hinata se cortó el cabello.

" _La dama en la laguna"_ era un libro muy contrariado a lo que había pensado Sasuke. Si tenía romance, pero más que eso era sobre el significado de la vida y sus fallas. La dama era como una metáfora de quiere a ti mismo, tal y como eres, por eso el hombre termina amándola, porque era un reflejo de lo que él era. Por eso, se frecuentaba en la laguna, porque al ver su reflejo él veía lo que quería, la dama en la laguna. El amor perdido del hombre.

Pero fuera del romance, lo que más le gustaba a Sasuke del libro eran las frases de la dama que ayudaba a superar los bajones de la vida. La dama siempre le decía: _"Para que molestarte en buscar algo que de antemano no es tuyo, mejor busca bien, porque lo que más quiere puede estar más cerca de lo que crees."_

Sasuke no hizo más que pensar en Izumi, su amor no era dirigido para él. Entonces cerró los ojos recapacitando si realmente amaba de verdad a la joven o solo eran sus hormonas de adolescente perturbando su cerebro, la imagen de Izumi llego con su usual sonrisa pero duro muy poco al pensar en tan solo un segundo en Hinata, pidiéndole que le sonriera.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas. – No puedo creer que haya hecho eso… que patético – murmuraba con cierta vergüenza. – Patético y cursi…

Mientras más lo murmuraba más se veía la imagen y maldecía por no sacarla de su cabeza. Entonces al escuchar una puerta cerrándose de golpe, se dio cuenta que su padre había salido de la casa, tomaba el carro y se iba.

. – ¡Ay, no…!

Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del cuarto donde tan solio vio a su hermano entrando al cuarto de su madre. Entonces lo siguió a hurtadillas y vio desde la puerta, como Mikoto lloraba e Itachi lo consolaba.

. – Sabes que te ama…

. – Y…ya lo sé…

. – ¿Entonces? – cuestiono Itachi. – Porque te cuesta aceptarlo…

No hubo respuesta por un breve momento, donde Mikoto pensaba en lo que le decía su hijo.

. – Porque tu padre siempre tuvo ojos para otra persona… y yo… se lo especial que es ella para tu padre…

Ante esa respuesta, ambos hermanos se quedaron mudos.

.

.

.

Fugaku condujo por varias horas por las avenidas y carreteras, sin rumbo fijo. Al final volvió a Nerima, a la casa de Hana. Detuvo el auto enfrente de la casa y dejo caer su cabeza en el volante, y de nuevo, sentía sus ojos cristalizarse.

Miro con tristeza losseis sobres de cartas de diferentes tonalidades de color crema y con el remitente de _Hyuga Hana_. Tomo las cartas de su regazo y se dio cuenta de lo añejo que se encontraba, además de que ya habían sido abiertas por su esposa, la persona que las mantuvo oculta desde antes del accidente los Hyuga.

". – _¡Yo se que te amaba! –_ le había gritado Mikoto al momento en que salió de la cama enojada, abría uno de sus cajones y le lanzaba las cartas a la cara. – "¡ _Ella misma lo escribió!"_

Fugaku abrió las cartas para ver las fechas y leerlas en orden; la primera era del 15 de julio del 2004, Hana le contaba – como antes – como era su rutina en Kioto y como cada día Hinata estaba creciendo y se ponía más hermosa:

"… _Deberías verla, es como una mini yo. Por cierto, lamento haber tardado en escribir pero es que estuve ocupada arreglando cierto cuarto, verás, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero ¡Ya tengo 8 meses de embarazo!, ¡Va ser una niña! Mi esposo y yo apostamos sobre que sería, y como soy madre pues supe desde un principio que iba ser niña (mentira) fue el ultrasonido. En fin, como yo gane, dejo que yo arreglara el cuarto a mi gusto, ya que él hizo la de Hinata..."_

…

9 de Agosto del 2004, Fugaku leyó que el 2 de agosto ya había dado luz a su segunda hija, la llamo Hanabi. Estaba muy feliz, ya que su familia se extendía y aseguraba que nunca les faltaría amor.

16 de Agosto del 2004, Hana le mandaba felicitaciones por su cumple años, que le deseaba bienestar a él y toda su familia. Además, le contaba lo hermosa que estaba Hanabi y como Hinata quería cargarla a cada rato, pero como era una bebe no podía dejárselo a temor de que se le cayera. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había salido del tema, volvió a felicitar a Fugaku y agrego una posdata:

" _PD: Fugaku, estuve pensando en algo, crees que a tu esposa le molestaría si nos juntáramos todos en familia, me gustaría ver a tus hijos y me agradaría que conocieras en persona a mis hijas. Sé que a tu esposa no le caigo muy bien… Piénsalo, por favor. Es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás. ¿No crees?"_

Fugaku dejo la carta y tomo la del 4 de enero del 2005, con cuatro meses de diferencia a la última carta. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leer, era muy corta:

" _Fugaku, ¿por qué ya no me contesta la cartas? Mikoto se enojo contigo, se entero de las cartas, te dije que le dijeras. Tú sabes que mi esposo está al corriente de que te envió cartas, si se enoja, pero confía en mí. Así que deberías confiar en tu esposa, y me disculpó de antemano si me equivoco, solo estoy preocupada"_

" _PD: Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo._

La siguiente era del 3 de abril del 2005, Hana le contaba que Hinata ya había cumplido cinco años. Y que estaba muy orgullosa de cómo crecía y se volvía muy lista. Además preguntaba como estaba él y su familia; también como había intentado marcarle a la empresa y le negaron pasarle la llamada. Entonces en la posdata agrego: _"¿Estas molesto conmigo que no recibes mis mensajes?" "¿Ya no somos amigos?" "Ahora lamento el no haberte pedido tu número celular"_

Y la última carta era del 14 de Agosto del 2005:

" _Hola, Fugaku._

 _Te envió esta carta solo para decirte que Mikoto le marco a mi esposo para que dejara de enviarte cartas. Hiashi se molesto conmigo por algo que le dijo Mikoto y se enojo más porque yo se lo confirme. Así que te lo voy a decir, lamento que no haya tenido el valor en decírtelo en persona, pero Mikoto_ _tenía_ _razón._

 _Te amo, Fugaku. Siempre te he amado, desde la universidad. Te mentí cuando te dije que solo te consideraba como un hermano, la verdad, cuando me dijiste tus sentimientos me hiciste muy feliz y no sabes como quería ser tu novia. Mi corazón te aceptaba, pero por alguna razón mi cerebro me decía que no eras para mí. Ese día, pensaba ir a tu casa para aceptar tus sentimientos…, pero, ese mismo día me encontré con el amor de mi vida, Hiashi. Aunque aún no lo sabía; pero ese encuentro impidió que fuera a verte. Es raro, ¿no crees?_

 _Te amo, pero amo más a mi esposo y no me arrepiento el haberme casado con él y el dar a luz a dos hermosas hijas._

 _Llámalo destino u obra de Dios, pero aunque suene un poco cruel, agradezco el no haberte correspondido porque nunca me había visto tan feliz como soy ahora. Además, debo confesarte que nunca pude imaginar como hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos casado o haber tenido hijos, muy contrario a cuando estaba con Hiashi._

 _Amo a Hiashi y también a ti, pero ahora, como un amigo y un hermano._

 _Hiashi sabe que te amé, pero ahora él sabe que desde que salíamos juntos, el es la persona que más amo junto con mis hijas. Así que no te preocupes, discutimos un poco pero siempre nos reconciliamos porque sabemos confiar el uno al otro._

 _Me despido y solo el mañana sabrá si decide juntar nuestras familias. Yo espero ese día, pero si no llega… bueno, entonces me temo que es un adiós, Fugaku_

 _Te quiere H. Hana._

 _PD: Te deseo una feliz y larga vida con tu familia. Por cierto, Hiashi te manda saludos._

 _PD2: Si lo estás leyendo Mikoto asegurarte de que Fugaku lo lea, porque la carta es para él no para ti. Y te aseguro que es la última._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Fugaku sintió su corazón palpitar más de lo normal. Se recargo en el asiento y se limpió una que otra lágrima.

. – Siempre eres muy directa Hana. – Musito para sí mismo y luego cerró los ojos – Pero, gracias…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se alegro al ver a Mikoto levantada con más ánimo, pero aun se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos. El pobre Uchiha se mordía la lengua para preguntar realmente que había pasado, pero no quería que su madre se pusiera triste de nuevo. Poco después bajo Itachi y alagó el delicioso aroma del desayuno que prepara Mikoto.

. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Itachi ayudando a servir la mesa.

. – Si, gracias. – musito débilmente Mikoto. – De seguro tienen muchas preguntas, ¿no es así? – les dijo a sus hijos.

. – Mamá…

. – Pero mejor pregúntenle a su padre, él les contará todo. – comentó Mikoto volviéndose de nuevo para evitar que sus hijos la vieran de esa forma. – Coman niños, yo iré arreglarme… necesito ir a ver a tu padre en la oficina…

Mikoto subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto para asearse un poco y quitarse la pálida cara que tenia. Mientras se bañaba se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo tampoco se había olvidado de Hana, porque de haber sido de otra forma, no hubiera peleado con su esposo.

Sentía envida de Hana, porque ella pudo ver los diferentes rostros de Fugaku. Y ella tan solo conocía dos, el estricto empresario y el amoroso esposo de familia. Pero siempre se pregunto si este último no lo fingía. Por eso, necesitaba saber.

Mientras, en el comedor Sasuke e Itachi desayunaban en silencio.

. – ¿Saldrás hoy? – pregunto Itachi para quitar la tensión del lugar.

. – Creo que no… ¿Y tú? – cuestiono Sasuke para después tomar un poco de su jugo.

. – Saldré con Izumi – articulo Itachi viendo las reacción de su hermano.

Sasuke se puso tensó. – ¿Así?

. – Sasuke…

Antes de poder decir algo, Mikoto bajo con una blusa de manga larga de color blanca y un pantalón color azul marino que le llegaba por encima de la rodillas, sandalias negras y un bolso del mismo color.

. – Yo te llevo mamá. – se puso de pie Itachi recogiendo su plato.

. – Ve, yo limpio. – comentó Sasuke para que acompañara a su madre.

. – Gracias, hermanito. – dijo Itachi dejando el plato en la mesa, para después acercarse al oído derecho de Sasuke y susurrarle que quería hablar con él más tarde.

Poco después, Sasuke vio como partían su hermano y su madre. – Rayos, nunca antes había sentido tanta tensión. – articulo con cansancio al mismo tiempo que lavaba los platos y al estar solo se dio cuenta que no quería pasar su domingo encerrando en su casa, y como obra del destino, su celular vibro con una llamada entrante de Naruto.

. – ¿Qué quieres?

. – _¡Sasuke! –_ Gritó Naruto con alegría. – _¡Papá hará parrillada porque mamá no está, tienes que venir pero ya! ¡Tráete los videojuegos! ¡Adiós, oh, por cierto invita a Hinata si quieres, me cae bien!_

Entonces Naruto colgó, evitando que el azabache se opusiera rotundamente.

. – Idiota – musito Sasuke al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre sus contacto el numero de Hinata. Al marcar, se dio cuenta que no respondía y lo intento de nuevo. – Debe estar trabajando…

Por otro lado, Fugaku al llegar al estacionamiento de su empresa. Se dio cuenta que sentía que algo vibraba aún después de apagar el carro, luego una lucecita se prendía en el fondo del copiloto.

. – Debió caérsele a Hinata – dijo al ver en el identificador de llamadas que su hijo le marcaba.

Tomo el celular de Hinata y pensó en el elevador del estacionamiento en como regresárselo. Pero al llegar a la recepción de su empresa, saludo a sus empleados y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata junto a un muchacho pelirrojo.

. – Señorita, ya le dije que necesita una cita para ver al Sr. Uchiha. – informo la recepcionista.

. – Pero es que no quiero una cita, solo necesito que le pregunte…

. – Hinata… – se acerco Fugaku asustando a la mencionada mientras que la recepcionista se ponían de pie y hacían un reverencia de saludo. – Viniste por esto – le mostro el celular.

. – ¡Ay, Gracias a Dios lo tiene usted! – comento Hinata tomando el celular para luego hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento. – No quería ir… al trabajo…

. – Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Haré la llamada para reportar al gerente. – comento para después ver al acompañante de Hinata.

. – ¡Oh, sí! El es Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara, es un amigo. – presento Hinata.

. – Uchiha Fugaku, un placer… – ofreció la mano.

. – Lo mismo digo. – estrecho Gaara.

. – Bueno, solo vine por esto. No crea que lo deje a propósito o algo por el estilo… – se disculpo la joven.

. – Para nada. Me acabo de dar cuenta en el estacionamiento, mi hijo te marco… – articulo Fugaku con cierta diversión. Le gustaba ver el rostro de Hinata, porque a través de ella podía ver a Hana.

. – ¡Oh, ¿enserio?, bueno… le marcare! – musito incomoda Hinata ya que Gaara los vigilaba con la mirada. Después de todo, Temari lo envió para evaluar al Sr. Uchiha. – Tengo que irme, así que muchas gracias…

. – No te preocupes, recuerda que aun tenemos una conversación pendiente. – comento Fugaku mientras buscaba en su saco una tarjeta de presentación donde venía su teléfono. – Toma, por si ocupas algo no dudes en llamarme.

. – G… Gracias – Hinata tomo la tarjeta y se dio cuenta que Fugaku vestía el mismo traje que ayer. – ¿Cómo sigue su esposa?

. – Mejor… gracias por preguntar…

. – Sr. Uchiha, ¿se siente bien? – pregunto Hinata al verlo un poco decaído.

. – Se ve algo pálido – concordó Gaara.

. – Estoy bien… solo que no pude dormir anoche…

. – ¿Quiere que llame a alguien? – cuestiono Hinata mirando por ambos lados.

. – No, solo necesito... – comento Fugaku tocando su cabeza, le punzaba de dolor. – Necesito ir… a ver a mi esposa…

. – ¿Cómo? – dijeron al unisonó Hinata y Gaara sin comprender.

. – Necesito decirle que a pesar de la estupidez que hizo, aun la amo más que nada en el mundo. – comento con ternura.

. – O…Okey, ¡Si, vaya! – animo Hinata sin comprender.

. – Animo – articulo Gaara viendo a Hinata con igual confusión.

. – Lo haré – dijo Fugaku para dar unos pasos y luego caer cómicamente al suelo.

. – ¡Ay, Dios! – musito Hinata.

. – Se cayó. – dijo Gaara.

Cuando la recepcionista y algunos empleados gritaron por el desmayo de su jefe, ambos adolescentes salieron de su letargo y avanzaron para socorrerlo.

. – ¡Pidan una ambulancia! – Grito Hinata a la recepcionista al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Fugaku y ponía su cabeza en su regazo. – ¡Sr. Uchiha! ¡Sr. Uchiha! ¡Responda! – comenzó abanicar con su mano derecha el rostro del hombre. – Gaara, pide que te traigan alcohol o algo que pueda oler…

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y fue con la recepcionista quien amablemente le dio un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

. – Ya llamaron a la ambulancia – le dijo Gaara a Hinata al mismo tiempo que le daba un algodón con alcohol.

Hinata lo tomo y se lo puso en la nariz para que Fugaku lo oliera; y poco a poco, comenzó a reaccionar.

. – ¡Funciona! – se alegró Hinata. – Sr. Uchiha, ¿puede escucharme?

. – ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Fugaku!

Hinata y Gaara levantaron la cabeza y observaron cómo se acercaba la esposa del hombre, acompañada por Itachi. El Uchiha mayor reconoció de inmediato a la joven Hyuga y estaba a punto de llamarla por su nombre, pero se quedo quieto cuando su madre la nombro de otra manera.

. – ¿Hana?

. – ¿Eh? – fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba más.

. – Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? – se adelanto Itachi al ver como Mikoto olvidaba que su esposo estaba tendido en el suelo.

. – ¡Ah, bueno… yo…! ¡Tu padre se desmayo! – recalco Hinata, para que se concentraran en el pobre hombre.

Mikoto reacciono y se agacho junto a su esposo. – Fugaku, amor, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto a la joven que se parecía mucho a Hana.

. – Pues, dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su esposa… – comenzó la joven Hyuga poniéndose nerviosa ante la inquisitoria mirada de Mikoto. – Y que… necesitaba decirle que… a pesar de la estupidez que hizo… la amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Mikoto se sonrojo y volvió su vista a Fugaku. Y para sorpresa de todos, un gruñido salió del estomago del hombre. Pero no era cualquier gruñido, era más un grito desesperado del cuerpo de Fugaku que estaba hambriento al haberse saltado la cena de ayer y el desayuno de hoy.

Una venita hizo aparición en la frente de Mikoto, tomo con fuerza la corbata de su esposo y la jalo hacia ella. – ¡Fugaku, por Dios! ¡No comiste, ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso estás así! ¡Mejor despierta y deja de espantar a todo el mundo! – jaloneo la Sra. Uchiha, asustando un poco a Hinata y al pobre de Gaara, mientras Itachi se cubría el rostro con su mano derecha y sonreía despreocupadamente.

Más tarde, llegó la ambulancia y revisaron a Fugaku. Su estado era debido a tanto estrés y la falta de comida. Y a sugerencia del paramédico, Itachi y Mikoto llevaron al empresario a su oficina y le dieron comida de la cafetería. Hinata y Gaara esperaron en la sala de espera debido a que Fugaku impidió dejarlos ir.

. – Que susto nos diste – hablo Itachi preparando una taza de café a la vez que sus padres volvían a su usual silencio.

. – Lo siento, hijo.- comento Fugaku terminando de comer y viendo fijamente a su esposa. – Pero me alegra que estén aquí. – dijo especialmente a su esposa que se negaba a verlo. – Me gustaría presentarles alguien muy especial para mí…

Mikoto e Itachi alzaron la mirada ante ese comentario y vieron como Fugaku se ponía de pie. Mientras, Hinata y Gaara jugaban a piedra, papel o tijeras mientras esperaban.

. – Gané – dijo por quinta vez el pelirrojo, atrapando la mano de Hinata al poner piedra y él papel.

. – Acaso lees mentes… – dijo Hinata un poco irritada por perder de nuevo. Poco después, el celular de Hinata sonó, al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era Sasuke.

. – Hola, Sasuke – articulo Hinata tratando de zafarse del agarre de Gaara, quien como niños, jugaban tratando de ejercer fuerza.

. – ¿Estás trabajando? – pregunto Sasuke saliendo del elevador de la empresa de su padre.

. – ¡Em, no…!

Sasuke se detuvo escuchando un eco desde el pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala de espera de la oficina de su padre. – ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto, volviendo a caminar a paso lento.

. – Pues… estoy…

. –…aquí – continúo Sasuke al verla en la sala de espera junto a un pelirrojo, quien mantenía cautiva el puño de Hinata. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pronunció el joven Uchiha, colgando el celular y sin dejar de ver el acompañante de la joven.

Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en la empresa, se puso de pie para responderle pero de inmediato Fugaku salió de su oficina.

. – ¡Hijo! – se alegró Fugaku de verlo. – ¡Vaya, no te esperaba a ti también!

. – Itachi me envió un mensaje de que te desmayaste. Solo vine a ver como estabas… – articuló Sasuke sin dejar de ver a Hinata quien se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Fugaku.

. – Ven, pasa a la oficina Sasuke y tú también Hinata. – ordeno Fugaku con una disimulada sonrisa que impresiono al hijo menor.

. – Yo tengo que irme. – se puso de pie Gaara, sabiendo de antemano que no era bienvenido en la discusión. – Haré que Temari te hable en la noche… Con permiso

. – Si, gracias. Adiós Gaara – se despido Hinata y lo vio partir.

Fugaku se adelanto y los invitó a pasar a su oficina. Sasuke se puso detrás de Hinata mientras caminaban y le susurro al oído: – ¿Quién era él? – preguntó refiriéndose a Gaara.

. – ¿Qué? – pregunto Hinata, ya que no lo había oído. Sus nervios crecían al adentrarse dentro de la gran oficina del Sr. Uchiha.

Al entrar a la oficina, Hinata observo como Mikoto se ponía de pie al verla nuevamente. Entre tanto, Itachi no dejaba de ver las reacciones de su madre ni la inusual tranquilidad de su padre. Y como siempre Sasuke se enteraba al último, por eso estaba confundido de lo que ocurría en la oficina.

Fugaku tomo la suave mano de su esposa y la dirigió hacía la joven Hyuga. – Mikoto, déjame presentarte a Hyuga Hinata…

. – ¿H…Hyuga? – murmuro Mikoto al verla con detenimiento de arriba abajo.

. – Hija de Takumi Hana y Hyuga Hiashi – continuo Fugaku y esta vez se dirigió hacia la joven. – Hinata, te presento a mi hermosa esposa, Mikoto, y ellos son mi hijo mayor, Itachi y Sasuke.

Hinata solo sonrió a los hijos de Fugaku, dando por hecho que ya los conocía. Por otro lado, Mikoto no dejaba ver a la viva imagen de Hana, trago grueso y después se mordió los labios para evitar llorar ante su presencia. La culpabilidad se veía en sus ojos, la mujer no podía evitar recordar las cartas que le oculto a su esposo, e incluso, la vez que vio la noticia en el periódico sobre el accidente de los Hyuga, el reportero había escrito tan solo una columna sobre los hechos, porque accidentes así pasaban seguidos en las carreteras. Por lo tanto, solo especificaron que la familia de cuatro integrantes – sin especificación de nombres tan solo el apellido – no había sobrevivido al incendio del impacto ni el chofer. Cuando Fugaku se entero, Mikoto observo cómo se derrumbaba, Fugaku al leerlo siempre se pregunto quién era el cuarto integrante que había fallecido a lo que Mikoto siempre le contestaba – " _No lo sé… quizás un conocido de ellos" –_ he ahí el enojo de Fugaku cuando su esposa le revelo que el cuarto integrante era la bebe Hanabi.

. – ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Sasuke viendo como su madre se desmoronaba enfrente de Hinata.

. – Lo mismo me preguntó – se unió Itachi con su taza de café. – La ven como si fuera nuestra hermana menor… – Ante ese comentario Hinata y Sasuke se miraron, la joven negó ese hecho y el azabache se relajo. Pocos después, Fugaku decidió hablar con sus hijos para que Mikoto hablara con Hinata.

Cuando las dejaron a solas, ambas tomaron asiento frente a frente y poco después Mikoto alzo su mano derecha y la llevo hacia la mejilla izquierda de Hinata. – P…pero… ¿cómo? – musito con tristeza mientras lagrimas salían de sus cristalinos ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas. Mientras, Hinata pensaba por qué la creían muerta y sin tiempo de preguntarle, Mikoto comenzó a llorar y se dejo caer en el regazo de Hinata, empapando su jean. La joven se quedo impactada por ese cambio tan repentino, le dolía verla tan desgarradora a la vez que murmuraba innumerables "lo siento". Hinata supo que esas lamentaciones eran más dirigidas para Hana, por lo tanto, hizo lo que su madre solía decirle a ella cuando lloraba tras haber hecho una travesura.

. – Tranquila. Tranquila… shhh… ya pasó. No hay porque llorar… mejor sonríe para mí…

Esa misma frase la repitió hasta lograr calmar a Mikoto, quien poco después se erguió y miraba a Hinata con un tremendo arrepentimiento. Una vez calmada, Hinata guardo silencio y dejo que la Sra. Uchiha sacará todo lo que tuvo en contra de Hana y lo que le había hecho a su esposo. Afloro sus miedos, su culpabilidad y la raíz, la envidia. Admitía sus celos, inquietudes que trataba siempre de ocultar pero al final llegaron hasta cierto límite que la obligaron a actuar de manera inadecuada.

. – Nunca llegue a comprender su amistad – confesó Mikoto con la cabeza agachada. – Era imposible no creer que de la amistad surge algo más, toda la escuela decía eso. Eran muy unidos, hacían todo junto, reían juntos, almorzaban juntos… ¿Cómo fue posible que no llegaran a estar juntos? – pregunto Mikoto esperando una respuesta de Hinata.

La joven se quedo pensativa ante la pregunta de Mikoto. – Señora… ¿Qué espera oír de mí? – articulo con un tono de rendición. – Yo no soy Hana… y ella es la única que tiene la respuesta que usted quiere oír.

. – Lamentablemente mi madre ya no está conmigo, pero de seguro ella hubiera querido que se perdonara usted misma. Deje de mirar al pasado, eso impide que vea su presente.

Hinata le sonrió a Mikoto a la vez que ladeaba su cabeza. – No sabe lo afortunada que es en tener a su familia…

 _Viva._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El día poco a poco se tornaba en un cálido atardecer, tras haber finalizado la conversación con Mikoto Uchiha. Hinata supo que era tiempo de retirarse, así sin nada más que decir, se puso de pie y se despidió.

Al salir de la oficina observo a Fugaku junto con sus hijos en la sala de espera. Al parecer su conversación había sido más corta y directa, a comparación con la Sra. Uchiha. Ese día también estuvo lleno de emociones, lo cual hicieron recapacitar a Hinata.

Se acerco a Fugaku y para sorpresa de Itachi y Sasuke. Tomo la mano del empresario y le devolvió la llave de la casa de Hana.

. – No me malentienda – se apresuro Hinata. – Agradezco mucho su ayuda… pero, es demasiado.

. – Si te ofendí de alguna manera… – intento decir Fugaku, sorprendido de que Hinata rechazara la casa.

. – ¡No, claro que no! – interrumpió Hinata. – Al hablar con su esposa, me di cuenta de algo que mis amigos intentaron decirme. – refiriéndose a Temari y Gaara. – Sí, estoy sola, pero no por eso soy desdichada. Las deudas que tiene con mi madre, fueron pagadas cuando ella falleció. No me deben nada ni yo a ustedes, por eso deje de verme como Hana porque yo soy Hinata. – Sentenció la joven sin afán de ofender, provocando una sonrisa por parte de los hermanos Uchiha.

. – Pero quizás se la compre cuando tenga un buen trabajo, así que no la venda. – propuso divertida la joven Hyuga.

Fugaku sonrió. – No lo haré.

. – Bueno, como aun tengo cosas que hacer… me retiro – dijo Hinata, haciendo una reverencia hacia el padre y luego hacia los hermanos. – Nos vemos.

. – Te acompaño – articulo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, siguiendo el paso de Hinata.

. – Te dejo mudo – se burlo Itachi de su progenitor. – Aún así te comprendo.

Fugaku no dijo nada y solo sonrió por lo franco que podía ser la joven Hyuga.

. – Yo también me voy, tu mamá tiene mucho de qué hablar – dijo Itachi mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su café. – Pórtense bien… – insinuó descaradamente, poniendo nervioso a su padre obligándolo a fulminarlo con la mirada.

. – Itachi. – pronuncio Fugaku antes de que se fuera. – Aún está pendiente nuestra conversación…

. – Lo sé. Pero, primero mamá – respondió Itachi despidiéndose a la vez que tomaba su celular y llamaba a Izumi para cancelar su salida, en esos momentos, necesitaba ir con Deidara.

.

.

.

. – ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Hinata tras salir de la empresa Uchiha.

. – No tengo nada que decir, mi padre ya me conto todo – articulo Sasuke caminado junto a Hinata.

. – Luces algo… tenso…

. – No lo estoy.

. – Si lo estas. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo sueltas?

Sasuke y Hinata se detuvieron en un cruce peatonal, donde la joven pudo observarlo para descubrir que pensamientos lo atormentaba.

. – ¿Te molesto que tu padre le gustara mi madre? – se aventuro preguntar y al no obtener una respuesta inmediata ni una negación, lo tomo con un "sí".

. – Supongo que también te molesto que hiciera llorar a tu madre y te enoja que ayer en vez de estar con su esposa, estuvo enseñándome la casa de mi madre.

Y de nuevo, no hubo respuesta ni una negación.

. – Lo siento. – fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata una vez que el semáforo cambiara a luz verde y continuara su camino. – No fue algo que planee, simplemente así sucedieron las cosas – musito Hinata poniéndose un poco triste de que Sasuke no dijera nada. – Sabes que no ayudas mucho con tu silencio, ¿verdad?

. – Lo sé. – Fue lo único que articulo el azabache, irritando a Hinata a tal punto que sus ojos comenzaran a cristalizarse.

. – _"Maldición, como odio que haga eso" –_ pensó Hinata intentando a toda costa de no llorar en frente de él, por lo tanto, optó por caminar con más prisa al ver la estación del metro más cercana. Más no contó que Sasuke le siguiera el paso sin problemas, entonces, ya frustrada se detuvo frenéticamente y con los ojos rojos, le grito: – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué rayos me sigues si no vas a dirigirme la palabra?

Sin esperárselo, la mano derecha de Sasuke tomo con suavidad la cabeza de Hinata y la llevo hasta su pecho, para después arrinconarla en un callejón – entre dos tiendas – lejos de la miradas entrometidas. Terminaron en una posición donde el azabache tapa la entrada con su espalda y ocultaba a la joven quien seguía llorando en su pecho.

. – No estoy molesto. Solo… sorprendido. – confesó Sasuke sintiendo el gimoteo de la joven Hyuga. – Nunca imagine ese lado de mi padre… – articulo sosteniendo fuertemente la cabeza de Hinata. – Anoche, realmente creí que mi padre tenía un amante y eso me causo mucha frustración. Mi madre no dejaba de llorar y cuando se fue de la casa. Sentí que todo se venía abajo…

. – Yo…

. – ¡No digas que lo sientas! – regaño Sasuke afianzado con más fuerza. – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ya te lo había dicho. – enfatizo. – Eso es lo que me molesta de ti, siempre tiene que ser tu culpa cuando no es así.

. – Hubieras aceptado la casa – confesó el azabache de repente. – Hasta ahora mi familia solo te ha causado problemas y angustias.

Hinata se iba negar, pero se sonrojo al ver como Sasuke aflojaba el agarre y la miraba con intensidad. – Pero no sabes el gusto que me diste cuando le regresaste la llave, le diste un golpe bajo a mi padre – pronuncio con diversión, ocasionando una pequeña risita por parte de Hyuga. – Y tú no estás sola, me tienes a mí, malagradecida.

Hinata se limpio su rostro a la vez que sonreía. – No te creas tanto, tengo más amigos de los que piensas.

. – Si, me di cuenta…

"… _me di cuenta de algo que mis amigos intentaron decirme" –_ recordó Uchiha. – ¿Tus amiguitos del bar o de la tienda? – se burló.

. – Aparte… – insinuó Hinata, pensando en Temari y en Gaara.

. – Así que la niña tiene más amigos… – musito Sasuke con cierto recelo. – ¿Y uno de ellos te gusta hasta el punto de que te sonrojes de esa manera?

. – ¿Qué? – se sonrojo Hinata.

. – ¿Quién es? – pregunto interesado Sasuke. – ¿Es el pelirrojo que te acompañaba?

. – ¿Por qué ese intereses de repente? – pregunto Hinata, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. – ¿Qué me dices de ti? – cuestiono con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

. – No cambies el tema. No te vas librar de mí hasta que me digas… – dijo seriamente el azabache.

. – Se llama Gaara y es un amigo, nada más – enfatizo lo último la joven Hyuga. - El me presento a su hermana Temari, ella fue la que me arreglo el uniforme. Desde allí, nos hicimos buenos amigos. ¿Contento?

. – Hmp… – musito conformándose.

. – Mi turno. – dijo vengativamente la joven Hyuga. – ¿Ya saliste del closet? O ¿te gusta alguna chica?

Sasuke sintió su vena exaltarse en su frente y fulmino a la joven con la mirada. – Que graciosa…

. – No te vas a librar de mi hasta que me digas – se la regreso Hinata al mismo tiempo que tomaba con fuerza su playera.

. – Como si pudieras conmigo – articulo burlón el azabache poniendo a prueba en como la superaba de fuerza, arrastrándola unos centímetros.

. – Entonces gritare a los cuatro vientos que eres…

Sin poder articular la palabra "gay", los labios de Hinata fueron callados por el azabache. No fue un beso profundo pero si se podía decir que con ese rose se saborearon.

. – Si vuelves a decir esa palabra, te callare de esa manera demostrándote que no soy gay. – articulo Sasuke alejándose de una sonrojada y avergonzada Hinata.

. – ¿Qué tienes en contra de los g… homosexuales? – cuestiono avergonzada la joven y al ver como el azabache intentaba darle otro beso se tapo la boca, diciendo – ¡No dije la palabra! – se defendió.

. – Pero es un sinónimo. Parece que alguien le gusto mi beso – se burlo el azabache retirándose al mismo tiempo que Hinata rodaba los ojos. – Y si me gusta alguien y no eres tú – dijo con cierta frialdad para que la joven Hyuga no se tomara el beso tan apecho.

. – ¡Ay, no! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! ¡Me dueles, Sasuke! ¡Me dueles! – se mofó la joven poniendo una voz de mortificación como una de sus locas fans. – ¡Sasuke-sama no me ama! ¡Es el fin del mundo! – fingió lagrimas.

. – ¡Qué más da, a mi me atraen los pelirrojos de todos modos! – confesó Hinata levantando los hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

. – Vaya, vaya. ¿Entonces si te gusta?

. – Mira que tardes es… – ignoro Hinata al mismo tiempo que veía su mano derecha como si tuviera un reloj, la cual no tenía.

. – Que lindo reloj – se burló Sasuke, dejando en paz la fiesta.

. – Gracias, lo compre con rebaja – pronuncio Hinata. – ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Aquí huele feo…

Sasuke arrugó la nariz al confirmar ese dato. – Vámonos de aquí.

. – Yo te sigo.

Al salir del callejón vieron como empezaba a oscurecer. La poca gente que se veía caminaba hacia el metro y otros se dirigía algún restaurante para cenar.

. – Naruto me invito a una parrillada, ¿quieres ir? – recordó Sasuke al ver que ya casi era hora de cenar. – Me pidió que te invitara.

. – ¡Enserio! ¡Vamos, me muero de hambre! – comento felizmente la joven al ser invitada por primera vez a una parrillada.

Sasuke sonrió ante su alegría y poco después pidieron un taxi para llegar más rápido. En cuanto subieron, Hinata tomo su celular y le marco a Temari.

. – Hola Temari, solo hablo para ver si todavía está disponible ese cuarto extra que me dijiste – Sasuke tan solo la observaba con un media sonrisa. – ¡De verdad! ¡Muchas gracias! Cóbrame la renta… Temari, es lo menos que puedo darte… Bueno, luego lo discutimos, espero no ser una molestia en tu casa...

…

Y con eso, la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció, ya que solo significaba que Hinata viviría con el pelirrojo.

" _Maldita sea"_

Fin del capítulo 11

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, les traigo este largo capítulo espero que eso recompense por no publicar muy seguido, pero ahora si tuve la inspiración a todo dar ya que no podía parar de escribir. Será porque acabo de pintar mi cuarto, quede un poco mareada por el olor cuando termine XD en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Solo por si las dudas: Mikoto sabía que Hana tenía dos hijas, pero como le había ocultado ese hecho a Fugaku, (por las cartas) ella siempre hablo como si solo tuviera una. Pero como expuse, ella se entero por el periódico donde decía que la familia había muerto en el accidente. La duda es, ¿Por qué habrán dado por muerta a Hinata, cuando no lo estaba? (Muy pronto se sabrá) Por otra parte ya hubo un pequeño acercamiento entre Hinata y Sasuke y ahora me pregunto a dónde irán a parar cuando Hinata se instale en la casa de Temari. E igual, pronto veremos que hará la horrible de Sakura y el pervertido Aoi.

¡No se lo pierdan!

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

 **Nana:** Hola mi querida nana, me agrada saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior y que entendieras la soledad de Hinata más la amistad con Sasuke. Debo decirte que es uno de los objetivos que me plantee cuando empece la historia, quería probar algo diferente como una amistad transformándose en amor. Poco a poco. De hecho es una de las razones, en la cual – en mis fics – pongo a Sakura como la villana, en el anime y manga me gusta su personalidad (y su fuerza) pero nunca me gusto esa obsesión por Sasuke. Sentí que fue un amor muy forzado – en eso batallo mi querido Masashi Kishimoto – pero bueno, de todos modos lo demás estuvo genial. Espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado y te mando saludos.

 **Mangetsu Hyuga:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Me agrado saber que te gusto el cambio de roles entre Fugaku y Mikoto – aunque no por mucho – jajaja me cuesta mucho hacer a Mikoto mala. No sé, es mi mamá favorita en el anime de Naruto XD por eso mejor puse que se arrepintiera pero me gusto ponerla en un modo celosa y culpable. De igual modo, te agradezco por tus apoyos me animan a seguir cada día por eso te traje este largo capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **XukiUchiha:** Me alegra saber que alcance mi objetivo, ¡intrigarte! Y respecto a tu duda, no Mikoto y Hinata nunca se han encontrado o visto. Debiste confundirla con la madrina de Sasuke. Por eso el impacto en verla viva, porque Mikoto pensó que había muerto en el accidente junto con su hermanita – porque ella si sabía que Hana tenía dos hijas. Por otro lado, la "roca" se duplico y se hizo más grande. Espera con ansias, porque por ahora te dejo con este capítulo. Te pido paciencia, saludos.

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola, muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia me da mucho gusto saber que es de tu agrado. Que congeniaras con la vida de Hinata y que odiaras Aoi (aunque te aseguro que fue otro bastardo quien la toco) Pues en un principio Hinata si quería la ayuda de Fugaku pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo hacía más para saldar deudas con su madre, Hinata prefirió seguir su paso como lo hecho toda su vida. Pero, te aseguro, que la familia Uchiha será un buen respaldo para ella. Por otra parte, me dio mucha risa que sobre el drama de Sasuke – como siempre ha sido – pero espero que a ti no te pase. Te deseo suerte en tu prueba de manejo. Y Sakura… que dios la perdone. Te dejo este capítulo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, saludos y besos.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola Tsuki, te deje un largo capítulo y espero que te hayan aclarado tus deseos de saber sobre lo que iba a pasar. Solo que aún queda lo de Sakura que ha obtenido un aliado pervertido. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Slen-chan:** Hola y bienvenida. Me alegra saber que mi historia te haya gustado mucho y espero que te siga gustando más para que continúes leyendo hasta el final. Saludos.

 **Peki131296:** Hola, bienvenida a mi historia. Me alegra saber que te gusto mucho y concuerdo en que Gaara es hermoso, por eso lo puse. XD Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y te animes a seguirme hasta el final de los capítulos.

Les agradezco su paciencia y el seguirme y darle favoritos a mis historias.

KatarlizRose se despide.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ser una dama**

 **Capítulo 12**

.

" _No desee para otros lo que no quieres para ti"_

 _._

Una pequeña canción invadía el cuarto del baño, tan solo un balbuceo, la portadora salió de la bañera mientras tomaba la toalla rosa y se envolvía. El vapor aun seguía presente dentro de la habitación, por lo tanto con su mano derecha despejo el vaho del espejo circular. Se admiro, sus ojos jade, sus labios rosa pálido e incluso su suave cabello rosa – al que todos habían dicho que era falso – y eso ocasiono que se deprimiera mucho en la primaria, sin embargo, él lo defendió.

". – _¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia? Es solo cabello_ – musito irritado el Uchiha siendo incapaz de detener el llanto de Sakura.

". – _¡Sasuke-teme!_ – regaño Naruto por lo insensible que había sido y por haber ocasiono más llanto de la Haruno.

". – _¡Hmp!_ – se quejo el azabache. – _Te dicen esas cosas porque tu cabello es único_. – Sakura dejo de llorar. – _Y un sinónimo de único es… extraordinario._

Al salir, ya tenía puesta sus pijama de Victoria's Secret, el cual era un blusa de tirantes y un short de seda de color durazno con encaje de color blanco. Camino hasta su cama donde tenía varios libros de medicina abiertos y una libreta de rayas. Sakura ya sabía desde la secundaría que quería ser doctora, era inteligente y tenaz. Pero, no en el amor.

Se arrodillo a lado de la cama y se le quedo viendo a una foto enmarcada en forma de corazón que yacía en su tocador. – ¿Por qué no me amas? – murmuro hacía la fotografía.

Era muy especial para ella, puesto que en esa imagen salía sonriendo Sasuke junto con ella cuando tenían 13 años. Ese día fue el cumple años de Naruto, había piscina y una mesa repleta de comida. La foto fue tomada por Minato Uzumaki justo en el momento en que Uchiha y Sakura eran bombardeados por globos de agua.

Lo amaba, y no era un amor infantil como todos pensaban, era amor real. Siempre se preguntaba por qué Sasuke se había vuelto frio hacia ella – suspiro cansada – resignada, tomo su celular y observo los videos de Hinata en el bar y con el padre de Sasuke. – Maldita zorra… – mascullo entre dientes. Y justo en ese momento, el celular vibro para un video llamada por parte de Ino.

. – _¡Es increíble! ¡Es una puta!_ – grito eufórica la rubia tras confirmar el haber visto el video de Fugaku y Hinata abrazados.

. – Ya lo sé.

. – _¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Subirlos en línea?_

. – Aún no, necesitamos más videos. Un amigo se está encargado de eso.

. – _Espera… ¿qué? ¿Cuál amigo?_

. – Pronto lo conocerás…

.

.

.

. – _¿Cómo que te mudas? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?_

. – El dueño vendió los apartamentos sin decirnos ni una sola palabra y tengo que desalojar antes del mes entrante… – pronunciaba Hinata con su celular pegado al oído y su hombro derecho, mientras con el resto de su cuerpo empacaba sus últimas pertenencias a una caja de cartón.

Tras llegar de la escuela, decidió hablar con su jefe sobre su ausencia en el trabajo, ya que Temari le había dicho que mientras más rápido se mudara más rápido podría movilizarse. Por eso, en cuanto llego a su casa con varias bolsas negras de platico y unas cuantas cajas de cartón, decidió empacar lo último antes de que llegara Temari y sus hermanos a ayudarla.

. – _¡Ah! –_ suspiro cansado su jefe. – _¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? Pude haberte ayudado a encontrar un apartamento enseguida…_

. – Lo lamento, pero ya siento que hizo mucho por mí al darme el trabajo. Se lo mucho que arriesga, y, pues, no quería parecer una molestia o una carga – articulo con cierta timidez, y volvió a escuchar el suspiro pesado de su jefe.

. – _¡Ay, niña! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Recuerda que a pesar de lo que hace el negocio, somos una familia respetable –_ comento el jefe con cierta calidez. – _No lo olvides, ¿me escuchaste? –_ Hinata sonrió agradecida – _¡¿Me escuchaste?!_

. – ¡Sí, señor! – Grito Hinata como si se tratase de un soldado.

. – _Bien, te veo mañana. Si ocupas algo, no dudes en llamarme. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! –_ grito demandantemente.

. – ¡Claro, señor! ¡Gracias, señor!

En cuanto Hinata cortó la llamada, el timbre de su apartamento resonó por todo el lugar. – ¡Hinata, ya llegue! – grito Temari desde el otro lado de la puerta.

. – Temari, no grites, molestas a los vecinos – se escucho la voz de Kankuro.

. – ¿Cuáles? Si ya casi ni queda nadie…

. – ¡Esta abierto! – Grito Hinata mientras tomaba la caja de cartón y la ponía en el suelo para después cerrarla con cinta canela.

. – ¡Hola! – gritaron Temari y Kankuro una vez que la puerta se abriera por completo. Por otra parte, Gaara tan solo saludaba con una reverencia. – ¿En qué te ayudamos? – pregunto Temari adentrándose al apartamento.

. – ¿Son todas tus cosas? – pregunto Kankuro al ver pocas cajas. – ¿Dónde está lo demás?

. – ¡Ah! Es que rente una mini bodega y se llevaron mi refrigerador y mis muebles. – Comento Hinata mientras se ponía de pie. – Sasuke me ayudo a conseguir a mitad de precio la renta – anuncio con emoción.

. – Ya entiendo – murmuro Kankuro.

. – No es cierto. – dijo Temari ladeando los ojos.

. – Si, la verdad no entendí nada. No quise sonar grosero. – comenzó a reírse Kankuro. – Iré subiendo las cosas a la camioneta, vamos. – le dio un codazo a su hermano menor y comenzaron a movilizarse.

. – Si vayan, que para eso los traje – ordeno Temari caminando hacia Hinata y una vez que los muchachos se fueron, miro a Hinata con picardía. – Con qué mitad de precio, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se lo tomo el niño Uchiha?

. – Dijo que hubiera preferido que viviera en la casa que me había ofrecido su padre. – comento Hinata mientras cerraba otra caja de cartón y aseguraba sus pertenencias de la escuela.

. – ¡Humph! Ya le dijiste que no mordemos, bueno al menos Kankuro ni yo estamos interesados.

. – ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunto Hinata un tanto sonrojada.

. – He visto como miras a mi hermano, se te hace lindo ¿verdad? – comento la rubia haciendo que las mejillas de Hinata se volvieran como tomates debido a la vergüenza.

. – ¡Temari! – chillo con bochorno.

. – Ya, ya. No hablare más. Después de todo aún no logro descifrar que sientes por el Uchiha. – comento la rubia mientras le quitaba la cinta a Hinata y se iba hasta una caja que quedaba sin cerrar.

. – ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo articular la joven Hyuga.

. – Olvídalo. Es otra de mis tonterías. – ¿Qué más falta?

Hinata no quiso preguntar pero no mentiría que le había picado la curiosidad sobre Uchiha. Pero por ahora, tenía que concentrarse en terminar de desalojar el apartamento.

. – ¡Vámonos! – grito Kankuro desde el piloto de la camioneta Nissan de doble cabina, donde al frente iba Gaara y él, y atrás Temari junto con Hinata.

. – ¡Cállate, me das pena ajena! – comento enojada Temari mientras le daba un zape a Kankuro en la cabeza.

. – Bruja…

Y otro zape sonó con más fuerza.

. – ¡Esto va ser muy divertido! – pronuncio Temari mientras abrazaba a Hinata por el cuello. – ¡Deberíamos festejarlo con alcohol!

. – ¿Qué? Pero es lunes, además soy menor de edad – articulo divertida la joven Hyuga.

. – ¡Ah, lo había olvidado! – comenzó a reírse la rubia. – ¡Bueno, entonces cenaremos algo rico preparado por Gaara!

Gaara miro por el espejo derecho y pudo observar claramente como Hinata le sonreía con diversión. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, tan puro e inocente. Sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban lo que realmente sentía y lo vio, cuando el Nissan arranco y los apartamentos quedaron atrás. Su mirada tan solo mostraba un vació, un fracaso.

.

Al llegar a la casa de los Sabaku No, Hinata no pudo evitar sentir que invadía espacio ajeno o quizás era que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad. Desde el accidente, había tenido que aprender a ser independiente, de ese modo, evitaba sentir un vacio doloroso cuando la gente reclamaba el pago por su amabilidad. Pero, al ver la sonrisa de Temari y como sus hermanos la ayudaban con sus pertenecías, presintió que esta vez no iba ser de ese modo.

Observo la hermosa casa de dos pisos, color blanco. Su techo era de tejo de hormigón de color azabache y la puerta de entrada era de madera, de un color café oscuro y en su silueta había cuadros de cristales esmerilados.

Un verdadero hogar.

. – ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Te mostrare tu habitación! – exclamo de felicidad la rubia mientras tomaba su antebrazo derecho y la jalaba dentro de la casa hasta subir las escaleras. – Esta a lado de la mía por si me necesitas.

Dicho esto, Temari abrió la puerta de color blanca y le mostro el cuarto de huésped, pero nunca imagino lo que significaba realmente.

. – ¡Wow! – fue lo único que pudo exclamar la joven Hyuga.

El cuarto era grande, tenía un ventanal enorme que daba vista al patio trasero, tenía unas hermosas cortinas de color durazno con blanco. Enfrente estaba un escritorio mediano junto con su silla, de lado derecho estaba el ropero y del lado izquierdo una cama matrimonial, junto con dos muebles a los extremos con cajoneros.

. – Imagino que esperabas un sofá cama junto con una mesita circular y una televisión estándar de los 90'. – vocifero burlona la rubia al ver la cara de asombro de Hinata.

. – A… algo así, aunque la televisión estaba de más. Temari creo que…

. – ¡Shh! ¡No digas nada! No es demasiado, la casa es así y así ha estado desde que nos mudamos hace… no se cuanto, como sea… – suspiro – Hinata, realmente quiero que te sientas como en casa. Puedes poner tu butsudan cerca de la entrada para que tu familia te vea llegar y veas que estas bien. – articulo sonriendo Temari hacia la joven Hyuga. – Y si te hace sentir más cómoda, a mi padre no le molesta que te quedes.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risa. – Gracias Temari…

. – ¡Ahora, te daré un recorrido por toda la casa! – dijo emocionada la rubia mientras jaloneaba de nuevo a la joven Hyuga por los alrededores de la casa. Le mostro los tres baños principales de la casa, donde uno de ellos estaba en el cuarto de Temari, uno abajo y otro arriba, los tres con regaderas y duchas. Le mostro la amplia sala con sus sillones de color negro y enfrente una televisión plasma de 32" junto con un Wii y un Xbox con sus controles remotos y una pila de juegos. Después le mostro la cocina y la entrada al patio con una piscina cuadrangular junto con cuatro sillas con sombrillas. Por el contorno de la casa había un jardín muy bien cuidado con algunos capullos a punto de florecer.

. – Tu jardín es hermoso, lo más parecido que tuve a un jardín fue un cactus y aún así se murió. – comento Hinata con diversión mientras regresaba a la cocina.

. – Gaara los planta, es bueno en eso. – articulo la rubia. – Por cierto, ¡Gaara! – grito Temari un poco molesta. – ¡Ven a preparar la cena!

. – ¡Agh! ¡No tiene que gritar! – se adentro Kankuro tapándose los oídos. – Ya viene, solo dejábamos las ultimas cosas en el cuarto de Hinata.

. – Mucha gracias Kankuro – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa ocasionado que el mayor de los Sabaku No, se sonrojara.

. – Ah, no es nada…

. – ¡Ea, ea! ¡¿Por qué se avergüenza?! – se burlo la rubia.

. – ¡Cállate anciana!

. – ¡¿A quién le dices anciana?! ¡Eh! – gritó la rubia mientras golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, asustando un poco a Hinata.

. – Cálmense. – articulo Gaara mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador. – Prepararé algo…

. – Te ayudo. – se animo la joven Hyuga. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hospitalidad.

. – ¡Omg! ¡Hinata siempre fuiste tan tierna! – comento Temari mientras ladeaba la cabeza a su derecha.

.

.

.

Por otra parte, Sasuke se encontraba intranquilo y eso se demostraba en como cambiaba los canales del televisor sin interés y con rapidez. No podía creer que ahorita mismo Hinata ya se había mudado con la mujer rubia y sus hermanos. No es que le molestara, bueno a quien engañaba si le fastidiaba que se mudara con ellos. Ya que lo único que le había ofrecido era la renta de una mini bodega, y ni si quiera pudo pagarlo. ¡Lo rechazo!

. – Hermanito, si sigues así hundirás el botón del control. – pronunció Itachi con una botella de agua en sus manos.

Ante ese comentario, Sasuke apago la televisión y arrojo el control lejos de él. – ¿Cómo esta mamá?

. – Bien, cenando con papá. Tiene que ganar puntos – bromeo y el azabache rió. – Supiste sobre la fiesta de bienvenida de Izumi, ¿irás?

. – No lo sé, quizás…

Itachi se sorprendió. – ¿No lo sé, quizás? – repitió burlándose. – Siempre que se trata de Izumi es un "Si, por supuesto que iré" – arremedo infantilmente la voz de Sasuke.

. – Idiota – mascullo Uchiha menor. – Iré, ¿y tú?

. – Claro, planeo ir con… mi novio.

. – Como supus…. ¡¿Eh?!... ¿Qué dijiste? – proceso de inmediato el Uchiha menor.

. – Dije… que planeo ir con mi novio. – articuló claro y fuerte. – Ya lo conoces, es Deidara…

. – ¡¿Eh?! – fu lo único que se le escapo a Sasuke tras ponerse de pie lentamente y mirar a su hermano con estupefacción. – ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? – no podía formular una buena pregunta.

. – Bueno, aún no me ha dicho el "sí" pero tampoco se negó. – confeso avergonzado Itachi, expulsando por fin que era homosexual. – Espero que "esto" no sea extraño para ti, Sasuke. – comentó al ver como su hermano menor prácticamente se había quedado con la boca abierta. – Es extraño, ¿verdad?

. – ¡Ah! Es… ¡Amm! – realmente estaba en shock y entonces pudo ver la desolada mirada de su hermano a través de sus ojos. – No lo sé… quizás un poco… lo siento no quise decir eso – articulo Sasuke con dificultad.

. – Está bien. Supongo que pensaste que me gustaba Izumi – señalo Itachi al mismo tiempo que cerraba la botella de agua.

. – Si, eso creí. Pero… ¡Amm!... Es que no…

. – ¿No entiendes como paso? – formulo Itachi ante los balbuceos de su hermano.

. – Exacto. Creí que Izumi y tu…

. – Si yo también lo pensé, pero… – ríe de sí mismo – Ni yo mismo se como paso… digo… un día es mi mejor amigo y al siguiente… no sé… quise ser algo más…

Sasuke se sorprendió por el tono que empleo su hermano mayor. Parecía emocionado por haber encontrado a su pareja, a pesar de que fuera un hombre.

. – Bien, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Itachi se sorprendió por ese tono interrogativo por parte de su hermano. – Lo siento… pero, tienes que decirme cómo. Eres mi ejemplo a seguir y yo… no sé… quiero entenderte… – _"para apoyarte"_ – suprimió Sasuke en sus pensamientos pero aún así su hermano era inteligente.

Itachi agacho la cabeza y se puso a pensar, mientras lo hacía, Sasuke pudo ver como su sonrisa crecía y crecía más y más. – Lo supe en el momento que vi sus hermosos ojos celestes. Llenos de vida al momento que hacia sus diseños, lo supe en cuanto me di cuenta en cómo me sonreía, era muy diferente a como lo hacía con otros. En cómo se esforzaba por sobresalir con lo poco que tenía, con la cara en alto… y lo reafirme cuando lo bese por primera vez. – se sonrojo por tal confesión. – Y si es posible, quiero estar al lado de él para siempre.

Con esa última confesión, la sala se quedo en silencio. Itachi miraba a Sasuke para no perderse ni una reacción, poco después el menor subió la mirada y le sonrió. – Si eso te hace feliz… quién soy yo para decirte como vivir tu vida – articulo con la mayor sinceridad. Sinceridad que conmovió a su hermano hasta su espina dorsal.

. – Gracias, Sasuke…

Sasuke sonrió y luego para quitar esta tensión soltó una pequeña broma. – ¿Deidara? ¿Enserio?

Itachi rió. – ¡Lo sé! ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora entiendo porque dicen que el amor es ciego – se empezaron a mofar entre ellos. – ¡Dios, como lo amo! – gritó Itachi dejándose caer sobre el sillón, su cuerpo había quedado encorvado, como si hubiera perdido una lucha contra un amor imposible, el cual, siempre fue posible.

Sasuke lo miro con diversión, puesto que era la primera vez que veía a su hermano mayor tan vulnerable por un chico. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en como Itachi le explicaba como se había enamorado de Deidara. Su manera de expresarse… fue tan única.

. – Por cierto, Izumi sigue libre, si aún te interesa – comento Itachi desplazándose por el sillón hasta quedar acostado.

Sasuke gruño al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. – ¿Ya le dijiste? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

. – No. Quise decírselo ayer, pero ya sabes cómo se pusieron nuestros padres. – comento Itachi al mismo tiempo que miraba la silenciosa cara de su hermano. – Sasuke, ¿te gusta Izumi? – pregunto seriamente Uchiha mayor mientras se sentaba y lo miraba atentamente.

. – Creo que sí…

. – ¿Crees? – recalco Itachi. – ¿Te gusta alguien más?

Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos ante esa pregunta. No sabía que responder, puesto que ni el mismo sabía. – Itachi, nuestras padres ya saben que eres… – intento cambiar de nuevo la conversación.

Itachi suspiro cansado al ver que su hermano se negaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero no lo iba forzar si no lo deseaba. – No aún. Mañana les diré…

. – Bien, entonces… cualquier cosa ya sabes que te apoyo – dijo Sasuke mientras palmeaba el hombro izquierdo de Itachi.

. – Gracias, hermanito. – sonrió Itachi.

. – Bien, iré acostarme… Buenas noches – se despidió al mismo tiempo que caminaba rumbo a su cuarto.

Todo lo que pudo pensar Sasuke al final de toda la noche fue un gran: _"Demonios, mi hermano mayor es gay."_ Fue una impactante noticia y de alguna manera sentía que esta semana estaría llena de turbulencias dentro de la casa. Quería que su hermano fuera feliz, pero realmente sentía miedo por lo que diría su padre. Un hombre recto como él, jamás aceptaría algo como eso…

.

.

. – ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – pregunto Hinata mientras hacía su tarea en el tejado de la escuela. – Es el siglo XXI, Sasuke, esas tendencias ya no son "tan" mal vistas como antes.

Sasuke tenía ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos tras no poder dormir, de inmediato supo que tenía que decírselo a alguien para que lo ayudara a calmar esos temores. Allí estaba, confiándole a Hinata en vez de Naruto, su amigo de la infancia.

. – Fugaku lo entenderá. – musito Hinata mientras cerraba su cuaderno, metiendo su plumo entre las hojas como separador y se ponía de pie para estirarse.

. – ¿Cómo lo sabes? No conoces a mi padre como yo. – articulo irritado el azabache mientras dejaba caer el rostro sobre el barandal y se disponía a ver las nubes.

. – Tiene que… – dijo Hinata arrodillándose enfrente de Sasuke y lo obligo a verla. – Porque tiene a un hermano que lo apoya y que le importa un carajo, y dudo mucho que tu madre se oponga. Es su hijo, si un padre se niega a ver lo que realmente hace feliz a su hijo, entonces no tiene derecho a ser su padre. ¿Qué no es lo que buscan los padres? ¿Qué no buscan ver a sus hijos felices? ¿Y qué importa si esa felicidad viene de algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar su felicidad?

Sasuke se había quedado mudo, realmente hizo bien en desahogarse con Hinata. – Deberías ser piscología, eres buena.

. – Gracias, quizás lo reconsidere – fue lo único que dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie. – Tengo que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros, ¿te veo luego?

. – Claro – musito Sasuke dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre el barandal.

. – Nos vemos – se despido Hinata al mismo tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta de la azotea.

Hinata bajo los escalones con rapidez hasta llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Al caminar más lento, volteo hacía atrás al sentir que la vigilaban. Pensó que era su imaginación, por lo tanto continúo con su camino. Al llegar, saludo a la recepcionista, quien sello los libros de regreso.

. – Si quieres, regreso los libros a su lugar – se ofreció al ver como la recepcionista tenía varios libros nuevos que registrar en el archivero.

. – ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Te lo agradecería mucho! – suspiro aliviada la recepcionista. – Nos acaban de llegar nuevas donaciones de libros, estoy muy atareada. Te lo agradezco – le regreso los libros sellados a Hinata. – Al fondo hay una escalera, ten mucho cuidado.

. – Claro – Hinata tomo los libros y fue hacía los últimos libreros. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar como llamaban a la recepcionista por el teléfono y esta salía con varios papeles. – Pobre mujer… – trato de no reírse.

Llego al estante que indicaba el número del lomo del primer libro y estaba bastante alto, por lo tanto fue por la escalera y subió para colocarlo en su lugar. Estaba tan concentrada buscando el lugar correcto del libro que no sintió que alguien la miraba con diversión, saboreando lascivamente las piernas de Hinata y esa falda corta que ocultaba lo que más deseaba tocar. Sin que se diera cuenta, grabo unos diez segundos para después pasarle su celular a su otro compañero que se escondía desde el otro extremo del estante.

. – ¡Pero qué sensuales piernas! – articulo con perversión mientras se acercaba y tocaba los muslos de Hinata para después apretarlos con fuerza.

Hinata chilló y tembló por el fuerte agarrón y lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el libro que tenía en la mano y le dio dos golpes en la cabeza para que la soltara.

. – ¡Maldita sea, solo fue un cumplido! – se quejo el muchacho de cabello negro y piel de color beige, quien después se retiro con inocencia a la vez que reía por haber hecho una travesura.

. – Vamos Zaku… – menciono su otro compañero escondido en los estantes asustando a Hinata por el hecho de que ese imbécil viera y no hiciera nada. Su cabello era corto de color negro, al igual que sus penetrantes ojos.

El muchacho Zaku sonrió mientras se relamía los labios con una insinuación muy descarada, mientras el otro muchacho tan solo se burlaba y se retiraba primero. Una vez que se fueron, Hinata bajo las escaleras con cierto temblor y le costó un poco agacharse para recoger el maltratado libro. – Imbéciles… – musito frustrada, pero algo satisfecha por haberle pegado.

Una vez que dejo los libros, fue directamente al baño y se metió en un cubículo para ver como sus piernas tenia ligeramente las marcas rosas de los dedos de Zaku. – Que idiota… esto no se va a quedar así. – si pensaban que Hinata era las que se quedaban calladas estaban muy equivocados. Antes de que desaparecieran las marcas, fue a la dirección a levantar una queja. Cuando el timbre sonó, Hinata ya se encontraba en la oficina de la directora.

. – Su compañero lo llamo Zaku, el otro no sé cómo se llama – musito un poco avergonzada Hinata mientras dejaba que la directora Tsunade examinara las marcas. La directora Senju Tsunade era una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio y tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés claros, es muy estricta en cuanto a la disciplina por lo tanto un acto como eso, no era tolerado en su escuela.

Hinata la conoció por primera vez cuando se le otorgo la beca y pocas veces había acudido a la dirección, sabía de antemano que con esa mujer no se juega y por eso la respetaba.

. – No te preocupes, no quedaran impunes. – sentenció la rubia mientras se erguía de nuevo. – ¿Puedes identificarlos? – Hinata asintió y los describió lo mejor que pudo, Tsunade no tardo en poner dos fotos en su escritorio de Abumi Zaku y Kinuta Dosu.

. – Bien, iré personalmente por ellos dos – menciono Tsunade poniéndose de pie con una seriedad de miedo. – Usa mi baño, allí puede remojar las marcas para que puedan ir desapareciendo.

. – Gracias, Tsunade-sama – musito Hinata mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo lo que le pedía la imponente rubia.

Mientras que Hinata se limpiaba con un paño mojado, por otra parte Tsunade entro al salón de Sasuke, en la cual también estaban Naruto y Kiba, Ino y Sakura quienes se sorprendieron de ver a la directora abrir la puerta sin previo aviso, pero todos comenzaron a murmurar al ver como Dosu del salón siguiente, la acompañaba.

. – Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei – se anuncio Tsunade y con respeto todos saludaron con una pequeña inclinación. – Lamento interrumpir, me permitiría al estudiante Abumi Zaku.

. – Claro – fue lo único que dijo Kakashi, señalando a Zaku de seguir a la directora.

Zaku se puso de pie de mala gana y se rió por la estúpida situación. Sasuke lo mira de mala gana y volvió a sus apuntes, dejando que los chismosos sacaran conclusiones.

Zaku regreso media hora después como si nada hubiera pasado y las clases continuaron. Para el final de clases, ya toda la escuela sabía que Zaku había sido suspendido por una semana más otra semana de servicio social en la biblioteca, mientras que Dosu por un día, pero nadie sabía porque o qué habían ello.

. – ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Te espero abajo! – grito Naruto en el contorno de la puerta para luego salir corriendo junto con Kiba.

Mientras el salón se vaciaba poco a poco, Sasuke terminaba de organizar el último proyecto que estaba haciendo en clase y lo acomodaba en su portafolio.

. – ¡Eh, Uchiha! – llamo Zaku limpiándose la nariz para luego darle una sonrisa socarrona a Sasuke y luego una palmeada en su hombro.

. – ¿Qué quieres?

. – Nada, solo decirte lo suertudo que eres – menciono Zaku con burla. – Esta muy firme…

. – ¿De qué rayos hablas? – pregunto irritado Sasuke a la vez que lo fulminaba con repugnancia.

. – ¡Ah, el desentendido! ¡Me gusta, me gusta! – y fue lo único que dijo Zaku antes de salir por la puerta. – ¡Ah, cierto! ¡Si te aburres no dudes en llamarme, ella me interesa!

. – _¿Ella?_ – pensó consternado. Cansado de las indirectas del idiota de Zaku, guardo sus cosas con rapidez y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

Una vez abajo, pudo ver como casi Kiba se le lanzaba a Zaku mientras que Naruto lo detenía, pero nunca había visto a los dos tan enojados, mientras que Hinata miraba con ira al idiota de Abumi. Zaku se carcajeo y luego le mando un beso a Hinata mientras se iba junto con Dosu.

. – ¡Maldito idiota! – mascullo entre dientes Kiba mientras se relajaba. – Debiste dejarme darle un putazo – dijo enojado.

. – ¿Y luego si te suspende? – cuestiono Naruto dejándolo. – No lo vale…

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Sasuke acercándose a los tres. Hinata tan solo lo vio y se quedo muda.

. – El idiota de Zaku tiene algo en contra de Hinata – articulo Kiba con ira, aún si dejar de fulminar a Zaku.

. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

. – Te estábamos esperando y de la nada llego ese imbécil y le dijo a Hinata… una estupidez – Naruto trato de evitar decirlo, pero Sasuke no era uno de los que se quedaba quieto si no se le contaba la verdad. – Se acerco a Hinata y le susurro: _"No sabía que te gustaba el trío, ¿por qué no me invitan para la próxima?"_

Obviamente Hinata se sintió demasiado incomodad mientras que Sasuke se llenaba de ira al entender las estúpidas indirectas del pendejo de Zaku.

. – No sé por qué lo dijo – fue lo único que dijo Hinata. – Quizás solo se está vengando…

Una vez dicho eso, Hinata le narro a los tres lo que había hecho Zaku en la biblioteca y en como Dosu tan solo observo sin hacer nada. Sasuke tenía el puño engarrotado por todo el enojo que sentía.

. – Estoy bien, chicos. Si eso vuelve a pasar Tsunade-sama los expulsara. Solo está haciendo una rabieta. – menciono Hinata, tratando de ver el lado positivo a las cosas. – Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¿los veo mañana?

. – ¿No quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? – ofreció Kiba.

. – Yo la llevare, nos vemos… – se adelanto Sasuke llevándose a Hinata fuera del alcance de esos dos y de sus quejas.

. – Es un idiota – dijo por octava vez Sasuke dentro del taxi quien los llevaba lo más cercano al trabajo de Hinata.

. – Lo sé –dijo Hinata por novena vez mientras hacia un origami con una hoja de su cuaderno. – Ya olvídalo Sasuke, no lo veremos por un buen tiempo y eso es bueno, ¿no?

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con irritación. – Promete que si pasa algo así de nuevo me lo dirás – demando el azabache mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Hinata, deteniendo su origami para que escuchara que su petición era en serio.

. – Lo prometo – articulo Hinata con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

. – Te despidieron, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Sakura detrás de la tienda departamental #10.

. – Si, de igual modo odiaba ese trabajo. Pero, por culpa de esa puta me es difícil encontrar un nuevo trabajo. – comento Aoi con un café en su mano. – Me gusta el material que me enviaste, sus piernas me encantan…

. – Concéntrate, ¿cómo vas con la pagina? – pregunto Sakura mientras evitaba que algunas personas los observaran. Sabiendo de antemano que Ino estaba esperándola desde lejos.

. – Bien, solo me falta una cosa más. Salúdame a la sensual rubia – musito mientras le mandaba un beso a Ino quien de inmediato se sintió incomoda.

. – Bien, te veré en mi fiesta – fue lo único que dijo Sakura para después cruzar la calle y llegar hacia Ino. – Vámonos.

. – Sakura, ¿no crees que esto es demasiado? – cuestiono Ino un tanto incomoda al ver como Aoi aun los observaba y les mandaba un saludo discreto. – Ese sujeto me da mala espina…

. – ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No podemos echarnos para atrás. – sentencio Sakura tomando a Ino de su antebrazo para luego jalarla hacia el parque público más cercano. – ¿Por qué te estás acobardando? Te parecía genial esta idea…

. – ¡Es ese sujeto! ¡Sakura apenas lo conoces, no sabemos cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones! – le grito Ino con cierto temor en su voz.

. – No seas una jodida gallina ahora Ino, ese sujeto tiene que arreglar cuentas con la perra de Hyuga, yo no lo obligue. – comento Sakura irritada ante el comportamiento de su compañera.

Ino tan solo negaba con la cabeza, lo que decía Sakura ya era pura mierda. – Lo siento Sakura, pero no seré parte de esto. Ya no.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – quedo boquiabierta Haruno. – ¡Quedamos en demostrar quién era realmente Hyuga Hinata! ¡Una puta callejera que se vive ganando dentro de un puto bar, bailándole a cualquier degenerado que le ofrezca un billete de más!

. – Si, pero… c… creí… que solo iba se algo pequeño…. – comenzó farfullar la rubia. – ¡Solo quería humillarla! ¡Eso es todo!

. – ¡La vamos a humillar de una forma que no tendrá cara para ver a Sasuke! – vocifero con un tono que no obligara a la gente a voltear, a lo que parecía una riña entre amigas. – Déjate de preocuparte…

. – ¡No! – se desespero Ino mientras negaba con su cabeza. – Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo ser parte de esto… lo siento…

Dicho eso, Ino salió corriendo dejando a Sakura en medio del parque público. Se sintió sola y abandonada, causando un enorme rencor hacia otros. – Maldita sea…

El día siguió su curso como siempre, Hinata trabajando, Sasuke haciendo la tarea, Ino caminando hacia su casa con un motón de pensamientos negativos y Sakura desolada, comenzando a sentir remordimiento.

Y por otra parte, Itachi cara a cara enfrente de su padre confesándole su homosexualidad. Obviamente no esperaba aplausos, por lo tanto, no se sorprendió el haber recibido una fuerte cachetada por parte de él. Fugaku tenía impreso en su cara dolor y decepción, y le ordeno que se fuera de su vista. Ese día se quedo con Deidara quien al ver su labio roto no dudo en hacerlo pasar.

. – Esto es lo que más me preocupaba – dijo suavemente el rubio mientras le limpiaba el labio a Itachi. – Para mí es fácil, me crió mi abuelo que en paz descanse. Pero estoy seguro que se hubiera puesto peor que tu padre…

. – ¡Ouch!

. – Lo siento… – Deidara se le quedo viendo el labio roto del Uchiha y no pudo evitar pensar que era su culpa. – Itachi aún puedes…. retractarte. – sugirió con tristeza el rubio. – Decir que f… fue una pesada broma…

. – ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido el azabache. – ¿No me amas?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral dentro de la casa de Deidara. – Di que no me amas… y me voy. – propuso azabache tomando la mano derecha del rubio con suavidad para luego entrelazarla. – Di… que me amas, por favor…

Ante esa suplica, Deidara trago saliva al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía a mil. – ¡Maldición! – mascullo entre dientes mientras se tornaba rojo de las mejillas. –C… claro que te amo, maldito Uchiha – confeso el rubio para luego ser abrazado por Itachi.

. – Yo nunca me retractaría, _arcilla_ – musito el azabache obligándolo a verlo.

. – No me digas arc…

. – ¡Shhh! Deja de hablar – y sello sus labios con un tierno beso.

.

.

.

. – ¿Lo sabías? – pregunto Fugaku desparramado en el sillón, su rostro mostraba cansancio.

Mikoto se acerco y le dejo una taza de té. – Me lo dijo esta mañana, Sasuke también lo sabe…

. – ¡Dios! Mikoto, ¿hice algo malo? ¿Fallé como padre? – no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

. – Claro que no, pero es la decisión de nuestro hijo. – musito Mikoto sentándose a lado de su esposo para después acariciarle el cabello.

. – Es un gran muchacho, lo visualizaba con un gran éxito, con una esposa hermosa y unos hermosos nietos, pero ahora…. todo eso se ha esfumado. – comento con decepción. – ¿Qué dirá la gente?

. – ¡¿Eso te preocupa?! ¡¿E…enserio?! – Mikoto dejo de acariciarle el pelo para después verlo con incredulidad. – Te preocupa el qué dirán, ¿enserio? ¡Amor, es nuestro hijo!

. – ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero los Uchihas tenemos una reputación! – bramo colérico Fugaku mientras se ponía de pie. – ¡Un Uchiha gay! ¡Es… es…!

. – ¿Qué? – Mikoto se puso de pie para enfrentarlo. – ¡Dilo!

. – ¡Es humillante! ¡Una deshonra! ¡Una….! – Fugaku sintió que se le quemaba la boca por tanta ofensiva palabra contra su hijo mayor. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no tardaron en cristalizar sus ojos. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Mikoto lo vio desmoronarse y en vez de compadecerlo, le dio una frustración incontrolada, por lo tanto, camino hacia la puerta donde había un estante café con un jarrón de flores de color amarillas, las quito con rapidez, después llevo el jarrón entre las manos y le arrojo el agua al rostro de su esposo.

. – ¿Quieres dejar de comportante como un bebe llorón? – cuestiono Mikoto sosteniendo el jarrón. – ¡Si, Fugaku! Yo también imaginaba un futuro así para Itachi, pero es mi hijo y lo amo más que nada en el mundo. Así que me importa un pepino, si mi hijo es gay. Lo amo tal y como es. – arrojo otro chorro de aguas restante del jarrón. – ¡Así que deja de actuar como si nuestro hijo estuviera demente por haber escogido su felicidad con un hombre! ¡Al diablo lo que diga la gente, al diablo! – enojada arrojo el jarrón lejos de ella, rompiéndose en el acto, luego maldijo entre dientes ya que después tendría que recogerlo.

Mientras, Sasuke observaba desde lejos. Quiso intervenir, pero creyó que no ayudaría mucho; para estos casos deseo con fervor el tener presente a Hinata. Por lo tanto, decidió regresar a su cuarto y se alegro que por lo menos ya no hubiera gritos, ya habían sacado sus frustraciones. Al llegar a su cuarto, su hermano mayor se había contactado con él y le aseguro que mañana aparecería para enfrentar de nuevo a su padre. Se despidieron y al colgar, al instante sonó de nuevo su celular. Era Sakura, no quiso contestar pero viendo la hora – 11:00 pm – se le hizo extraño.

. – ¿Sakura? – contesto sin previo saludo.

. – _¡Ah! Hola Sasuke-Kun. Lamento mucho haberte llamado a esta hora_. – musito débilmente. – _Es que… yo… realmente necesitaba escuchar tu voz._

Sasuke pudo percibir como la joven lloraba y trataba de ocultarlo. – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Sakura?

. – _Si, es… bueno… no es nada, lo siento por haberte llamado._ – vocifero dolida mientras cortaba la llamada.

Sakura sostenía el teléfono entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar con dolor. Sintió el teléfono vibrar, pero no quiso contestar, a pesar de que era Sasuke. La culpa, la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría, pero tampoco quiso detenerlo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, miércoles 24 de marzo, Itachi apareció en la casa a las 7:00am junto con su novio Deidara. Ese día, Sasuke no fue a la escuela y le explico a Hinata por teléfono que había una discusión familiar que arreglar.

. – Entiendo, mucha suerte. Te veo mañana entonces. – articulo Hinata mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en su habitación antes de irse a la escuela.

. – _Gracias, nos vemos._ – en cuanto Sasuke colgó, Hinata tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras para tomar el lonche que había preparado la noche anterior.

. – Buenos días – saludo Gaara con su uniforme de Suna. – ¿Estas lista?

. – Sí, vámonos.

Como Hinata y Gaara salían a la misma hora, ambos se acompañaban hasta la estación de tren, solo que Hinata se bajaba tres estaciones antes mientras que el pelirrojo tenía que seguir otras cuatro más para llegar.

. – ¡Ah, estoy cansada! – se quejo Hinata mientras torcía su cuello de un lado a otro, mientras que Gaara leía un libro. – ¿Tienes examen? – pregunto Hinata al ver como tenía un libro de inglés.

. – Sí, a tercera hora.

. – ¡Qué horror! – musito Hinata al ver que era inglés. – Me gusta el inglés, pero aún así se me hace muy difícil…

. – Es sencillo, si lo practicas – argumento Gaara y después de un momento de silencio, sugirió. – Si tienes problemas, con gusto te ayudaré.

. – ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Te lo agradecería bastante. – dijo emocionada Hinata, quien poco después al escuchar su estación se despido de Gaara. – Te veo en casa, bye.

Mientras las puertas del metro se cerraban, Gaara tan solo se despidió con un asentimiento pero sin dejar de verla hasta que el vagón comenzaba a moverse y continuar su camino.

. – Que lindo, muy reservado. – murmuro Hinata mientras continuaba rumbo a la escuela.

Ese día fue muy tranquilo para Hinata, aún sin la presencia de Sasuke pudo reunirse con Naruto y Kiba en el almuerzo sin que ellos se molestaran, al contrario, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sus chistes era una locura y la joven rió hasta más no poder.

. – Te vemos al rato – dijo Naruto diez minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. – Bye…

. – Bye… – se despidió al mismo tiempo que entraba al baño y no espero encontrarse a Sakura recargada en el lavabo con la llave abierta.

. – Haruno, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupada e intento acercarse a ella, pero la peli rosa se alejo y sin dirigirle la mirada, salió de la habitación. Su humor era extraño, salir de esa manera sin haberla insultado. Pero ella no era la única, en cuanto se topo con Ino en la salida, tampoco le dijo nada. Tan solo se retiro, como si le tuvieran miedo a Hinata.

. – ¿Ocurre algo Hinata? – pregunto Kiba al ver como se había quedado viendo a la rubia.

. – No es nada. – le sonrió.

. – Bueno me tengo que ir, me despide de Naruto. . – dijo suavemente Hyuga, ya que el rubio estaba castigado por haberse quedado dormido en las últimas clases.

. – Claro, pero… – dudo Kiba, pero al final hablo. – ¿Por qué siempre te vas temprano? Es que quiero… queremos – se corrigió – que un día nos acompañe a comer o ir al karaoke.

Hinata se sintió conmovida por el hecho de que quisieran salir con ella, nunca antes había salido con amigos de esa forma. – Bueno, claro que me gustaría, pero yo trabajo de noche por eso yo…

. – ¡Ah, enserio! ¡No lo sabía, que cool! – hablo admirado Kiba. – Bueno, no te retraso más… pero un día pide permiso, ¿ok?

. – Claro, nos vemos Kiba. – vocifero con alegría Hinata mientras se retiraba hacía su trabajo.

Una vez saliendo del instituto pudo ver como Ino estaba recargada en la pared y en cuanto la vio, se puso derecha e intento decir algo, pero simplemente de su boca no salió nada. Hinata se preocupo, parecía herida y antes de poder decir algo, Ino soltó con dolor. – Yo… lo siento mucho… por todo… – y sin tiempo de una respuesta, salió corriendo como si temiera que alguien las viera.

Hinata se quedo consternada, asustada y confusa por esa actitud. Quiso seguirla, pero tenía que trabajar. Al llegar, como de costumbre se puso el broche de la rosa de papel para tapara el logo de su escuela, camino como si fuera hacia las residencias que se encontraba detrás de los comercios, para después girar en una cuadra y adentrarse por un callejón que la llevaría hacía el pub. Una vez a lado del negocio, toco la puerta de madera tres veces y enseguida Tayuya le abrió la puerta.

. – Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – pregunto Tayuya cerrado la puerta y arreglando su uniforme.

. – Como todos los días… bueno creo lo sentí más relajado que de costumbre. – Musito Hinata al pensar en Ino.

. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunto la joven peli rosa al ver como Hinata se había callado de repente.

. – Si, solo algo cansada por tanta tarea – articulo suavemente Hinata mientras iba a su casillero y sacaba su uniforme.

. – No la hagas, yo no lo hacía – comentó Tayuya con gracia.

. – ¡He! No mal aconsejes a Hinata. – entro y grito Yahiko con algunas vacía cajas de cartón. – No queremos que termine como tú…

. – ¡Pendejo! – Mascullo Tayuya lanzándole – lo primero que tuvo a su alcance – un desodorante de aerosol de mujer, directo en la cabeza.

. – No digas eso, Tayuya tiene un talento nato en la música – alagó Hinata haciendo sonrojar un poco a la mencionada. – ¿Qué talento tienes tú? – pregunto burlonamente.

. – Nada – dijo con simpleza Tayuya, desafiando a Yahiko con una mirada y al instante una pelea comenzó entre indirectas y diversión. Una ambiente que amaba mucho Hinata.

Una vez lista, sirvió tragos junto con sus compañeros. El pub esta medio lleno para ser miércoles, por lo tanto ya había algunas mujeres solicitadas a bailar para ellos. Los hombres tenía prohibido insultarlas o tocarlas al menos que les ofrezcan dinero, solo tenía permitido tocar donde la bailarina les permitiera. – Aplicaba lo mismo para bailes privados – por eso las bailarinas se sentía cómodas haciendo su trabajo puesto que tenía a un jefe que las cuidaba. A lo poco que sabía de algunas, era debido que eran madres solteras y una que otra lo hacía por diversión, porque realmente le gustaba de esa manera, ganar dinero fácil y rápido.

Hinata pensó que la tarde de trabajo sería normal, hasta que llegó un grupo de tres hombres adultos pasados de los 45 años. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro con algunas canas, su cuerpo era robusto y era algo bajo; el segundo, era alto, escuálido y piel muy blanca con un cabello rubio teñido; mientras que el tercero era gordo, medio alto y solo tenía cabello a sus costados. Los tres vestían trajes viejos de oficina de agentes telefónicos fingiendo ser empresarios.

. – Buenas tardes, caballeros ¿Mesa o barra? – se acerco y pregunto Nagato, evitando que Konan los atendiera. Obviamente, era clientes nuevos y nunca se sabía con intenciones llegaban al pub.

. – Buenas tardes, buena pregunta, déjame ver… – saludo el hombre escuálido mientras buscaba un buen lugar. Y lo encontró, o más bien _la_ encontró. – Creo que la barra… necesitamos un buen sake, joven.

. – Claro, por aquí. – Nagato lo dirigió hacia la barra y puedo ver como Tayuya le indicaba a Hinata que limpiara las copas sucias.

. – Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿qué les ofrezco? – pregunto Tayuya con cortesía.

. – Una botella de sake y tres copas – articulo el hombre escuálido sin dejar de ver a Hinata, quien le entregaba otra cerveza a Konan y luego a un hombre que se encontraba hablando con un compañero, quien a la vista de todos, parecía deprimido por un rompimiento.

. – Que mujeres... muy hermosas – articulo el hombre canoso, sin dejar de ver el escenario.

. – Sin duda alguna, muy buena recomendación – hablo el gordo hombre, sonriéndole a Tayuya por servirle el sake.

En cuanto Tayuya les entrego sus bebidas, un cliente se acerco a su costado y fue a atenderlo. Momento adecuado, momento para el hombre escuálido en hacer su movimiento. – Jovencita – llamo Hinata. – Te molesto con unas servillas…

. – No hay problema – Hinata se acerco hacia ellos, tomo un par de servillas debajo del mostrador y se acerco para entregarlas. – Tome, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo más? – pregunto con cortesía.

. – No… bueno… ahora que lo mencionas. ¿Qué haces detrás de la barra? – pregunto el hombre escuálido.

. – Disculpe…

. – ¿No se supone que eres una bailarina? – hablo el hombre gordo. – ¿Cuánto por un baile privado? Te pagaré mucho dinero…

. – Ella no es bailarina – se acerco Tayuya con un semblante de miedo. – Como pueden ver, el escenario esta de aquel lado – señalo.

. – ¡Oh-oh! Mis disculpas… es que tenemos que admitir que esa joven se ve mejor sin ropa, ¿no creen? – se rió el hombre escuálido.

. – ¡Sí, porque no te quitas la ropa y bailas aquí arriba de la barra! – señalo el hombre gordo, relamiéndose los labios, causando que la joven Hyuga temblara.

. – Señores, temo que este lugar no es para ustedes – hablo Tayuya tomando el sake y las tres copas. – Retírense antes que llame a seguridad…

. – ¡Que grosera! – se enojo el hombre canoso, golpeando la mesa con su puño. Llamando la atención de todos, tanto que las bailarinas dejaron de bailar y observaron hacía la barra. – ¡Así es como tratan a un cliente!

. – Me temo que ustedes no son clientes. – hablo Tayuya con enojo y con una movimiento de cabeza hacía Nagato, señalo que le hablara a los de seguridad. – O se van por las buenas, o los guardias los sacan a patadas, ¿ustedes dicen?

. – ¡Jhmp! Solo queríamos pasar tiempo con _la puta ardiente16-12._ – señalo el hombre gordo a Hinata. – No sabían que la reservaban de esa manera, ¿me gustaría hablar con su gerente?

. – ¡Nagato! – se puso colérica Tayuya, protegiendo a Hinata detrás de ella.

. – ¡No me toques, niño! ¡¿Dónde está el gerente?! – grito enojado el hombre canoso por todo el bar. Su voz chillante, ocasiono disturbios dentro del bar y algunos hombre lo quisieron silenciar, pero vieron como las puertas de la entrada se abrieron paso los guardias Ying y Yang, sin embargo, no fue la única puerta que se abrió.

. – ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto un hombre alto, con un pantalón negro con corte clásico y una camisa blanca de manga larga, su cabello era largo y de color blanco.

. – Jiraiya-sama, estos hombres molestaban a Hinata – hablo Tayuya con frustración. – La insultaron llamándola… puta – vocifero débilmente lo último pero Jiraiya escucho a la perfección.

. – ¡¿Y eso no es?! ¿Qué hace aquí, entonces? Nos dijeron aquí que ofrecía sus servicios. – se burlo el hombre gordo poniéndose de pie junto con sus otros compañeros y señalando a Hinata con su dedo índice. – ¡Tu eres _puta ardiente 16-12,_ aquí está la prueba! – saco su celular de su bolsillo y se lo acerco hacía Tayuya y Hinata.

Ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Hinata fue la primera en soltar un agudo gemido de dolor. – No veas, no veas – hablo tarde la peli rosa mientras la tomaba por lo hombros y se la llevaba al depósito. Y lo último que vio Hinata como el hombre gordo le mostraba la imagen a Jiraiya.

. – ¡Le daremos mucho dinero! – grito, y poco después se pudo escuchar exclamaciones desde el bar.

. – No escuches, no los oiga – susurro Tayuya tapándoles los oídos a Hinata quien no dejaba de sollozar. Pero ni sus sollozos, ni las manos de la joven peli rosa pudieron tapar los gritos de Jiraiya, luego los de Konan, Nagato y Yahiko. Finalmente, hasta escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas.

. – Tayuya… – bajo con prisa las escaleras Konan. – La policía está aquí, tienes que llevarte a Hinata o harán preguntas… vamos – Konan corrió para abrir la puerta trasera.

. – Pero… – mascullo débilmente Hinata con los ojos rojos.

. – No te preocupes – articulo gentilmente Konan tocando suavemente la mejilla de la joven Hyuga. – Vete con Tayuya – corrió rápidamente hacia su casillero y le entrego a Hinata su mochila junto con su uniforme de la escuela.

Para las ocho de la noche, Tayuya ya había llevado a Hinata con su amiga Temari; le explico el por qué Hinata estaba llorando y lo sucedido en el bar. Para las nueve de la noche, Hinata seguía llorando sin parar, puesto que esa horrible imagen no podía borrársela de la cabeza. La rubia no dijo nada, tan solo dejo que se desahogara mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

. – Fue horrible… – musito débilmente Hinata. – Nun…ca los había visto…

. – ¡Shhh! – trato de tranquilizar Temari. – Te creo, te creo… tu no hiciste nada malo…

Temari estaba dolida, enojada y frustrada por ver a Hinata de ese modo. Intentaba a toda costa de evitar llorar de frustración, por lo tanto, al elevar la mirada se encontró en el contorno de la puerta del cuarto, a su hermano Kankuro y a Gaara con una bandeja de comida para Hinata. Sus ojos mostraban el mismo dolor que su hermana.

Para las diez de la noche, Hinata se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Momento oportuno para que Temari bajara y fuera a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, donde estaban sus hermanos lavando los platos y recogiendo la cocina.

. – ¿Se durmió? – hablo Gaara dejando el trapo de la cocina cerca del lavaplatos.

. – Si… – musito débilmente Temari recibiendo un vaso frio de agua por parte de Kankuro.

. – ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kankuro recargándose en el refrigerador. – ¿Qué le hicieron?

Temari bebió toda el agua del golpe y luego miro hacía el vaso. – Su compañera de trabajo me dijo que tres hombres entraron al bar, se sentaron en la barra y… no sé… porque mierda pensaron que Hinata era una bailarina… pero le ofrecieron dinero por un baile privado. Después la llamaron _puta_ y que sabían que allí daba sus servicios… y… después le enseñaron una grotesca imagen…

Fue lo único que dijo Temari para después regresar al cuarto de Hinata y quedarse con ella toda la noche. Kankuro se fue a dormir mientras que Gaara recogía la mochila de Hinata y la ponía sobre la mesa de estar, al instante, escucho una vibración dentro y saco el celular de la joven Hyuga justo cuando la vibración se detuvo. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de U. Sasuke.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata no fue a la escuela y Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse, no contestaba sus llamadas y maldijo por no haber pedido la dirección de la amiga donde se estaba quedando. Fue un día lento para el azabache y dio gracias a los Dioses por escuchar el último timbre de clases y de haber finalización ese fastidioso día.

. – ¿Se abra enfermado? – supuso Naruto mientras caminaba a lado de Sasuke, se sorprendió cuando vio que no pedía el taxi como de costumbre.

. – No lo sé – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke sin dejar de caminar a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad y no a su casa.

. – ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Naruto deteniendo a Sasuke por el hombro. – Sasuke, ¿te pasa algo? – y justo en ese momento el celular del azabache sonó desde su bolsillo.

. – ¡Hinata! ¡¿Por qué rayos no contestaste mis llamadas?! – pregunto enojado Uchiha siendo analizado por el rubio, quien se había acercado para pegar oreja.

. – _Lo siento… me… enferme. –_ musito débilmente Hinata.

. – Mientes. – intervino Sasuke. – ¿Por qué me mientes?

Hinata trago duro. – Sasuke… paso algo horrible anoche en el bar…

Con el corazón herido, Hinata le conto al azabache los sucesos ocurridos en el bar. Sasuke permitió que Naruto escuchara, sin embargo, no le dio indicios a Hinata de que él estaba escuchando. Después, Hinata dijo sinceramente que realmente no se sentía bien, su cabeza le dolía pero aseguro que mañana iría a la escuela. Por lo tanto, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de pedir la dirección de la casa de Temari para ir a recogerla en caso de que estuviera bien para ir a la escuela.

Cuando colgaron, Naruto fue el primero en suspirar y en hablar. – Sabias que trabaja en un bar – afirmo más que preguntar.

. – Desde que la conocí – contesto Sasuke recargado sobre la pared. – Naruto, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿entendiste?

. – Entiendo, pero no te irrites conmigo. – dijo al ver como la cólera en Sasuke seguía en aumento tras escuchar lo que le había pasado en el bar. – Sasuke… de casualidad, ¿estás enamorado de Hinata?

La cara de estupefacción que puso Uchiha fue tan cómica para Naruto. – ¡Rayos, te gusta! – gritó Naruto con claridad. – ¡Eso explica todo! – expandió los brazos como si hubiera encontrado un gran hallazgo.

. – ¡¿Explica qué?! – pregunto tontamente el azabache.

. – ¡Oh, rayos! – vocifero atónito el rubio. – ¿No lo sabes? – Naruto se río por la cómica situación. – Sasuke, desde el día en que hicimos la apuesta…

. – Apuesta que no pagaste. – contraataco Sasuke.

. – No te salgas del tema. – ignoro Naruto. – Desde ese día, pasas más tiempo con ella… sonríes más que con mis chistes…

. – Tus chistes no son graciosos…

. – La vez como una amiga de la infancia, cuando apenas la conociste hace poco. – ignoro de nuevo Naruto y explico con gracia al ver como había encontrado una vulnerabilidad. – Sasuke, se te nota hasta México, te gusta. Todo el día no dejaste de tener ese molesto tic en tu pie derecho, mirabas tu celular a cada rato y por primera vez, no supiste contestar una pregunta a Kakashi-sensei. – termino sonriendo el rubio al ver la reacción de su amigo, quien parecía no acordarse de eso.

. – No diré nada sobre el trabajo de Hinata, esperare a que ella me cuente. – hablo Naruto ajustando su mochila. – Te enamoraste, pedazo de idiota. Enfréntalo…

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, y oculta, Haruno Sakura escucho a la perfección lo descubrimientos de Naruto y el simple hecho de que Sasuke no lo negará, le rompió el corazón. Escucho su celular vibrar y observo que le llamaba Aoi, dio un último vistazo y camino lejos de su amor, al mismo tiempo, que contestaba la llamada.

. – _Esta casi completa…_

. – Quiero que te detengas. – intervino Sakura, dejando perplejo a Aoi.

. – _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

. – ¡Solo quiero que te detengas, borra todo, y, tu y yo nunca nos conocimos! – grito con tristeza Sakura mientras colgaba, borraba el contacto de Aoi y todo relacionado con Hyuga Hinata. – Ya no puedo con esto…

Creyó estar bien, creyó que todo había terminado, pero, no fue así…

… destrozaría la vida de alguien y aún no lo sabía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, viernes. Hinata se encontraba más estable, por lo tanto, decidió ir a la escuela para poder concentrar su mente en tareas y no en esa horrible imagen.

. – ¿Segura qué ya estás bien? – pregunto Temari desayunando junto a Hinata y sus hermanos.

. – Si, ya estoy mejor. – musito Hinata mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta. – Ayer hable con Konan, me dijo que esos hombres se los llevaron por causar disturbios, pero, si registraron el lugar… pero es un bar honesto, así que no hubo multas…

. – Ya veo. – fue lo único que dijo Temari. – ¿Irás al bar después de clase? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

. – Eso estaría bien. – contesto Hinata, agradecida por ese ofrecimiento. En ese instante, el celular de la joven Hyuga vibro. – Es Sasuke, ya llegó… – se puso de pie rápidamente e intento levantar su plato.

. – Déjalo, hoy descanso. – se ofreció Kankuro.

. – Si hoy descansa, por lo tanto, le toca limpiar toda la casa – articulo divertida la rubia mientras bebía su jugo.

Hinata suprimió una risa ante el berrinche de Kankuro. – Bueno, te llamo cuando salga…

. – Claro, adiós. – se despidió mientras tomaba su mochila.

Al salir, Sasuke lo esperaba recargado en la pared de la casa de Temari.

. – Hola – saludo Hinata ajustando su saco.

. – Hola – correspondió secamente y hasta el mismo se dio cuenta. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

. – Mejor, gracias. Nos vamos...

.

. – ¿Por qué en metro? – pregunto Sasuke dentro del transporte, poco después de que Hinata rechazara ir en taxi.

. – Me gusta caminar y tú deberías aprender a ahorrar todo lo que gastas en taxi. – se burlo Hinata y de alguna manera se extraño de que Sasuke no le contestara con un sarcasmo. – ¿Cómo le fue a Itachi? – pregunto, tratando de averiguar si el humor del azabache se debía a su hermano.

. – Mal al principio, pero no se rindió y mi papá tuvo que aceptarlo, si o si. – comentó tratado de ser breve, pero al ver los ojos curioso de Hinata, tuvo que contarle. – Mi madre lo amenazo… creo que eso resume todo. – Hinata rió entre dientes, contagiando a un poco al azabache. Sacándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Debiste verlo… – se río. – Itachi llegó en la mañana con Deidara y mi madre atendió, se alegro al ver que venía con él, pero se sorprendió más al ver que era el chico que le gustaba. A mi padre… – Sasuke se tapo la boca para evitar reírse con más fuerza.

". – _¡Deidara! ¡Deidara es el que te gusta!_ – grito incrédulamente Fugaku con la boca casi fuera de su mandíbula.

Hinata rió junto con el azabache. – ¿Solo dijo eso?

. – Poco después, mi madre tuvo que cerrarle la boca. En realidad, fue una conversación muy corta. – dijo Sasuke mientras las puertas se abría, y sin querer, poso su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Hinata, para evitar que las personas que salía a prisa la arrastraran y se la llevaran. – Mi madre dijo:

". – _No sé porque… pero me alegra que sea Deidara, alguien que conocemos, ¿verdad cariño?_ – comento Mikoto con amor. – _Deben entender, que esto es algo repentino… pero nos acostumbraremos… ¿verdad amor? –_ Fugaku seguía en shock, y fue más que claro que Mikoto lo amenazo con la mirada, puesto que ya lo habían hablado.

". – _Ya eres un adulto Itachi, es tu vida, no la mía. –_ dijo Fugaku mientras acercaba su mano derecha para estrecharla con su hijo. Una vez estrechada, Mikoto le dio un suave golpe. – _¡Ah, sí, sí! Perdóname por haberte pegado._

. – Tu mamá es increíble – menciono Hinata a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto y Sasuke seguía manteniendo a la joven cerca de él. Y poco les importo, las miradas de los jóvenes estudiantes.

Uchiha se percato, lo sentía, su corazón estaba emocionado y en cuanto alejo su mano derecha del hombro, visualizo la mano izquierda de Hinata. Quería sentir que se sentía tomarla de la mano, ¿su corazón brincaría de gusto?

. – ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto pasándose el alto del semáforo y correr hacia sus amigos. Interrumpiendo abruptamente al Uchiha.

. – Buenos días – saludo Hinata, cayendo en la cuenta lo cercano que estaba con Sasuke y eso la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada pero no incomoda.

. – Buenos días – saludo Sasuke de mala gana.

. – ¡Uy, que mosca te pico! ¡Buenos días Hinata! ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Nos preocupamos mucho. – articulo con amabilidad el rubio mientras caminaba junto a Hinata y Sasuke.

. – Mucho mejor, gracias. ¿Me perdí mucho ayer en clase? – pregunto Hinata viendo a Naruto y luego a Sasuke para ver quién podía ayudarla con eso.

. – No lo sé, me quede dormido. – comenzó a reírse Naruto. – Quizás, Sasuke te ayude. Él es el nerd de nuestra clase, ¿verdad, idiota?

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y luego volteo a ver a Hinata. – Yo te pasare lo que vimos ayer.

. – Gracias – vocifero Hinata adentrándose al instituto junto con Naruto y Sasuke.

. – Tengo mucha hambre – se quejo el rubio.

. – Tu siempre tienes hambre – articulo Sasuke sabiendo de antemano que Naruto era un hoyo negro en cuanto se trataba de comida.

. – ¿Por qué no vamos a comer ramen, después de clase? – sugirió el rubio mientras se dirigía a su casillero que estaba al lado de Sasuke mientras que el de Hinata estaba a ocho casilleros.

. – No otra vez…

. – ¿Qué? Hace una semana que no vamos – se quejo Naruto y luego se giro hacia Hinata y le grito. – ¡Vamos al Ichiraku ramen esta noche! –invito.

Hinata lo pensó y luego sonrió. – Porque no… suena bien. – contesto aceptado la invitación.

Luego, los murmullos comenzaron al mismo tiempo que sonaban varios celulares recibiendo un mensaje. Hinata los ignoro, hasta que comenzaron a ser más claro y fuertes…

. – ¡Oh, por Dios es ella!

. – ¡Si, es ella!

. – No puedo creerlo… es una…

Naruto y Sasuke cerraron los casilleros y vieron como algunos observaban un video y mientras que otros exclamaban sorpresa y señalaban con la mirada a Hinata.

. – ¡Oh, es el padre del Uchiha! – exclamo uno de ellos y fue en ese momento que el celular de Sasuke vibro antes de ir con ese sujeto y ver de qué rayos hablaban. Poco después, sonó el de Naruto y al final el de Hinata…

Quien ante las miradas, tomo su celular con rapidez y abrió un mensaje de ella misma, era su correo y al abrirlo, lo dirigía automáticamente a un link. En cuanto el link de una página de internet se abría, se visualizaba la imagen grotesca de ese hombre gordo del bar; Era un fotomontaje de una prostituta con el mismo tono de piel de Hinata pero con cabello más oscuro que el de ella, abierta de piernas portando tan solo una tanga, si nada que la cubriera de la cintura para arriba y la cara foto montada de la joven Hyuga.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a doler y creció al ver como la imagen abría un video editado de ella trabajando en la tienda hasta ver como Aoi, quien tenía la cara desenfocada, se acercaba y la tocaba por la espalda baja – luego corte – Aoi tomando su manos con fervor y Hinata negándose – luego corte – el padre de Fugaku tomando a Aoi por el cuello y llevándose a Hinata – luego corte – Fugaku y Hinata abrazados con un encabezado _"amantes prohibidos"_ – luego corte – Hinata bajando del taxi, y adentrándose al pub – luego corte – una grabación de la biblioteca de sus piernas – luego corte – se ve tan solo las manos de Zaku tocando sus muslos para después apretarlos con fuerza – luego corte –la pelea en el bar del miércoles con otro encabezado _"se pelean por ella,"_ luego se desvanece y aparece " _la puta cobra, pero es buena,"_ luego se desvanece y aparece más fotos y videos de pornografía con montaje de su cara con otro encabezado _"Hinata ama los penes"_ y luego un montón de gemidos de la prostituta que se parecía a ella, disfrutando de un trió.

Eso rompió el alma de Hinata, su dolor creció y las miradas se hacían más y más. – ¡Oh, allí esta! – gritó un estudiante de tercero desde el pie de las escaleras. – ¡Preciosa, ¿cuánto por el 69?!

. – ¿Aceptas tarjetas de créditos?

¡Es una puta!

¡Qué asco me da! ¡Por eso siempre andaba a lado de nuestro Sasuke!

. – ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Ya te la chupo!

. – ¡Cállense! – gritó colérico Naruto y fulmino a todos, mientras que Sasuke empujaba a todos para llegar a Hinata.

Hinata ya había comenzado a llorar, estaba asustada y paralizada. Sasuke, llego y le quito el celular, apagándolo en el acto. – Vámonos…

. – ¡Eh, ¿a dónde te las llevas?!

. – ¡Se compartido! – comenzaron a juntarse varios de tercero, hasta que uno de ellos tomo a Hinata por el brazo e impidió que Sasuke se la llevara.

. – ¡Suéltala! – gritó Sasuke dándole un puñetazo en la cara del estudiante, quien cayó al suelo por el golpe.

El estudiante de tercer grado se enojo y se puso de pie solo para abalanzarse sobre Uchiha. Y una pelea comenzó, incluyéndose Naruto contra los amigos del estudiante.

. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! – chillo asustada Hinata por la pelea. Sin embargo, todos parecían ignorar la pelea, ya que los murmullos continuaron y los insultos…

¡Ahora entiendo ese cambio en su apariencia!

¡La puta tiene dinero!

. – Yo también había notado esas piernas – comento otro malicioso estudiante con la intención de tocarla.

. – ¡No me toques! – gritó Hinata alejándose de ese idiota y ser acorralada por la mayoría de los hombres. – ¡Aléjense! – bramo enojada mientras cacheteaba a uno de ellos.

. – ¡Hinata! – grito Sasuke quien de nuevo se abrió entre los hombre, empujándolos con la ayuda de Naruto. – ¡No la toques, maldito idiota! – bramo mientras pateaba al que está más cerca y de nuevo una peleaba a golpes iniciaba.

. – ¡No, no pelees! – intento detener Hinata hasta que uno de los de tercer grado la tomo por el cabello y lo jalo hacía el, aferrando la cintura de la joven con su brazo derecho.

. – ¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¿Creí que te gustaba el sexo rudo?

. – ¡Eh, suéltala! – se escucho la voz de Kiba, quien al ver como Naruto y Sasuke seguían peleando con otros grupos de tercero, por tal de alejar a esos mañosos de Hinata. – ¡Te dije que la sueltes! – demando mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo golpeaba.

Hinata sintió que alguien de nuevo la tomaba por los brazos y grito histéricamente. – ¡Soy yo, soy yo, Ino! – comento Ino cubriendo a la joven Hyuga con su cuerpo mientras fulminaba a todos.

. – ¡Deténganse! ¡Deténganse, malditos ignorantes! ¡Que no ven que son videos falsos! – defendió Ino mientras abrazaba Hinata con toda su fuerza y la alejaban de esos mañosos.

Poco después, aparecieron varios maestros para aplacar la situación y luego la directora puso orden, castigando a todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo sino iban directo a sus salones. Tsunade estaba molesta, muy molesta tanto que por coraje golpe la pared, ocasionado una grieta, asustando a todos en los pasillos.

Al final, se quedaron Sasuke, Naruto junto con Kiba, con algunas heridas abiertas por la pelea, también los estudiantes de tercer grado que estaban peor por la golpiza; e Ino, quien consolaba a Hinata, sus ojos lloraban sin cesar y su cabello estaba algo despeinado por el fuerte agarrón. La rubia dejando que Hinata se desahogara, acomodo gentilmente su cabello y mientras lo hacía, pudo ver como Sakura se encontraba viendo todo con perplejidad.

Ver sangre en el suelo, Hinata llorando y sus amigos golpeados…

Sakura volteo hacia Ino y negaba con su cabeza, sin embargo, la rubia está más que decepcionada y le susurro con los labios.

.

" _ **Todo esto es culpa tuya"**_

.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 12

.

.

.

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Les traigo este largo capítulo debido a mi grande ausencia. Les traje lo que más ansiaban leer y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Tuve que editar mucho este capítulo para que quedara un poco más "pequeño" la verdad le quite mucho relleno, (no se preocupen era un relleno aburrido) y espero haber sido muy descriptiva en cuanto el daño con Hinata, pobrecita. Me alegra poder publicar de nuevo, hace mucho que no descansaba para escribir.

COMENTARIOS

.

 **Elidel:** Hola, me dio mucho gusto que el capitulo anterior tuviera mucho salseo, como te gusta, este tiene un poco más. La pobre de Hinata, tuvo una mala semana, esperemos que pueda superarlo, pero sabes, me interesa mucho que pasara con Sakura X.X ella misma se echo fuego y quemo a otros. (Me siento mal por ella, la verdad no) XD. Y en cuanto tus dudas, el hermano de Hiashi se sabrá que paso, algo muy relacionado con el pasado de Hinata. Y el ataque de celos de Sasuke, se me hace que en el siguiente lo sabrás mejor. Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero leerte pronto, saludos.

 **Nana:** Hola, nana. Se nota en tu comentario que te emociono el capítulo anterior y eso me emociona a mí. Espero que disculpes mi tardanza, pero te traje un capítulo largo para recompensarlo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

 **Hanna428:** Hola, te traigo este nuevo capítulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Claro que seguiré con la historia, y espero que tengas paciencia, ya que en estos momentos tengo poco días libres para poder escribir como Dios manda. Te mando saludos y espero leerte pronto.

 **Danny:** Hola y bienvenida. Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mucho cómo va la historia y la personalidad de los personajes, (aunque muchos prefieran a la tímida Hinata) pero sabes, ya hay muchas historias con Hinata la tímida, y me gustan, pero siempre me gusta escribir a una Hinata que sea 50% timida y 50% fuerte, puesto que así más o menos va evolucionando. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero leerte pronto. Saludos.

 **Elizabeth Sellers:** Hola Elizabeth (que bonito nombre, siempre me ha gustado) me da gusto saber que te haya interesado mi historia y el flujo de esta. Por eso, te traigo este nuevo capítulo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Te mando saludos.

 **Tsukin-shin:** Hola, me dio mucha alegría tu comentario se nota que el anterior si fue de tu agrado y eso me llena el kokoro de felicidad. "Puede" que Sasuke le guste Izumi, pero ahora, hmmmm… nuestro bebe crece y Naruto ya se lo dijo, hasta yo me reí en esa parte. Concuerdo contigo, ponerle un rival a Sasuke (el hermoso Gaara) es excitante, que se pelee por una mujer. Que puedo decir, soy de la vieja escuela. Me gusta mucho eso. (Lástima que nadie se pelee por mí, jajaj que sad XD) Por otra parte, ¿Qué opinas de Sakura? ¿Se merece el perdón? ¡¿Se lo merece?! Estoy en conflicto por eso… Qué más da el daño ya está hecho, ahora veremos cómo seguirá la pobre de Hinata. Te mando saludos.

 **Ayde:** Hola, me alegra saber que te encanto el capítulo anterior. Espero que este te haya agrado, saludos.

 **Fran Sanchez:** Hola Fran! Ame tu comentario! Me dio mucho gusto saber que te agrado, ¡ah! Y no te preocupes, yo también pienso que Mikoto sobreactúa, pero créeme lo he visto (de distinta manera) pero pasa, hay mujeres que piensan que sus esposos aman a su amiga de la infancia y llegan a sentirse inseguras de sí misma y hacen lo que Mikoto hizo. (De distinta manera) Por otro lado, un piquito cuenta y más, así se empieza. A khe no? Y que suene el tambor, (redoble) Fugaku es bueno, siempre me daba cosa porque siempre fue malo (quizá en la serie) pero no en mi historia, pobre hay que darle un papel nuevo. No siempre tiene que ser el villano o el mal padre XD. Así que ahora, la pobre de Hinata, destrozada hasta el alma, Sasuke golpeado y Sakura… ehhh, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Se merece un perdón? XD jajaja. Espero leerte pronto, saludos y besos.

 **Fan Hinata:** Hola y bienvenida, claro que continuara. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero leerte pronto. Saludos.

 **Slen-chan:** Hola, me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado el transcurso de mi historia junto con sus personajes. Mis ataques de inspiración ayudan mucho, poco frecuentes, pero accedo a ellos con meditación. XD Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y espero leerte pronto, saludos.

 **Seireen:** Hola y bienvenida! Ay, por dios mi francés esta oxidado, casi ni lo práctico. Pero google si que ayuda. Me da gusto saber que te ha interesado mi historia, por lo tanto, te he dejo este nuevo y espero que lo haya disfrutado. Saludos.

Les agradezco su paciencia y el seguirme y darle favoritos a mis historias.

KatarlizRose se despide.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ser una dama**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Así como existe la gente mala, existe también la buena…_

.

¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!

 _Parpadeo._

¡Sepárenlos!

¡Ya basta!

 _._ – ¡Silencio todo el mundo! – grito Tsunade con enojo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir, sus ojos no podían dejar de ver la sangre en el suelo. Los violentos arrebatos y después ver como Gai-sensei, separaba a Sasuke y ese chico de tercer grado.

. – Todo esto culpa tuya es….

No pudo evitar escucharlo, se alejo un poco de Ino y con lentitud viro su cabeza hacía la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto hizo contacto con los de Sakura, quien tan solo retrocedió y se fue corriendo sin que la notaran.

. – ¡No es mi culpa que tenga una zorra en su prestigiosa escuela! – grito colérico el muchacho que había estado peleando con el Uchiha.

. – ¡Cállate, pedazo de mierda! – grito Sasuke intentando iniciar de nuevo la pelea.

El estudiante de tercer grado se sintió desafiado. Y mostro un acto descarado enfrente de todos. Vio un celular en el suelo aún con el video reproduciéndose y lo pateo hacia Hinata. – ¡Me regalas un autógrafo! – vocifero con crueldad y luego empezó a reírse.

Risas crueles, gritos de enojo y de regaño inundaron el cerebro de Hinata hasta asfixiarla. Tapo sus oídos y aún así seguía escuchándolos – " _Es ella… es una zorra. Es una puta…"_ – No lo soporto, zumbaba y zumbaba, era doloroso y grito con fuerza y con dolor, y poco después todo se volvió negro.

. – ¡Llama una ambulancia, deprisa! – ordeno Tsunade a su secretaria Shizune.

 _¡Hinata!_

 _¡Hinata!_

En cuanto la ambulancia llegó, la maestra Kurenai fue quien acompaño a la joven Hyuga hasta el hospital, dejando a Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta, y con una frustración que seguía creciendo por no poder acompañar a la joven Hyuga.

. – ¡Tengo que ir con ella… ella… no tiene…!

. – Cálmate Uchiha. – musito Tsunade mientras atendía las heridas de Sasuke en la enfermería junto con la enfermera de la escuela, quien atendía a Naruto con quejas de dolor. – Ya sé que ella no tiene familia ni parientes. – dijo mientras ponía alcohol en una gasa para limpiar la sangre en los nudillos de la mano de Sasuke. – Ella me lo dijo en cuando se inscribió en esta escuela.

Tsunade tiro la gasa ensangrentada en el cesto y dejo que la enfermera terminara por ella. Camino hacia la ventana y recordó ese día en que llego Hinata pidiendo ser matriculada en la escuela.

". – Lamento oír eso. – musito la directora al escuchar que Hinata no tenia familia. – _Dime algo, ¿Por qué te interesa estudiar aquí?_ – pregunto Tsunade al ver las calificaciones de Hinata, dentro de las escuelas de los orfanatos.

". – _Yo… yo solo quiero estudiar en una buena escuela._ – musito Hinata ante la severa mirada de la rubia. – _Quiero tener un buen futuro, una vida que sea mía…_

". – _Entiendo. ¿Dónde dijiste que trabajas?_ – pregunto Tsunade mientras cerraba los documentos.

". – _En la tienda departamental #10. Escuche, sé que no debería estar trabajando porque aun no tengo la edad necesaria, pero le aseguro que…_

"Tsunade levantó la mano silenciando a Hinata. – _Ya escuche suficiente._ – dijo con severidad y luego sonrió hacia la joven. – _Bienvenida a la escuela, y no te preocupes por el costo, te daré la beca del 100%, solo si prometes ser responsable y comprometida con tus estudios. ¿Tenemos un trato?_

". _– ¡Si, si, por supuesto! ¡Lo prometo, esta oportunidad no será desperdiciada!_

La brillante sonrisa de la joven Hyuga fue el mejor regalo que Tsunade puede obtener de sus estudiantes, ver a jóvenes que luchan por lograr algo en su vida y satisfacerse de lo que hacen. Por eso, cuando tuvo que lidiar con el grotesco problema, su corazón se estrujo, sus puños se cerraron de dolor al ver que se convertía en una víctima de acoso estudiantil.

. – Ella es una buena estudiante y es fuerte, de algún modo lo superara. – musito la rubia mientras volteaba a ver al Uchiha. – Necesitara el apoyo de sus amigos – sonrió y luego volvió su mirada a la ventana, pensado más que nada sobre el otro trabajo de Hinata.

. – _Por alguna razón me suena conocido ese bar, "J'BAR &DANCE" _– Pensó con inquietud el nombre que le otorgo Sasuke.

.

.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto cansancio, incluso para abrir los ojos. No recordaba dónde estaba, aún se sentía demasiada adormilada, pero lo sentía. Un calor muy cálido en su mano derecha, algo la tenía agarrada. Tanteo con sus dedos – aún sin abrir los ojos – y con su dedo índice intento descifrar que era lo que la sostenía. – " _Es una mano" –_ pensó.

Su curiosidad sirvió para que sacara fuerzas en abrir los ojos. Parpadeo dos veces y lo primero que visualizo fue el techo de color crema, luego se dio cuenta de la poca luz que entraba por la ventana e hizo que Hinata mirara hacia allá y se diera cuenta que estaba en un habitación desconocida.

. – Despertaste… – musito una gentil voz.

Hinata sintió un delicado apretón en su mano derecha, viro su cabeza hacia esa voz. – ¿S…Sasuke? – farfulló con dolor al ver al Uchiha arrodillado junto a ella con una cara magullada. Tenía un ligero corte cerca de su ojo izquierdo, su labio inferior tenía un moretón de una pulgada y pequeños rasguños en sus mejillas. Ante esa imagen los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaron y más al ver que los nudillos de la mano de Sasuke estaban rojos.

Y entonces lo recordó. Sintió de nuevo un desgarrador dolor dentro de su pecho, gimoteo y sintió de nuevo que le venía un ataque de pánico. – ¡La pagina, la pagina…! ¡Yo no soy ella! – grito con pena e intento cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, pero el fuerte agarre de Sasuke tan solo la contrajo e impidió que cayera en su angustia.

. – ¡Shhh! Todo está bien, alguien dio de baja la página. Esa cosa ya no existe… – musito Sasuke gentilmente mientras se reincorporaba y se sentaba a lado de la joven. La sentía temblar, podía ver su miedo a través de sus ojos y lo único que se le vino a la mente, fue abrazarla. Recargo su mentó en la cabeza de Hinata y paso su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cuello y la contrajo hacia él.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rositas, pero se dejo abrazar por Sasuke, sintiéndose por primera vez protegida. Después de varios minutos, Sasuke sintió como la respiración de la joven se había calmado y volvía a los brazos de Morfeo, significando que la morfina aun tenía algo de efecto en ella. La recostó de nuevo y pudo limpiar algunas lágrimas que yacían sobre sus parpados. El joven Uchiha se puso de pie sintiendo rigidez y dolor en la espalda. Mascullo, pero el dolor físico que sentía no era comparado con el dolor emocional que sentía la joven Hyuga.

Sasuke no podía dejar de verla y sentir cierta punzada en su corazón, recordando las palabras de Naruto. – _¿Enamorado? –_ pensó, y sus mejillas se pusieron tibias. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía algo por Hinata y no lo admitía fácilmente. Se quejo en silencio y aún con bochorno salió del cuarto, para poder despejar esos inquietantes sentimientos.

.

. – Esto es increíble – murmuro molesta Temari mientras jugaba con el popote del vaso de jugo. – No puedo creer que aún hagan estupideces como esas…

. – ¿Saben algo de quién pudo haber sido? – pregunto Gaara aceptando la taza de té que le daba Mikoto.

. – No. – musito débilmente. – Fugaku está muy molesto con toda esta situación, anda investigando quién creo esa horrible página. – hubo un pequeño silencio en toda la sala. – ¿Ustedes lo sabían… que Hinata trabajaban en un table dance?

Temari y Gaara se miraron, y asintieron ante la pregunta. – Nos enteremos hace poco, pero nunca la juzgamos. – articulo la rubia.

Mikoto sonrió. – Me alegra que tengas amigos tan buenos como ustedes. Ella merece lo mejor. Quien haya hecho eso… su consciencia nunca estará limpia…

. – Quién haya hecho eso… más le vale nunca toparse conmigo – hablo fríamente Temari mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo al mismo tiempo que miraba hacía las escaleras y veía bajar al Uchiha menor. – ¡Hola, Romeo! ¿Cómo esta Julieta? ¿Despertó?

Una vena de enojo emergió de la frente superior izquierda ante el comentario de la rubia. – " _Odiosa" –_ bufó. – Por un momento, luego volvió dormirse. ¿Por qué aún siguen aquí?

. – ¡Sasuke! – regaño su madre sin ver como la rubia se sentía ofendida y retada por él.

. – Porque Gaara quiere ver a Hinata, supongo que ya es su turno. – comento con vileza, ganado otra mirada de desprecio de Sasuke. – ¡Ve hermanito, despiértala con un besito!

. – ¡Temari! – regaño el pelirrojo, frustrado de ser la herramienta celadora del Uchiha.

. – Ya entendí – bufó aburrida la rubia.

Mikoto se quedo en silencio ante esa breve pero interesante conversación. Observo ambas reacciones, la de Gaara y la de su hijo; y traviesamente, intento algo solo para confirmar sus sospechas. – Gaara-kun, ¿te gusta Hinata? – menciono divertida.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – vociferaron ambos chichos al mismo tiempo. Gaara reaccionado con nerviosismo mientras que Sasuke con recelo.

. – ¡Dios! ¡Es hermoso! Toda esa conversación, que tonta, claro que puede ir a ver a Hinata, pasa. – invito Mikoto observando ambos chicos. Esperando la primera reacción.

. – ¡Si, hermanito! ¡Ve! – brindo Temari con su jugo.

. – ¡No! – vociferaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo ambos chicos quedándose perplejos. – Temari, nos vamos…

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – se quejo la rubia al ver como su hermano menor se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas.

. – Es claro que no puedes comportarte, además Hinata no nos necesita por hoy. Regresaremos mañana – comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

. – Que lata, ya se molesto – articulo. – Pero tiene razón, les dejamos a cargo a Hinata. Cualquier cosa aquí esta nuestro teléfono. – le extendió un papelito. – Mañana vendremos a verla.

. – Claro, ustedes son bienvenidos. – comento Mikoto mientras guardaba el número telefónico de los Sabaku No a la vez que ella les otorgaba el de la familia Uchiha. Después los acompaño hasta la entrada. – Vayan con cuidado…

. – Nos vemos…

Mikoto al cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia su hijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

. – ¿Por qué me sonríes de esa manera? – pregunto Sasuke sintiéndose nervioso.

. – Hijo mío, ¿te gusta Hinata?

. – ¡Aa…! – mascullo avergonzado. – No juegues con eso madre, no es divertido – artículo molesto mientras eludía la perspicaz mirada de Mikoto. Al instante, se escucho el motor del carro de Itachi quien poco después se adentro a la casa con unas bolsas del supermercado.

. – Ya llegue. – anuncio Itachi con varias bolsas ecológicas.

. – Bienvenido y gracias por traer el mandado. – se acerco Mikoto ayudarle con las bolsas. – Le hare una rica cena a Hinata.

. – ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Itachi mientras se dirigía con su madre a la cocina, seguido por Sasuke.

. – Aún dormida. – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke para después beber un poco de agua. – ¿Sabes algo de papá?

. – Hablo con Tsunade por un rato y luego fuimos a la empresa Aburame, un conocido de papá le ayudo a dar de baja la pagina y ahora están intentado ver si pueden rastrear a la persona quien hackeo la cuenta de Hinata. – comento Itachi ayudándole a su madre a lavar los tomates y las cebollas.

. – Espero que den con él. No solo acoso a Hinata sino a su padre también – musito Mikoto dócilmente. – Hijos, ya que están aquí debo decirles algo. – articulo al mismo tiempo que dejaba unos fideos cocerse en agua hirviendo. – Su padre y yo hablamos y decidimos algo muy importante…

Pauso para atraer la atención de sus hijos. – Queremos ser lo tutores legales de Hinata hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, claro, si ella acepta. – sonrió. – Bueno prácticamente queremos que deje de trabajar y se centre en sus estudios. Un peso menos con que lidiar… – luego miro a Sasuke – claro que no sería como una adopción, solo la apoyaríamos en su estudios…

Itachi se rió por tal indirecta y calló ante la severa mirada de su hermanito, pero su sonrojo solo ocasionaba que riera entre dientes.

. – No sé que opinen, muchachos…

. – Por mi está bien. – contesto rápidamente Itachi y luego miro con perspicaz a su hermanito.

. – Solo si ella está de acuerdo. – dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, esperando que Hinata aceptara. Sin nada más que decir, tomo una bandeja y puso una jarra con agua y dos vasos de cristal. Eludiendo nuevamente las perversas miradas de su madre y de Itachi, subió de nuevo al cuarto donde yacía Hinata.

.

Por otro lado, la tristeza inundaba la habitación de Haruno.

. – ¿Sakura, estas bien? – pregunto la madre de Haruno mientras tocaba la puerta. – ¿Te sientes mal?

. – N…No… estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada. – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

. – ¿Estás segura? No te escucho bien…

. – ¡Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir! – grito Sakura mientras apretaba con fuerza la almohada, retenido las lagrimas que surcaban sus ojos.

. – Está bien, cariño… me voy al trabajo. Cualquier cosa me llamas. – vocifero dulcemente la madre de Sakura mientras se retiraba de la puerta y miraba con sospecha. Conocía bien a su hija, algo había pasado. Sin embargo, no iba a presionarla a que le contara, con él tiempo su hija terminaba por decírselo.

Una vez que escucho la puerta de su casa cerrarse, en señal de que por fin se encontraba sola, le tomo como tres segundos pegar un grito desgarrador contra la almohada mientras golpeaba con furia la cama.

Lloro de dolor.

Lloro de frustración.

La culpabilidad la carcomía por dentro.

Y quería decir la verdad, pero tenía mucho miedo de admitir su error.

Prefirió tragarse la verdad y morir con ella; lo que había hecho no tenía perdón.

Fue hasta la noche donde por fin se calmo, durante ese tiempo no dejaba de ver la foto de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que apretaba el celular. Tenía muchas ganas de llamarlo, preguntar como estaba, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Pero tenía miedo; si no podía contestar las llamadas de Ino, mucho menos llamar al Uchiha. Se puso de pie sin mucho ánimo y camino hasta su baño, se vio en el espejo y vio sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja. Su piel estaba pálida y en algunas partes de su cuerpo se veían las rojas marcas de la sabana por haber estado tanto tiempo recostada.

Se desnudo y al instante se metió a bañar, con su usual ritual de limpieza. Exfoliación de piel y suavizo su cabello, después se quedo bajo las gotas de la regadera. Pensando que mañana cumpliría los 17 años y no es como lo había imaginado. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta, que fue mejor que Aoi lo hubiera expuesto hoy y no en el día de su cumple años. Era muy obvio que al final ella tenía la culpa y que había sido cómplice.

. – Estoy bien… estaré bien. – intento convencerse a sí misma.

Al salir, humecto su piel y su rostro para quitar la hinchazón. Se armo de valor, tomo su número telefónico y marco. Escucho el tono entrante y sus nervios crecieron a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba.

. – _¿Sakura?_

. – H… Hola, Sasuke-Kun, yo… – suspiro. – Ino me contó lo que sucedió en la escuela, que horror. ¿Cómo… estás? – preguntó inocentemente. – Yo… me entere que saliste mal herido… ¿aún te duele?

. – _Un poco…_.

.Sakura se entristeció por tan seca respuesta y vaciló para mantener la llamada. – ¿Y Hyuga?

. – _Sigue durmiendo…_

Sakura palideció ante esa respuesta. Significaba que Hyuga se encontraba en su casa y eso ocasiono que engarrotara su mano izquierda debido a los celos que surgían. – Eres muy valiente… lo que hiciste por Hinata – trago duro al pronunciar su nombre. – Te admiro…

. – _¿Para qué me llamaste?_ – cuestiono Sasuke cansado, ya que no entendía a donde quería llegar Sakura.

. – Yo sé que no es un buen momento, pero sabes… mañana es mi cumple años… creo que al final hare una pequeña reunión y no sé… quizás puedan venir Hinata y tú para despejarse… y olviden todo. – comento y suprimo sus suspiros por el tenso silencio.

. – _No lo sé… quizás sea una buena idea..._

Por sus adentro, brinco de alegría. – ¡Lo es! Creo que… una cena con amigos es lo que necesita Hinata y tú,… ¿Me llamaras para confirmar? – musito débilmente y con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

. – Claro. Gracias Sakura, adiós. – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke y al instante corto.

Sakura se sintió dichosa por un momento, y luego se desvaneció al ver que tenía que pedirle ayuda a Ino para reorganizar la fiesta. Su corazón se estrujo, pero se armo de valor para hablarle.

. – _¡Sakura, hasta que por fin me contestas!_ – grito histéricamente Ino. – _Tienes que…_

. – Ya lo hice. – la interrumpió. – Ya me disculpe. – mintió.

…

. – _Mentirosa_ – fue lo que dijo su amiga. – _¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! ¡Si te hubieras disculpado, ya estarías chichando!_

. – Bien, no me he disculpado… aún. – musito débilmente. – Por eso te llamo, quiero reorganizar mi fiesta de mañana. Le llame a Sasuke y le dije que trajera a Hinata para que ambos se despejaran y…

. – _¡¿Qué?!_ – interrumpió atónita. – _¡Estás loca! ¡¿Qué acaso olvidaste que Hinata te vio cuando saliste huyendo?! ¡Ella sabe que tú tuviste algo que ver con esa pagina!_

. – ¡Eso no lo sabes! – grito Sakura con enojo. – Solo me vio… y puede ver muchas razones por las que huí…

. – _¿Qué estás diciendo? O sea, vas a fingir que nada de eso paso…_

. – ¡Lo que paso, no fue mi culpa! – articulo coléricamente. – ¡Le llame Aoi el jueves y le pedí que no hiciera nada! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo también me arrepentí! – confesó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta. – Yo no quería nada de eso… por eso huí. – se seco las traicioneras lagrimas de culpabilidad. – Fue Aoi quien siguió con todo ese rollo, por eso… quiero disculparme con Hinata por los videos no por lo de la pagina.

. – _¿Solo con Hinata?_ – cuestiono dudosa Ino. – _Quieres decir… sin que Sasuke se entere._

. – Exacto. – vocifero con cierta acidez por lo perspicaz que era su amiga. – Si Sasuke se entera… que yo grabe parte de esos videos… me odiara. Por eso… necesito verlo mañana.

. – _Sakura…_ – suspiro Ino pesadamente. – _¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Qué Sasuke vaya o pedirle una disculpa a Hinata?_

Sakura hizo presión con sus dientes. – Creo que sabes bien… lo que quiero. Y necesito que me ayudes Ino, me la debes. Si no le diré a Shikamaru la verdadera razón por la que rompiste con él. – amenazo.

. – _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Serías capaz?!_

. – Sabes que sí, es por eso… que debes seguir adelante… esto nunca paso, ¿me entendiste?

Silencio.

. – ¡¿Entendiste?!

. – _Eres una…_

. – ¡Soy tu amiga! ¡Solo apóyame, por esta vez! – rogó.

…

. – _Esta bien…_

. – ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Eres la mejor! – quiso elogiarla un poco más pero Ino corto la llamada.

No se sorprendió. Lo que le había dicho fue feo, pero tenía que apoyarla. Ino y Sakura eran amigas desde el kínder y siempre se apoyaban mutuamente. Es increíble como suceden las amistades que inicio con buenas intenciones y ver como se contaminan poco a poco hasta la posibilidad de un rompimiento de lazos.

Aún así, hay amistades que son valiosas y duran para toda la vida, son de esas que a pesar de que tomen diferentes camino siempre habrá algún momento donde tendrán que reencontrarse.

. – Encontré el servidor, y creo que lo conoces… – musito Aburame Shibi, un antiguo amigo de Fugaku. Quien es reconocido por tener fuerzas policiacas y un cuartel de investigación contra terroristas y anti secuestros. Tenía una actitud muy sería e iba muy bien con su semblante, piel morena, cabello corto de color negro alborotado y usando gafas oscuras aún estando dentro de la oficina

. – Rukosho Aoi – articulo Fugaku asqueado al ver en nombre de la persona quien había hecho la página.

. – Con esto puedes levantar la orden por difamación y acoso hacía una menor de edad. – articulo Shibi con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

. – Gracias… llamare a mi abogado. – comento Fugaku.

. – Por cierto, también encontré algo muy interesante. – Se levanto Shibi de su asiento y camino hasta su impresora. – El apellido Hyuga es muy poco común debido a que viene de un linaje muy antiguo, casi tan antiguo como los Uchihas, sin embargo, hay algo que registro mi computadora y mi escaneo. – le paso un registro de un perfil. – Con un 98% de compatibilidad…

. – Himura Neji – musito Fugaku.

. – Actualmente utiliza el apellido de su madrasta, el de su padre es… – comento Shibi tecleando de nuevo en su computadora y le mostro el acta nacimiento. – Hyuga Neji, edad actual 18 años y vive actualmente en Shinagawa.

. – ¿Cómo es que diste con él? – pregunto sorprendido al ver en la pantalla el perfil de Hyuga Neji, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Hinata.

. – Buena pregunta – tecleo de nuevo y apareció un registro del "Hospital central de Shinagawa" – Hyuga Hizashi, aparece registrado en el sistema junto con los nombres de su hijo y su esposa. Entre a su base de registro cuando me apareció una compatibilidad.

. – ¿Y eso es legal? – cuestiono Fugaku fulminado a Shibi.

. – Si… bueno, más o menos. – fue lo único que dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta, dejando en obviedad que había entrado sin permiso al sistema de registro del hospital. – En fin, allí está la respuesta que buscabas, ¿O, no?

. – Eres un genio, te lo agradezco mucho amigo mío. – dijo Fugaku mientras palmeaba el hombro de Shibi.

. – Si, si, a mi ni me viste aquí pegado a la computadora – bromeo Shibi apagando la computadora. – Mejor vayamos arrestar a ese pedazo de animal.

. – Buena idea…

Así ambos salieron de la oficina de la agencia Policiaca Aburame y fueron directamente a dar la orden de ir arrestar a Rukosho Aoi, quien se encontraba justamente en casa de su padre Fujimoto, rogándole para poder volver a su antiguo trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando llego la policía con la notificación, se sintió mal por su muchacho por haberse metido con la empresa Uchiha quien les había otorgado los comercios que tenía, su sustento desde que Aoi era un niño. Pero se decepcionó más al enterarse que era acusado por difamación y acoso hacía una estudiante menor de edad. Una estudiante que trabaja en su empresa sin la autorización del él.

Fujimoto estaba colérico y le pidió a Aoi que dijera la verdad, si las acusaciones eran ciertas. Aoi lo negó dos veces, sin embargo cuando entro Fugaku a la casa le mostro sus verdades.

. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Fujimoto.

Aoi no contesto.

. – Dejaste que una menor entrara a trabajar a la empresa sin mi autorización, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? ¡Para acosarla! – demando saber Fujimoto.

. – ¡No, claro que no! ¡Solo…! – calló al sentirse apenado de repente y su padre lo supo.

. – Te enamoraste de la joven, ¿Aoi? – llamo para confirmar y sin una negación lo tomo como aceptación. – Uchiha-sama, ¿Qué será de mi Aoi?

. – Tendrá que aceptar los cargos, lo que hizo fue algo imperdonable. No solo mancho el nombre de los Uchiha sino el de una inocente joven. – comentó Fugaku ganándose una mirada de odio de Aoi.

. – ¡¿Por qué le interesa Hinata?! ¡A usted también le gusta, ¿no es así?! ¡Por eso la llevo a esa casa, donde seguro la manoseo! – bramo Aoi con enojo.

. – ¡Aoi! – vocifero Fujimoto avergonzado por hablarle así a un Uchiha.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Él no es nada! – gritó y lo único que se ganó fue una cachetada de su padre.

. – Llévenselo. – ordeno. – Si él quiere defenderse, será por su cuenta. No pienso ayudarlo.

. – ¡Eh! ¡¿te pones de su lado?! – comento Aoi viendo como dos oficiales lo tomaban por los brazos y le ponían las esposas. – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Soy tu hijo!

. – Lo sé, por eso debes aceptar tus propios errores. – comento Fujimoto. – Ya no eres un bebe… yo no puedo cuidarte para siempre…

Aoi se quedo perplejo y sin decir una sola palabra, dejó que la policía se lo llevara. Una vez dentro de la patrulla, viro su vista hacia el triste rostro de su padre y le murmuro un "lo siento," sin embargo este eludió su disculpa y se adentro con Fugaku a la casa.

Era realmente increíble, como se devolvieron las cosas en su contra. Se sentía vació, solo, y sin nada más porque luchar. – _¿Por qué solo yo tengo que pagar?_ – Ese tipo de pensamientos lo atormentaron durante su viaje en la patrulla. – _No, esa mocosa rosada también tiene la culpa…_

. – Oficial – llamo atrayendo la atención de uno de los oficiales. – Tengo un mensaje para Fugaku. Una mocosa llamada Sakura fue la que me envió los videos…

.

.

.

. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Sasuke asegurándose que Hinata se comiera el caldo de fideos con verduras.

. – Mejor… – respondió con desanimo la joven Hyuga.

Sasuke tan solo la observaba, no sabía cómo ayudarla. Estaba muy seguro, que Hinata se encontraba rememorando los sucesos una y otra vez, puesto que estaba muy silenciosa. En sus ojos se podía percibir la tristeza y por un momento enojo. Quería distraerla con algo, para poder volver a ver su antigua actitud y su sonrisa.

. – Sasuke, tu mirada pica… – comentó Hinata sintiéndose muy incómoda. – Estaré bien… Lo que paso hoy… – trago duro a la vez que se tensaba. –…probablemente nunca llegue a olvidarlo, pero, tengo que superarlo… que otra opción tengo – se dijo así misma.

. – Pero no lo harás sola, recuerda que tienes muchos amigos, aparte de mí. – menciono el azabache sacándole un pequeña sonrisa a Hinata. Entonces se dio cuenta que ya era de noche y de inmediato se le vino una idea. – Ven conmigo…

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde? – cuestiono al ver como Sasuke le quitaba la comida y prácticamente la jalaba fuera de la cama. Hinata se avergonzó un poco ya que contaba con tan solo una camisa blanca prestada por Mikoto acompañado de pantalón pijama de color blanco con delgadas rayas de color gris.

. – Solo sígueme – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke quien se adelantaba y le pasaba a Hinata sus zapatos negros de la escuela. – Póntelos – ordeno a la vez que se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para checar que su hermano o su madre no estuvieran a la vista.

Hinata dudosa se puso el calzado y repentinamente su mano derecha fue capturada por la de Uchiha, se sonrojo por el tacto y más al pedirle que guardara silencio. Poco a poco, abrieron la puerta de la habitación de huésped y se dirigieron al ático, en la cual se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba hacia el techo triangular de la casa de los Uchihas.

Subieron con sigilo hasta el ventanal en forma rectangular. – ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata viendo como el joven abría la ventana jalando de una palanca, después con un leve empujón la ventana se abrió hacia adelante.

. – Solo sígueme… – dijo mientras salía y veía como se trepaba al techo de su casa con la ayuda de la textura que poseía el techo.

. – No, gracias. Aun quiero vivir. – comento Hinata viendo lo difícil que sería para ella salir de esa ventana, podría resbalar y caerse con lo torpe que era. Muy apenas y podía con la clase de educación física.

. – No sea miedosa, ven, te encantara. Te lo aseguro. – comento Sasuke desde su techo mientras le ofrecía su mano. – Si te quedas allí, "Sadako" va agarra uno de tus pies. – articulo Uchiha con una voz sería y miraba por detrás de Hinata como si en verdad hubiera alguien a su espalda.

. – ¡Basta! ¡No hagas eso! – chillo nervioso tomando de la mano de Sasuke. Con solo mencionar a la mona del "Aro" basto para poner a Hinata con los pelitos de punta. – No me vayas a soltar… – comento mientras se agachaba para salir por la ventana, ignorado la suave cara que había inundado el rostro de Uchiha.

. – _Jamás_ – pensó mientras aseguraba a Hinata y la llevaba hasta la punta del techo de su casa, donde Sasuke pudo mostrarle la vista increíble de un anochecer de la ciudad de Tokio.

. – Vaya… – musito Hinata admirando por completo las luces nocturnas de la ciudad de Tokio más la vista de un cielo negro con su luna llena y unas cuantas estrellas. – Es increíble…

. – Me gusta venir aquí a veces. – comento Sasuke mientras invitaba a Hinata a sentarse en el tejado, dejando que el panorama deslumbrara su vista y que el fresco aire acariciara su piel. – Me ayuda a pensar…

Hinata lo observo por un momento y luego dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su cabello debido al viento. – Es un buen lugar. – Murmuro – ¿Y qué solías pensar aquí?

Sasuke sonrió, divertido por la pregunta. – Muchas cosas. Pero casi siempre era en cómo podía superar a mi hermano y ser reconocido ante mi padre. Cuando tenía 7 años, lo único que decía mi padre era: Itachi esto, Itachi aquello, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi multiplicado por diez. – Hinata rió y eso fue como gloria para el azabache. – Era algo… tedioso y me daba muchos celos. Siempre quise ser como mi hermano…

Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

. – ¡No de esa manera! ¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! – aclaro Sasuke abochornando por haber leído la mente de Hinata en cuanto se exalto. – Mente sucia – le dijo ganándose otra risa por parte de Hyuga. – Eso es, así quédate…

. – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – pregunto Hinata extrañada.

. – Sonriendo…

Sasuke observo como Hinata se ruborizaba por su comentario y se rió mentalmente como desviaba la mirada hacía el horizonte. Una buena oportunidad para apreciarla bajo la luz de la luna, las resplandecientes estrellas y las luces de la ciudad. Muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado desde que la conoció. Realmente fue un estúpido en ignorarla desde que llego en segundo año de preparatoria, una chica de quien murmuraban a cada rato la jóvenes de su escuela. La criticaban por no tener amigos, porque no socializaba y por su apariencia, hasta la criticaban por sus buenas calificaciones. Solo criticas tras crítica, como si solo hubiera entrado a la escuela solo para ver cuánto soportaría, pero como era de esperarse, Hyuga nunca le importo esas críticas y ella solo continuo caminando, forjándose un futuro.

Era simplemente…

. –… increíble… – murmuro Sasuke al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano hasta uno de los mechones rebeldes de Hinata.

. – ¡Eh! – pronuncio Hinata sutilmente al no escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke y en cuanto volteo para preguntarle, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas ante el acercamiento de Uchiha. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, su piel vibro ante el rozamiento de la mano del azabache al momento que ponía un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de Hyuga y después sintió los dedos del joven Uchiha en su mejilla izquierda.

. – Dije que eres increíbles, que no se te olvide… – comentó Sasuke provocando un gran sonrojo por parte de Hyuga. Puesto que, por esos hermosos ojos como la noche aturdieron el corazón de Hinata hasta casi obtener un paro cardiaco. Por un momento pensó que la besaría, pero en cuanto vio como Sasuke se alejaba poco a poco, sintió en parte alivio pero por otra parte sintió como un ligero vació, como una decepción.

Por otra parte, Uchiha se abofeteaba mentalmente. Claro que paso por su mente en besarla, pero al verla tan sonrojada y aturdida, algo le dijo que no era el momento ni el lugar. Por eso se alejo a la vez que se ponía de pie y le ofreció de nuevo Hinata su mano. – Creo que… deberíamos entrar antes de que mi madre le dé un ataque si no nos encuentra.

Hinata rió y acepto su mano.

Era extraño y hermoso, puesto que con el comentario de Sasuke ayudo a que Hinata tuviera algo de que acordarse sobre este horrible día.

.

. – ¡Hinata! ¡Cariño, qué bueno que despertaste! – se alegro Mikoto a la vez que corría y abrazaba a Hinata con afecto. – Te gusto la comida, ¿llenaste?

. – Si, muchas gracias. Estuvo delicioso – comento Hinata quien junto con Sasuke se sentaron en la espaciosa sala.

. – Me da mucho gusto. – sonrió Mikoto mientras se sentaba delante de ambos jóvenes.

. – ¿Dónde está Itachi? – pregunto Sasuke buscándolo a su alrededor.

. – Fue con Deidara. Fue a ver qué ropa llevarían para la fiesta de Izumi – comento Mikoto, recordándole a Sasuke sobre la fiesta de Izumi más la de Sakura. – ¿Irás?

. – No lo sé. – comentó Sasuke y volteo a ver a Hinata. – ¿Quieres ir?

Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta y antes de poder negarse, la madre de Sasuke se alegro ante esa idea. Asegurando que sería una buena distracción. – Ven con nosotros, te aseguro que no es nada empresarial, es una fiesta de bienvenida – suplico Mikoto. – Creo que sería bueno. Comida y bebidas gratis. – se rió contagiando a Hinata.

Sasuke tan solo permaneció callado esperando una afirmación por parte de la joven Hyuga. – No sé… creo que primero tendría que ver lo de mi trabajo en el bar. – recordó Hinata mientras veía algunas llamadas perdidas de su jefe y de Konan. – Aún no se… si tengo empleo…

Con ese comentario, Mikoto y Sasuke se miraron. – De hecho, Hinata… – pronuncio la madre de Sasuke con ternura y le comento sobre ser sus tutores legales. Le comento que no sería como una hija adoptiva sino como un apoyo hacia su educación. – Es mi idea. Fugaku ni mis hijos tiene ningún inconveniente, realmente espero que lo pienses y aceptes. Tampoco quiero que te veas como si te obligáramos, solo queremos lo mejor para ti. – comento Mikoto mientras sonreía y veía como los ojo de Hinata se comenzaban a cristalizar por aguantar las lagrimas.

. – ¿P…por qué…? – farfullo Hinata con un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Por qué se preocupan de esa manera por mi?

Mikoto sonrió. – Porque debes tener alguien que lo haga. Realmente espero que me veas como familia y no simplemente como la Sra. Uchiha. – articulo con ternura. – Si no lo has notado, se te quiere en esta casa…

Hinata tan solo apretó sus labios al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas traicioneras. Todo esto era increíble, nunca antes en su vida tuvo a gente que se preocupara de esa manera, había crecido sola e independiente. Por eso, todos esos ofrecimientos eran sumamente conmovedores y dudaba en aceptarlo, puesto que no quería verse como una necesitada. Era lo que siempre le frustraba, que la vieran como una aprovechada solo porque no tenía familia.

Sintió como Sasuke la tomaba de la mano. – Acepta – articulo más como una petición y prácticamente le rogó con la mirada a Hinata. Si no aceptaba, Uchiha estaba dispuesto a obligarla aunque no quisiera.

. – Queremos que seas feliz – acompaño Mikoto sintiéndose un poco emotiva al ver como su hijo tomaba la mano de Hinata. – ¿Aceptaras?

Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke mientras agachaba su cabeza hasta tocar sus rodillas y dejo salir un chanto de felicidad al mismo tiempo que aceptaba y agradecía bastante a la familia Uchiha. Por primera vez, pudo sentir la verdadera protección de una familia. No era como la de Kaede ni las otras familias que las resguardaron, era algo más. Era diferente, ¿pero cuál era la diferencia? Es algo que la joven Hyuga no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, aún así, esa noche durmió tranquila.

Por otro lado, Sasuke lavaba y limpiaba la cocina con una media sonrisa, la reprimía a propósito por lo tonto que se visualizaba al estar sonriendo mientras guardaba los platos. Aún así, su felicidad se debía a que Hinata estaba en su casa, sabía que de ese modo podría vigilarla y que nada malo le pasara.

. – Muchas gracias por ayudarme – dijo Mikoto quien sostenía un cesto de ropa sucia entre su manos. – Hijo, debo decirte que hoy sí que me lleve muchas sorpresas. – comento atrayendo la atención de Sasuke. – Espero que no se repita nada igual a lo que paso en la escuela, pero si me gustaría que se repitiera lo que paso esta noche. – articulo con picardía.

. – ¿De qué hablas?

. – Hijo, dame algo de crédito. Soy una mujer casada.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke en ponerse bochornoso al ver como su madre le dejaba en claro que de algún modo, la joven Hyuga le atraía. – Eres un Uchiha, después de todo. – rió su madre al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta de la entrada abrirse. – Vaya, hasta que por fin llego. – dijo Mikoto mientras salía a darle la bienvenida a su esposo.

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Mikoto al ver el rostro cansado de Fugaku.

En ese entonces Sasuke salió de la cocina y vio como su padre lo miraba con cierta pesadumbre, cansancio y frustración.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata, lo primero que hizo fue a llamar a su jefe, Jiraiya. El tenía que saber lo que le había ocurrido y ciertamente sentía miedo en volver. Ese trabajo la saco de apuro, ese hombre le mostro que nunca hay que juzgar algo sin antes de conocerlo. Le mostro la amabilidad y algo de avaricia y egoísmo, dirigido más "hazlo por ti, no por los demás"

. – _Entiendo. –_ suspiro cansado Jiraiya. – _Lamento mucho que haya pasado algo así…_

. – Yo… creo… – farfullo al sentir un gran nudo en la garganta. – No creo que pueda volver…

Jiraiya guardo silencio.

. – _No sabe, lo agradecida que estoy con usted_. – comento Hinata con una cuantas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. – _Me dio la oportunidad de sobrevivir, y yo nunca sabré como pagárselo. Realmente, me gustaría seguir trabajando para usted, sin embargo, no creo que pueda… ni que me dejen… le mentí a la directora de mi escuela y ahora ella sabe que la defraude…_

. – No digas eso, Hinata. Eres una joven especial y eres parte de la familia, aún si estas o no _. –_ comentó Jiraiya ganándose más lagrimas conmovedoras por parte de la joven y fulmino con la mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente. – Y al diablo con tu directora, no creo que sea tan estúpida para saber que no lo hiciste porque que quisieras, sino porque la vida a veces lo demanda.

Tsunade tan solo elevo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ponía un rostro serio. El que ese hombre hablara de esa manera de ella, la tenia sin cuidado, más bien era la forma en la que le hablaba a la joven Hyuga.

. – Lamento, no poder despedirme como se debe. Mis muchachos están más que tristes, pero comprende tu situación. – hablo suavemente Jiraiya mientras veía el rostro triste de Konan al limpiar las copas del bar y luego a Nagato y Yahiko mover las mesas para limpiar el suelo.

. – _Lo siento mucho…_

. – No te disculpes. Lo que hagas hazlo por ti…

. – _…y no por los demás_. – completo Hinata dejando salir un gimoteo.

. – No llores como si nunca fuéramos a vernos. Vivimos en la misma ciudad, además no falta mucho para que cumplas la mayoría de edad. – comento Jiraiya sacándole un pequeña risita a Hinata. – Nos vemos Hinata, cuídate mucho. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida.

Y la llama termino.

Jiraiya dejo el celular en la mesa y volteo a ver hacia Tsunade. – Listo. Ella renuncio por su voluntad. – comento. – Por lo tanto tus amenazas me tiene sin cuidado, Tsunade. – se burlo enfrente de ella, ya que los objetivos de la señora Senju era ponerle una demanda por haber tenido a una menor en un bar/dance.

La rubia arrojo el entrecejo. – Veo que no has cambiado, Jiraiya. Sigues teniendo tus perversiones – comento mientras miraba el lugar con asco. – Aun así puedo demandarte…

. – Sí, claro. No creas que seas capaz de poner a Hinata en jurado, exhibiéndola y dejar que el mundo entero se entere acerca de lo que paso en TU prestigiosa escuela. – levanto un poco la voz, atrayendo la atención de Konan, Nagato y Yahiko.

Tsunade se tensó. – De todos los lugares y tu viste que ser tú…

Jiraiya agacho la cabeza y después le pido una botella de sake a Konan y dos vasos. – ¿Por qué no bebes? Sé que te encanta – dijo a la vez que servía las dos copas una vez que el sake llegaba a la mesa, y él de inmediato se tomo la suya.

Tsunade miro la copa y de nuevo al bar, y a los jóvenes que trabajan para él. – ¿Esto es lo que hiciste después de nuestro divorcio? Abrir un bar…

. – Lo dice la mujer quien se quedo hasta con la casa. – comento Jiraiya silenciado a Tsunade.

. – ¿Qué paso con lo de publicar tus libros y esas cosas? – pregunto Tsunade tentada en agarrar la copa de sake, pero se resistió.

. – Te vas a tomar la copa, ¿o no? – cuestiono, dejando en claro que ese tema no era de incumbencia de la mujer rubia. – ¿Cómo esta Dan?

. – Cállate.

. – ¿Te dejo?

. – ¡Dije que cierres la boca! – grito Tsunade levantándose de su asiento al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el vaso de cristal y este salía volando hasta romperse en varios pedazos.

Jiraiya tan solo observo como los ojos de Tsunade se cristalizaban pero aún conservaba su furia ante la mención de Dan – Espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, Jiraiya. – comento Tsunade mientras tomaba su saco y su bolso, pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa burlona del hombre.

. – Lo dudo. Recuerda que Naruto es nuestro ahijado. – rió mientras se ponía de pie y se encerraba en su oficina.

La rubia se avergonzó al olvidar ese hecho, y se fue peor del bar. Su odio por Jiraiya creció más. En cuanto tomo su carro, condujo hasta su casa y una vez allí reprimo su dolor al ver a su ex marido. No podía creer que su corazón se estrujara de dolor, al descubrir que el dueño del bar era específicamente él. El hombre que robo tres años de su vida y su tiempo, el hombre que le prometió amarla por siempre y nunca lo hizo. Tan solo promesas rotas.

.

.

. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Temari recostada en la cama junto con Hinata. – Has estado muy callada desde que colgaste.

. – Estoy bien, solo pienso. – comento Hinata quien se encontraba mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

. – Si bueno, no sé leer mentes. Pero si no quieres contarme está bien. – articulo Temari fingiendo ser herida ante el sepulcral silencio de la joven Hyuga. Pero para eso había venido, para conversar con Hinata además de traerle ropa limpia.

. – Lo siento, solo recapacito todo lo sucedido…

. – Hinata…

. – No, no. No es lo que piensas. – interrumpió Hinata. – Siempre trato de ver el lado bueno a las cosas malas…

Temari se relajo, no quería que la joven seguiría triste todavía. Después de todo, estas últimas semanas ha estado perdiendo cosas, primero la casa, su imagen – de algún modo – y ahora sus empleos. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, que a pesar de que ha perdió varias cosas, también tuvo algo irremplazable, amistades.

Amistades que se convierten en familias.

. – Bueno, ya conoces el dicho… – hablo Temari poniéndose de pie. – Después de la tormenta, viene la calma.

Hinata volteo y le sonrió. – Espero que sea cierto…

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa. – Bueno, no esperes mucho… – comento mientras cargaba la maleta que había traído y la ponía sobre la cama.

. – ¿Por qué la maleta? – pregunto Hinata ya que pensó que solo le había traído un solo cambio de ropa, después de todo, no iba a quedarse mucho en la casa de los Uchiha.

. – Mikoto, me hablo por teléfono. – Hinata se reincorporo confundida. – Me dijo que alguien fue invitada a una fiesta…

. – ¡Ay, no! – mascullo al ver como Temari habría la maleta y sacaba varios vestidos. La calma no duro mucho, pero no podía quejarse.

Poco después, Mikoto entre al cuarto junto con Dana, la madrina de Sasuke, quien traía su caja de maquillaje y peinados.

. – ¡Let the party begin! – anuncio Dana quien se adentraba a la recamara para instalarse, y fue allí donde Hinata vio que "el no ir" ya no era una opción.

Mientras que Hinata era embestida por las damas de mayor edad, Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto, desde que desayuno con Hinata había estado sentado en el escritorio viendo su celular, específicamente el contacto de Haruno Sakura, tenía unos deseos fervientes de llamarla pero no para saludarla sino para merecer una explicación. Desde anoche que su padre le conto sobre Aoi, el gerente de Hinata, fue quien había creado la pagina solo porque la joven había rechazado las sentimientos del pobre infeliz.

". – _Hijo, Aoi dijo que no lo hizo solo…_ – pauso su padre, dejando un poco confundidos a Mikoto y al mismo Sasuke. – _Dijo que Sakura le había enviado los videos y que él hizo el resto…_

". – _¡¿Sakura?! ¡¿La Sakura que conocemos?!_ – articulo Mikoto sorprendida.

". – _Eso dijo él… pero la verdad no quiero creerlo._ – comento Fugaku teniendo en cuenta que era una amiga de la familia, nunca supo si era muy cercano a su hijo menor. Pero casi siempre asistía a las reuniones que Sasuke organizaba.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no dijo nada esa noche ni el día de hoy. Por eso se encontraba observando con recelo el nombre de Sakura y cuando estuvo a punto de llamarla, se sorprendió de recibir una notificación de Naruto compartiendo un mensaje de Ino.

 _Y. Ino_

" _Se cancelo la fiesta de Sakura, lo sentimos. Dile a tus amigos"_

Sasuke cerró el mensaje y decidió lo mejor que era para Sakura y él. Poco después, entro su hermano con el traje negro y una camisa blanca de mancuernillas. – Hola, hermanito. Te dejo tu traje a…aquí, ¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono al verlo serio.

. – Nada. – contesto Sasuke mientras recibía.

. – ¿Seguro? Pensé que con los gritos y luego las risas de Hinata, estarías preocupado. – dijo Itachi mientras silenciaba a Sasuke y luego escuchaban:

. – ¡No, no, no, todo menos eso! – se escucho la voz de Hinata, y como dijo Uchiha mayor, gritos y luego risas.

Sasuke dejo salir una media sonrisa por los gritillos de Hinata. – ¿Irás con Deidara? – cuestiono al ver como el susodicho pasaba y lo saludaba con una mano.

. – Si, mi padre ya no le importa. Bueno eso dice, se le nota en su cara la preocupación de que algo malo suceda en la fiesta de Izumi. – comento Itachi mientras arrojaba a Sasuke una corbata azul marino satinada. – Por si no quieres el moño. – dijo mientras salía del cuarto y dejaba a su hermano con sus pensamientos.

Una vez que llego el atardecer, los hombres de la casa ya estaban vestidos. Mientras que Fugaku vestía un traje gris platinado con una camisa negra y una corbata blanca con puntos platinados y zapatos negros; los hermanos Uchiha vestían un traje con camisa blanca, a excepción de que Itachi llevaba una corbata negra mientras que Sasuke llevaba la azul marino satinada y por otra parte Deidara llevaba un traje marino, camisa negra y sin corbata, puesto que a él no le gustaba verse tan formal.

Fugaku y Sasuke empezaban a impacientarse, no como Itachi y Deidara que disfrutaban de su compañía sin notar la mirada incomoda de los otros dos primeros. Pero al final, suspiraron al escucharlas bajar a las damas. La primera en bajar fue Mikoto quien lucía un hermoso y largo vestido de color crema donde la parte superior tenia encaje que cubría parte de sus brazos y su cuello. Tenía aretes de diamante y una hermosa pulsera de perlas. Su cabello estaba liso y peinado hacia tras, tan solo uno mechones cubrían el contorno de su cabeza.

. – ¡Wow! ¡Se ve súper hermosa, Mikoto-san! – exclamo Deidara mientras la chocabas con ella. – Así se hace – le murmuro para después encaminarla hasta su esposo. Quien parecía que un gato se había comida su lengua, porque tan solo balbuceaba. Itachi y Sasuke se burlaron de eso, pero después pusieron atención a los murmullos que se daban en el segundo piso.

. – No seas tímida, ¿por qué tiemblas? – se escucho la voz de Temari. – ¡Hinata! ¡Baja por las buenas!

Murmullos sutiles.

. – ¡Tonterías! – exclamo Dana. – ¡No te ves ridícula! ¡Te ves hermosa! – comento mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un pantalón de vestir de color negro y una hermosa blusa de manga larga de cuello V que se contorneaba a su cuerpo y llevaba unos tacones de color negro. Su cabello rubio con mechones cafés lo tenía sujetado a una coleta. – Bueno, me retiro primero. Mi esposo me está esperando – anunció con elegancia mientras se retiraba.

Por otra parte, Temari bajo las escaleras sin Hinata y la amenazo al pie de la escalera. Sasuke se mantuvo atento al escuchar el taconeo de la joven al bajar y entonces la vio. Su corazón palmito más de lo debido y pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Observo el hermoso vestido largo de encaje de color marino, contaba con cuello V – no tan abierto – y poseía unas mangas de encaje florar y por la parte de atrás de su espalda; estaba acompañado de un cinturón de cuero azul marino que se sujetaba en su cintura. Usaba tacones negros y su cabellera estaba peinada en una coleta con ondas y habían dejado su flequillo. El maquillaje tenía un estilo natural y solo resaltaba el labial de color rosa pálido.

. – ¡Hermoso! – señalo Temari al vestido de Hinata, dejando en claro que ella lo había confeccionado. – Sabía que este te quedaría. – comento mientras empujaba a Hinata hacia Sasuke quien obviamente la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Hinata estaba más que sonrojada al recibir el brazo de Sasuke y este la miraba detenidamente. – Yo… me siento algo torpe. – confeso Hinata ganándose una risa por parte de todos.

. – Te ves fantástica – alago Fugaku mientras su esposa asentía ante ese hecho.

. – ¡Wow! Hinata, esta noche serás el centro de atención. – articulo Deidara mientras le tocaba uno de su cabellos y de pronto era fulminado por Uchiha menor. – Ya entendí, por eso lo tengo a él. – señalo a Itachi, quien solo sonrió.

Fugaku se aclaro la garganta y declaro que era tiempo de irse. Fugaku y Mikoto se fueron juntos, mientras que Itachi y Deidara llevaron a Sasuke, Hinata y Temari, esta última hasta su casa. Quien dijo que no podía ir debido a lo ocupada que estaba – Hinata fue la única que se lo creyó – los demás sabían que solo sería un mal tercio. Poco después, Itachi condujo hasta al salón de eventos de Izumi y en todo ese tiempo, Sasuke mantuvo su mano adherida a la de Hinata y esta última su sonrojo no cedía, por eso Temari, se negó a ponerle rubor.

Esa noche, sería la más esperada para Sasuke. Pero, quizás no para Haruno, ya que en cuanto la familia Uchiha, Hinata y Deidara llegaron al salón de la fiesta de Izumi; en la casa de Sakura, la joven se encontraba arreglada, con un hermoso y corto vestido color rosa pálido y uno tacones de color blanco con unas piedrita resplandecientes. Ese día, sus padres no estarían y desde hace una hora los banquetes y bebidas ya estaban listos, sin embargo no contó que Ino hubiera enviado mensaje de la cancelación de su fiesta. Espero por dos horas en el contorno de la entrada de su casa y al ver ni una sola vida, decidió llamar a Ino y se extraño que el número que había marcado no existiera. Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse debido a la frustración y al coraje que sentía. Se sintió traicionada y allí se dio cuenta que nadie vendría y se quedo sola en su decimoséptimo año.

.

. – N…No sé bailar – tartamudeo Hinata al ser invitada por Sasuke.

. – No importa, yo te guiare. – menciono mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata y la llevaba al centro de la pista, la canción que sonaba era "Someday We'll Know" de Mandy Moore & Jon Foreman.

Sasuke posiciono a Hinata enfrente de él, tomo su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda él la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía. Y se dejaron a llevar por la música, el balanceo era rápido y con elegancia y Hinata se dejo guiar por el joven Uchiha, y de pronto, ambos se encontraba riendo debido a la vueltas que daban y luego los giros repentinos que daba Hinata debido a Sasuke y de nuevo la atraía hacía el. Iban de paso adelante, paso atrás, vuelta, paso hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, y vuelta. Y se repetía una y otra vez.

. – Aprendes rápido – alago Sasuke tocando delicadamente la curva de Hinata.

. – Guías muy bien – se rió Hinata al dar otra vuelta y quedar rodeada con los brazos de Sasuke hacia adelante y bailar unos pasos, para dar otra vuelta y regresar de nuevo frente a frente.

Hinata observo a Sasuke y pudo sentir un cosquilleo. No sabía si era por la música, pero de algún modo, bailar con él sentía de maravilla. Y sin que la joven se lo esperara, sintió que Sasuke la atraía hasta pegar sus frentes y mirarse uno al otro.

. – Me gustas, Hinata…

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo.

.

.

.

¡OMG! Por fin se lo dijo!

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento mucho mi ausencia, pero les juro que no lo hago a propósito, la vida me tiene atada de las manos que muy apenas tengo para escribir, pero como siempre digo, nunca abandono mis historias, para que no se sienta triste, solo no puedo publicar por semana como me gustaría, por eso les agradezco de antemano su ENORME paciencia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y espero leerlos pronto.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

.

.

 **GUEST (Abril 3):** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. No sé cómo te pareció el capitulo. Solo les dé una parte de lo que va sentir Sakura, pero por lo pronto ya fue traicionada por su mejor amiga, ya veremos que sucederá con ella. Por lo pronto te dejo con los nuevos acercamientos de Sasuke y Hinata espero que lo hayas disfrutado y espero leerte pronto.

 **Tsuki-shin:** Hola, me alegro saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior y tienes toda la razón en cómo se juzga a una mujer y hombre, es increíble, pero lamentablemente es verdad. Hoy en día, ser una mujer es difícil, digo hay varios estándares que tenemos que cumplir y nosotras con cara de WTF? ¿Por qué son así las cosas? Por ahora solo te muestro como va ir decayendo Sakura mientras que Sasuke y Hinata se abren ante la puerta de un nuevo amor. Qué emoción! XD Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y espero leerte pronto.

 **Eli081:** Que tal, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo, demasiado salseo diría yo XD. En este ya se van abriendo los sentimientos de Sasuke, solo hay que ver como reaccionara Hinata. Por lo pronto te dejo un poco de todo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho y espero leerte pronto.

 **Adri:** Claro que la voy a continuar, muchas gracias por comentar. Por eso te dejo este nuevo capítulo y realmente espero que haya gustado.

 **Aty:** Hola y bienvenida. Me alegra saber que te gusto mucho mi fic y concuerdo contigo, a mí también me dio coraje y más porque hay personas mañosas con ganas de molerlos a palos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, saludos.

 **Fran. Sanchez:** Hola, lamento lo de tu antiguo celular. Pero lo doy bienvenida al nuevo que tienes (si tienes uno nuevo?) Siempre me han encantado tus comentarios, me han seguido desde siempre y por eso te dejo este capítulo para anunciar que no he muerto solo ocupada. Me dio mucho gusto saber que te encanto el anterior y más sobre el papel de Lord Fugaku XD pero tienes razón quise darle un aire diferente y te confieso que trate de que el papel de Mikoto fuera un poco de villana pero no pude, es que Mikoto es uno de los personajes que más recuerdo con mucho cariño digo la forma en que acepto a que Itachi la asesinara, me dolió hasta el alma y me dije que madre tan buena. T.T por eso la puse medio villana pero al final ya buena. Y con respecto a Sakura, ya veremos lo que pasa, al final, será entre Hinata y ella. Por lo pronto, te dejo un poco de todo. Espero que te haya agrado y leerte pronto. Saludos y muchos abrazos.

 **XukiUchiha:** Hola me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo 11 y 12. Muchas cosas malas para la pobre de Hinata, pero ya lo peor paso. Creo lo que sigue –spoiler – serán los sentimientos encontrados que tendrá que lidiar Hinata y Sasuke. Más un plus de la vida de Sakura. Agradezco mucho tu paciencia y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Y respecto a tu duda, si ducha y regadera es lo mismo. :D Saludos.

 **Raquel Huerta:** Hola y bienvenida. Me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta mi historia y claro que la continuare solo es que tengo mucho trabajo y casi ni me da tiempo de escribir. Por eso siempre agradezco su paciencia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y espero leerte pronto.


End file.
